HERO
by oneaboveall364
Summary: everything in the universe of My Hero Academia have a series of events that takes place for a reason. but what if reason was thrown out the window and thus the beings of another multiverse were reborn into this world. the original series of events will be forever rewritten by the unpredictable hands of fate. [rated M for possible mature content]
1. Prologue - Margaret Carter

Author's note: this shall be my first attempt at a crossover fan fiction. this idea had been stuck in my head forever and felt the need to finally give a physical  
form to flourish in the eyes of the readers out there. the story will be a calculated and plot changing collision of when reincarnated Marvel heroes and villains  
were to regain their memories and change the series of events that take place in the My Hero Academia universe.

also note: there are two other prologues after this one and then we will be entering the events that occurred in both the manga and anime. please enjoy.

* * *

Hero: Prologue - Margaret "Peggy" Carter

By One Above All

.

.

.

What is a hero? Is it some warrior who fights an army alone? A king who would defend his kingdom with his dying breath. Or is it some guy in a costume who fights bad guys to show he could make a difference in society.

If your expecting that third one to be the answer than your wrong and unfortunately right. Your wrong because that isn't the true definition and your right because that's pretty much all that is to it.

Could you ever imagine a world where being hero had become so involved in marketing and advertising that it's just another career choice. Looking at all these so-called heroes, one can admit that they have extraordinary abilities. However, their meaning of being a hero is entirely flawed. So, what would happen if a multiversal anomaly had occurred where being of another reality were to be reborn into this one. Let us now enter a new massive universe where ideals will be challenge, countries will be fought for, friendships will be made, and dangerous enemies emerge from the horizon. This tale shall show that even former villains can find the true hero in themselves and the new generation of heroes shall have a taste of the mighty powers that have now called their universe home.

First let's establish what this new world is. The story goes as this, on one peaceful night in Qingqing city of China, a baby in a crib started to emanate light. This event had made international news and soon everyone had powers. These powers would be then called by scientist and physicist as Quirk. Of course, reality has a way to make things difficult for everyone. Eighty percent of the world had these quirks, while the unfortunate twenty percent were left without powers of their own. What most people don't really know was the glowing baby event took place during the early two thousands. This fact is important, because even though vigilantes had become the first pure heroes to utilize Quirks for good, they weren't the first heroes of the world. The first heroes to have ever existed in this world debuted in a historical event that had now been forgotten by the current generation. This event was world war 2. The axis of Nazi Germany, a corrupted Italian nation, and the imperial Japanese empire waging war with the allied power of Europe, Russia, and the United States. To win the war, they used cloning technology and witchcraft to forge a mighty army of superpowered soldiers enhance with the finest German technology. Little did the Axis knew, the Allies also had trump cards up their sleeves.

Due to the second world war now being forgotten, courageous tales would become mere blanks in history. Tales like the invasion of Transylvania, the battle of the red sea, and the great fire of Musutafu have all been erased from history by foreign historians alike. Some of these tales would end up becoming fairy tales like the legend of a flying man from the sea sinking German U-boats and imperial Japanese ship with his trident. A man made of fire who would be called the fire oni who burned down Musutafu when it had just started to flourish. And the most bizarre tale of all, an American soldier taking on groups of soldiers with nothing but a shield that defies the laws of physics. But now, these extraordinary tales were now just that, tales to be read to children as bedtime stories.

Unfortunately, not all old enemies wish to stay dead. Unknown to the world, Adolf Hitler had survived his suicide and the bullet from the pistol in his hand had impacted a part of his brain that held a fragmented memory. On the floor of his bunker, Hitler was shown memories of Germany, a different Germany. A technologically advanced Germany where all had prospered in peace under a united flag. A green flag with a black skull with tentacles. A flag that he could only call Hydra. He had then found a new purpose.

Adolf Hitler scavenge as little allies and resources he still had and created his organization from the shadows. With the technology and science at their disposal, Hitler and his allies had created the infinity formula. This chemical was once an unfinished product of Leonardo Da Vinci, but Hitler and his Nazi remnants were able to recover the original formula and completed where the great inventor left off. This chemical would allow an alteration within the human genetics, giving the user temporary immortality. The infinity formula would become Hydra's most important secret and only to be given to the elite members of Hydra. After the three decades, Adolf Hitler had died in bed with no injuries or poisoning. The loss of Hitler had left a dent in Hydra's progression, but a replacement was easy to find. Hydra scientists and doctors had discovered that Hitler died of a cancer that originated from the infinity formula. New versions of the infinity formula are made every decade to overlap the cancer within the founding members of Hydra who eventually die out and be replaced.

Once the early 2000's came, the illuminating baby at Qingqing, China was born. Four years after the infant's birth, Hydra had then investigated the properties of quirks and recruited hundreds with impressive quirks. Those with quirks that shown true power become elites, while those with quirks that are easily neglected become foot soldiers.

Hydra had then continued in their mission to spread their influence across the European continent. A plan to conquer the world that had span for two centuries had been active right in front of the public. Hydra had even been there in plain sight with establishments like the Heroics academies of Europe that train the youths of the European countries. Little did the public know, the pro heroes that are the professors of those academies are Hydra agents undercover with hero licenses given to them by their contacts within the European governments. At this point of time, the year was 2129, a year that would show an increase in quirk related crimes and is the same year when an infant that would be named Toshinori Yagi was born.

Later, in the year 2131, the United States of America had sent a black ops team called the howling commandos into Berlin, Germany to investigate the group called Hydra. The mission was a success with the howling commandos gathering intel on the corruptive influence that Hydra had on all of Europe, as well as a list of all the countries whose governments Hydra has collared. Though the mission was successful, there was only one survivor who managed to escape with intel on Hydra. A rookie who went by the name Dum Dum Dugan, an American soldier with a quirk that allows him to have iron skin, had survived the raid on Berlin and to this day still wore the dog tags of his fallen comrades.

Though he was able to obtain the intel on his mission, someone with the United States government had leaked the entire intel to world through blogs, news articles, and even conspiracy theorists who do videos on YouTube. Many of the hero community believed this to be fake and random acts done by the social rejects. This belief was shared by many hero agencies across the Asian countries, as well as Russia, Africa, and South America. However, this had reached the European countries and things didn't go so well for them. Civil war broke out and resistance groups had been created to go after their corrupt politicians. Europe had entered an era of Civil War epidemic, the worse cases being in Germany and Latveria.

With the evidence private Dugan had secured, the secretive group known as the world security council established an organization designed to combat worldwide corruption and international threats. For them, criminals and city level villains can be dealt with the pro heroes. But for threats that endanger entire countries, the organization that answers those calls are the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known only as SHIELD.

During the beginning of 2133, SHIELD had become an international importance being the only organization capable of bordering the civil wars from the rest of the world. Some would say that Europe is going through their second great depression. The world didn't realize it, but through the time that SHIELD had been dealing with the European affairs, there has been a secret third world war where the countries sided with SHIELD fight off the force of Hydra and their allied countries. During the march of this year, an American infant girl named Margaret "Peggy" Carter was born. On April of the same year, a German infant boy named Wolfgang Von Strucker was born.

During 2143, Colonel Dum Dum Dugan becomes director of SHIELD and adopts an orphan ten years old Margaret Carter. On the same year, ten years old Wolfgang Von Strucker had been announced by the Hydra high order to be the heir to Hydra.

The young Margaret Carter had trouble adjusting to her new life. She was forever grateful to Colonel Dugan for taking her out of that orphanage, but even still she felt that she could never get any friends in New York city. The doctors did indeed confirm to her orphanage that she had a quirk, but it was hard for them to pinpoint what it was. She would be teased in her elementary school about her absent quirk and her first year of middle school wasn't any better. It wasn't until one day when she rested by the park bench, listening to music on her phone, and getting her mind off all the stress in her life. Once the song she was listening to stopped, she heard barking and saw a female dog whimpering and looking for something. She walked close to her and decided to pet her on the head. Without realizing, she activates her quirk on the dog. Her hand glow white and the dog's eyes did the same. With its tail up, the dog immediately ran to the other side of the park with carter following her. She ran after the dog only to find that it had led her to her litter of puppies under a bush. Seeing this, Carter was for the first time excited about her quirk. Has she finally found it? She brought the dog and her pups back home, much to Colonel Dugan's dismay. She then tested her quirk with basic task for the dog to do. She would show her new dog small object and place them in different parts of the house. Place her hand on its head, she focuses on the objects and immediately the dog would run to fetch the items for her.

Further self-studying had shown Carter that her quirk had involved in memory restoration. The other day she wanted to find the dog collar that belonged to one of Dugan's old dogs. She decided it would be a good idea to use her quirk on herself to remember where she left it. Through glowing hand and eyes, she was shown where the collar by reliving the day that Dugan told her the story of his first dog, a Shepard name June. leaving the memory, she then opened the closet where at the top shelf was the collar. The next day, she decided to go further with her powers and try to relive several memories. It went well, until she went way farther back. She tried to pull herself out, but she was pulled into a vortex of visions and past lives. She felt numb, but at the same time alive. It was as if she was living through a thousand lifetimes. Her voyage through the concept of reincarnation ended when she met them, the cosmic deities of a whole other multiverse.

Carter couldn't describe her experience. Around her were four massive beings that only dreams could have created. To her left, there stood two massive being, a female that appeared to be made of a black and golden design, and the male was made of the universe itself. To her right, there was a massive robed being with menacing glowing yellow eyes and on his left shoulder stood a robed woman with pale skin. In front of her, there stood a far more massive deity made of gold with a levitating robed head with one could tell had three faces. She didn't know what to do there and she was scared for her life. Was she still living in a memory?

"What do we have here? A preteen human girl who would wish to see death so early, then you are fortunate to be standing in front of me child. For I am Oblivion", the deity now proclaimed Oblivion.

"Or she is simply lost. Even young baby sheep can stray from their herd. She is rather fortunate to not be stalked by a wolf. For in the world of magic, my dear little girl, many choices can lead to many regrettable ends. No one knows this truth better than I, Infinity", the female deity known as Infinity foretold.

"Now my sister, curiosity is the very essence of science itself. She would be doing her race a favor for gaining the knowledge of realms such as this one. But still, tell me child, how is it that you find yourself here. Was it simply curiosity or a goal that requires answers to be accomplished? For I, Eternity, would like to know", the deity of science, Eternity, asks the young carter.

Her mind was trying to come up with any answers she could go with. Carter was worried that the next few things that come out of her mouth would end up getting her killed by these things that she could only describe as gods. When she finally came up with a good enough excuse to tell them, her mind was halted by the massive being in the middle.

"When in the judgement, the essence of a fair court is truth at its purest. Margaret Carter of Earth-86315, present your honest alibi for which I, the Living Tribunal, shall judge to be punishable or not", at the words of the deity that calls himself the grand judge, young carter had to say something right then and there.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY QUIRK", Carter blurted out loud and had eyes closed to avoid the stares. All she got was silence.

She opened her left eye a little and was met with an up-close view of Eternity's face. She freaked out for a second and took a step back. Eternity then had an inquisitive expression on his face and his right hand holding his chin.

"Tell me, what is this… quirk?", Eternity asks as if it was something that doesn't exist.

This took the young Carter by surprise. "An individual's ability given to them by birth", she said hesitantly. They remained silent.

"A part of a human biology that is random upon depending on family lineage", she said plainly.

"Like an X gene?", Eternity suggested. It was Carter's turn to be confused.

"What's an X Gene", Carter asked which caused Eternity and Infinity to look at one another.

"Perhaps she is of a different earth", Infinity suggested, but receives a negative from the Living Tribunal.

"She is without a doubt the Margaret Carter of Earth-86315, her physical embodiment and spiritual essence confirms as much", he proclaims, but receives another claim by a disagreeing Oblivion.

"If that was the case, then why is it that I can't grant this girl her end", Oblivion stated with his massive hand looming over young Carter. To this, the New York girl fell on her bottom from the horrors she was seeing from the dark deity's palm. It then switched to confusion as what seems to be an invisible bubble protecting her from absolute annihilation.

"Perhaps it's this quirk that's keeping her safe", Eternity suggested.

"Impossible, brother. Are you suggesting that this human's biological abnormality has made her become a multiversal anomaly?", Infinity said with doubt.

"Multiversal anomaly, no. Biological abnormality, yes. There is a genome in her being that acts like the X gene, but its genetics structure is that have something that doesn't exist in any of the earths. So, in a way, she both exists and does not exists", Eternity declares with curiosity constantly present in his tone.

"Such a disturbance in the natural order cannot be allowed to exist. Living Tribunal, I vote for this human girl to be expelled to the darkest reaches of existence itself so that old age may take her life", Oblivion declared with harshness in his tone.

"I cannot grant this vote, nor can I or any of us perform judgement upon her. She stems from Earth-86315, but she originates from a realm beyond our control", announced the Living Tribunal.

As the deities pondered on what to do with her, young Carter was just about done with what's happening in front of her. All she wanted to do was practice with her late blooming quirk. Instead, she ends up traveling through several visions, flashbacks, and moments in her life that she doesn't remember living through. She just wants to go back into her room.

"I might know why she is here", a new voice enters the discussions.

Everyone was silent and Carter's mind was halted as she heard a female voice right next to her. She turns to see the robed woman that was on Oblivion's shoulder with her hand emanating a purple light towards her.

"My daughter, Lady Death, what evidence do you have to support that claim", Oblivion asked the pale woman.

"From what I'm sensing from her being, she is able to die through old age or suicide. This much I can foretell, but it is a death beyond my control and a destruction you will not have a connection to, father. I could only theorize that she must originate from the Nexus Finale that the One Above All had given to you Living Tribunal", Lady Death declared her statement.

They all looked to the Living Tribunal who moves aside to reveal a vortex of unimaginable colors. Lady Death gestures to Carter to follow her to which she did. The two of them then stood next to the Living Tribunal for him to give Young carter the explanation to the Nexus Finale.

"This is the Nexus Finale, a means to allow beings of dead earths across our multiverse to finally pass on. What lies on the other side, none of us are certain? Now that we know through you that life exists beyond the vortex, will you tell us about the so-called earth you are from."

Young Margaret Carter told the history of the earth she was born on. The event that started the age of quirks. The rise of quirk related crime and a new wave of vigilantism. The fact that eighty percent of all human on earth now have quirk. These events didn't waver the deities, only left them confused. They told her that locations like Qingqing or musutafu don't exist on any of the other earths. What drove the confusion further was the existence of Dum Dum Dugan, SHIELD, and Latveria. Eternity pondered that the Nexus Finale didn't just allow dead earths to pass on but be reincarnated into a whole other multiverse.

It was a doubtful theory, but for the first time, these deities couldn't come to any other explanation. The Living Tribunal was the first to speak.

"Margaret Carter of earth-86315, putting Eternity's theory in thought, as well as your whole story, come close to the Nexus Finale"

Carter step forward to the vortex and listened to what he has to say next.

"For being burden with what could be a devastating and world changing truth for your earth, I give you this ability to intertwine with your quirk. You are most likely not the only reincarnate of your earth for there will be many others you must find. Heroes and villains alike could most likely be from our multiverse as well. You shall be given the responsibility to mending the chaotic rift of your universe"

"B-but how can I possibly do all that? I'm no pro hero", Carter asked with tears starting to well up

"That is up to you discover, Margaret Carter of earth-86315. But to clarify, step through the Nexus Finale, place your hand on your head once more and all shall be revealed"

Young Carter looked back to see the other deities one last time and took a breather to calm herself down. Entering through the vortex, she found herself on her bed. She looked around to see her new dog June and all her puppies with her on the bed. Remembering what the Living Tribunal said to her, she places her hand on her head and activates her quirk. For an hour straight, she relives the life of her original self from earth-86315 and her body went through a massive change. As she finally wakes up, she was then a whole other person. Standing from her bed, she walked to her window and views the New York that was not her own, but still called it home. She remembers it all now. She was not meant to be born on March 7, 2134. She was supposed to be somewhere in the 1940's and aiding the allies against the Nazis and Hydra. But her life was far different from the other Peggie's, for on her earth, she bares witnessed to the assassination of both doctor Abraham Erskine and Steve Rogers. After being convince by Howard Stark, she agreed to the only participant for project rebirth and be injected the super soldier serum. On her world earth-86315, Margaret Carter was Captain America.

Feeling a sudden change in her body, Carter goes to the mirror and takes off her shirt to see the athletic build she had just obtain. From unlocking her memories from a life before her reincarnation, her body had created an all-natural property that acts like the super soldier serum giving her back the abilities of Captain America. She could feel it coursing through her veins and how it makes her feel so strong. She realized that if this was possible, then what if the Living Tribunal was right. What if she wasn't the only reincarnate on this Earth. There had to be others, heroes and villains with unbelievable powers hidden in plain sight, walking among the public. That's when she remembered the extra ability that she was given to by the Living Tribunal. To know for sure, she puts her shirt back on and written down Dum Dum Dugan on a piece of paper. Once she did, she places her hand over it. Her hand glow, signifying that her adopted father was indeed a reincarnate. The fact that shield also existed in other earths was proof as well. Her thoughts were then stopped by the sound of her door opening.

"Hey Peggy, where have you been? Your dinner got cold", Dum Dum Dugan said as he enters Young Carter's room with her reheated dinner.

She looks to the man who played the part of her adopted father. She remembers who he truly was, it didn't matter what earth he was from, he was always the courageous, cowboy hat wearing, old fashion knuckle dusting warrior of the howling commandos of whatever time era. That is why she needed him. She needs his guidance, his expertise, and his pride as a soldier. She needs to become stronger through the help of others that were far greater than any of this earth's quirk users. Taking a deep breath, she held a determined look on her face and knew what she had to do.

"Mister Dugan, I discovered my quirk", young Carter said to her adopted father.

"Really? That's great Peggy. Tell me what it is. From the look of your muscles, I could only guess that it's a strength enhancing", Dugan said in amazement, but then switched to concern from the depressed look on Carter's face.

"Come close for a second, I have to touch your head for this", she instructed him.

Once her hand contacted his forehead, Dum Dum Dugan's eyes glow as memories of his original self from the original multiverse returned to him. He was the Dum Dum Dugan of earth-6110. On this earth, he was the shield operative in charge of overseeing the security defenses of the omega base. Alongside Professor Hulk, the two had protected the massive mobile base from any villainous organization that wanted their hands on any of the base gamma radiation-based weapons. His death came in the hands of MODOK who had tried to use a weapon to drain the gamma radiation from Professor Hulk that would end up killing him. However, Dum Dum Dugan knew that the omega base needed Bruce Banner, so he got in the way of shot resulting in his death. Whatever happened after that was a mystery to Dugan for when he got hit by the blast, everything went black.

Young Carter waited for an answer from him and it came in the form of him tipping his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Looks like we really found ourselves in the middle of a bizarre mess, haven't we Peggy?", Dugan lifts his hat to reveal the seriousness in his eyes, which shocked Carter.

"Yeah, straight from the trenches and into the future, but we are always at war", she responded with a saddened tone.

"Now don't be giving me those quivering lips, if what them giant gods said is right then more at stake than just are war with Hydra. We may no longer be a part of our old earths anymore, but we still got this new earth look out for, damnit. The people of our new home don't know just what is hiding in the shadows of this or any other planet, but that's why we got to step up and recruit other fellow reincarnate to defend this damn earth for it's all we got. Whether they be the heroes we know or the villains we always beat the hell out of, they got to wake up and face the music", Dugan proclaim with his always stoic voice that drive shield agents to follow him through hell and it was enough to convince young Carter that she could make it work.

"You're right. There must be more like us out there waiting to be awaken. Through our resources, we forge them into becoming the new protectors of this world. We can make that happen. SHIELD can make that happen", she proclaimed with pride and vigor in her voice.

"Now that's what I want to hear. This journey will take time and work, but it will sure as hell be a success. First, we got to get you out that crummy middle school of yours and into the SHIELD youth program", Dugan said excitedly to her.

"Wait, get out of school, but don't I need an education. Also, what SHIELD youth program? That doesn't exist", Carter questioned him.

"Well now it does, because I say it does. Now you get your bags ready, while I make some phone calls", Dugan said with much enthusiasm.

Dum Dum Dugan was about to leave until Carter stopped him to say something.

"Mister Dugan, could I… still call you dad?", Carter asked him.

There was a silence. Dugan walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, you can, Peggy", Dugan said to her with a proud smile.

Peggy gave him a hug to which he returned.

After that day, Dum Dum Dugan put her through intense training if she was ever going to the next director of SHIELD. As an agent, she had arrested 240 criminals, 160 Villains, and a confirmed kill count of 300 Hydra operatives. She was a rising star among the SHIELD staff and had gone through several promotion. All this for the goal for a safer earth, but she knows as long as Hydra lives and the unpredictable nature of the reincarnate villains, she will need powerful allies. And to her, the pro-heroes of this earth aren't going to cut it.

On the year 2144, four infants had been born. On February 4, 2144, an infant boy named Frank Castle was born in Queens, New York City. on February 17, 2144, an infant boy named Charles Barton was born in Waverly, Iowa. on March 4, 2144, an infant boy named Percy Scandia was born in London of the United Kingdoms. On an unknown month of 2144, an infant boy named Chizome Akaguro was born in an unconfirmed location in Japan.

On the year 2155, three major events had been announced on all platforms of international media. The first Event was on the retirement of Colonel Dum Dum Dugan who stepped down from his position as director of SHIELD and entered politics. The second major announcement was for the promotion of SHIELD agent Margaret Carter for the position of director of SHIELD. The third and final major announcement took place in Japan as it announced the debut of the new number one hero, All Might.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Prologue 2 - The Punisher

* * *

please comment on the story and leave your best critique on my writing.


	2. Prologue 2 - Frank Castle

Author's note: like I said there is one more prologue after this and then we will be entering the first arc of My Hero Academia. for anyone that were  
wondering why I used years and dates, it's to better explain world building and tell how the Marvel Multiverse is merging with the My Hero Multiverse  
through a plot driven timeline. and yes, I am giving My Hero Academia its own multiverse, so expect future chapters to involve dimensional world jumping  
that will involve meeting alternate versions of the My Hero cast of characters. the reason why there are three prologues is to also better explain world building.  
with that out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

HERO: Prologue 2 - Frank Castle A.K.A the Punisher

By One Above All

.

.

.

When is it justified to take a life? Before the world of pro-heroes, there was a world of vigilantism. To take the law into their own hands, these early forms of heroes would venture outrageously in the day and move deadly in the silent night. Since its early days, vigilantism was considered a crime by local law enforcement and the government. It is still considered a crime in this society where heroics has become a method of earning a profit. Though being given negative feedback by the public, these vigilantes continue to fight through with their core beliefs being their fuel. There are some who could become great heroes through their charisma and courage. There are some who merely do this as a hobby to gain fame and attention. However, there was always that certain group of vigilantes that knows how to take things too far. There are those driven by a war they could never escape from. A war that has cause them to see the world in black and white. There was no other vigilante in history that knew this better than Frank Castle who all in the criminal underworld come to fear him as the Punisher.

Before he would end up becoming the most feared vigilante who was responsible for the death of twenty percent of the North American criminal population. He was once a twelve-year-old boy named Francis Castiglione who had started to take an intense training routine created by his military enthusiast father. It all started with grandfather, Antonio Castiglione, an Italian who moved to America and served in the United States Marine Corps for four tours. The Castiglione family are known for their devotion to the United States military force and for how they utilize their quirks for military use. It was during Antonio's second tour that he met his wife Margarita. Their three sons Mario, Fredo, Rocco Castiglione, would grow up to have amazing quirks and follow in their footsteps to join the Marine Corp for four tours.

Much like their father, Mario and Rocco both met their wives during their second tour, Louisa and Esmeralda. Fredo, however, decided to stay single to have a stress-free life and not be bothered to have kids. Though Rocco and Esmeralda were a happily married couple, the two were unable to bear their own children. This meant that the only ones that could continue the family tree were Mario and Louisa Castiglione. It was then on the year 2144 that two sons were born, Francis and Michael Castiglione. Born on the same day, these twins brothers grew up from the courageous military stories that their parents, uncles, and aunt had told them. It was enough to convince the boys to take up early bootcamp at the age of ten. The only problem for them were that they were late bloomers and didn't acquire their quirks until they were ten. Once they felt their quirks activate, their parents took them to the hospital for a quirk examination. Unlike their parents or grandparents, they didn't have quirks that could enhance their senses, body, or their weapons. The twins were born with quirks that complemented the other. Michael was born with a quirk called Good Eyes, which allows him to see people who have good in their hearts. He could even see them through objects and from a distance of 92.964 meters. Francis had a quirk with the same limitation except it work opposite to his brother. He was born with a quirk called Evil Eyes, which allows him to see people who are filled with evil intentions. When it confirmed to their parents by the doctor, they were surprised by the coincidence that their twin sons had quirks and were astonished to the potential this could have to the local law enforcement, if not the hero community. However, that didn't stop the parent from continuing their sons military training. Unfortunately for them, the doctor they had been given was one who operated with one of New York's infamous crime families, the Bondigas family. This doctor was an informant and tasked to inform the boss for potential quirk that could be useful for their criminal empire or potential threats that ruin everything for them. Most definitely, they wouldn't want these boys to grow up to be heroes they would have to deal with later.

On August 14, 2155, the whole Castiglione family had decided to spend the day having a picnic in Manhattan Park. Mario and his brothers were establishing dominance over the grill and having a beer. Louisa and Esmeralda were setting up the picnic area and talking about how frustrating their jobs were. Francis and Michael were just playing catch with their football and talked their how their last day in the sixth grade went. Francis talked about how he used his quirk without the teacher's permission… again and found the bullies picking on another kid. He ran in and beaten the bullies enough until they had too many bruises. Michael talked about how he might have a chance with this one girl he was seeing in their grade. To Francis, he had adopted to his uncle Fredo's mindset about marriage and thought how it would be a waste of time trying to go after a chick. The two would go on about it until their mother called them in for lunch. As the family had their grilled burgers, Mario noticed how empty their area of the park was getting. Police cars could be seen in the distance with sirens ringing and a group of black cars had drove into the park grounds with the intention of driving near them. Mario and his brothers tried to get everyone out, but three of the black cars got in their way. As the cars finally parked, Francis's family stayed together to have any form of safety. In their heads, they were hoping that a hero or any of the police to come and help them. Unfortunately, their prayers were never answered for one of the main cars had opened to reveal an intimidating looking man in a suit stepping out. This was where everything in Francis's life was taken from him, murdered from him.

"Sorry to have interrupted your lovely picnic, but as you can see, I'm here on a certain business that holds some great importance to my boss. The business that I'm here for is in regards of your two boys over there. We heard that they have some rather unique quirks and we would very much like to make to proposition with their dear parents", the gangster looking man said the Castiglione family.

Mario did his best to reassure his family and took a step-in front of them to meet with the proclaimed Gangster, "I'm not sure who you are or what business you think you might have with my sons"

He was then cut off when the suited man decides to introduce himself.

"Oh, my apologies, I can definitely understand why you don't recognize us. You see, our organization likes to keep a low profile for our boss's sake so that he doesn't have to deal with all the dirty work. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mogsey and I'll be representing the boss for this bargain", the gangster now known as Mogsey.

"All right, I'm Mario. So, what about my sons that seem to concern you", Mario talked to him in hoping to get his family out of this.

"Your two boys have quirk that really help our family. It should be obvious what kind of family I'm talking about. Back on the topic though, the odds of your boys having quirks like those are astonishing. One boy who could find noisy cops and goody two shoes heroes and another who could help with recruitment and scoping out the competition", Mogsey explained which only brought more worry for them.

As the two men discuss, Francis and Michael were using their quirks to see just how bad the situation was getting. Francis used Evil Eyes to count how many of these criminals there were, and Michael used Good Eyes to see if any heroes or police officers were going to do anything.

"Hey Francis, I'm not seeing anything. Everyone's on gray. Why aren't the cops doing anything? Hey Francis, why aren't you saying anything? What are your eyes telling you?", Michael pleaded for his brother to give him an answer.

Francis couldn't bring himself to answer him. With both their quirks, anyone who would be considered a civilian or someone who didn't know what morale they were had a white orb with a gray aura that represented their soul. With Good Eyes, Michael could detect anyone with a sky-blue orb with a navy-blue aura. With Evil Eyes, Francis could detect those with pink orbs with scarlet aura. Unfortunately, that's all he was seeing. Not just the gangsters, every cop that surrounded their area were detected evil through his eyes.

"Michael, the cops aren't going to help us", Francis to his brother with a fearful tone.

"But isn't there job to help us? These guys are criminals in plain sight, so why aren't they getting involved", Michael said in confusion.

Michael's eyes then tracked to a figure that was standing on the top of a six story building. He then recognized it to be the famous New York hero, Arms Akimbo. He felt relief coming to him and told his brother that a hero had arrived.

"Francis, look it's Akimbo. He'll do something about this", he said with relief that quickly cracked away when he saw his brother's fearful eyes.

"Michael, he's evil too", Francis said to brother with the truth that there was no hope for them.

"Wow, those quirks can tell ya who's a legit hero… and who isn't. Yeah people, the truth is that all these cops you see around you are all under the boss's payroll. Some of New York's heroes are also working for the boss, heroes like Arms Akimbo up there. With more and more heroes making the economy hard to work with, a lot of us hard working folk aren't making as much, hell all you should understand this being a military family and all. The world is just not giving us non-heroic folk a chance to grow. So, the boss thought it be a good idea to make the hero community of New York into a business and for the past twelve years it had work. However, each year there's always a new batch of heroes that just make our jobs harder. But, if your two boys are on our side, then things might go smoother for us. So, what do you say? Hand over those two boys and nothing bad will happen or rainwater won't be the only thing washing over this grass", Mogsey proclaimed as his men had their guns ready.

The whole Castiglione family held each other close with the adults covering the boys. As he looked to his wife, Mario and Louisa both knew there was no other way for them. Mario would be the first and the last to speak for his whole family.

"We'll take our chances", he said as he had everyone close in his arms.

Mogsey exhaled in annoyance and his men locked and loaded.

"Such a waste of a perfectly good quirk combo. Ah well, you heard them boys, light em up"

Before the bullets hit, Michael used his own body to cover Francis's front side at the last second. For Francis, he couldn't feel anything for those three whole minutes. He watched as the bullets pierced through his father, mother, uncles, aunt, and his twin brother. Even though his whole family covered him, some bullets managed to penetrate him as well. Three had gone through his left leg, two had went through his right shoulder, and one was stuck somewhere in his chest. After one solid minute, their bodies finally fell to the floor.

"Hey Mogsey, we should probably get going. Commissioner Kyle and his boys radioed to us that the department is going to send another unit to the park, but it's going to have that honest cop, Lieutenant Robert O'Hara. Arms Akimbo had also informed that other Pro-heroes will be heading where we are too", one of Mogsey's men informed him.

A tick mark appeared on the gangster's head at the thought of the damn cop who had become a lieutenant faster than any cop in the force. He wondered why they didn't just cap him off already.

"Alright boys let's get going and report back to the boss. Once he hears about us killing a family in public, we can all expect a twenty percent…", Mogsey was then cut off by an explosion at one of the park's walls.

A black and heavily weaponized van drove out of the smoke and sped towards the gathered group of criminals. It came bulldozing through a majority of Mogsey's men and use an on-board homing missile launcher to blow away most of their cars with highly explosive projectiles. As Mogsey tries to run from the scene and leave his men for dead, the powerful and deadly vehicle continues to mow all the gangsters and even some of the corrupt cops that tried to shoot at it. The ammunition from their weapons didn't seem to make a dent into its armor. The van then parked itself next to the dead Castiglione family.

Unknown to everyone in the battle, one of the bodies was twitching. Francis Castiglione had miraculously survived the bombardment of bullet that his family had been slain by. His left eye was half-open and twitching. His right was functioning properly, and the pupil had some movement. He looked to his left to see his dead brother's face facing him. He looked to his right to see the black van with a white skull poorly painted to its side. He then saw the weapon on the top of the van open fire on all the remaining black cars and police cars, causing a chain reaction of multiple explosions. After the cars were destroyed, the cannon switches to a minigun and mows down any on foot combatant that held connections to the Bondigas family.

The driver seat door then opened and stepped out was a tall, masculine, and intimidating looking figure. He wore a black full body attire that was styled to be that of a marine corps combat utility uniform and over it was a trench coat. His head was covered by a full head black ski mask with a poorly painted skull on the area where the face is. In his hands, he carried an AK-47 with scope, grip, expandable stock, muzzle, and an ammo capacity of 54 seven sixty-nine caliber bullets per cartridge. The figure looked down at the dead family on the ground, not knowing that Francis was still alive, and said his peace.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner, but don't worry. I'll make sure no one leaves this park alive", he said in a voice that could someone chills.

The masked figure then walked to the direction where Mogsey was limping away. With his gun ready, he marches towards his target who was trying to escape. Mogsey looked back to see the mad man that killed his men and he was terrified to be the next to go. He quickly reached to his radio and contacted Arms Akimbo.

"Hey asshole, aren't you going to do anything? I'm going to die in this fucking park if you don't do your damn hero work", Mogsey said in desperation.

"I've already sent some of my sidekicks on the way, but I seriously suggest getting out of there while you still can before Lieutenant O'Hara and other pro-heroes arrive on scene. On second thought, maybe that would be a good thing for you. Better than whoever that is behind you", Arms Akimbo responded with smugness.

"You would let me die just so my paycheck gets added to yours, is that it", Mogsey guessed.

"Pretty much, I'll see you in hell, Mugs", Arms Akimbo responded with no care.

"You're an Asshole", Mogsey finished and threw away his radio.

He looks behind him and sees the figure just standing there with his gun over his shoulder. He felt that in any second he just gets shot by this stranger in black and white, until Arms Akimbo's so called sidekicks got in between him and the mad shooter. He would have felt more relief if it wasn't for the fact that the only reason these schmucks become heroes were due to the boss to have some leverage on the hero community. The truth was that most of their undercover heroes had absolutely shitty quirks. One could easily tell from their costumes. One was based on water bottles, the second guy looked a mixed of a transformer and night guard, and the third guy was literally a fucking box of tissues. He knew today would be the day he dies, and he can admit that probably deserves it. He was just surprised that it took this long.

"You mad man, how dare you gun down innocent civilians in Manhattan Park. you will now face the might of our divine trio. PAPER. RUBBER. AND PLASTIC. And together we are…", they all shouted in unison, until.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

The odd trio never got to finish their dramatic entrance for they were all pelted with bullets from the stranger's AK-47 which had a smoking barrel. He then walks towards Mogsey but stopped when he noticed the guy dressed up as a tissue box was still moving. He lowers his gun. BANG. and continues towards the gangster.

"Were those really the best you could afford", the stranger said to his target in a cold tone.

"In all honesty, yes. I take it you're here to kill me. Did someone sent you or is this something personal?", he asked his soon to be killer.

"Personal", the stranger answered.

"Was it that family gun down earlier"

"No, but I'll add that to the list of sins I'll kill you for"

"Well aren't you preachy. So, what now? You're just going to shoot"

BANG.

"Yes", the stranger said as he shot Mogsey and threw away the empty ammo cartridge.

Noticing that more cops and heroes were coming, he retreated to his van to avoid arrest. Before he could get the van started, he heard a voice behind him. He looked down to see a hand rising from the pile of bodies that were once the Castiglione family. He removed the body that was once Michael and saw Francis who seemed stuck in between the world of the living and dead. The stranger snapped his fingers for the boy to focus on him, but Francis's eyes remained focused on the sky.

"Help. some… someone… help. Please", Francis's voice tugged at the stranger's soul.

Something about this dying boy had remind the stranger a lot of himself. Thus, he picked up the boy and placed him in the van. The stranger then started the van and sped out of the park to avoid the police and the pro-heroes.

On August 19, 2155, a manhunt had been active for five days for the suspect responsible for the murder of twelve men, twenty police officers, and a family of seven. This of course was a fabricated story made up by the Bondigas family who paid a journalist to make it into the paper. The manhunt was initiated by the local law enforcement in response to the public concern. Lieutenant Robert O'Hara and his unit were made the lead investigators for this operation due to the loss of Lieutenant Kyle. All the bodies in the park were sent to the morgue, but forensic scientists say that one body was missing. That body being Francis who was currently on an operating table in a place that was once technically a hospital.

On the abandoned property of North Brothers Island, there stood a ruined building that once acted as a hospital for those with yellow fever. After so many years, it had been left to be overtaken by the plant life and receives visits by tourists. However, a small portion of the island had mysteriously broken off and sunk into the water. It was then decided that all access to the island would be denied from the public. And so, the island was left to rot away. Or was it? The island was secretly claimed by an unknown individual. On the outside, it may seem like an abandoned piece of property. On the inside however, it is a fort that no one would dare enter. The island itself was infested with security measures, the underground cave system that house several waterfalls that each carried an attack boat, and an armory that held more than just guns.

Within a secured lair, Francis Castiglione was resting on an operating table with a heart monitor next to him. His eyelids twitched a few times until finally opening to reveal his blue eyes. He slowly sat up and was met by bright lights and moist air. He could taste the sea salt in the air he was breathing and the lamps above him weren't helping his eyes. He got off the table and removed what was attached to his arm. Doing so had caused the heart monitor to go into a long beep. The sound was almost hypnotic as it caused memories of what happened at Manhattan to flash in his mind. He fell to his knees out of the pain in his head. He had lost everything. There was nothing he could do to change that.

"Hurts, doesn't it kid", Francis was brought out of his shock when he heard that familiar voice from the shadows.

"Trust me when I say that I felt that pain before. To lose people you love to some punk who thinks he has more power than you. Those kinds of people are the ones that always get a bullet to the head. I know, because I'm the one who shot them", the masked stranger from the park stepped out of the dark to reveal himself.

Francis finally decided to stand up to meet the person and asked one simple question.

"Who are you", the stranger looked at the boy and gave him his answer.

"I'm the Pulverizer, but you can call me Frank Casket", he said as he takes off his mask to reveal the face of a tired veteran who had no other place to call home.

"I'm Francis", spoke the depressed boy.

From there, they talked to one another about how they both started out. Francis told him about his family and Frank told him about his. It's safe to assume they both went through hell. Francis was a child who lost his family and Frank was a husband who lost his wife and unborn baby. This meeting of these two tragic souls would kindle a bond that held strong as Frank offer Francis to be taught under him as his ward in his war against crime. Of course, Francis accepted, and he would be taught a thousand ways to kill criminals and villains. He was surprised to have learned that Frank was once a SHIELD agent serving under Director Dum Dum Dugan. Frank himself was surprised to hear about Francis's quirk, eyes that allow its owner to detect evil intent in people. With a quirk like that, villainy could be eliminated at the source. Frank's own quirk left Francis speechless. Frank's quirk was called Blade Immunity, allowing the user to never be killed by anything that is considered a sharp edge.

For the next three years, Francis was taught in twenty-four fighting styles, training with every form of close quarters combat with bladed or blunt weapons and had achieve complete accuracy with every form of firearm. Frank had turned Francis into the deadliest teenager in North America. Dawning his own black attire with the white skull, Francis had killed over four hundred criminals before reaching the age of sixteen. During their time working together in their small-scale genocide of the villain population of the United States, Frank and Francis had been infamously known by the criminal underworld as the Pulverizer and Pain.

They had even made international news.

"Punisher and Pain leave British alleyway in a bloody mess with piles of dead drug dealers"

"Amateur Russian villains left within a burning furnace overnight"

"Halloween pedophiles turned into chopped limbs with pumpkins during Jersey October Festival"

"July the fourth was cancelled due to a warehouse filled with illegal Chinese fireworks combusted along with a group of villains with unstable fire-based quirks"

They were unstoppable in their war against crime, not even heroes dare to come near them. The only ones that seem to continue at brave yet unsuccessful attempts to apprehending the duo was Lieutenant Robert O'Hara and his police unit. The public themselves see the duo with mixed reactions. One side believes that these vigilantes are what New York needs, while the other side see the two as menaces to society. In under three years, they had become a part of New York's history as the start of a new age everlasting age of vigilantism.

Unfortunately, all things come to an end eventually.

On May 6, 2159, the day had come for the Bondigas family empire to die and have their names forgotten. Bursting through the gates to the Bondigas's last stronghold, the battle van played the part as distraction by eliminating any criminals and crooked cop that was protecting the boss of the family, Big Al Bondigas. As that was happening, Pulverizer and Francis made their way to the warehouse. From there, they dealt with any who were left of the crime family until there two left, Big Al and Arms Akimbo. Pulverizer would be the one to kill Big Al and Francis would be the one to kill Arms Akimbo.

Arms Akimbo's quirk was rather difficult to handle. His quirk was called Stretch Armstrong, giving him muscular and stretchy arms. Francis had thought to use his available firearms, but the bullets would get bounced off by Akimbo's arms. He was then left with the two bowie knives in his belt. Francis runs at him with his knife, but he takes a few punches and was sent to the wall. He keeps at this as many times as he could until he gets his opening. Arms Akimbo just laughs at Francis and continues to mock him with insults to his dead family, but his laughing stopped when he started to feel his arms numbing. He took a closer look at the knives and there was another color mixed with his red blood. A purple substance that was most likely poison. Francis didn't care about the pain he was in. all he wanted was to kill his target for betraying the title of hero and for allowing his family to die. Once Arms Akimbo lost all feeling in his arms, Francis threw both knives at each of the false hero's kneecaps. Once he was on his back to the floor, Francis got on top of him and pulled out two objects from his pocket. They were his parent's dog tags. He then wrapped it around his hand and balled it into a fist. He proceeded to punch Akimbo's face repeatedly. He kept punching with no reason to stop for all he saw was red, but once he did stop punching, there was absolutely nothing left of Akimbo's head.

Realizing that he took too long with Akimbo, Francis quickly took off to reunite with Frank and see if he was alright. As he busted through the door to Big Al's office, he saw his mentor and his target on the floor, both were a bloody mess. Big Al's body was missing its head due to Frank's shotgun. Frank was on the floor with three gunshot wounds to his chest caused by the revolver in Big Al's hand. Seems like his Blade Immunity didn't him in his last gun fight. Francis knelt to his mentor and for the first time in three years he had started to shed tears. But before the first tear fell, he heard his voice.

"I thought I train you to never cry, but I guess death machines like us have to show some humanity sometimes", Frank spoke with blood dripping from his mouth.

"I can still get you out of here and get you help. Our war still isn't over. I can't finish it without you", Francis said in a pleading tone.

"There's no time kid. I lost too much blood already and plus some has to stay to make sure the bomb goes off", Frank said as held the detonator to the bomb that was by Big Al's body.

"But why? He's dead right", Francis asked in confusion.

"Look at him, kid. His head is slowly growing back. It turns out all this time the bastard had a Quirk that gives him regeneration during nighttime. Maybe if we had hit him during the day, we would have truly done him in", he said as he coughs out some blood.

"Let me tell you a small story Francis. This world was meant to be unfair, because that's the only way any of us can learn. The truth was that Big Al and I were once the closest of friends, up until we fell for the same girl. I was just some farm boy and Big Al was a rich kid, so to see her chose me had caused something in him to snap. He became egotistical to the point that he starts his own crime family. While I was still in SHIELD, he had built the Bondigas family just to prove he could get everything and whatever he didn't get he would just make sure that no one else will. The day I finally came home and decided to start a family with my wife, he decided he needed to make a statement to the criminal underworld. So, if he couldn't have her, then I shouldn't"

Francis stayed quiet as he processed all that, but there was one thing he needed to know.

"What was her name?"

Frank laughed a little and maintaining the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Polly, her name was Polly"

They both share a small laugh. Frank then places a hand on his shoulder and his bloody eyes met with Francis's tearful eyes.

"In war, there will always be casualties. I'm just one of them and you are the last of our unit. But this war, I just keep thinking about how I brought a kid who I found at death's door into a war that's not even his. You don't have to be another fighter, but it's up to you. People like us aren't what the world needs, but we exist either way. There is one thing for sure I want you to do and that's to live to be whatever you want"

Frank then puts his white skull mask in Francis's hands.

"But if I made a bad call and made you believe that fighting would be the only thing you will ever be good at. Then I want you to inherit this symbol, Memento Mori, and show any son of a bitches that think they can take anything from anybody that you're not just there to give them Pain. you are there to give them their Punishment. You are the Punisher"

In the distance, police sirens could be heard.

"Go kid. Now", these would be the last words that Francis would ever hear from Frank as he fled the warehouse with mask on his head.

Frank then looked to Big Al's body which had its head halfway grown back. Unable to talk and only able to see through one eye. That one eye looked at the explosive on his lap.

"You see that bomb, Al. It's my special mix of Napalm and C3. An explosion more corrosive than acid. Made it especially for guys with very stubborn healing factors"

The two longtime enemies stared at each other as Frank tightens his grip on the detonator.

"See ya on the other side"

BOOM.

Lieutenant Robert O'Hara and his unit had just arrived at the warehouse but made it just in time for the explosion. Robert ordered every cop to turn the whole area into a crime scene. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a silhouette standing in front of the moon. Francis stood at the top of the nearest building staring back at Robert O'Hara. Before the officer could reach for his radio, Francis detonated an explosive within the battle van, ruining any piece of evidence on him. It was on that night that Francis Castiglione became the Punisher.

Three years had passed.

On January 8, 2162, a nineteen-year-old Punisher had successfully killed a nuclear terrorist named Yasir. This now dead villain was well known in the middle east for having a quirk that allowed his pores to secrete a mucus like substance that carried nuclear radiation. The punisher who took a major risk at contaminating himself through that much radiation was able to snap Yasir's neck with his bare hands. Falling into a coma from the radiation, Punisher was then taken into hospital care and then transferred to a cell in the local police station for interrogation. While he was in hospital, several protest groups rallied at the entrance with the purpose of supporting the release of the Punisher and chanting that the Punisher is the true hero of the incident since the pro-heroes didn't arrive. As the protest group ranted for the release of the Punisher, the hospital itself was going to be given a surprise visit some very important people. Arriving to the location via Quinjet, Colonel Margaret Carter and another individual entered through the emergency helicopter landing pad. The two of them, as well as six heavily armed SHIELD operatives, walked the hospital's fifth floor until they made their way to the room that held Francis Castiglione. Before they entered, director Carter gave orders to her men.

"Nori and mark, you two watch this door, Don go back to the Quinjet and tell the pilot to keep full satellite surveillance of this hospital, and the rest of you go and patrol the perimeter. I don't want some pathetic villain busting in here just to get payback on the Punisher", she ordered them.

The agents nodded with confirmation and went to perform their tasks as director Carter and her guest entered the room. There they see the Punisher still in his coma from all the radiation. His bed was covered in a secured vacuum isolation, that the radiation doesn't spread. Even the doctors were wearing hazmat suits and they noticed her entering.

"Sorry miss, but you shouldn't be here", one of the doctors told her.

Carter whips out her badge and states, "I'm Director Carter of SHIELD and I say I'm allowed in here. Now tell me, is he fully recovered aside from the radiation"

"Well, his bones are no longer broken, blood levels have been stabilized, and even with the radiation all of his hair is still intact. The only concern there would be the possibility that the radiation could cause cancer and organ failure", the doctor answered.

"All I needed to hear. Now I'm going to have to ask you all to leave for the Punisher is now SHIELD's priority", Carter ordered.

"But he's still in recovery", the doctor protested.

"And he will recover, just in a medical room within a shield facility. Now leave", Carter shot back.

The medical staff left the room, leaving Carter and her guest within the room.

"You know it doesn't hurt to say please sometimes, they were just doing their jobs", the guest quipped.

"We're on the clock here, so we don't have the time to enjoy those luxuries. Tell me Forge, are you sure that this will help Francis Castiglione?", Carter asked the one named Forge.

"The SHIELD scientists and researchers gave everything to me. The statistics, the data, and the probabilities. As well as the latest in Radiation based tach, all I did was make the damn thing. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll work for our walking deathtrap over her", Forge said back with nonchalant present in his tone.

"I'm serious, Forge. Francis Castiglione is one of us. Another reincarnate from our original multiverse. Think of the secrets he might hold", carter told him.

"Whatever they are, Carter, are definitely not child friendly. This is Frank Castle, the Punisher. He's a very well-known ex-marine who spent the rest of his life killing criminals and villains. I'm not surprised that he still doing it in this new earth of ours", Forge said with some nervousness about the man that going to join their inner circle.

"That's exactly why we need to get him out of here and bring him back to SHIELD. He doesn't know that "that" is truly who he is. We must give him back his memories", Carter assured him.

"Are you even hearing yourself? You're willing to a man the memory of his wife and two kids being killed in a mob shooting. What if he doesn't want to remember? I mean he already went through the death of his parents and brother, why not had more dead bodies of loved one into his head", Forged said with the return of his nonchalant tone.

"Still, I'm not just going to leave him here. He'll be perfect for SHIELD's Thunderbolt initiative. I'm sure he'll do great with the other two. Speaking of which, have we got confirmation on their agreement", Carter evaluated.

"Percy Scandia a.k.a Black Knight, a well-known vigilante from London. It is said that he migrated to Michigan when Hydra agents disguised as Pro heroes had staged a manhunt for his vigilante bounty. It says here that he is responsible for the death of several alleged criminals and villains across the European continent. Some bodies were never found, but few had been discovered parts of their brain missing with traces of chemicals and metallic fragments that don't belong in the periodic table and almost seem alien. Also found in the crime scenes are sticky notes that read "I didn't do it" all of which had Percy's fingerprints. It's also important to note that he was born around the same year as Francis, but mysteriously disappeared with his father without a trace at the age of three. He had return to society when he made his debut as the Black Knight. Unsurprising, our boy Jimmy contacted Percy to place him under arrest and take him to the helicarrier. What is surprising is that Percy gave himself up without a fight", Forge informed her.

"So, he's now in helicarrier, that's good. What about Charles Barton?", Carter asked.

"Oh yes, The archery vigilante from Waverly, Iowa. He was also born around the same year as Francis and Percy. The infamous Trick Shot. You will be happy to know that Wyatt Wingfoot and his sisters were able to apprehend Charles Barton and taken his unconscious form up to the helicarrier as well as profiled a few contacts of his, just in case if they too were reincarnates like us", he said as he got the device to turn on.

"Excellent. Now, let's get Frank all better, so we can drag him back with us"

To this, Forge held out a cylindrical device with a handle and trigger and pointed it at Francis. Pulling the trigger, the device drained all the radiation from Francis's body, fully healing him from all cancer cell and internal organ failure.

"And just like that, our boy Franky is clean from all radiation and is healthy as a singing bird. So, how are we going to get him out of here?", Forge asked Carter who only looked at him with an expressionless face.

…

Three hours later

…

"Hurry up Forge. We don't have all day", Carter said loud to Forge as she was waiting for him inside the Quinjet.

"HEY, you're not the one pushing five hundred dollars' worth of medical equipment with an unconscious nineteen-year-old villain killer on top of it", Forge shot back at her as he struggled to push Francis along with the medical bed onto the Quinjet.

…

Three more hours later

…

Francis was on the verge of waking up, but a part of him wanted to stay asleep. Until, he heard a voice.

"Wake up man"

Francis resisted the words.

"Wake up dude, come on"

Francis continued to resist the voice but gave in when he felt a bucket hitting his face.

"Finally, you're awake. Me and helmet head here had been waiting for you. Now get ready for…", the stranger was cut off when Francis punched him in the face and had him in a choke hold.

"Who the hell are you and where am I? You better answer my fucking question, or I'll snap your damn neck", Francis ordered with the intent to kill this stranger.

"Relax friend, you don't need to kill him, even if he's being annoying. Not every form of evil needs the sweet release of death just yet. For without life, how will we truly define ourselves", another stranger said to Francis from a laid-back position on their bed.

"How about instead of preaching, how about you tell this nut job to let go of me", the stranger still in Francis's chokehold struggled to say.

Francis then let him go and looked at both two men he was trapped with.

"Who the hell are you guys and where am I?"

"You're on the Helicarrier, my friend"

"Wait, the SHIELD aerial mobile base"

"The very same and for who we are", the stranger on the bed said as he rose up from his bed.

"I'm Percy Scandia, but others may know me as Black Knight. The guy on the floor is…"

"Yeah, hi jackass. The name is Charles Barton, but the world knows me as Trick Shot, the greatest archer to ever live"

"And who might you be, my new intimidating friend"

Francis looked at both and decided to tell them the name that he always went by to the NYPD.

"I'm Frank Castle, The Punisher"

"So, you're the guy who leaves piles of dead villains in New York. I must admit your methods are gruesome. Effective, but way too gory for my taste", Trick Shot gave his critique to Frank.

"Oh really, what the hell are a bow and arrows going to do a villain with a gigantification quirk?", Frank gave his critique on Trick Shot.

"Oh, and what the hell are bullets going to do? You're at the same league with us if guns and knives are your answer for everything", Trick Shot argued back.

"Now calm down you two. Let's not forget why we are brought here today. Miss Director Carter has a job offer for us"; Black Knight reminded them to cool down the situation.

"Well sorry to disappoint her, but I already have a job and that's keeping the streets clean"

"You do realize you're saying no to SHIELD, right? To someone like Director Carter, vigilantes like us don't have that choice. It's either yes or life in prison"

"I do believe we should hear her out. Who knows? Maybe having SHIELD as an employer would make it easier to have an income. I've been low on money ever since I fled from London"

"Hey yeah, I've read on that. A hero team put a vigilante bounty on you"

"Yes, it has been difficult for me since my fellow countrymen had forced me to flee my home. I was fortunate that SHIELD had found me, for as you can see"

Black Knight lifts his shirt to reveal the bandages that held fresh bloodstains. This wasn't unnoticed by Frank.

"These bandages are new. So, SHIELD picked you up when you fled, how long ago did you migrated from Europe to America"

"Six hours ago, but I've been the States for two days. After all, the three of us had been taken to Helicarrier on the same day. So of course, I accepted their invitation in exchange for proper medical help"

Before they could question him any further, the doors to the section that held their holding cell opened to reveal Director Carter with Forge, Wyatt Wingfoot, and Jimmy Woo.

"Hello three of the world's most infamous vigilantes, I hope the room conditions are to your liking", Carter said to three locked up young men.

"It's not much the living arrangement, more of the company", Barton said with some honesty.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but as we all know all forms of vigilantism have to be restricted with the utmost precaution and awareness of quirk regulation laws are to be taken seriously", Carter elaborated.

"Not that we're against the law, guys like us see them as just things that get in the way of us going what others couldn't do", Frank gave his best judgement to the quirk regulation laws.

"If you're talking about the pro-heroes in the world, then I believe heroes like All Might would absolutely disagree with you"

"Oh please, that show off, I'm any of us could beat him if we try", Barton gave his remark on the number one hero.

"Nonetheless, I brought the three of you together for an important project of ours that would completely help SHIELD in our efforts in ending the European civil war epidemic"

The three vigilantes looked at one another.

"You sure it's a good idea to enlist three vigilantes who use lethal force on their enemies to become the solution to the pain and suffering of millions of European lives", Barton questioned Carter's idea.

"Not to mention it's none of our business, except for Black Knight here. Why not just get other European vigilantes?", Frank also questioned.

"Because Black Knight didn't side with either the pro-regulation government or the anti-regulation rebellion. Percy Scandia was the only vigilante of the European continent that was available and thus we needed to recruit vigilantes of other countries"

Black Knight could understand why SHIELD would be doing this, but he and the other two didn't like what their possible job offer was. Frank decided to step up said what needed to be said.

"Are you planning to turn the three of us into a black ops team? If so, then to kill who? Because if you're telling us to point our weapons to either the government or rebellion, then you're dead wrong Carter. We aren't going to be some suicide squad", Frank said angrily to the Director of SHIELD.

There was silence. Percy and Barton stayed where they were in the cell. Forge, Wyatt, and Jimmy were getting nervous, but kept their postures. Frank and Carter stared at each other for what could be felt as an eternity, until she spoke.

"With the recent events happening on our world, the United Nations had become desperate and left Europe's civil war problem to SHIELD. Events such as the new hero ranking establishments in the Asian countries that has cause more economic and political uproars thus causing more resources and wealth being put into that as a dependency. Or how about, the recent incident that occurred in Africa back in 2159 where a massive meteorite hit south Africa. The locals of those countries are still trying to rebuild what they lost and still trying to isolate contaminated areas that held a type of virus that has killed hundreds of African that were near the site where the meteorite had impacted. As well as the random occurrences of blackouts that occur in several low populated cities across the world from random surges of energy fluctuations. So due tell me Castle, why shouldn't I turn you into a black ops team to settle such pitiful exchanges of ideals", Carter challenge Frank. and as he was about say something back at her, Frank was cut off when she raised a hand to halt him and spoke.

"With all these international problems being a major struggle to work with, the United Nations had given SHIELD full access to international resources and political involvement. It is because of this desperation that SHIELD can almost do anything they want and that's why as Director I propose the Thunderbolt initiative to the United States government. Once it was given green light, we immediately looked toward the vigilante community to enlist some capable warriors for this solution of ours… Of course, that the cover story we decided to tell the world"

Hearing this, the three vigilantes were confused on what was now happening, until Carter explain further.

"You see, gentlemen, the world is about to change soon and not the United States government or any of the United Nations are prepared for it. To better explain to full scope of what we at Shield are preparing the world for, Mister Barton would you stand in front of me", Carter asked the archer as she opened the cell door.

"You sure you want to open the cell, Director Carter. I mean you and your friend are looking at three wanted men. Who to say we won't try to escape?", Barton questioned her.

"Because in a few seconds, you and I shall trust each other as if we were best friends. Now, stand in front of me and allow me to use my quirk on you"

"Woah, wait. First off, I don't even know your quirks. Second, I don't even know any of you people", Barton hesitated.

"My quirk is memory restoration. Nothing harmful will happen to you"

Barton took a step forward, but still not too sure about the situation.

"So what? You're just going to help me remember something"

"In a way, yes. I'm going to help you remember who you truly are", and that she had placed her hands on Barton's head and her hands had started to emanate a bright light.

Soon, Barton's eyes had started to glow the same light and he just stood there for a whole minute. Percy and Frank were being to feel cautious for what might happen if they went through the same thing. After the minute, Barton's eyes had stopped glowing and he was left speechless. He looked around him to see the cautious expression on Frank and Percy. He then looked to the other way to see the sympathetic and understanding looks of Carter, Forge, Wyatt, and Jimmy.

Charles Barton then slumped to the wall next to him, placing one hand on his knee and the other on his head. He was trying to comprehend what his current existence was and then one thought came to his mind.

"Wait, is Clint here?", Barton asked Carter with worry in his voice.

She looked to him with a saddened tone.

"I'm sorry Barney. Clint Barton didn't reincarnate into this world like the rest of us", she answered him sadly.

Barney Barton slumped further down in submission to the fact that he will never see his brother again. To Frank and Percy, the word "reincarnated" was what caught their ears.

"Okay, hold up. What do you mean by reincarnated?", Frank asked in confusion

"Reincarnated, as in living a past life? What does that have to do with what's going on?", Percy questioned as well.

Carter turned to them to explain.

"It's more along the lines of being reborn into a different world", she told them which only made them more confused.

"It's better if you guys just let her use her quirk on you, believe me, it will answer all of your questions", Barney said to them as he finally stood back up and fully accepting to what his new life has become now.

"You seemed to have gotten over it awfully quick", Frank said to Barney's sudden change of mood.

"If you think about it, what point is there to stay sad forever? When your own multiverse threw you away to some other one just to make room", Barney said, giving his full resolution to frank who only still didn't get it.

"Like he said Frank, let me use my quirk on you"

Frank still felt hesitated by the effects of her quirk messing him up, but then Percy stepped up to volunteer for his memory restoration.

"If my question is truly to be answered through you quirk, then I will let you do so", Percy accepted his fate.

As she did to Barney, she placed her hands on Percy's head and his eyes started to glow. Once he stood there for a minute, Percy was also left speechless. He started to feel sadness unlike any that had felt before, but then it switched a silent anger as now know what brought him here.

"Modred, you damn fool. Was power truly worth the destruction of a once united and peaceful land?", Percy muttered to himself for the loss of his family and homeland. Just like Barney, he too accepted that it doesn't matter now. He was reborn into this new strange multiverse and as long as he lives, Camelot shall continue to thrive. And then all eyes fell to Frank, who still hesitate about having his memory restored.

"It's your turn now Frank, this won't take long and you'll understand what exactly is going on", Carter stood near him.

"Alright fine, I better not regret this. I'm not going to be some dog to SHIELD", he said to her as her hands were placed on her head.

He felt relaxed for a bit, but then his eyes glow and he stood there for a minute. He then slapped the hands away from him and then placed his own hands on his face. He walked to the furthest part of the cell and smashed the only mirror it had. The others were about to calm him down, but Carter stopped them and wanted to see if Frank could control himself. After a few more seconds, he just stood still as the memories of his original life started to flow back to him. The death of his wife Maria and their two children Lisa and Frank Jr. the times that he had battled Daredevil and Spider-man. The intense training, he had gone through. All the otherworldly beings and creatures he had killed. And finally, the days he spent in his one-man campaign against Hydra and killed so many of their operatives, except for that bastard Zemo.

Everyone waited for his next response and received only heavy breathing. After one last exhale, Frank gave them his answer.

"I shouldn't have listened to you, because of you I now remember who I am. I now carry two dead families in my head and still fight in this war of mine. I gladly be the Punisher for this new and crazy world. With my original capabilities, the new training given to me by the old man, and this quirk of mine, I can clean up this whole world in a faster rate"

That statement got everyone on edge, the men that were there were questioning whether giving Frank Castle his memories back was a good thing. But not Carter, she wasn't about to give up on him. Percy and Barney were about restraint Frank, until they hear him speak again.

"But. as long as Hydra lives, then my war will never end, and I've lived long enough to see that as a fact. So yeah, I'll join your Thunderbolt initiative"

Frank turned to Director Carter and gave her his request.

"Now tell me Colonel Margaret Carter, Director of SHIELD, where should my guns be pointed"

Carter slowly formed a smile at those words from him. And like that, the Thunderbolts had been formed. Two years before SHIELD recruited Punisher, Trick Shot, and Black Knight, six infant boys had been born on the year 2160 in separate countries.

On March 24, 2160, an infant boy named Victor Creed was born in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada.

On April 5, 2160, an infant boy named Max Eisenhardt was born in Nuremberg, Germany.

On May 2, 2160, an infant boy named Edward Brock was born in Queens, New York.

On July 15, 2160, two infant boys named Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata were born in Musutafu, Japan. Meanwhile in the sovereign nation of Latveria, an infant boy named Victor Von Doom was born.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Prologue 3 - Four Lost Boys

* * *

please comment on what you think of this chapter and leave your best critique of my writing.


	3. Prologue 3 - Four Lost Boys

Author's note: this is third and last prologue that will introduce the four marvel characters that will join Class 1-A in U.A. Academy. I chose these four due  
to the potential that have at affecting the hero community and the series of events that take place in the series. and don't worry about Logan, he'll have his own thing in the future. also now that these prologues are done with, further update will now arrive much later for organization.

with that out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

HERO: Prologue 3 - Four Lost Boys

By One Above All

.

.

.

Victor Creed's Origins

To be born a freak is no one's fault. To make yourself a monster is your own fault. This was the life of a boy named Victor Creed. Though it wasn't truly his fault, as usual the cause for a person to become so unbelievably violent stems from a bad parent. For Creed, it was his father Zebadiah Creed who was a very cruel man. His cruelness originates from his control over a sister location of major companies in the United States known as Adrenamix Corporation. This sister Location would be renamed during Zebadiah's management into Creed Works which not only made money through selling Adrenamix products, but through several exchanges within the black market. To a man like him, everything needed to be perfect in his world.

The Creed bloodline had been known to have an impressive quirk. Zebadiah having an emitter quirk that allows him to shoot a bullet through a penny size portal projected through his fingertips. This was a quirk passed down from father to son and it didn't matter who the mother was for if there was son then they would inherit the father's Finger Gun quirk. This was true for his first-born son Luther Creed who had been born on March 24, 2157, the only child that he would ever cherish.

To Zebadiah and to the dismay of his wife Victoria, Luther was his one true heir which made him absolutely irreplaceable in his eyes. Victoria Creed saw this as problematic as she would be in labor with his other children. During her nine months of pregnancy, she was only ever taken care of by her doctors and maids who work for their family. She had only seen her husband twice a week, believing that he was far too busy with his work. But truly, Zebadiah was letting his ego and financial power getting into his head as he would allow black market deals to be frequent as their sales of Adrenamix products and he would spend the night planning for further business operations to extend his influence in the Canadian economy. He would very easily accomplish this once he eliminates his competitor John Howlett. But before he could do that, he needed to prepare and evaluate his next to be born children. Victor had been born on March 24, 2160, Saul Creed had born on March 24, 2163, and finally Clara Creed had been born on March 24, 2166.

Zebadiah was a man that seek nothing but benefits in his life. He married to Victoria for he saw her as worthy of being his wife and to bear his children. He fought for his position as manager and built his own company through unethical methods, because he saw it fit. He chose Luther to be his one true heir and let the rest of his children be left for dead, because he sees his own reflection in his first-born son. For a horrible man like Zebadiah, everything can be controlled and be placed to his liking. But that all change we laid his eyes on his second son and he was disgusted by him. For his other two children, both Saul and Clara were given support, but were neglected as well for their weak quirks.

Young Victor Creed inherited his father's light brown hair but inherited his mother's face. Unfortunately, he was also born quirkless and this caused him to be bullied by other kids his age. He would be friendless all the way to the fifth grade and get involved in many fights with kids with unique quirks. To make sure that Victor didn't ruin his brother Luther, Zebadiah would have him enrolled into a different middle school once he was done with his elementary school.

Young Saul Creed had a similar appearance to his brother Victor but had blonde hair like his sister. Due to Victor's bad reputation, he would be ordered by their father to stay away from him while they were at school. This would become their routine for their whole childhood as they would avoid him each day in and he would be ten feet away from him as they waited for the school bus. His only saving grace to avoid his father's bad side was that he had a quirk, but a rather weak one. Saul was born with a quirk called Door Opener that allowed him to open any door.

At home, Victor wouldn't get a break either. He was tasked with several chores and had stayed locked in his room from all the grounding that he kept receiving. The only time he was ever allowed to leave his room was when it was time for dinner. Even on the dinner table, he could only show disdain to the image of his family. He saw his father eating his stake giving business tips to Luther, his younger brother refusing to sit next to him, and his poor mother constantly looking after his baby sister. There were times when he preferred to stay in his room, just so he doesn't have to hear his father banter and have his head being smacked around by his older brother. When Victor does leave his room for times when it's not dinner, he would help his mother with Clara. He would show extreme care for his little sister, especially since she was born with a blind left eye. A part of him hated leaving his mother and sister's side, but his mother told that he needed to go to school to make an education.

As he started the first day of the fifth grade, Victor was immediately cast out by all the other kids for being quirkless and for his bad behavior. He would sit alone in lunch and sit by his favorite tree at recess. He was prepared if the bullies would come and pick on him again. He had stolen a knife from a student from a nearby high school and used it to carve out a makeshift club from a tree branch. However, one day the bullies didn't come and instead heard their voices somewhere else on the schoolyard. He left his tree and walked to all the commotion that was happening. As he got there, he saw that the bullies were now picking on a new kid who entered in the third grade. This kid had long hair just like him except it was dark brown and he wore glasses. This boy was skinny and wasn't the healthiest either, on some occasions he would start coughing. This boy was asking them to stop, but they wouldn't. Unexpectedly, Victor stepped in to defend the boy. He wasn't a match for them, but instead of staying and fight, he took the boy to a hiding place in the school. He looked around to see if the bullies were still looking for them, but they didn't come and the two of them started to walk toward each other's next classes. And for the first time, young Victor Creed decided to socialize.

"So, who are you", Victor asked the new kid.

"Wh-what", the new kid said.

"Those jerks only go after me, but they were after you. So, who are you?"

"I just transferred here for the third grade. Oh, my name is James Howlett and I'm…", James stopped feeling hesitate, but Victor noticed.

"You're what", victor asked him.

"I'm actually quirkless", James confessed.

"So that's why those jerks went after you"

"Yeah. wait, you said that they would come after you. So. does that mean you're quirkless too", James asked him curiously.

"Yeah I'm quirkless, what about it", Victor said bluntly.

"It's just that you're the first quirkless kid I've ever met. Back in my last school, I was the only kid who didn't have a quirk, and everyone wouldn't be my friend because of that"

Victor looked at the boy. He was starting to believe that there was someone else who had felt the same pain as he did. Thus, Victor decided on what to do.

"Alright listen, I'll be your friend", he said to the young James who was surprised by this.

"Really, you will", James said nervously.

"Yeah, but only if you can keep up. We maybe quirkless, but we got shows that we're strong", Victor proclaimed to him as they reached James's next class.

"Oh, okay. I promise I won't let you down", young James said with slight shyness.

"Well alright then. I'll see you tomorrow", they both waved goodbye and after that day they two became a quirkless duo.

The two had been throughout their elementary school as a pair of quirkless idiots with a dream and they would get in trouble by fending off the bullies each day. For the first, Victor had someone to sit next to in lunch and someone to meet with him at his tree. Of course, there was one problem. James was a Howlett and Zebadiah hated the Howlett family. When the teachers reported to Victor's parents about his behavior improvement, they wanted to know why and how. The teachers told him that he finally made a friend with James Howlett. Victoria was happy for her second son, but Zebadiah was furious. After a scolding and a beating, he ordered Victor to never meet with the Howlett boy again. And as usual, Victor kept disobeying him. Every damn punishment was worth it just keep having those silly adventures with James. When the school year ended and summer break was about to begin, the two boys promised to have more adventures during the summer and travel through the Canadian wilderness. However, something happened at Creed Works and Zebadiah returned home in an angered panic.

"Damn it damn it damn it. Those bastards. There must have been a whistleblower among my employees. Once I get my hands on whoever it is, I'll kill them", he barked angrily.

"Zebadiah, what happened", Victoria said coldly.

"My company got raided by some militia and ruined my operation. I'm going to lose all my profits. I'll need to restart and do it somewhere off Canada", he said as he took out a bag and filled it with money from his safe.

"Were they just a militia or were they SHIELD", she said with a far colder tone.

"Wait how did you… IT WAS YOU", he barked at her angrily.

"You are an absolutely terrible man Zebadiah. All your black-market deals, illegal transactions, and your damn abusive beating on our son", Victoria yelled back at him.

"You bitch. I built an empire for this family and this is how you thank me. You've ruined me", he yelled.

"You've already ruined this family you bastard", she yelled back.

BANG. A gunshot could be heard from the outside of the house. Zebadiah had used his quirk Finger Gun to kill Victoria. Knowing that he needed to leave Canada immediately, he needed to collect the rest of his money that was in a safe upstairs. As he got up there, he was met with a shocking revelation. There he saw his safe open, his money piled on the floor, Luther stabbed to death, his dead body bleeding on top of the money, and finally Victor holding a bloody knife standing on top of his dead brother. Zebadiah was both grieving and angry.

"You killed my mother, so I killed your son", Victor growled at his pathetic excuse of a father.

"You damn mistake of a bastard", Zebadiah yelled as he pointed his finger at Victor who lunged at him with his knife.

BANG. This was a feudal attempt on Victor's part for he was immediately shot in the head and fell on his back with a bullet hole in his head.

Zebadiah then went to the dead body of Luther and removed his body from the pile of blood-soaked money. He picked up any stack that wasn't covered in blood and placed it in his bag. He was about to check if Saul and Clara were still around. He figured since there were already to many witnesses, he would have to get rid of them just to save money. Unfortunately for him, he heard loud engines and sirens near the house.

"Shit, SHIELD going to get here any second", he muttered and took what he had to leave the country.

Zebadiah made his way downstairs with a bag of money but was now worried due to SHIELD operatives already surrounding the house with their guns trained on the windows. A female SHIELD operative got out of her vehicle with a gun and a microphone. Holding up her microphone, she ordered Zebadiah to exit the house and surrender, but he refused and remained in his house. He was panting heavily and trying to think of a way to get out of this. He needed to think. He needed to find an opening. He needed a way, just anything. Unknown to him, something was occurring back upstairs.

On the bloody floor, Victor somehow still held on to life even with a hole in his head. As brain matter ooze out from the back of his head and his own blood forming into a pool, the only thing moving on his body was his pupils. They flickered with little life and flashes had appeared to Creed. As he slowly breathed through his nose, he had seen visions of events that he had been a part of, but never remember being there. He saw a fragmented memory of his family, but they weren't rich and instead poor. A memory where he fought in the American Civil War alongside an adult James Howlett. Then, they fought in the first world war, second world war, and the Vietnamese war. Finally, the last fragmented memory was of him fighting the adult James who had three sharp metallic claws on each hand. All that was left was random spastic flashes of people getting slaughtered by clawed hand that Victor recognized were his own hand. The people he was killing, their screaming, their spilled blood, and their slashed bodies on the ground. It was all getting to him and was violently shaking as his body was undergoing some kind of change. His hair grew longer, his muscles grew buffer, his canines turned into sharp fangs, and his nails turned into retractable claws.

Victor Creed was on the verge of breaking out and let out a lion like roar. Zebadiah and the SHIELD operatives jolted as that roar was heard from outside the house. Victor then got up like a resurrected corpse and leaped from the top of the stairs to see his father's shock. He then snarled like an animal and slowly took steps toward him. Zebadiah was scared beyond belief.

"Victor, you're supposed to be dead. I fucking shot your damn head", he yelled as he tried to shake shots, but due to his fear he didn't have good accuracy.

With each bullet hitting his body, Victor was getting more and more bloodthirsty. Once his murderous intent had reached its limit, he then got on all fours and pounced at his father. Victor's claws dug deep into Zebadiah's lungs and his scream could be heard from the outside. Victor tears into his father and rips him into a bloody mess. Flesh, clothe, and organ was splattered and smeared all over the walls. His father's corpse was now hardly recognizable. His claws covered in so much blood.

Now that his father is dead, Victor had slightly cool down and started to begin the process of accepting that he is now a murderer. Was he happy? Damn right he was. In his mind, either his core beliefs or this new animal like behavior told him that it was right and a part of him believe it. Before he could think any further, the door busted open with the SHIELD operatives entering the house. The female operative got closer to Creed, but out of Instinct he hurled himself through the window.

"Victor Creed stop. We can help you. Damn it", the operative yelled to Creed, but he was far too deep into the wilderness to hear her.

The female operative then took off her helmet to reveal herself as Director Margaret Carter.

"Forge, was it really necessary to have a squad to retrieve Victor Creed", Carter said to Forge who took off his helmet to catch his breath.

"To be fair, we just got through with arresting a bunch of black-market workers and shut down a corrupt corporate facility. So technically, we needed the squad if we ever going to get through traffic. And second, you don't know Sabretooth like I do. The guy is an animal``, Forge snarky remarked.

"You do realize he is currently just a kid, right? He still doesn't understand anything", Carter shot back.

"So, then what do you want to do? He was supposed to be quirkless, so getting him was supposed to be easy. Yet, we just saw him regain his mutant abilities from our original multiverse``, Forge counter back.

Carter just sighed and looked back to the woods that Victor had runaway to. She was going to give Forge an order to get everyone ready to leave, but then she heard a sound from the upstairs. She walked up the stairs and found what she could only guess as Creed's first kill. She was going to examine the body, until she heard whimpering from the closet. She opens it to find Saul crying silently and holding his sleeping little Clara. She then decided to give Forge his orders.

"Forge, have cleanup crew prepare two graves for Victoria and Luther Creed. For Zebadiah, have them prepare a crematory and dump the ashes somewhere remote. For these two, put them in child services within the SHIELD holding list", She ordered him.

"And what about Victor? Can really leave him to the Canadians to deal with``, Forge remind her.

"We'll give him one year of freedom, then when he needs financial assistance, that's how we'll bring him in. Before the Canadian government do anything with the Creed family fortune, SHIELD would have full claim to all of it as evidence to the black-market investigation", Carter finished.

After Director Carter and Forge picked up the two children, the SHIELD operatives moved out to let the local law enforcement handle everything else. As SHIELD left the country, Victor Creed ran through the wilderness, clawing through several small trees, and scaring several animals with his snarls. Once he reached the nearby river, he stopped to dip his face in it to wash away any blood. Once the blood was off, he could see his reflection in the red water and realized what kind of changes happened to him. He could see his teeth turned into fangs and his nails turned into claws, even his light brown got longer and turned to a dirty blonde. He wondered if this was his quirk and that the doctor was wrong the whole time. He then took off his shoe to check his pinky toe and moved it around a bit. He tried to find the second joint, but then just snapped the toe and grinded his teeth at the pain. To his surprise, the pinky toe reformed itself back in place. He wondered how many more quirk mutations he might have, but then his thoughts were brought his more enhanced senses. There was a scent in the air, it was blood and it wasn't his, Luther's, or his father. The blood he was smell was familiar and it was close by, but there was only one other house that was built this far into the forest.

"James", Victor said to himself as he hurries to the Howlett mansion.

As he got there, Victor could also smell what he could only guess to be smoke, but not much. He walks to the mansion and sees the Howlett family all dead, except for young James Howlett who was on his knees and crying. Mister Howlett was dead, because he took what could be considered as a shotgun blast to the chest. Misses Howlett was dead on the floor with half of her head missing and a shotgun in her hands. Slumped dead to the wall, there was a man who looked like the adult James from his fragmented memory.

Victor also noticed that there were bloody boot prints trailing from the stranger's blood puddle to the busted-up entrance of the mansion, telling him that someone fled from the scene. He then walked closer to James and noticed the changes immediately. James wasn't wearing his glasses for those were on the floor and broken. His canines had gotten sharper. His hands were bloody and each one held three sharp bone claws. Victor then sat in front of James who lifted his head up a bit to see Victor's face.

"Hey James, what happened here? It looks like a fucking bloodbath", Victor said as noticed that his statement had only made James cried a bit more.

"Shit, I'm sorry James. Listen, I'm here for you dude, just tell me what happened", Victor asked him again but in a more comforting tone.

James sniffed and tried his best to explain what occurred in the Howlett mansion.

"First, I got sick today and my mom said that it was really bad. So, she told me to go to sleep and I did, but then I heard a loud noise. So, I went to check, and dad was dead and I… I… Just went mad and these things came out of my hands and… and… am I a killer now", he struggled to say through all the tears.

Victor knew how soft James was, but this was enough. James lost his family just like he did, so he decided to be his family. He needed to push James that they couldn't let the world just push them around like this. They were quirkless boy now given these mutations and with them they can finally fight back. He will make James stronger and better so that not even heroes and villains could beat him. But first, they needed to get out of here. After some convincing, young Victor Creed was able to get the young James back on his feet with a promise that the two of them will be brothers in arms and that they be stronger than any person with a quirk. Before he did all that, he had to give James a new name. After much thinking, they decided that James would be named Logan.

Thus, after one year, the two boys had become brothers and working with one another to survive the Canadian wilderness. These mutations that have occurred in their bodies were almost identical to what mutation quirks could be. Both of their senses had been enhanced and made them expert hunters and trackers. Their claws can be used as weapons and be use for means of scaling tall or massive obstacles. After a bear attack, they found out they were also given a healing factor that made them almost unkillable. Once they trained their bodies to get use to these abilities, they were to make a home from an abandoned log house in the forest near a small town. They would make money from hunting wild game and minor jobs in the local farms. Once they had enough, they used it to buy tools and equipment to repair broken part of the log house. They later came to a situation where they no longer had money for food, so had to hunt geese and duck for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They even cooked a pack of wolves. They would've been on the verge of becoming savages, if not for their healing factors slowing down their starvation. They had lived peacefully, until they were awakened by a loud rumbling from outside their log house.

"Victor, what was that?", a nine-year-old Logan asked.

"I don't know Logan. Remember, if we get surrounded, back to back", an eleven-year-old Victor Creed said to his little brother.

As the two got out of their log house, they were met by a hovering Quinjet that landed in front of them. The brothers then got into battling positions as the jet opened to reveal two people walking out. They were Director Carter and Forge.

"Hello boys, you seemed to be doing fine on your own for a whole year. But now, it's time to return to good old civilization", Forge said to the two boys who merely stayed on the defensive.

Forge looks to the little kid who come to someday become the Wolverine and offer a small smile.

"Hey Logan, long time no see", Forge said to young Logan with a waving hand.

"Uh, hi", Logan said back with confused tone.

"How do you know his name", Victor Creed demanded.

"It's because Creed, we are SHIELD. We are supposed to know everything. For example, the entirety of the Creed family fortune that you should have inherited. However, SHIELD has claimed full possession of it, as well as the Howlett family fortune", Carter said as she pulls out her phone to reveal their families bank accounts and life insurance.

"That's all of our family's money, why do you guys have it?", Creed angrily asked.

"Because with it, you could stay put and listen to what we have to say. Tell me, how did your bodies gone through a mutation even though your medical records say that both of you are quirkless", Carter dropped the question that the two brothers themselves had wondering for years.

"Allow me to answer that for you, you two are still quirkless", Carter said which finally made the boys drop their guard.

Carter then gestured to Forge to pass her the tablet which he did and then decided to go wait in the Quinjet.

"If you need anything Carter, just holler", Forge said as he yawned.

Carter then showed the two brother two different high definition images of human blood vessels.

"You see this. These are two different blood vessels from two different people. One belongs to a person with a quirk and the other belongs to a person without a quirk. Notice how they both look the same, but what most doctors don't know is that if put an ultraviolet light over these vessels, you'll get this", Carter explained as she switches to the next image.

"These tiny white specs that are attached to the red blood cells are called quirk microcells. If under normal light, they are invisible, but under an ultraviolet light they could be clear as day. One other thing is the blood vessel on the left is mine and the one on the right is yours Victor Creed. Your blood vessels don't hold any quirk microcells and thus you are completely quirkless, which brings me to why exactly you two have these mutant abilities. Tell me, do you two believe in reincarnation?", Carter asked which made the brothers more confused about the situation.

"Right well, I do believe that this could be better explained up there", Carter said as she pointed up.

The two brothers looked up to see far in the sky was the helicarrier in all its glory. Being astonished by the massive aerial mobile base, they failed to notice Director Carter spraying a bluish substance at their face. In a matter of seconds, Creed and Logan both fell to the snowy floor unconscious. Carter then proceeded to drag the boys into the Quinjet. With Victor now being held, Carter and Forge will now have to for the others.

Max Eisenhardt Origin

Ever since the events that took place in the Howling Commandos invasions on Berlin during the year 2131, the European continent had a civil war epidemic that has lasted for thirty eight years with government aligned heroes and "reformed" villains fighting off a rebellion group made up of vigilantes, outlawed heroes, and even rebel civilians. Major cities had been less affected by all the conflicts, while countryside and outskirts had been turned into a battlefield where Europe's most dangerous quirks battle each other for superiority of ideals. On the sidelines, anarchy groups had even begin to fiddle around with society. It has become so bad that the United Nations had given full authority on the continent's borders and provided certain dates of the year for both sides to have a ceasefire.

The only two countries that remained safe from the conflicts were France and Switzerland for they had become the first to announce peace within its people through the political involvement of Director Carter and the secret black operations conducted by her Thunderbolt team made up of Punisher, Trick Shot, and Black Knight. France and Switzerland were SHIELD's foothold for a secret world war that the rest of the world didn't know about. For in the shadows, the forces of SHIELD and Hydra had been battling each other for either the peace or dominance of the European continent.

Hydra had pulled strings to slow down SHIELD's progress to settle peace with the governments and its people by causing atrocities through minor government influence that had caused major domino effects with the European societies. The Netherlands and Belgium had become a pit of misery as poverty and homeless plague the streets as the rich perform most of the hero duties. The number one hero of Netherlands was a man who went by the hero name Oedipus the King, a secretly corrupt hero who had his own ideals for the security of his country and was on Hydra payroll for he was one of their lieutenants. His quirk was named Tragedy.

Iceland was not doing as bad as the other European countries due to its low population and for the odd weather conditions that has been occurring since the year 2159. Another reason for their odd time of neutrality was that Iceland was the only European country that didn't have heroes or villains, not even vigilantes. Italy had become the current stage of the war between SHIELD and Hydra as SHIELD forces being led by the Thunderbolts face off against Hydra influence heroes and quote on quote reformed villains being led by the number one hero of Italy. This hero was a man who went by the hero name The Venetian Noble and he was the user of a quirk called Venice Personified.

Ireland and the United Kingdom were lucky enough to have received the most yearly cease fires but weren't lucky enough to not have conflict for they have the most problems with many different anarchy groups. More problems only arise when two major anarchist groups had joined forces due to their two leaders being in a romantic relationship and getting married to one another. These two were once vigilantes, but now had become a criminal power couple. They were known as Romeo Plus and Juliet the Second. Romeo's quirk was called Star Crossed and Juliet's was called Poison Bonds.

Spain and Portugal were countries that most wish to not talk about rumors of occult activities had been mixed their fair share of civil war as bloody battles left gory results as pro-government heroes are led by the Spaniard number one hero Prospero who had a quirk similar to the Japanese blood hero Vlad King, but records say that his quirks had far less limitations.

Norway, Sweden, and Finland were involved in what could be a three-way war for resources and dominance over the sea line. Norway's hero community was led by a hero duo made up of twin siblings known as Shipwreck and Rewriter. Sweden was being led by an African Sweden hero named Othello. Finland's was led by another blood type hero named King Lear.

But now, the yearly ceasefire was over, and the civil wars had commenced once again, but this time in Germany. However, Germany was already going through many political headaches, but the most radical one came in the form of a reformed villain being announce the country's leader on the 2168 election. All this did was cause more conflict for the people and their civil war had gotten to the point where even children with extraordinary quirk joined in the rebellion. Most German children were placed into the rebel group by their parents who were also a part of the group as foot soldiers. Later, most parents had complied to this condition, except for one married couple who just didn't want their son and daughter to join. This family was known as the Eisenhardt and they were trying so hard to keep their family safe from all the fighting.

The Eisenhardt family was made up of five family members. The head of the family was a man named Jakob Eisenhardt who lived in a house in Nuremberg, Germany with his wife Edie Eisenhardt, his daughter Ruth Eisenhardt, and his son Max Eisenhardt. Jakob had served in the German armed forces and left the military life to run a small business that mostly focus on technical repairs like laptops and other electronics. His quirk was called Tool Hands which allowed him to convert his whole hand or a single finger into any tool he wanted. His wife Edie worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Her quirk was called Humming Healing which allowed her to heal her patients just by humming a tune she knew. Their daughter Ruth and their son Max were just fifth graders about to be done with their elementary school. Ruth's quirk was called Pink Pallet which allows her to temporarily turn anything Pink and turn anything that was pink into a random color. But Max, oh poor max, he wasn't quirkless, but instead was born with a quirk called Metal Reformation that allowed him to permanently change any metals into other types of metals. He could turn copper into nickel, turn titanium into iron, or turn silver into gold. It was for this that both the rebellion and German government wanted to gain full possession over him for the possibility of having an endless amount of valuable metals especially gold.

Young Max Eisenhardt understood why his parents didn't want him or his sister involved in Germany's own civil war for his parents believed that children shouldn't have to damn themselves to spilling the blood of their fellow countrymen. He'd just wished that his uncle Erich didn't had to join the rebellion. At least his uncle would send letters to provide relief to the family that he was still alive. Much like his father, uncle Erich was another source of guidance for young max to understand the struggle of a childhood. As Jakob would teach his son how to be a kind man, Erich would teach his nephew on importance of having principles and standing up for a cause. Throughout his life, the adults in his life had been his only rock in reality. His father was knowledge, his uncle was toughness, and his mother was nurture. However, it only got harder during the last month of the fifth grade.

Max and Ruth were excellent at school, receiving high grades and performed in their junior athletics. Unfortunately, it did not matter for their classmates had become influence by the civil wars to even acknowledge each other. Max would be the occasional bully victim for when the older kids of their grade needed to release some anger. He wasn't bullied for his quirk, because his parents had taught him to keep his quirk a secret so that no kid would force him to turn any metals into gold. They knew a family friend who was a doctor at the hospital they went to check Max's and Ruth's quirks and asked if they could hide their son's quirk for his safety. The doctor accepted their request and instead of classifying Max's quirk as Metal Reformation, he recorded it as Copper Creator. For his whole time in elementary school, Max has made it so no one would acknowledge his quirk and leave him and his sister alone. However, that didn't lower his chances of being targeted by the more violent kids. He was bullied for his ideology of a united Germany and that the civil war held no resolve either side. His classmates would deem him a coward and teased him for being cannon fodder as the rebel heroes and pro-government heroes were the dream every child. This had also caused many German schools take precautions for many of their students have divided into gangs were either with or against the rebellion.

The one thing that made it bearable for Max to continue to go to school and moving forward to middle school was that he was in love with a certain girl in his grade. This girl was named Magda Groft and she was Max's only friend. The day they first met was what gave Max the strength to pull himself through the pain that comes for him daily. Every time Max would remember how they met; he would smile every time for what she did for him.

"Hello there", Max opened his eyes and see a girl looking down at him.

"Hello, who are you", Max asked as he tried to get up, but struggled from the bruises.

"Magda Groft. Hey why are you so bruised?``, she asked as she helped him up.

"I just had fought with some jerks from my school", he begrudgingly said.

"Do all the boys in your school fight each other", she asked with a worried tone.

"Kind of, yeah", max said tiredly.

"So, what's your name"

"I'm max"

Magda smiled at that.

"That's a nice name. So, do you go by the school that's close to this park, because that's the one I'm going to", she asked as they walked out of the park.

"Oh really. Well yeah, I do go to that one, but what grade do go to?", max asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to start in the fourth grade", she answered.

"Me too", he said to her in a sad tone.

"Do you have any friends max?", Magda asked him.

"No, not really", he answered her.

"Well, can I be your friend?", she said to him with a smile

Max was wide eyed and looked at her. He wondered if she was crazy, because no one would wish to be near him.

"You sure about that. Bullies will be after me and they would try to get you too", Max asked her worryingly.

"I'm not scared, I'm brave", she said with confidence.

Max didn't want to say no, but he knew things would become complicated if they do become friends. Still, it would be good to have a friend. Someone that would be next to him whenever he's alone. Someone to share his beliefs with. Another girl that Ruth could talk to and play with. It sounded nice, so he said yes. They had become friends ever since. They were always together during the fifth grade and hung out more during the beginning of summer.

On the third week of July, Max's family would go introduce themselves to the Groft family. The Groft family consists of three members, a father, a mother, and a daughter. The father of the family was a man named Rolf Groft who had a quirk that allows him to sprout wheat seeds from his body. His wife Anya Groft has a similar quirk that allows her to sprout watermelon seeds from her body. Though her parents have similar quirks, Magda's quirk does allow her to produce something out from her body, but instead of a type of seed she can only produce metal nuts and bolts that are made of iron-based metals. It was safe to assume that they were a farming family and it has been that way for as long as Magda remember.

At the park where Max and Magda first met, the Eisenhardt family and the Grofts had decided to meet and spend the day getting to know one another. The day was just perfect and peaceful. Max had felt so happy having their two families together and this was enough to make him look forward for when his first day in middle school, because he knows Magda will be there for him. He was absolutely at peace… until the tear gas canisters started to rain down all over the park.

Squads of German Armed Forces started to surround the park and begun to restrain civilians would try to flee from the park. The Eisenhardt family and the Grofts had tried to escape but were immediately caught and put to the ground with guns trained on them. With their hands over their heads, the two families waited for anything to happen to them and that's when Jakob Eisenhardt spoke up.

"Why are you doing this to us? We've done nothing wrong?", he said to the soldiers above him.

"Silence citizen. You and every civilian in this park are suspects to a government investigation, so you and your family must stay down and obey our authority", the soldier yelled back.

"But this is absolutely unethical, why do this to those that had nothing wrong", Edie protested.

"I said silence citizen. Every civilian here is under arrest for treason against the German government. We have information that some families in this park are members of the terrorist rebellion group", the soldier yelled once again.

"Now now soldier, we are all German born and raised. We shouldn't be breaking the suspects before they are proven themselves guilty", a new voice said as walked into the scene.

The two families looked forward to seeing a lieutenant of the German Armed Forces had come right in front of them.

"LIEUTENANT RAVET, SIR", the soldier saluted and stood in attention.

"At ease men, we are here under orders of yerr President Ado Sicilian to arrest any who align with the rebellion. Honestly, to challenge the prestige glory of beloved government while the age of heroes with amazing quirks is at its most flourishing is simply disgraceful to our country. What say you, Jakob Eisenhardt", Lieutenant Ravet said to the down Eisenhardt.

"Ravet, my family has nothing to do with the rebellion and I doubt any of the families here today have nothing to do with neither", Jakob said to him.

"Really now. I highly doubt that claim. For you see, what I hold here is a list of names of family members who contribute to the rebellion's resources and there is one name that interest me. Fourth to the bottom of the list holds the name known as Erich Eisenhardt, your brother"

Jakob froze at that statement. Both him and his family were filled with fear for the fate that beheld their beloved brother and uncle.

"My brother, Erich. Alright, yes, my brother is a part of the rebellion, but he never involved us in any of their activities. So, like I said the family you see before you have nothing to do with the rebellion, Jakob said as he continued to defend his family from arrested.

"That would be the case for you, Mister Eisenhardt. However, I can't really say the same thing about Grofts. After all, their farms have sold many of their produce to the rebellion. Now don't look worried, I am a fair man. We shall make a deal. I order the release of the Grofts and every other family that is being subjected in this public area if your family would come with us to discuss matters about Erich Eisenhardt", Ravet offered.

The Eisenhardt family all decided that it was best to not allow harm to be put others for problems. Once the Grofts could leave the park, Max and his family were sent to the northern part of the park by the soldier and Lieutenant Ravet. There they had witnessed a shocking truth. Surrounding the outside premises of the park, the German hero community standing guard to keep the press and any of the other civilians who might post it on social media.

"The heroes are just standing there. Why aren't they doing anything?", Ruth asked her mother.

"Those aren't the heroes you know, Ruth. they serve the government. They're no better than these soldiers", Edie said to her daughter with a solemn tone.

"You are correct Misses Eisenhardt. These heroes are loyal to the government and it will remain that way once the rebellion is crushed", Ravet proclaim as Max and his family were placed on their knees.

"What is it that you want from us? President Ado has been abusing his power and has done nothing to ensure peace with the people", Jakob argued against Ravet.

"Are you suggesting that the rebellion have a much more righteous cause than Germany's own government? Such a claim would show that you and your family are in league with the rebellion", Ravet said accusingly.

"No damn it, we are not with the rebellion. They are fools as well to believe that this pitiful civil war would prove whose ideology is superior. All that it's going to accomplish is destroy our once united country. All this madness had started just because some paranoid conspiracy-filled lunatics had convinced other lunatics in the internet that Europe is under the control of some shadowy organization. That is an absolute idiotic reason for any of this bloodshed to have even happened", Jakob argued again.

"Men, women, and children will do what they must for reasons they don't understand, Jakob. That is the way of human nature and we humans just can't help, but to seek causes that hold values that truly speaks to their lost and misguided minds. The unfortunate chose the rebellion, the fortunate like me chose the government, and the most unfortunate like yourself have decided to stay in the middle and be caught in the crossfire. Is that truly the fate you would wish to put upon your family?", Ravet said with an ominous tone to send a chill down Max's and Ruth's spines.

Jakob was silent. He just wants his family to leave this park alive. Thus, he had to give in to their demands.

"What do you want? What is it that the government would want from my family?", Jakob now wanted an answer for this unnecessary oppression.

"We want your son Max Eisenhardt", Ravet answered him as he sets his gaze on Young Max.

Jakob and Edie were frozen in fear as they heard what they hope would never happen to their son. They tried to think of anything to convince them that any suspicions they held were false. Unfortunately, all hope faded away when Ravet brought out a silver German Euro coin from his pocket. He then ordered the soldiers to pick the family up from the ground, so that he could be at eye level with Jakob. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, until Ravet walks closer to young Max and gives him the coin. Max hesitantly grabbed the coin.

"Now then, Boy turn that silver into gold", Ravet ordered and Jakob tried to speak up, but was held back by the soldier behind him.

"Yes, I am aware of the arrangement you made with Doctor Wither. No, we didn't bribe him into giving us your son's secret quirk. Believe me when I admire a person who dedicates to a promise. It shows that they are truly the only few you can trust. He swore that he would never share private medical files of any of his patients. He was truly the pride of the German medical field. It caused me great grief when I had to put a bullet through his head", Ravet explained to Jakob who both he and his family were horrified that their oldest friend was now gone.

"You bastards, you didn't have to kill him. He was just doing his damn job", Edie yelled out at Ravet.

"Yes, he most certainly did. After executing him for crimes against the government, me and my men raided his house and confiscated his belongings, including his private journal that the secret to your son's profitable quirk. So now, I wish to have a demonstration. Boy turn that coin into gold at once", Ravet ordered young Max who had no choice but to comply.

Max had then turned the silver euro into a gold coin. Ravet then inspected the coin for certainty that if it was actual gold. The results put a smile on his face. He then ordered the soldier that was behind Max to separate the boy from his family. Young Max then started to struggle to get out of the soldier's grip to be reunited with his parents and sister, the soldier held on to him harder. Jakob, Edie, and Ruth were then put to their knees.

"Mom, I'm scared. Are we going to die?", Ruth asked her mother

"It will be over soon baby. Mommy loves you", Edie tried to comfort her daughter.

"Ravet please, you don't need to do this", Jakob begged for his family to be set free.

"I'm sorry Jakob, but our nation will thrive greatly from your son's sacrifice. Not to mention, it will prevent him from becoming a far greater threat. So now, my old friend, I shall let you die knowing our country's greatest secret", Ravet said to Jakob as father, mother, and daughter were about to be executed as young Max watched in horror.

"Hail Hydra", Ravet saluted as the Eisenhardt family had been met a bullet to each of their heads and poor young Max had watched the whole thing.

As their bodies hit the ground, their blood would flow like a scarlet river running to the nearest sewer drain. Young Max was left traumatized and numb. His mind was a blank and he couldn't even move his legs. He couldn't even feel the smack of the back of Ravet's left hand or a stomp from one of the soldiers. He was then dragged away as soldiers had started to move out of the park. In his head, he could only see their dead bodies and then his mind started to decay with every negative emotion crashing all at once. He couldn't even cry or scream. His mind went blank with a flash and he saw shattered memories. Memories that weren't his, but they were in a way. As he lived through these fragmented memories, his body jolted up involuntarily and made the soldiers that held him fell on their backs in front of him. Ravet and his men noticed this and immediately tries to apprehend Max but were knocked back by some invisible force that surrounded young Max. the soldiers tried to grab their guns, but their weapons were stuck to the ground.

"What the hell, his quirk file said he could only change metal", Ravet yelled.

As Max was trapped in his subconscious, his body involuntarily created a magnetic force field around it and had gone through several mutation. The first mutation was that his black hair would forever turn to silver white hair. The second was a change to his body now having an athletic build. And final, within his brain held a locked genetic makeup that had been awoken through the influence of his fragmented memories, thus giving him these magnetic powers. As these changes happened to his physical being, one name kept running around his mind as he would whisper this next word.

"Magneto", Max whispered into the air and every iron-based metal object within a twenty-meter radius of him started to float into the air along with him.

Then each piece of metal had been warped into sharp blades and shards. Every gun had been reloaded with a new cartridge of bullets. Every vehicle converted into a bomb. With one flick of his hand, massacre had rained upon the corrupt soldiers and heroes and scream of pain filled the area. Every hero impaled by metal spears. Every soldier shredded by raining bullets. Every unfortunate civilian torn apart by flying metal.

Once the nightmare ended, Max descended back to the ground and had finally regain consciousness. He looked around him to see death and misery everywhere around him. The soldiers that killed his family were dead and Ravet was on the ground and missing his left arm. Max then looked behind him to see the park and saw dead heroes and civilians. He looked to his hands and realized that he had done all this, he had caused all this suffering. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he sees in the distance of the park was the Groft Family and only two of them were crying. On the ground, Rolf Groft was dead with several metallic shards sticking out of his back. His wife and daughter crying for him and being by his side as he drew his last breath. Magda was crying and Max made her cry. Out of instinct, Max ran away. Far away. Far away from all this pain. All of this misery. This Germany. This Germany was no longer his own it was that of power-hungry dictators and false heroes.

Young Max Eisenhardt was all alone, no one to turn to, no one to save him, and nowhere to call home. As rain started to poor on him, he realized that he did have something to look for. an enemy and their name was Hydra. The innocence and pacifism he once held was wash away and in it place was anger and a hunger for vengeance. He didn't care how or any of the other details of his committed action he wanted all of them dead. With this new power, he will hunt them down and give them the painful death by magnetism.

Unknown to Max, two SHIELD operatives had watched the whole thing from an eight storey building via high tech binoculars.

"Jesus Christ, so that's Magneto. That power is outrageous, Wyatt Wingfoot said nervously after seeing the bloodbath that had fallen upon the German park.

"Yup, we found him, and we had to find him like this. With his powers being unlocked, each emotional eruption that comes out of him will bring nothing but destruction and death", Jimmy Woo confirmed to him as he sent the report of Magneto's current whereabouts back to the Helicarrier through his tablet.

"Couldn't we have done anything? He just lost his parents in the cruelest way imaginable. They all died because of a country's economic greed", Wyatt said as he gripped his binoculars hard out of anger and sympathy for the young Magneto.

"It wasn't Germany's greed that killed them. It was Hydra. And no, there was nothing we could do. Though SHIELD is given full authority over oceanic and land based European border, the United Nations didn't give any special condition on influencing European policies. All we can do is initiate the annual cease fires and provide support for when peace treaties are finally agreed upon. This was Max's fate from the beginning and he just to lose his family in the same cruel way that they died back in our original multiverse", Jimmy Woo said with sadness at the reality these countries go through.

"Should we follow him?", Wyatt asked as he packed up all their equipment.

"No. you know the protocol. We could only identify their existence and bring them in once a year has passed. It's better this way seeing that Magneto's powers are currently unstable. We can only hope that he doesn't get captured by Hydra before he could fully control his powers on his own. Then again, he would want them to come to him just to end their lives in the name of revenge. It's understandable since he and his family had believed Hydra to be a myth and the civil wars had unnecessary political bloodshed. But now that he knows that their real, his young mind will want nothing more than the murder of the people responsible for the death of his family." Jimmy Woo explained as he packed his equipment.

Once the two had settled all things in Germany, they retreated to the helicarrier and waited for the right time to bring in Max Eisenhardt now known to be the reincarnated Magneto, one of the strongest enemies of the X-Men's history.

As SHIELD prepare for the next phase of their protocol, young Max began to grow his skills in his regained magnetic powers and had used his quirk for his own monetary benefits. He had created enough titanium-based weapons to defend himself and created enough gold to maintain a wealth to perform several purchases involving food, drinks, clothing, and a private warehouse to call home. Of course, his ideals of the rebellion hadn't change and believes that he alone can beat Hydra. Still, he was not without doubt and knew that being an eleven-year-old would give him some disadvantages. He thought that a name change would fix that and thus use some of his gold to afford a trip to London. It was there that he changed his name from Max Eisenhardt to Erik Lensher and then traveled across Europe working as a young hitman for the rebellion of any country he had visited. In under five months, he was responsible for the death of over fifty Hydra agents and had made all their deaths looked like accidents such as car crashes, steel beams falling, and most radical of all a falling crane on a public filled street. Luckily for young Erik, civilians were dead from his actions. He held no regret for as long as he ended the life of a servant of Hydra, he was happy. Which leads to his current job in Spain, he was dressed in a dark brown coat, tan cargo pants, a scarf, and a gray button shirt. With this attire, he would enter the bar that his next job had described. The targets were three middle aged men, two of them were the bar owners who secretly used the bar to support Hydra's black-market side businesses. The third target was a regular customer of the bar and a so-called pro-hero who was just on the side of the Hydra influence Spanish government.

Young Erik Lensher entered the bar which didn't go unnoticed by the two bar owners. The drunk pro-hero was knockout on the stall with a drink in his hand. One of the owners got his own drink and sat next to the drunken man as the other just kept cleaning the glass. Erik would then sit on a stool that was another stool away from the other two.

"Can I get water please", Erik asked in Spanish to the bar owner in front of him.

"You aren't supposed to be here, you know that right boy", the bar owner stated in Spanish as he got to giving the German boy his glass of water.

Erik took the glass and drank a bit before stating, "This place was worth trying out".

"That isn't funny boy. With the events that are currently happening, last thing this bar needs is a boy to be fooling around this part of town", the man barked.

"Then allow me to get to the point. What are you hiding in the secret room of your basement?", Erik demanded.

"What are you talking about, boy? We're just a bar", the bar owner said intimidatingly.

"Oh really, well then. How about the trafficking and gambling rings that get their export from your basements?", Erik said with his darkened tone.

The other bar owner who was next to the drunk hero was eyeing Erik suspiciously and was readying his hand to pull out his knife. The one that was talking to Erik was eyeing his gun that was hidden in a slightly opened drawer. The dead silence in the room was enough to tell young Erik that this was going to get bloody fast. Using his magnetic sensing, he had already felt the locations of the knife and gun. He was about to let all hell break loose, until he felt a hand placing itself on his shoulder. He looks to his left to see the drunk hero finally awoke from his drunken stoffer.

"Listen kid, take from a pro-hero like me and just go home to your parents. They're probably worried about you", the drunk said to Erik who could only look at this fraud with emotionless eyes.

"If only I had any", Erik said as the knife that was on the bar owner's back flew from its holster and penetrated through the pro-hero's left shoulder blade.

The pro-hero had started to scream from the pain as he tried to pull out the knife, but Erik used his magnetism to push it in deeper. The bar owner behind the stall got out his gun, but he couldn't pull the trigger. The bar owner behind the stall looked at the young Erik who had his open hand holding the gun and its mechanism in place. Erik then shifted the gun's aim at the other bar owner who tried to flee from the scene. Before the man could have reached the door, he had been shot three times through his back. As the man's body falls dead to the floor, Erik focused the gun that was held by the second bar owner. He pulls it out of the man's hand and aims at his target.

"Please, you don't have to do this. I'm just trying to make a living. You know how bad it is out there. This was my only way to make money", the corrupt man said in a way that knew he wasn't going to get any sympathy.

Erik didn't care what else he had to say and shot his target three times to the head. Taking his glass of water, he finished his drink and threw the glass to the floor. He then walked toward the kneeling corrupt hero who was still trying to pull out the knife from his back.

"Please spare me. You're just a kid. You shouldn't be killing heroes", the corrupt hero begged for his life.

"I'm no longer a kid. I'm a monster created by the evil that plagues the countries of Europe. I'm Frankenstein's monster and I won't stop until I kill my creator", Erik proclaimed as he shot the last bullet at the Pro-hero's head.

Erik then crumbled the pistol and threw it in a recycling ben. He goes through the back door and walks down the steps to the basement. There he had discovered a stash of weapons, money, and file cabinets filled to the brim with potential blackmail resources. He enters the room and began to look at each of its valuable products. Opening one of the files, he found several documents relating to subjects on events that were a result of conflicts between Hydra and SHIELD. As he read further on any information on the two groups, he failed to react in time when he heard the door shut tightly behind him and a mysterious container on the floor releasing a purple gas in the room. Erik tries to use his magnetism to shut the container, but it was made copper, a metal that his magnetism couldn't manipulate. He then went for the door, using his magnetism to pry the bolt, but as the last bolt had begun to leave its hinge. The gas was starting to get to him and his vision was getting blurry and to his dismay his powers were failing. As soon as the bolt hit the floor, Erik's body then fell to the floor as well.

As Erik's unconscious form rested on the floor, two figures entered the room in gas masks and SHIELD agent uniforms. One of them carefully carried Erik to the quinjet as the other brought all the contents of the basement back into the quinjet as well. The quinjet then started the hover and flew out of Spain. The two agents took off their helmets to reveal themselves to Wyatt Wingfoot and Jimmy Woo.

"Looks like we got, but how did you know that would work?", Wyatt asked.

"Copper is a non-iron based metal. Magneto's powers don't work on that", Jimmy explained.

"With Erik with us, all we have to do now is get back to the helicarrier", Wyatt said as set course for SHIELD's mobile aerial base.

"Let's just hope everyone else have their targets and arrive on time.", Jimmy said with a tired voice.

Edward "Eddie" Charles Allan Brock's Origin

The Brock family have always been cursed with cancer with exception being Carl Brock, husband to Jamie Brock and father to ten-year-old Eddie Brock. The cancer that had been with the boy since his pre-school days had originated from his mother's side for, she had cancer as well. However, it wasn't the cancer that killed her for the true cause of her death and the destruction of the Brock family was that of a much darker origin.

During their five years of marriage, Carl and Jamie had planned on having a child, but each attempt in their intercourse came out negative on the pregnancy test. If their sixth attempt doesn't ensure them a child, they would have to turn to adoption. After that night, Carl was tired of each failed attempt and didn't want to waste time on getting a kid from an orphanage, but he knew that his wife wanted to become a mother. He just wished that she would just face reality and accept that she will never give birth due to her infertility. He turns from his side of the bed and sees Jamie praying to the cross that hung on their wall.

Jamie Brock was a very religious woman and prayed to have a child to share her beliefs with. It's not that she didn't love her husband, but she had hope that during their marriage he would partake in her catholic activities. Due to his hard-working nature and always putting finances before the needs of the house, he doesn't share any time for her church goings. She prayed that this sixth attempt to finally give a baby. After much praying and silent crying, she finally went to sleep next to Carl and hope that God finally answers her prayers. What she didn't expect was for one of the many devils of the cosmos to answer first.

As she slept soundly, the very shadows of their bedroom leaked out from the darkness and tendrils creep there way closer to Jamie. The inky black tendrils had started to crawl all over the blanket and under the sheets. She started to feel something haunting her in her sleep. As if there were hands all over her, she felt herself being taken by something she doesn't understand. She woke up, but she couldn't hear, talk, or breath. She then wished she had stayed asleep for looming above and restraining her to the bed was a massive inky black monstrosity with white cold eyes and demonic teeth. She looked to her right to see that her husband was still sleeping like there was nothing happening. As tears began to well up in her eyes, a dark voice had started to speak to her.

"Do not be afraid, Jamie Brock. For like in the tale of the virgin Mary, you shall be blessed with a child. A child forged from the darkest regions of the known galaxy", the horrifying voice said as he opened his mouth wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth and five long, green drool covered tongues.

Jamie tried to scream but can't. The terrifying creature had gotten closer and then everything went black. She wakes up the next morning screaming and had nightmares of that night all the way through the nine months of her pregnancy. Her condition had gotten worse during those nine months to the point where performing labor would prove fatal. She died giving birth to Eddie Brock in a hospital in Queens, New York. Carl had paid so much money to keep her alive, but it wasn't enough. Though he didn't show it, he loved her deeply and had done so much to give her what she wanted. This overwhelming pain and loss had then turned to resentment toward the brown hair baby boy with blue eyes in his arms. However, he still decided to care for this infant for the memory of his wife. Carl would soon name the child with the name that Jamie wanted for him. This baby boy would be known as Edward "Eddie" Brock.

Eddie Brock never had the best start to his childhood. As soon as he first saw the world, he was already introduced to an abusive father, bullying from his elementary school, and a neighborhood with more villain attacks than anywhere else in the United States. Ever since the death of the Pulverizer and the rise of the Punisher, vigilantism had increased immensely in the east coast of America and New York would be the convention center of it all. Several logistics had proven that coastal cities attracts the most villains.

Eddie Brock wasn't one of those boys who would be easily impressed by the hero community. If he had to be honest, the vigilantes of Queens were a whole lot cooler. Of course, these were one of the opinions that gave him his bad reputation at school and disappointment from his father. He would try to make up for it by performing well in school, but his father didn't care. When Eddie's quirk finally developed, Carl didn't even bother to take him to the hospital and left Eddie to figure out his quirk for himself. It took him four weeks after his quirk initial activation to realize its true function. Due to not getting by a doctor, he had to name his quirk himself. After much thinking, he decided to call it Emotion Detector. This quirk allows him to detect the emotion of any person and animal within a fifteen radius of him. In a way, he could use it as a means of detecting danger near him whether it's a person filled with aggression or if they held hostile intent. Of course, there were times when he wished that he didn't have his quirk.

When he has his quirk on at home, all he ever feels from his father is resentment and disappointment. Then again, he doesn't really need his quirk to know that. Another reason was the emotions of others were affecting him. Sadness, anger, and anxiety would surround him a lot in queens. When his elementary classmates found out about his quirk, they would tend to stay away from him thinking that his quirk would make him into a creeper. It was safe to assume that he wouldn't make as many friends. Things had gotten worse for him when his inherited cancer cells from his mother had started to become active when he reached the age of nine. Fortunately, his father had taken him to the hospital to get it checked. The doctor said that he would be better looked after in the hospital for further treatment, but Carl refused the offer and said that Eddie will have to tough it out.

Three weeks after his birthday, Eddie's condition had gotten worse and his body changed along with it. He felt hair falling and he noticed how pale he was getting, but oddly enough he could still perform his daily routines. Though what bothered him was the massive hunger he kept having. His father would refuse to buy more food, saying it becomes too costly. Unfortunately, even in his state, he still has to take the abuse of school and his father. Eddie decided to just take a walk from his house to the playground three blocks away. It wasn't the first time he did this. Carl didn't really care where he went at times.

Eddie doesn't really go to the playground to play, but to just be alone and see all the other children play their non-abusive fathers and living breathing mothers. If it wasn't for the cancer in his veins, he would cry loudly for all to hear. He hated this life and he hated his father. He stayed in the playground and remained thinking of his life be like in the future. He would have enjoyed the silence if his stomach didn't rumble ever damn second. It was so irritating that it even made his quirk activate involuntarily. He could feel all the emotions around, happiness that all the lucky families get to have, the depression held by the stray dogs, the young couples that are mad at each other, and then hostile intent that was walking towards him.

"Hey look, it's Creepy Brock", one of the teen bullies shouted.

Eddie seriously didn't need right now.

"Yo Brock, you got some money from your dad? Me and the boys are going to need for the arcade since you ain't using it for food", the teen said arrogantly.

"No, my dad stops giving me money two months ago", Eddie argued with annoyance.

"Seriously Brock, you mean to tell us that you're both sick and poor", a taller teen said from the back.

"Yes, so can you leave alone. I don't want to be bothered alright.", Eddie said as he felt his hunger and headache getting worse.

Of course, the bullies didn't care and kept wanting to push him.

"Don't be such a sissy, Creepy Brock", a fat teen said as he pushed Eddie with one arm.

"Yeah, don't be a sissy, Creepy Brock", the tall teen said as he also pushed Eddie.

"We should call you Sissy Brock", the bossy teen said as his push was the hardest.

The three bullies continued to push Eddie to their enjoyment and much to Eddie's annoyance. Eddie felt his hunger and headache becoming more painful. As his eyes were opened, his pupils were summoning small tendrils that covered the whites of his eyes. His stomach rumbled loudly, his teeth were getting sharper, and the pink flesh in his mouth was turning inky black. As this was happening, it had become seven in the afternoon and all the families that were there had left for home. The only ones there were Eddie and the bullies from his neighborhood. He was so hungry, and he was starting to lose his mind. He mentally cried for something to save him and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. Before the bossy kid could threw his first punch, Eddie had lunged at him with a wide-open mouth that held sharp teeth and a long tongue. He closed his massive jaws and bit off the bully's whole head off.

The other two bullies froze with fear as the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of a child's head within a monstrous mouth. As the child's headless body falls to the ground, Eddie turned around and appeared to the boys as nightmarish creature of black tendrils and teeth. The two screamed and ran away but didn't get very far for Eddie just quickly lunged at them. Just like with the last kid, he tore off both of their heads and devour them whole, leaving their headless bodies to run blood all over the floor of the playground.

Once the last of the brain matter and skull fragment went down his throat, Eddie could feel himself feeling so much better. His pale skin regained its peach color, the headaches had ceased, and that annoying hunger was gone. His body had never felt so refreshed, but that's when reality hit him. As soon as he regained consciousness, he immediately went into a panic for the fact that he had just killed and eaten three of preteen boys. Three middle schoolers that were students at the middle school he would soon attend after the summer. He fell to his knees with sweat and tears starting pour all over him. He wanted to throw up but couldn't even if he tried. He was afraid for any cop or pro-hero that might catch and send him to Raven Croft Prison filled with New York's most dangerous villains. He ran away from the bloodbath he had caused and headed straight to home. He would soon realize that it was a mistake.

Once he had used the backyard hose to wash off some of the blood, Eddie sneaked through one of the back windows. After getting inside, he sneakily walks up the stairs, but was met with a whipping belt to the face. Eddie fell from the stairs and tried to get back up. He looks up to see his father with a scowl and a belt in his hands.

"And just where the hell have you been", Carl yelled at young Eddie who cowered in the corner.

"Dad, wait. Please don't", Eddie pleaded to his father, but received another whip from his belt.

"Shut your damn mouth", Carl yelled as he continued to hit Eddie with the belt.

"You're nothing. You're a waste of existence. Maybe if I had abort you, my wife would still be here. But no, I get stuck with a piece of shit like you", Carl kept at it as he beats Eddie.

"**STOP**", Eddie shrieked with a monstrous voice as his arm grew longer and slashed at Carl's neck.

Carl fell to the floor and blood sprayed from his neck. Eddie stare at what he had just done, but he wasn't scared, nor did he show any emotion whatsoever. He was calm and empty. He looked to his now lifeless father and see the sadness in his dead eyes. Not wanting to be in the house or this neighborhood anymore, Eddie walked upstairs and prepared to head for New York city. He packed all his clothes and whatever of Carl's money there was. Deciding it was best to just travel on foot, Eddie walked out of the neighborhood and spent the whole night, getting to the city. As he made his way through the depressing street of Hell's Kitchen, he activated his quirk to make sure he avoided any dangerous people, then again it was helpful to detect police and pro-heroes that monitor the city at night. After spending three tiring hours to summon the black slime that has changed his life forever, he was able to get the substance to cover his arms and legs. He then climbed an eight-story building and spend the night on its rooftop. That night he wondered what he would do now that he was an orphan and homeless.

One year later, the Carl Brock murder case and the case of the three headless dead boys remained unanswered and a new vigilante had started to become the new most infamous criminal in New York city by the name "Lethal Protector". Little did New York know that for the past year, Eddie had learned to use the black slime as means of a new identity and as his new form of power. Turning this black slime into a black suit with a white vein decal, Eddie was a tall, skinny humanoid with long limbs that held sharp claws. His head appeared as a full covering inky mask with two white organic lens representing eyes and a wide mouth with sharp teeth. During his self-learning, he was saddened and frightened to discover that the only way to make his powers stable and maintain its strength was to devour the brain matter of other living things. He also found out that eating any other parts of flesh will only restore fifty percent of the energy and eating actual food will restore twenty-five percent. As a vigilante, he would kill criminals and take money that was theirs, but not the money they had stolen. The money he taken would be used to buy food and to keep his shitty apartment on the shady part of the city. There were some occasions when his power was weakening and he needed to eat people, so he decided that he would eat villains when he was really hungry. Even if he was saving lives, each night just kept becoming grimmer for him.

Perched on his gargoyle, Eddie in his black suit watched over the filthiest side of New York and waited for his next prey. He kept monitoring, until he spotted a suspicious man with a terrible case of a mutation quirk stalking a woman with feathers in her hair. The woman too notices the menacing looking man and walked a bit faster to her apartment. This caused her stalker to quicken his pace and his lust filled face peeking out of his torn hoodie. Before she could reach her stairs, the stalker had a hard grip on her arm. She yelled at him to let go, but he pulled her harder. He was going to drag her but was then punch to the ground by an inky black fist. Both culprit and victim had begun to shudder in fear as a tall inky black monster rises to claim his prey.

"Oh shit, you're the Lethal Protector", the stalker muttered as he tried to scurry off, but was then wrapped in a black tendril and slammed to the ground. He tries to get up but was lifted from the ground and was held up by Eddie. He was then thrown at a nearby wall and left a huge crack on it. Eddie then gave him a beating of a lifetime. First, he smashed the stalker's limbs with torn off chunks of the concrete sidewalk. Then, he repeatedly punched the stalker's gut with a fire hydrant that was encased in his hand. And finally, he stabbed his black claws into the stalker's back and didn't kill him in the process. Eddie then raised him up to speak into his ear.

"You and others like you are but parasites rolling around in a pile of filth that was once a safe and happy neighborhood. That is why God created me, to feast on the animals that prey on the innocent. This pain, this fear, this reality, all of it has manifested to become the monster that is me to clean this city of the unwanted meat of criminals and villains, so now…", Eddie then turns him around, his long tongue licking his teeth, to see the stalker's face that was filled with absolute horror.

"Prepare to be devoured by death", Eddie's black suit mouth then opened widely to engulf the stalker whole body as it had been quickly chewed up and dissolved. The woman who the stalker was after just watched in her traumatized state as she witnessed cannibalism at its most frightening. After Eddie finished eating his latest prey, he looks to the woman and his expression changed from that of a sinister toothy grin to that of a good sumeratin look.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm being rude. Hi, I'm Lethal Protector. Here", Eddie greeted her and gave her back her dropped purse.

"You're safe now. No, please, there's no need to thank me. Your joy is reward enough and sends me leaping happily on my way", Eddie said as leaped up into the air and shot out a tendril to swing away.

The woman he saved would have nightmares of that night for weeks. Eddie would then perch himself on the top of the apartment building that he had made his home for the last two years. He then thought about his latest meal and hope that it would be enough to keep his strength. He didn't like having to eat another human being, but there were times when normal food just couldn't cut unless he has eaten a large quantity. It always made him question whether these powers of his were a good thing. He was about to sleep the rest of the night off, until he detected a presence in his apartment room with his quirk. He then swung his arm to hit who was by his door, but his arm was immediately hit with what looked like an arrow. He tried to pull the arrow off, but it exploded in an icy mist that froze his whole arm in ice. He tried to swing his other arm, but that too was hit by an ice arrow.

Eddie then became desperate and just shot out several tendrils from his body to hopefully hit something. His room was so dark that the only light available to him came from the one window. Unfortunate for Eddie, all his tendrils had been rapidly sliced off. The culprit revealed himself crouching down, surrounded by sliced up pieces of tendrils, and his sword glistening in the light. As he looked at the helmet wearing swordsman in front of him, Eddie failed to notice the hooded man behind the swordsman shooting three more ice arrows. Eddie's legs and torso were then encased in ice, leaving only his head. The hooded man walked toward Eddie and held out an arrow.

Eddie glared at the archer and the archer then pressed a button on the handle of his bow that triggered the arrow to release a purple substance. The purple mist immediately made its way within Eddie's lung and Eddie went unconscious in seconds. The hooded man then reached for the light switch to turn on the room light. Once the ceiling lamb was on, the two intruders were revealed to be Barney Barton, the international vigilante Trick Shot, and Percy Scandia the Black Knight.

"Wow. and here I thought it was going to be hard to bag this bastard, but no. it was pretty damn easy. I mean seriously, symbiotes are hell to beat", Trick Shot remarked his experiences with symbiote based villains back in their original multiverse.

"Never have I encountered such creatures that were made of liquid darkness. Is he truly a boy under all this dark slime?", Black Knight questioned the biology of the symbiote as he breaks some of the ice and carried the frozen Eddie Brock.

"I wouldn't try getting into the science behind it. Honestly, I don't understand how anyone could get used to the whole "wearing an alien and having another voice in your head" thing. It just seems so overbearing to deal with", Trick Shot critiqued as he pulled out a device made by Forge.

"But still though, an organism that can boost your powers and strengths. I wouldn't want to think what will happen if symbiotes just run amok in an earth filled with quirked humans", Black Knight said as the two of them made their way to the rooftop with Eddie.

"Speaking of strength, you sure you don't need me to help you out there. Like, you're carrying a seven-foot-tall alien monster with an eleven-year-old inside and both are encased in a one-inch layer of ice", Trick Shot said as opened their quinjet.

"No, it's quite alright, I used to carry livestock heavier than this", Black Knight said with jolliness in his voice as he laid the frozen Eddie Brock down on one of the passenger seats.

As the quinjet took off and flew out of New York, Trick Shot who was on the pilot seat had received a call on his SHIELD communicator.

"This Trick Shot, world's most handsome vigilante and greatest marksman ever to have lived, to whom am I speaking to", Barney said so egotistical that Percy literally rolled eyes under his helmet.

"You're speaking to your ranked superior, Barton", the voice of Jimmy Woo spoke out of the communicator.

"Wrong, Carter is my superior. You're just the voice I must hear for when she needs me for something. Like for example, giving us orders to leave our positions in south Italy in the last second instead of warning us ahead of time", Barney said with annoyance.

"Hey, we're sorry for the last call, but you know that, other than our war with Hydra, any and all cases involving reincarnates require our full attention. You never know when they'll show up or who they might be", Jimmy reasoned.

"I understand that much, but still. Me, Percy, and Frank had been trying to pull everything out of our asses to push Hydra out of southern Italy. What's in Italy that Carter would want?", Barney asked.

"It's something Hydra has been after for weeks. Apparently, there are underground ecosystems underneath northern Italy. Hydra is after whatever is in there and if Hydra wants it, then we want it. Does that answer your question?", Jimmy explained.

"Yeah I get it. So, is frank there yet? I haven't gotten a call from him lately", Barney asked.

"No, he hasn't reported yet. We believe he's still in Latveria. Hopefully, he doesn't disobey Carter's orders and just cap off you know who", Jimmy answered.

"Come on Jimmy, you know Frank wouldn't kill children", Barton argued.

"Even if said child is an eleven-year-old Victor Von Doom", Jimmy countered.

Barney Barton remained silent and then answered.

"We just have to see when he regroups with us"

Victor Von Doom's Origins

Failure. Lost. Regret. These three things have been the main fears for prideful men for since the dawn of time. To fail at a promise. To lose your family and limbs. To regret not becoming more and beyond that. These three things were the fears of a Latverian child soldier. This would become the mindset of a young Victor Von Doom.

On June 11, 2160, the Latverian rebellion was one of the first of the European countries to develop a child soldier program. After Latveria, countries like Germany, Greece, Slovenia, and Spain have started their child soldier camp to train their children into having their quirks mastered at an early age. The training the children took was harsh, grueling, and cruel through all sense of unethical methods. Many Latveria children were subjected to these military roles and some have even killed their fellow countrymen for reasons that they no longer understand. However, not all agree to the conditions of the rebellion. One group in Latveria known as the Zefiro Clan was known to be the last living group of Gypsies and as a group of Europe's greatest healing quirks. Within their group, Werner Von Doom and his wife Cynthia had two of the best healing quirks that Latveria has to offer. They were not only great doctors but were professionals in other unorthodox skill sets. Werner was a skilled engineer and held true mastery over the art of medicine. Cynthia was also very skilled in medical science and did some sorcery on the side. They had loved and supported each other during the crisis that was the European civil war epidemic and would come to bear a child that would forever change the world. It was on July 15, 2160 that Victor Von Doom was born, and his birth didn't go unnoticed by the Latverian rebellion.

By the time Victor turned eight, his quirk had finally developed. Since his parents were doctors, they would use their available equipment and their medical skills to figure out their son's quirk functionality. They concluded that he has gained an Emitter quirk, but they couldn't pinpoint its exact power. They noticed some rather harmful symptoms. The catalyst to Doom's quirk is his hands, but whenever he uses his quirk, his hands and other parts of his body would start to corrode like if they were metal beginning to rust. Before the flesh of his hands start to rust and chip away, his hands would emit a green fog. The fog that emits from his palms is made up of collected green particles that fit no description of any particle, atoms, or neurons. The closest being protons. This would be considered as the first time that someone in the Zefiro Clan was born with a quirk that wasn't for healing or medical uses. Nonetheless, the young Victor Von Doom was accepted to their nomadic family. However, their once peaceful and happy lives will be taken from them by the ruthless Latverian ruler, Vladimir Fortunov.

Vladimir Fortunov was cruel and selfish leader ever since his presidency in late 2160. Near the end of his term, he announced that Latveria would become a dictatorial state and kept his status as leader of the nation. The people of Latveria would work grueling hours on the advancement of the country's technological and military power. This would be accomplished through his cooperation with Hydra, a secret that would keep away from the people. The conflict between the Latverian rebellion and Latverian government had become so intense that the rebellion had even force a hundred civilians to join their ranks or be executed as an ally to the government. The rebellion would then seek their sights to the Zefiro Clan for their healing quirks. Cynthia was the first to found about the rebellion's intentions and informed her husband and the rest of the clan. Their group would have no choice, but to flee from Latveria and seek a haven within the borders of Ukraine. Their passage to the Ukrainian borders is an old railway had been abandoned by the Nazis during World War two. This old railway was constructed by the Nazis during Hitler's rise to power but was abandoned for mysterious reasons. Due to the erasing of the second world war from all platforms of history, the mystery of the railway was never solved and was never used for any form of transportation or tourist attraction. It was once called "Eisenbahn Dreizehn" Railway Thirteen, but now it is claimed by the country of Romania and given its new name "Transilvania Soare Rasarit" Transylvania's Sunrise. The reason for its name is that the sun could only be seen on this side of Transylvania. This old railway was the Zefiro Clan's only hope to flee from Latveria.

As her husband and son rallied everyone for their journey, Cynthia had been performing her sorceries to ensure their safety. During her rituals, she would be visited by a red mist that spoke to her in an evil voice.

"My my, you're the first human to have successfully contacted me in 148 years. Who are you mortal to have grant themselves audience with me?", the red mist asked.

"I am Cynthia von Doom, a peasant sorcerer and Gypsy doctor that hail from the Zefiro Clan of Latveria. I have performed this ritual for the hope to bring safe passage for my people to flee from our oppressors. The country and its people are in a never-ending war and I wish for my husband and son to be free from this torment", she answered the red mist.

"I see. All of Europe suffers from these civil wars. Very well, I shall make an offer for you Cynthia Von Doom. relinquish your soul to me and I will give you the power to eliminate all threats to your people. Even as I speak the rebellion had ransacked your empty settlements and are on your trail. Baron Vladimir's forces had got word of the rebellion's location and will make advancements to eliminate everyone with one powerful assault", the red mist offered.

Fearing for her family, Cynthia accepted the offer and her soul would be claimed by the red mist. Her sorcery had been turned into demonic pyromancy and with it, she was able to set the rebellion soldiers and Vladimir's men ablaze. After a while of defending herself from the military power of both sides, her husband and the rest of the clan had made their departure out of Latveian borders. Once the last of the clan made it out of the woods, Werner had realized that Victor was nowhere to be seen. He runs back into the forest and finds Victor slumped down on a tree. With a closer look, Victor was holding a bleeding right leg and his left face cheek was also bleeding. Werner concluded that both Victor's leg and face cheek had been grazed by stray bullets.

Werner then carried his injured son and tried to find his wife. In a couple of minutes, he was able to find her by a smoldering part of the forest. She was on her knees, crying and talking to no one. Still carrying victor, he runs to his wife to see if she was hurt. Cynthia wiped away the tears and saw the conditions of her son.

"Victor?! Werner, what happened to him", Cynthia cried out.

"His leg and face had been grazed by gunfire, just minor bleeding, but we need to leave and reunite with the other", Werner informed her.

Werner picks her up from the ground and the two ran away from the rising fire that enveloped the forest. They kept running through the flames and gunfire as the screams of burning soldiers filled the sky. As they reached the end of the forest, the Von Doom family could see a few Zefiro clan members waiting for them at the entrance. They were a few meters away from their extract point, until mortar explosives rain upon the entrance of the railway, killing the people waiting for them and send the Von Doom family a few meters back. Werner had started to regain his senses and looked to his left to see that Victor was still alive, but was unconscious. He looked to his right and then horror filled his being as he could see Cynthia coughing up blood with large blades of shrapnel sticking out of her chest. He places their unconscious son next to her and he had begun to inspect her injuries.

Werner knew they were fatal, but he didn't want to lose her. He would have used up all of his energy to keep her alive with his healing quirk. However, his efforts weren't enough and all he could give her was a few moments for final farewells.

"Cynthia, Please… please say something. Victor and I can't move on without you. I promised that I would get you both out of Latveria. We would be safe and make a new home far away from all the fighting", Werner said as he had begun crying for his wife to respond.

He continued to cry, until he felt a hand on his face. He opens his eyes to see Cynthia's nearly lifeless ones. She gasped as she tries to tell him something to him.

"Werner. My darling. Please… please keep Victor safe… safe from the Demon", Cynthia had said her final words as her eyes went lifeless and her hand falls to the ground.

Cynthia was now dead and as the fires raged across the forest of the Latverian Countryside. With his people to far for him to travel, Werner turned himself and his son over to the Latverian rebellion. Poor young Victor Von Doom had woken up the news that his mother was killed by bombardment and that he would spend the rest of his life as a soldier. He would become ten years old and know the full efficiency of scrapped military tech and weapons. Being a child soldier, he had to take excruciating military training and had to have the childish innocence beaten out of him of his superiors. His father didn't do much better, always being considered as their weakest soldier. The rebellion would have just shot him and threw him away. The only reason they didn't was the fact that he was their only doctor.

A year had again passed and young Victor Von Doom turned Eleven. He and his father would be tasked to ambush a military escort team that were traveling through snow covered charred remains of the countryside forest. Unfortunately for father and son, this would be their last mission together for young Victor Von Doom have a taste of the power of a corrupt Pro-hero.

The operation would be for the young recruits to finally move up from the private rank. Their task was to kill the Latverian pro-hero Baron Zero, the Latverian Ice Hero. it was said through the grapevine that Baron Zero only uses the hero title as a cover. His real occupation was being an assassin for the highest bitters of Europe. He would be called by many Hydra influenced politicians to battle the rebellion and freeze their force into crumbling ice. This would be the fate for every child soldier that was with young Victor in their mission together. As the moon rose to the sky, the child soldiers prowled through the snow and their guns ready for a fight. However, their ambush was unsuccessful due to one of boys being caught by a Latverian military squad. That whole night, Victor Von Doom heard gunfire roaring, quirk being through, and cries of all the scared pre-teens being gunned down by their fellow countrymen. He was able to kill a few men, but he and the last four child soldiers had retreated into the forest. As they got far, a blizzard had begun to take form. This was well known to be Baron Zero's calling card, a blizzard would appear whenever he was nearby and active. The group of boys were then out of the frozen forest and made it to an abandoned village settlement. They hid within a small shack and waited for rescue which came in the form of Werner arriving in a jeep. Father and son were reunited and the whole group had agreed to flee from Latveria with the jeep, but to their dismay the jeep was a massive chunk of ice. They began to shudder out of fear and cold. Their fear then rose more as they heard one of the boys screaming. They turned to see the boy being choked with a single hand and being turned into an ice statue.

Standing for everyone to see, Baron Zero reveals himself in menacing hero costume being a mix between a Nazi captain uniform and an armor with components of a cryogenic chamber. Pulling out a sledgehammer from his back, Baron Zero smashed the frozen boy into pieces. He then released a gust of liquid nitrogen that flash froze the other three boys that were in front of Werner and Victor. Father and son ran further into the settlement, but the cold was starting to get to Werner. He told victor to hide in a shed as he tries to mislead Baron Zero somewhere else. Victor did just that even if he didn't want to and Werner ran to left with Victor's gun. He got only a few meters until his legs got flash froze. He aimed his gun, but it combusted due to an icicle getting lodged into the barrel of the rifle. Baron Zero then walked closer to the half-frozen Werner with his sledgehammer still out.

Young victor saw through the cracks of the wooden door, his father being at the mercy of an evil man that his home had deemed a pro-hero. Baron Zero then placed his hand on Werner's shoulder and froze the rest of his body except for his head. Werner being half dead could only stare as he was about to face his execution. With one mighty swing, Baron Zero smashed Werner's frozen body, but his head remain intact as it fell into the snow. Young Victor Von Doom saw everything and felt nothing, but freezing numbness on his whole being. Even if he started to cry, his tears would have been turned to Ice before they hit the ground. With no emotion currently in his soul, he involuntarily walked out of the shed and faced the monster that killed his father. Baron Zero was a silent evil, never to talk throughout all the massacres he had been a part of. Young Victor shared that silence as the two of them stared at the other. Baron Zero lifted an arm to begin flash freezing Victor, while Victor lifted both of his arms to use his final option, his quirk. At this point, he didn't care if using his quirk to its fullest will destroy a part of his body. Young Victor Von Doom wanted to die, but he would make sure to take this cold-hearted monster with him. With each taking a breath to charge their quirks, they both simultaneously blasted their quirks at each other. Fortunately for Doom, his quirk proved more powerful as the burning blast of Particle Manipulation melt away the Flash Freeze and melted the hero costume to the Baron's skin, but in return for this display of power poor young Doom had disintegrated his arms. Without his arms to balance him, Doom fell on his back on the freezing snow as heavy snowflakes piled on him. Baron Zero was gargling whatever substance that was in his mouth and shaking violently.

The two-half dead Latverians laid there on their would-be grave ground, but the sound of crumbling snow could be heard. A squad of Hydra soldier had arrived and carried the mangled Baron Zero to their armored vehicle. Two of the Hydra soldiers spotted Doom and walked through the snow to get near him. Down on the ground, they see a freezing and shuddering eleven-year-old boy that was missing both his arms and breathing heavily. They both decided to the boy out of his misery and pointed their guns at him. Young Doom just stared at them and waited for the shot. A gunshot was heard, but it wasn't any of their guns that fired. The two Hydra Soldiers were on alert, but both of their heads were pierced by one bullet. The rest of the Hydra soldiers were then on alert and checked their surroundings but couldn't see anything because of the raging blizzard. Out of nowhere, one of them was grabbed from behind and got dragged into the snowy white background. A scream was heard next and everyone fired at that direction until the screaming stopped. What happened next was several concussion grenades and flash bangs being thrown at their positions. They were all blinded and dazed that they didn't care where they were firing. As the escaping vehicle drove off, the remaining soldiers were left for dead and were picked off one by one by a dark figure.

Once the last soldier was slain, the dark figure proceeded towards Victor Von Doom who was so nearly dead from the cold. The dark figure was revealed to be a tall man wearing a black mask with a painted white skull and a black ballistic vest with a similar white underneath a black trench coat. This man was like the grim reaper to Victor, finally arriving to grant him death. The tall man points his handgun at the paraplegic boy and young Doom said only one thing. "Take the shot".

"Believe me. After everything you have accomplished in your adult years, there is nothing more that I want than to put a bullet through you right now. Sadly, I don't kill kids, not to mention that I have orders to bring you in and plus it looks like you've been through hell already. So, consider this as god finally giving you a break", the tall man then picked up Victor and walked to the direction of his parked quinjet.

"Who are you", Victor asked him.

"Frank, now shut up and go to sleep. I'm taking you to SHIELD, there are others like you that had pretty shit lives", Frank Castle answered as they entered the quinjet.

As the engines came to life and the jet started to hover, young Victor Von Doom drifted into a deep sleep as life support systems did its best to keep him alive. He never even felt Frank picking him up and strapping him to a wheelchair.

Several hours later…

The four lost boys had begun to wake up from their sleepy states and adjusted their eyes to the lights. After adjusting them, they then realized that they were in a room they didn't recognized and were immediately on panic.

"The fuck?! Where am I? Where's Logan? LOGAN?!", Victor Creed called out to his little brother.

"Stop screaming please, I'm trying to get used to that annoying echo in this damn room", Eddie Brock asked irritated.

"Where am I? Who are you idiots? I swear if any of you are Hydra, then I shall gladly kill every one of you", Erik Lensher demanded in his native German language.

"The hell?! Who invited a German?! Am I near a Volkswagen convention or something?", Creed said confused.

"Damn it, why can't I use my quirk? I could freaking bust through this chair if I could. And why am I so damn tired, I was just unconscious seconds ago", Eddie said while still in a tired tone.

"Will you Americans just tell where I am already", Erik continued to demand for an answer.

"In English silver mane", Creed demanded while calling Erik out for his long silver white hair.

"WHERE. AM. I?", Erik yelled.

"WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW", Creed and Eddie yelled back.

"BE QUIET", a new voice yelled.

Creed, Eddie, and Erik turned their heads to see Victor Von Doom covered in a blanket and sitting on a plastic wheelchair with plastic medical equipment attached to him.

"And you are?", Creed demanded.

"Victor Von Doom, a former child soldier from Latveria", Doom answered.

"Wait, you're from Latveria", Erik said in surprise.

"So just another European then. What about you? From Britain or Ireland?", Creed remarked Doom as he asked Eddie where he was from.

"I'm Eddie Brock and no, I'm from Queens, New York", Eddie answered.

"So, you're the only American here then. I'm Victor Creed and I'm from some shithole in Canada", Creed introduce himself.

"What about you Silver mane? We know you're from Germany, but what's your name", Eddie asked Erik.

"My name is Erik Lensher. Now, do any of you know where we are", Erik asked them.

"Unfortunately, it seems all four of us are in the position of not knowing where we are", Doom informed him.

"So why are we here then?", Eddie questioned.

"Well, what do you guys remember before we were brought here?", Creed suggested.

The four boys were silent, waiting for someone to start. Doom decided to go first.

"I was so close to being dead. I was buried in snow. My father and friends were killed right in front of me. Several times, I was nearly shot and not to mention that after all that I still continued to lose so much", Doom confessed and used his mouth to take off his blanket to show them his condition.

The three boys looked surprised to see the Latverian missing both of his arms.

"Well shit, what happened to you", Creed asked Doom with curiosity.

"I used my quirk. In order to damage the monster that killed my father, I would allow my quirk to burn through my arms to make him feel pain", Doom answered with a sorrow filled tone.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I too lost my family to the same country I once called home. We are both victims of Europe's pointless civil wars.", Erik sympathized.

"Sounds like Europe still going through hell, but yeah I'm sorry for you too. I wish I could say I could relate", Eddie with sympathy as well.

Erik and Eddie looked to Creed for his sympathy, but Creed declined.

"What, I just don't give a shit about Europe. I'm more worried about how we ended up here. Last thing I remember, me and my brother were just cooking dinner when Colonel Carter came knocking at our door", Creed said as he wanted to get out of the topic of fathers.

"As blunt as you are, you're right. We need to get out of these damn wheelchairs. And… wait did you say Colonel Carter? As in, Colonel Margaret Carter?", Eddie asked with surprise.

"Yeah, she showed up with some weirdo in a bandana and whole helicarrier on top of our log house", Creed answered with irritation as he tries to use his strength to break restraints with no success.

"Why would the director of SHIELD visit you in the middle of the Canadian wilderness?", Erik questioned.

"The hell do I know. She said something about a job", Creed answered.

"The last thing I remember was that I was in my apartment and then I attacked by two jerks who froze me", Eddie shared.

As they each tell about the events that brought them here, several other ceiling lights shined on to reveal the entirety of the room they were in. it had revealed a room made of a brown metallic surface with one-way glass near the ceiling. The wheelchairs they were strapped to were made of hard plastic. Eddie's wheelchair had medical bags filled with a purple liquid that entered his bloodstream through a needle. This would nullify his symbiote powers and restrain him to his human form. Everyone except Doom had special bionic hand shackles that use a bionic spring system that locked each of their fingers, forcing their hands into an open position. In both Doom's and Erik's mind, they studied their surroundings and came to the same conclusion that this whole room was built with counter measures to each of their quirks. Their analysis ended once the main entrance to the room opened up and walked in were Director Carter and her associates. As Director Carter walked in the middle front of her group, to her right were Forge and Wyatt Wingfoot, while to her left stood a young blonde girl in a child size SHIELD uniform and next to her was Jimmy Woo.

"Good morning boys. I do hope your three days long nap was pleasant", Carter said to them as she held four files that each held their names.

"We were out for three days. Just what the hell is this purple stuff made out off?", Creed demanded.

"That's classified information, mister Creed. But for now, the reason the four of you are here today. You four have gone through so much, gone through horrible events that no child should ever experience. Your homes taken from you, killed in front of you, abandon you, and even betrayed you. I've brought you here to offer you boys a fresh start. New lives under the guidance of myself and the support of SHIELD, you can become a force that can benefit the world. That is of course if you agree to join us", Carter offered them.

Their responses were predictable.

"Hell no", Creed said bluntly

"Sorry, can't", Eddie said honestly

"I absolutely refuse to serve government figures", Erik said with loathement.

"You and your group of SHIELD agents kidnapped four underage boys from their home countries and just expect them to accept your offer to become SHIELD agents. I could only guess that you brought us here for the value and ingenuity of our quirks. My answer is also no", Doom theorized.

This made Carter to pinch the bridge of her nose. Forge then walked up to and whispered to her that they could always try to get to the point.

"Very well, it's time I showed you the truth. Starting with you mister Creed", Carter given in to Forge's idea and used her Memory Restoration quirk on Victor Creed.

"Hey, hold up, I didn't agree to this", Creed argued as he struggles to shake off Carter's hand from his head.

Creed failed and Carter's quirk had taken over his subconscious. Creed's eyes glew and he was met with the memories of his past life from his original earth in their original multiverse. He remembered now who he truly was and a part of him wish it wasn't. After one minute, Creed closed his eyes and remained silent. Everyone in the room waited for his response, Carter and her friends wanted to hear what felt with his memories returned to him. However, the three boys next to Creed were showing concern as they know they were next.

Creed just remained silent as his blonde hair covered his eyes. If one looked closely, a tear could be seen running down his cheek. The silence ended when he began to snarl like an animal trying to get out of his chains. He continued to act savagely and ended it with a lion like roar. After his roar, he muttered out the name of the man that ended his past life and brought him back to square one.

"SENATOR KELLY, YOU POMPOUS SPINELESS BASTARD", Creed yelled as if to damn the man that brought him to a humiliating death.

"Woof, out of all the way to go out it had to Kelly for you", Forge said and was then given a hard nudge from Carter.

After his outburst, Creed then turned his head to Carter.

"Was this what you wanted, Carter. To make me remember the monster I was born to be. The crimes and murders that I committed as Sabretooth are what you needed to know", Creed questioned in the belief to arrest him before he could end up being a criminal.

"No, I just wanted to know if you truly are the Sabretooth, one of the most dangerous foes of Wolverine. It's not what you have done, but what you can do is what I'm interested in. from what Forge had told me, your capabilities would make you a very valuable asset to SHIELD", Carter explain to him.

"Wait, Forge?! Aren't you with the X-Men?", Creed questioned him.

"That depends on which one? Yours or mines", Forge cryptically said to the young mutant.

Creed was confused by this and wanted to question him further, but was cut off by Carter who wanted to explain the situation further.

"As you three can see, Victor Creed has unlocked memories of a past life thanks to my quirk. Tell me, do any of you even know who these X-Men are", Carter asked the three boys.

"What, like are they some kind of hero team times?! If that's the case, I've never heard of them", Eddie said confusedly.

"I'm pretty sure the case on the topic is that none of us have, so the real point is what importance does your quirk have with the rest of us, Miss Carter?", Erik analytically asked her.

"We'll receive your answer by observing mister Brock's response", she answered as she placed her hands on Eddie's head.

"Hey, wait, I didn't ask for this", Eddie argued, but receives backlash from Creed.

"Venom, just stop acting your age and take it. If I have to be reminded of what I am, then so will the rest of you", Creed barked at Eddie Brock.

"What are you talk-", Eddie questioned him, but was cut off when his eyes started to glow.

Going through the same process as Creed, Eddie Brock had relived the memories of his past life on his original Earth. When his eyes stopped glowing, his face switched from confusion to pure distress. He begins to breathe heavily, and his eyes started to tear up. He then cried as memories of his son Dylan came rushing to him. Following him, Carter then would use her quirk on both Erik and Doom.

For Erik, he had regained his memories of the time he was once known as the master of magnetism, Magneto. His wars with the X-Men, his time with Wanda and Pietro, and his numerous crimes in the name of Human genocide and Mutant superiority. Looking back at his current childhood, to him, it seemed like he never stopped being Magneto. The same could be said for Victor Von Doom unfortunately. Young Doom would remember everything. Absolutely everything. As the others reacted with emotion, Creed was anger, Eddie was in despair, and Erik was in depression, but Victor Von Doom was somewhere worse. Every possible emotion had hit him all at once and it had given him a feeling that stabbed at both his physical and mental state. A feeling known only as pain. Once his left eye twitched, he moved his head away from everyone and vomited all the contents in his stomach. After he did, he turned to see everyone's mixed expressions of his action.

"What do you want from us?", Victor Von Doom pleaded to know.

"I want you to know the truth, but first we need to wait for my Thunderbolts", Carter clarified.

Her communicator pinged signaling their arrival. The doors to the room opened and came in were Carter's Thunderbolts, a highly skilled militant team that consists of Black Knight, Trick Shot, and their team leader the Punisher. The trio then stood in attention for Carter.

"Mind telling me why you're late", she asked them.

"I needed a drink"

"I overslept"

"I had to do some last-minute Hydra killing back at Italy"

Each one gave their respective answers and Carter pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, our newest recruit has finally awoken and ready to be put under train under your guidance", Carter said as she points toward the four boys.

The Thunderbolts looked at them and Trick Shot sighed.

"Alright, so who's turn is it to explain now to explain the multiverse theory"

After an hour of discussing their current situation, the newly composed group of adult and children reincarnates came to an agreement of what positions they were in. the four boys decided that it was best to join SHIELD seeing how their lives mean nothing in their current state and Carter needed more reincarnates to join SHIELD. Then, there were the conditions they would agree on. Carter's conditions were that they would become heroes-in-training to represent SHIELD through their training regimens, receive their lost education, and become support for the Thunderbolt when needed. Their conditions were for housing, money, and access to any available SHIELD equipment, including their private internet servers. Though they had regained their adult minds, they were still just eleven years old. And thus, upon their united agreement, they had to begin the process of opening up and adjusting to the new mindset of being in an all new multiverse. This was the hard part and begins with how they came here.

"My name is Margaret "Peggy" Carter and I was born in Queens, New York. I was an orphan in my childhood until I was adopted by Dum Dum Dugan. It was him who discovered the existence of Hydra. During the time when he was still the director of SHIELD, I was able to unlock my quirk, Memory Restoration, and used it on myself. Doing so, I was shown the truth. I was unable to shut off my quirk and the result was having to relive not only my memories, but the memories of other Margaret Carters across our original multiverse. Doing this, I caught the attention of five powerful being. Infinity. Eternity. Oblivion. Lady Death. And the Living Tribunal. They showed me why these memories of mine were locked away from in the first place. What could be considered as the most powerful being in our original multiverse, The One Above All, created a means to prevent another coming of the Beyonders and as well as another battle world. This creation was called Nexus Finale, an omniversal rift that could only be entered one way, but never the other. With that, we have no means through either science or magic to return to our previous existence. To avoid confusion between this multiverse and our original multiverse, I have given classifications to both of them. The multiverse our original consciousness held from shall be known as the Marvel multiverse and this multiverse to which we have been reborn in shall be known as Kohei multiverse. Before my return to my physical body, the Living Tribunal granted me the ability to locate other reincarnates. The first that I discovered was my own adopted father Dum Dum Dugan and with my quirk I restored his memories as well. I then found out that we were of two different earths and I'm willing to gamble that each of us here are also of different earths. Though I was reborn here, I was truly born in Earth-86315 where was a clone of the real Margaret Carter was known in that reality as Captain America for undertaking the super soldier program. After the second world war and Captain Carter joining the Exiles, the last surviving members of Hydra had plan to resurrect Hydra and used a sample of Carter's super soldier blood to create me. Upon my awakening, the scientists failed to rewrite my memories and knew what their plot was. In the end, I died in my efforts to eliminate all remnants of Hydra. Upon my death, I initiated the bunker's self-destruct sequence and everyone with me. Although I was clone, I had a soul and instead of going to hell it was transferred to Nexus Finale. The rest, you already know. Not only did I unlocked my Memories, I was also able to unlock my genetic memory as well. Doing so had caused my body to create a substance through my hormones altered my body the same the super soldier serum did. Several of my most trusted SHIELD medical staff had named this the super soldier gene. With these genes, I could everything the Captain America of my Earth could do."

"My name is Forge and like Sabretooth said, I was a member of the X-Men, just not his X-Men. On Earth-696, I lived to the same way as most of my counterparts would up until my death thanks to those damn Sentinels. Before my death, I was on leave from the X-Men and was working for Stark Industries as a manager for a toy making facility of theirs. It was nice though. I had a good paycheck, a family, and a fabulous house up in Michigan. But of course, you can't bring that with in death and thus my soul was reborn here. In Kohei multiverse, I grew up to work in supermarket and do some part time college courses on the side. After I graduated college, I quit my store job and got an opportunity from SHIELD to one of their engineers. I later found out that the job I signed up for was more than just holding a wrench and mostly just holding a gun and being sent to some god forsaken warzone. After a couple of missions, I met Carter here and the rest was history. I was the second Reincarnate she found. The quirk I was born with is called Trap Creator. All I gotta do is tap on a flat surface and boom, instant trap. The only downside is that I must think of the trap. Luckily for me, I watch plenty of Scooby-Doo. Much like Carter, I was able to regain my mutant ability of making sweet tech on the fly."

"My name is Wyatt Wingfoot. Some of you might know as a close friend to the Fantastic Four. on Earth-695, I was piloting the Four to their next adventure until we were being pulled in by a Skrull spaceships. The five of us were the first to see the beginning of a Skrull invasion. One thing leads to another and were able to get their ship on self-destruct to get off our earth. As we were about to reach the escape pods, I noticed one of the Skrulls trying to undo the sequence and I rushed at him. The Four were able to jump ship, but I knew that I had by time for the self-destruct to go off. And Like that, I got reincarnated here and joined SHIELD along with my two younger sisters who helped snagged robin hood over there to Carter's doorstep. The quirk I was born is called Orange Sprouter. I just tap twice on any surface and a massive orange tree grows there. Fortunately for me, this quirk can be shut off at will. Good thing too, because things would have been messy everywhere I go. My only reincarnate ability is just being a really good pilot."

"My name is Jimmy Woo and much like now I was SHIELD agent back on my Earth. On Earth-698, I served under Nick Fury and fought alongside many of SHIELD's finest men and women. It was smooth sailing for me until I died on one mission that was given to me by Mariah Hill. I was sent to investigate Spider-Man due to his violent behavior toward some of the villains. Of course, during this time, I didn't know about the mind swap that done Otto Octavius on Peter Parker. During my latest round of stalking the quote on quote Superior Spider-Man, I was killed in an accident caused by a battle between him and Hydro Man. After being reincarnated into the Kohei multiverse, I've done much in both American and Japanese education. Then after two years in the Navy Seals, I joined Carter's SHIELD and done everything I normally would do if I was still on my earth. My quirk is called Back Turner. By doing a gun shooting gesture with either of my hands, I could point them at any opponent and have them involuntarily turn their backs towards me, giving me an opening to attack them."

The blonde girl that was next to Carter knew it was her turn and spoke up in a Ukrainian accent. Before she could speak, a hand of comfort had placed itself on Yelena's shoulder. She looked to see Carter giving her a face of encouragement.

"My name is Yelena Belova and, much like in Director Carter, my former life was being a clone of the real Yelena Belova of my earth. Much like other Earths, My Earth, Earth-616, the real Yelena Belova betrayed her hero career and accepted her fate as corrupt spy for AIM. while she was with AIM, they experimented on her to improve her abilities and had created several clones of her in the possibility of her death or betrayal. She was then given a mission by AIM to test drive her new adaptoid augmentations and she had done that by attacking Avengers Tower. As she fought each of them, she had made the mistake of replicating the Sentry's powers. Doing so had caused her to be visited by the Void and begged the Avengers to help. AIM saw this as a sign of betrayal and activated a bomb that was inside her. After her death. I and many of my sisters had been puppets for AIM and were used for either for espionage or lab testing. My death occurred when Norman Osborn's HAMMER had infiltrated the AIM and wiped out most of the scientists there. One of them had accidentally switch on the tank I was as they tried to escape. I floated there with no way of getting out and the life supports weren't on. As I struggled for air and started to drown, I witnessed Osborn's Dark Avengers on the base walls of the facility. The Sentry floated up and fires an energy blast that destroyed everything including myself. So, you can say that the Sentry killed me twice. I was then reincarnated in the Ukraine where I lost my family to the civil wars that plagued Europe. Many orphaned children and myself were taken to shelters and it was there that I was adopted by Director Carter and taken into SHIELD as a junior agent. When I heard of the SHIELD would accept recruits for their newly established SHIELD youth division, I wouldn't have imagined I would partnered with four of my earth's most dangerous villains. My quirk is called Paralyzing Shock. By activating a certain nerve in my hands, I can emit an organic electric shock that paralyze my opponents much like an electric eel or a box jellyfish."

After Yelena finished her story, all eyes were on the Thunderbolts. Black Knight decided to go first.

"My name is Percy Scandia or if I were to use my real name from my earth then I would be known as Sir Percy of Scandia, the first Black Knight. In my previous life, I lived as a knight who was too blind sighted to those he trusted far too easily. I suffered from the worst that Medieval Europe had to offer. From savage beast and satanic dragons, the life of a man that lived during the sixth century was absolute hell and it wasn't glorious being King Author's whipping boy during the battle of Camelot. With magic becoming the norm, the next generation of the round table saw it as a necessity to hide Camelot from the rest of the earth. This plan to turn my home into a pocket realm would take place after the battle. Of course, I didn't get to experience the event with Merlin, Author, or the round table. Out of any way for someone like me to die, it would have to be the most humiliating death by my cousin's dagger stabbing me in the back. After my death, I was reborn in this earth's London where I was raised by drunken versions of my once royal parents who both would eventually die of lead poisoning. Being the homewrecking teenager I was, it didn't take long for me to follow in their footsteps and became a drunken wanker like my father. As I down my fifteenth beer, a bloody eagle crashed through my window and it carried something in its talons. It held a helmet and a sword wrapped in a cape, each three items had a black and gold color scheme. Once I brought the items in front of me, the eagle vanished, and the items spoke to me. They asked me to put them on and thus I did. They emitted a type of magic that healed me of my alcoholism and restored some semblance of my past life through small visions. The rest of memories were returned to me with the aid of Director Carter's quirk. Before I joined SHIELD and the Thunderbolts, I had my own quest that would label me as an outlaw and vigilante. Through eye holes of the helmet, communion with the Ebony Blade, and danger awareness granted by my cape, I had discovered that this earth had already been infiltrated by an alien race known as the Badoon Empire. The Badoons are a reptilian alien race that had cloaked informant among the human populace since the year 2151. If my knowledge on this earth's history is correct, then that year would around the time when heroics had become a profitable career instead of a call of duty. So, during my late teens and early adulthood. I had hunted down each cloaked Badoon I came across. To hide themselves from humanity and appear as human, they don't morph their biology through replicating other's genetic properties, but instead through highly advanced masks that once put on can allow any member of a different species appear as a human. I later found out that some seek haven from the dictatorial monarchy of their race's empires. Those are the Badoons that both SHIELD and SWORD, who I held co-manage, offer sanctuary with a reservation within the secured Area 51. The ones that infiltrate earth for malevolent purposes are the ones I hunt down and kill. However, when I'm not being a Thunderbolt or aiding SWORD, I scour the world for any possible evidence that proves the existence of Camelot. Creating a makeshift hero costume out of my father's old Britain Task Force military uniform and equipment. dawning the helmet, cape, and Ebony Blade, I do this so that I may guide my once homeland into a new age of acceptance toward the rest of the earth. My quirk is called Quirk Randomizer. Every three days, I am given a random quirk to operate with. My quirk comes with one limitation. The limitation being that the quirk must be a quirk that belongs to a current living being and it just so happened that humans and earth animals aren't the only ones in the galaxy that have quirks. Some Badoons also have quirks, so I have a wide variety of powers to work with. Of course, the one problem that stems with my quirk is that I'll have to figure out what quirk I currently have before using it for combat."

"My name is Charles "Barney" Barton and I'm the brother of Clint Barton who all of you may know as Hawkeye. To keep it simple, I'm from earth-711 and I died before the event of Captain America being revealed as the leader of Hydra. I had found out that Zemo had took Clint as prisoner and I found out before the Avenger did, because they were busy with the second civil war. So yeah, I decided to go in alone, pack my bow and arrows, and risk my life saving my brother. I was able to save him, but me and Zemo pulled a Texas showdown. My arrow hit his head and his bullet hit mine. My only regret is that I didn't get to know if Clint escape or not. Like everyone else, I got reborn here and relived my whole shitty childhood, except Clint wasn't there and that made it shittier. So instead of being a criminal and a mercenary, I became an international vigilante and kept my name from previous life. I just travel around, kickass, hook up with couple of women, and show off to all those amateurs that call themselves pro-heroes. Hell, I love it every time I make that Endeavour jackass look bad. Wyatt over here kidnapped me with some help from his sisters and dumped in with Frank and Percy. During the times when I'm not being a Thunderbolt, I'm assigned to track down and find other reincarnates around the world and try to convince them to come join SHIELD. My quirk is called Blind Sided. It lets me make anyone of a ten-meter radius of me blind and the only downside is that in return I become color blind."

All eyes were then on Frank Castle who really didn't want to be there right now. However, he knew that this was required for them to earn the trust and because Peggy ordered him to.

"My name is Frank Castiglione, but I changed it to Frank Castle to honor the man that reminded me that no matter what world or multiverse I was in my one-man campaign against crime will not be stopped until I die. On Earth-710, I lost my family to a mafia shootout in Manhattan park. Losing my wife, my son, and my daughter, I would pledge my life to kill and hunt down any criminal and villain I would find in the most painful way. That all ended when decided to go on a suicide mission to save my best friend Matt Murdock the Daredevil. The Kingpin held him hostage and I was the only one without a soul to slaughter his whole army of security guards and henchmen. Kingpin was going to drop him off him from a twenty-story building and some of the other heroes were having a hard time getting there on time. I was there when Kingpin through him off the roof, but I had two choices. Kill Kingpin or jump. I wondered what made me any different from all the other Punishers in our old multiverse. It was then I found out what made me different. I was different, because I didn't take the shot. I jumped. As I fell, I dived toward Matt and hugged his body. I waited for the hit and It was painful. We crashed landed on an empty taxicab. Matt survived and would continue being the hero that Hell's Kitchen truly needed. For me, I died being his pillow to break his fall. I was reincarnated to this multiverse and ended up losing my family as a kid. They even died in that same damn park. I was then saved and raised by a man named Frank Casket, but all the criminals in New York knew him as the Pulverizer. After his death, I continued his work and wore this skull mask to keep him alive. Eventually, I was picked up by SHIELD and here I am. My quirk is called Evil Eyes and it lets me see anyone who are filled with evil intent."

The four boys remained silent after hearing all the events that the adults had lived through. However, they didn't want to hear any of it, nor did they want to remember any of it all. They were stuck in a limbo state of not accepting either of the realities. They felt lost, alone, and disgusted. They couldn't decide which version of themselves was worst, the kids who had to kill to survive or the adults that have ruined the lives of the entire population with their existence.

For Victor Creed, it didn't matter to him which version of him was worst. Pieces of shits like his father deserved to put into the ground and especially that bastard Kelly. If he was still an adult and still lived in his old multiverse, then he could have undone the mistake of believing that fucking senator and murdered him on the spot. What was worse was the fact that a certain other mutant was in the room with him and it was that mutant's plan that he ended. Even though this Magneto wasn't his, Creed could only silently glare at the preteen walking magnet.

For Eddie Brock, he felt that he will always lose everything. He lost Anne. He lost Dylan. He lost his whole existence, but worse is that he will just never get away from the curse in his life that was the Symbiotes. Whatever these powers that had since his start as a child vigilante, they were obviously that of Klyntar. Even in a new life, he could just never get away from either Venom or Knull.

For Erik Lesher, all he could think about was all the mistakes he had done, the tragedies he had caused, and the betrayals he had committed to so many that were dear to him. His first wife Magda, his dear friend Charles Xavier, and his alleged children Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

None of them, however, had the same silent mental breakdown as Victor Von Doom. A failure. That is all he ever was. Not just in his life, but in two lives. Every plot thwarted, every conquest halted, every victory stolen, and scar given to him by someone who he underestimated. Thus, he changed his ways, but being reborn into this Kohei Multiverse is proof that he didn't even last long enough to achieve a heroic victory.

It took some time for them, but they finally come to terms and found enough reasoning to tell Director Carter and everyone else how they ended where they are now.

"My name is Victor Creed, but all of you know me as Sabretooth. I'm not going to go into either of my childhoods, whether it's one I lived before or the one I'm living now. Just know that my dad was a dick and I don't regret killing him. Pretty sure you guys already knew about my occupation of my past life, be absolute bastard to everyone, hired assassin that killed more than he needed to, and making Wolverine's life a living hell. That had been my whole life up until my death and I died, because I listened to my Magneto's bullshit plan. He thought it was a good idea to form an alliance between his Brotherhood of Mutants, Sinister's Children, and Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. With our forces combined, we were way too much for the X-Men, hell they even got back from the Avengers. We may have won round one, Stark was able to pull off a plan that got them round two. My Magneto thought he could have secured us the final victory by allying us with a crippled Senator Kelly. On my earth, Earth-737 is an alternate reality where Kelly was never assassinated and instead got crippled by an attack committed by a member of the X-Men. This part of his plan was fucking terrible, not because we had to work with scum like Kelly, but that Magneto didn't want any of us knowing until Kelly's benefits were finally needed. Magneto knew he couldn't trust Sinister or Apocalypse, so every plan he made always had a secret side. For example, his biggest fucking secret being that the X-Men that attacked Kelly was actually Mystique. Of course, Magneto wasn't the only one with secrets. Kelly's hatred for mutants had become sky high at that point. He was willing to arrange the biggest gamble of his life and merged himself with what he called the greatest sentinel to have been created. Not only did his non-cripple parts merged with the metal, but it also made him the main hivemind of every other sentinel there. When the time was right, Kelly attacked all of us and his first kill was Magneto himself. Further into the fight, Kelly revealed that to everyone that the X-Men that crippled him was Wolverine. Of course, the dumbass never knew that it was Mystique. As the sentinels raged on and wrecking everything, Kelly was giving Logan the beating of a lifetime. Although he had his adamantium, Stark said that Logan would eventually be running on fumes if he kept getting hit with all of Kelly's sentinel weapons. At that moment, I didn't know where my head was. Whether I was more crazy than usual or a part of me thought that I wasn't going to let Logan die like such a pussy. I guess that version of me believed that the only way Logan was going to die would be by my hands. I remember hearing the rest of the brotherhood that Apocalypse had made a bomb with some stolen black hole tech from AIM. even if the bomb was no bigger than a tissue box, it would be enough to destroy the whole stadium we were fighting in. I ran up Kelly's giant robot arm and hit the switch. As I stared at Kelly's pain filled eyes, the black hole swallowed us whole. Whatever happened after that I don't know, and I ended up being reborn here. Oh, and if you jackasses were wondering about my quirk, well I was born quirkless. Only reason I was able to get my mutant powers back was because they were triggered by my own father shooting me in the head with his quirk. So yeah… that's my story"

All the adults in the room were silent and understood completely about Creed's pain. Knowing full well about his reputation, Victor Creed never did have the best upbringing.

Eddie Brock looked at the blonde Canadian, knowing how much of a pain it was to have a terrible father.

Erik Lesher merely kept his head down. Hearing the mistakes of another version of him made the knife in his soul cut deeper.

Victor Von Doom merely took note of how Creed was able to regain his mutant abilities.

The next to go was Eddie Brock, but he was too traumatized from the events of his past life to give a full cohesive story.

"I lost my son to Carnage and then I died after. My quirk is Emotion sonar, it lets me detects the emotions of any living thing that's within a fifteen-meter radius of me. That's all I want to say right now", Eddie explained in a voice belonging to that of a broken man despite his young age.

Erik Lesher didn't do much better.

"I died saving Wanda and Pietro from the dark sorcerers of the Hand when the X-Men couldn't. My quirk is to just change metal into other metals. That's all you need to know from me"

As everyone accepted Eddie's and Erik's best attempts at explaining themselves, Creed wasn't satisfied with their confessions.

"Are you kidding me? I swallowed my pride and told all of you how my shitty life started and how I went out making a suicidal attempt on taking out a damn tin can with some ugly political bub attached to it. You two pussied out and gave the most depressing backstories ever."

Creed wanted to criticize further, but was silenced by Carter.

"That's enough Creed. If they don't wish to speak further, then we'll have to respect that. You may not be affected by how your past life have ended, but others aren't the same"

All eyes were then on Victor Von Doom who wished to remain silent, but knew he had to say something.

"All of you already know my name, but I'm not like any of the Doctor Dooms from your Earths. Although I committed several sins, crimes, and calamities, I chose to sacrifice myself for the safety of others. What made me different from all your Dooms was the fact that I decided to leave the Cabal and take up Stark's mantle as Iron Man while he was in a coma done to him by Carol Danvers. Although most were against on becoming Iron Man, I knew that I was doing the right thing by preserving Stark's legacy. I was redeeming several of my wrongs and defeating foes that Stark wasn't around to containing. I had a good run playing hero, but it all ended when the Cabal led by the Hood initiate an invasion on Stark Industries. As the Avengers fought the other members of the Cabal, it was just me and Hood. Parker Robbins confessed that the whole reason he had initiated the invasion just to lure me out and make me pay for my betrayal to the Cabal. When the time came that our battle reached its conclusion, we both shot an energy blast at each other. My shot destroyed half of his head, while his shot pierced through my chest. We both fell from the sky and our bodies hit the ground violently. The last few images of my life before my death were of an awaken Tony Stark and a tired Doctor Strange carrying me into a ruined building. I was reborn here into this new multiverse and have just survived a childhood just as horrific as my last one. If not for Frank Castle, I would have frozen to death. The doctors in this earth's Latveria couldn't identify my quirk, but I believe it to be a type of energy or particle manipulation. Director Margaret Carter, just as I once work with Maria Hill and her SHIELD as the Infamous Iron Man, are you willing to trust your own decision in allowing me to work with your SHIELD?"

Carter contemplated on Doom's words. Could she trust four dead villains reborn as children that lived terrible childhoods to become her heroes-in-training to represent SHIELD and aid her and the Thunderbolts in their fight against Hydra? Like her adopted father, Dum Dum Dugan, once said, "in war, you need the best at your side. It doesn't matter where they come from, only that they know the difference between a true enemy and a true friend. You can tell who exactly they are by hitting them where they're at their weakest. Their soul. '' Carter would do exactly just that.

"We all have lost something before and after the final moments of our previous incarnations. There is no doubt that we will lose further in this new life. Many of my SHIELD agents, the Thunderbolts, Forge, Wyatt, Jimmy, and myself have all lost so much. Family, friends, loved ones, and even our identities. Know that we do feel your pain and hope to make the suffering stop one day, but right now you need to make a choice. Don't just wish for death to come to you. Don't wallow in self-pity and depression. You have a chance to become something more and a chance to make a difference. I'm not going to force you to become heroes nor am I going to throw you in a cell if you say no. Creed, you have a little brother to look out for and it will be up to you to guide him on the path of becoming the hero Wolverine again. Eddie, though the monsters of your past will always be with you, don't let them define you and strife for a better future for yourself. Though your son, he would want you to keep living and be the hero he always saw you to be. Magneto, in the past from what heard about you from Forge, Wanda and Pietro knew of the lies you've told them about mutant supremacy and saw the righteousness of the Avengers. Now you have the chance to make up for your sins and help this new world for an inevitable Hydra threat. Victor Von Doom, with your intellect and collected knowledge of alternate realities, you can create discoveries that would change the world and drive it closer to peace. Through our guidance and cooperation, we can support you to becoming something greater. Although the four of you have went through so much, you must comprehend the flawed laws and commercialized heroism that have influenced this multiverse definition of being a hero. The current pro-heroes of this earth are not prepared for the inevitable threat coming. If people, countries, and alien races from our original multiverse can reincarnated with the possibility of retaining their original personas, then there is more than just the typical villain to worry about. The four of you will never be the heroes that these people want. You'll be the heroes that they truly need."

Though it doesn't show, her words drove right to them. Once they contemplated on the situation in front of them, they realize that her words were all too true and that they must at least give this second chance in life a try. Although for that to work, they would have to give this new earth what they need. They knew that what it needed was a powerful group of people that could get the job done.

"You're no Steve Rogers, but you sure know how to make a damn good speech like Captain America. I'm all Logan's got, and he'll be lost without me. If he's going to be Wolverine again, then I got to show him his roots. So, fuck it, I'm in", Creed gave his answer.

"I lost my son to that monster. I won't let that happen to anyone else. If these symbiote abilities exist within me, then that means Knull is here too. When the time comes, I'll be the monster that ends him. So yeah, I'm in", Eddie Brock gave his answer.

"All I want now is to pave a new path for myself, but I can't do as long as Hydra still lives. So, count me in as well", Erik Lesher gave his answer.

"I never trusted SHIELD. Nor did I trusted any of the other world government to handle the affairs of villains or any of the conflict that resulted in battles involving superhumans. However, from what I've seen and heard of you, you appear to have everything on right so far. You're no Nick Fury or Mariah Hill, but you were able to gain the trust of these associates of yours. Not just that, but your version of SHIELD has gained massive political influence within European affairs. You are right about one thing, as long as Hydra exists, nothing you'll have will prepare this new earth for the storm that is to come. And if I am to live a long and fulfilling life, then you Director Carter shall have my allegiance", Victor Von Doom gave his answer.

Carter smiled and decided that Doom should get his arms back if he was to get ahead of this Earth's science.

"that's what I like to hear boys, now then", Carter held out a remote and clicked a button that allowed the four boys to be release from their wheelchairs.

"Eddie Brock, can you be so kind to regrow Doom's arm with your symbiote healing ability", this caught Doom's and Eddie's attention.

"I don't know if I could. Yeah, I may have Venom's powers, but he isn't in my head", Eddie reasoned.

"we are aware of that. Using non-vibrational based brain scanning, our SHIELD medical staff found that you only have one brain wave. Thus, your consciousness should be the only one present in your mind and the symbiote powers that you currently have originated naturally from your body. As a test drive for your healing capabilities, help Doom by regenerating his missing arms", Carter explained.

Eddie thought about it and walked toward the paraplegic Victor von Doom.

"I hope you don't me getting into your personal space Doom", Eddie remarked.

"if I'm going to equip us with the best technology that this earth has ever seen, then I'm going to need my hands. So, do please hurry up and give me my arms back", Doom said in his signature intellectual superior tone.

"right. Well, here goes nothing", Eddie then summoned the symbiote biomass within his arms and turned his fingers into black tendrils that extended into Doom's chest.

For Doom, he felt a sensation that was quite soothing and a bit crawling. He could feel the symbiote tendril moving through his organs and touching his brain. He then looked at the stubs that were his arms. Small tendrils then sprouted from the two stubs and multiplied to knit themselves to form human flesh. Within seconds, Doom's arm had been restored.

"wow, I can't believe that worked", Eddie said satisfied that he could do something good with these symbiote powers.

With all their stories said, the boys, who now understand the situation, believed they might as well take this second chance to improve off what they've lost. With SHIELD's support, they'll be able to regain their lost strength and powers. They truly believed that they will be able to continue where they left off, but they will come to realize that the world they were reborn in was already broken even before they were born.

On July 24, 2170, the SHIELD youth program had received its first six members.

On July 25, 2170, SHIELD doctors had discovered that Eddie Brock's symbiote powers originates from his hybrid biology of human and Klyntar genetics through reproductive means. Further studies have shown that not only he could heal his own wounds, but the injuries of others as well. To keep his abilities stable, Eddie Brock is given a diet of massive portioned meals consisting of normal human foods. He is only allowed a half cup of brain matter a month and if he wishes for desserts or drinks, then they need to be containing any caffeine or chocolate related products. Victor Von Doom no longer was connected to his magic, so now relies on his quirk and technological science as his strengths. After much deciding, Doom would become the hero that he left off and continue a legacy that was not his. Although it took so much of his pride to swallow, Doom asked for equipment and labs that belonged to Forge who would constantly pester him by always saying "you done yet". Though it would be a long and tortuous journey for him, Doom knows that he must regain his connection to the mystic arts if he were to prepare himself for Mephesto. Whether it's his past life or this new one, that demon will continue to be a thorn in his side. Victor Creed and Erik Lesher would practice with each other to get their mutant abilities back to their prime. Creed would do some training with Logan on the side seeing how he was still too young to join him and the rest of the guys. Creed had also requested for Logan to not regain his memories and said that his little brother had too many nightmares to deal with already. Erik Lesher had seemed to diminish all ideals to seek worldly domination, whether it be an island, a country, or the world itself. This was a world where a majority of everyone was a mutant, a dream come true for the Magneto of the past, but now Erik Lesher shall become a new Magneto. A Magneto that will seek a higher purpose in life, but first Hydra had to be eliminated. All four of these boys will work their hardest to make sure a world without Hydra is a reality.

During the next few years, the four boys would be given training regimens given by the Thunderbolts and even by Director Carter herself. This would most definitely be needed for their very first mission with the Thunderbolts. With France and Switzerland being SHIELD's frontline in the civil war epidemic of Europe, their next target to damage Hydra's operations is Italy.

On June 1, 2173, a SHIELD task force consisting of Punisher, Trick Shot, Black Knight, Yelena Belova, Victor Von Doom, Erik Lesher, Eddie Brock, and Victor Creed were tasked on removing any Hydra influence on southern cities of Italy, most specifically Rome and Naples. This mission would create instability for both sides of the Italian quirk civil war and cause Hydra to lose an armory facility that creates weapons and equipment. This of course will cause the Italian pro-hero Venetian Noble, who is a Hydra Lieutenant under the guise of a hero in public, to flee to Milan. There was one condition that had to be followed for this mission to be initiated. Director Carter ordered that only the Thunderbolts were allowed to use lethal force. Yelena, Doom, Erik, Eddie, and Creed were prohibited to use non-lethal tactics to take down any aggression in their way. Though they were given a limitation, the mission was a complete success and southern Italy had been freed from Hydra influence. SHIELD forces had bordered all access from northern Italy until they are able to apprehend Venetian Noble.

On June 15, 2173, the sludge villain incident had made international news due to an illegal intervention of an infamous vigilante. During this, SHIELD and the newly established separate state government of Italy had cooperated in the rebuilt of Rome and Naples. SHIELD agent Jimmy Woo was announced to be the main head of SHIELD's Japanese division. This was done to further their means of investigating the quirk anomalies of One For All and All For One.

On April 14, 2174, the SHIELD youth program has been given full access to all assets of the SHIELD Japanese division and had announced a partnership with UA High School. This was decided upon by Director Carter, Principal Nezu, and several backers by the Asian country representatives of the United Nations. Victor Von Doom, Erik Lesher, Eddie Brock, and Victor Creed would be registered for the UA entrance exam and would go further to joining the UA student body. Yelena and three new male recruits would join them two weeks after the beginning of the school year.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Chapter 1 - Welcome to Japan

* * *

please comment on what you think this chapter and leave your best critique on my writing.


	4. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Japan

Author's Note: my apologies if this took too long. life has a way to slow down one's progress. now, this official first chapter will bring the two worlds of Marvel  
and my hero academia through the very popular plot device, the first encounter. as I have warned in my last update, new chapters will be made at a slow rate and I hope all the time I put in them made them more enjoyable. if you any questions of how and where the story is going, please leave a review.

with that out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

HERO: Chapter 1 - Welcome to Japan

By One Above All

.

.

.

After the events that took place in Italy on June 1, 2173, Yelena and the four boys had successfully accomplished their mission to free the southern borders of Italy from Hydra's influence. During the mission, Yelena utilized her Paralyzing Shock to infiltrate a Hydra facility by paralyzing Hydra Security as Frank Castle, Charles Barton, and Percy Scandia rally the Italian rebel army to push the northern borders. Within the facility, she retrieves several documents relating to many of Hydra's future projects. Some involving more recruitment of the European locals that held powerful quirks. Most of these recruits were the graduates of the European hero academies that were funded by Hydra. Other documents held more importance, such as the news of a Hydra agent named Erick Williams transporting a special cargo to Milan, Italy. The special cargo was said to be a specimen whose biology held an odd reaction to ionic energy. The specimen was to be alive and still hasn't suffered from permanent injuries from long exposure to the ionic particle beams that were created by Hydra's latest experimental weapon. Immediately, the four reincarnated ex-villains knew who this was in the documents. This was without a doubt the reincarnated Simon Williams, the ionic energy hero known as Wonder Man. his confirmed location in Milan would be conducted by his own older brother Erick Williams, the sadistic villain known as the Grim Reaper. As much as the four would want to rescue Wonder Man, they were reminded by Yelena that they had their mission and that she will inform Director Carter and the Thunderbolts on this news. After the mission was done, Yelena would return to Director Carter and accompany her to matters that involve further reincarnate recruitment.

For the four boys, they each had their own task during this first mission of theirs. Victor von Doom and Erik Lesher were their big guns. Doom's particle manipulation quirk would unleash devastating blasts of energy that destroyed any blockades and enemy bunkers. Further training with the Thunderbolts had allowed Doom to discover that not only does his quirk have offensive attacks but can have a variety of defensive and tactical uses. He could use his quirk to manipulate the green particles that emit from his body to levitate people and objects. He can also levitate himself and create propulsion to allow temporal flight. Of course, Doom knows the drawback of his quirk. His quirk has limits, specifically a percentage barrier. Creating a technological software called the biomatrix, he can identify the full potential of not only his quirk, but the quirk of others as well. The biomatrix can even tell Doom what quirk his target has. With this new software, he was able to calculate the progress he held with his quirk by accumulating the data from his training and the work he puts into the tasks he is assigned to. Scaling himself on the percentage barrier, the furthest percentage that his quirk has gone to was on the day his father was murdered. On that day, his quirk had exceeded over 60 percent. Scanning his DNA structure, his quirk should be allowed to reach over 100 percent if he continues to use it and trains his body. The final estimate that he currently had received from the biomatrix shows that his body will have symptoms depending on his percentage usage. If he uses below 10 percent of his quirk, no major change will occur in his body's biological and cellular structure. Going over 10 and staying below 20, his body will slowly undergo irritation and dead skin will occur. Going over 20 and below 30 will result in the body going through a slow process of corrosion. Going over 30 will result in loss of tissue, muscle, and bone, as well as organ failure, destabilizing cellular structure, and eventually death.

To help control the flow of his particle manipulation, Doom had created a special outfit that consists of a skintight bodysuit, a padded stitched tracksuit, and lace less zippered stealth boots. Each article of this outfit followed a blackout color scheme and were made from an all new material woven into a fabric. This material is the same stabilizing agent used for an iridium engine that was designed by Doom himself, so that Forge could install it into the helicarrier's thrusters. Microchip fibers have also been woven into the fabric to link with the biomatrix software to give a better estimate of his body's progress. Although the outfit allowed him to monitor his progression, he wanted to go further with his quirk in a much faster pace, thus giving an extra twenty percent on usage. The outfit will allow better quirk control, but he begins work on a layer of containment. An armor to make him feel right at home.

Meanwhile for Erik Lesher, there was nothing more satisfying than to see a Hydra war machine flung into the air with its passengers begging to be let out. To see a Hydra foot soldier kneel out of pain after nearly being suffocated within his own metal armor. To watch so many of Hydra pawns flee from their painful defeat as their own weapons were pointed right back at them. All these things were music to Erik's ears. This was the reason that the Magneto joined SHIELD, to bring suffering to the organization that slaughtered his family. However, he is always reminded by the destruction he has caused that these were the actions that drove Wanda and Pietro away from him. To have no mercy, to have no forgiveness, to always seek vengeance whether it involved killing, he would always be an evil man by his children, Charles Xavier, and the X-Men. He would think to himself on how he wasn't any different in this second life. Other than having to endure puberty for the second time, both his old life and his new life were all just ending fights for survival. In a way, Erik felt that he was just stuck in a cycle of violence and war. He wonders if there would ever be a change in his life.

That was until another round of hurdling more Hydra soldiers into a wrecked building, one of them had crashed into the window of a shop. Erik enter through the ruined window to see that the shop the Hydra soldier flew into was a shop cooking wares. Among the stock, there were an assortment of cooking appliances, silverware, spices, and anything else that involved the culinary arts. As he looked around, he reminisces about the times that his mother, sister, and himself would make grand occasion dinners for his father and his uncle on holidays. Roasted Wieners and seasoned potato salads for Christmas eve. Roasted goose for the New Year's. German gingerbread for Oktoberfest. Erik missed those times and would wonder if he could ever get to eat anything as good as his mother's homemade dishes. Catching his attention, he looks to see an Italian cookbook. He picks it up and flips the pages toward any available Italian seafood recipes. As he read through the pages, the hydra soldier that was knocked out before rose back up with a knife in his hand and lunged at Erik. sensing the iron-based metal of the knife, Erik lifts the pinky finger of the hand that he is using to read to the cookbook and halts the weapon in the air. The Hydra soldier tries to pull the knife away but was met by a devastating orb of electromagnetic pulse from Erik's left hand. The blast caused a shockwave strong enough to not only send the Hydra soldier into the wall behind him but made the entire building crumble to the ground. As the dust settled, Erik was still reading the cookbook thanks to an electromagnetic force field surrounding him. It would be on that day that Erik Lesher, the newly reformed Magneto, had taken up a new hobby as a cook.

With war, comes bloodshed and death. Eddie Brock has seen this too many times. If he had to be honest, he was in the same boat as Erik on not wanting to be their alter egos again. For the entirety of his past life, he had been cursed with the existence of symbiotes, Klyntar, and their god Knull. All he wanted to do for the rest of his past life is cast away anything that had to do with symbiotes and just raise his son Dylan. After so much bullshit with the maker, the war of realms, and all that crap with Lee Price, Eddie just wanted a damn break from it all. To go back to be some shit journalist, to be a struggling father to raise the son that he had with the only woman he ever loved, to just be human. That's all he ever wanted, but that was too much apparently. On the day he died, Carnage had returned and rained hell on both hero and villain alike. No one was safe and no one stood a chance. In his last moments of life, he and Venom had to reunite to defend Dylan from Carnage's symbiote army. It was a fruitless effort and they were overwhelmed too quickly. As all was lost and everyone vanquished, Eddie and Venom slowly died on the ground with injuries far too painful to heal. Their failure to permanently stop Cletus Kassidy had caused Dylan to be devoured by Carnage symbiote and the second coming of Knull. Eddie's mind and soul ached at the fact that he was reincarnated from a dead earth. He hopes to not meet other reincarnates with symbiote powers in this new life.

During his first mission in Italy, Eddie was tasked with positions, medical recovery and raw strength. In his Venom form, Eddie could tear through armies of Hydra military and armored vehicles. The last thing Hydra soldiers would see before going unconscious were black tendrils and fists impacting their faces. Firearms and armor piercing rounds were useless against his Klyntar biology. Although he can't stand the existence of his symbiote powers, he had to admit that they were about the best outcome for his reincarnate life. They were only set of powers he knew personally and as he gets older, he'll be strong enough to take on any hero or villain. The only other problem, besides coming to terms with the possibility of other human symbiote hybrids like himself, was that he had to maintain his mandatory diet that kept both his mental and physical state stabilized. Due to the lack of brain matter and raw meat, Eddie's diet consists of an entire grocery store's worth of food. Half of one if he is mostly feed any chocolate related products. With SHIELD's support, this had become manageable for Eddie as he wouldn't need to use much of his strength to combat Hydra and use most of his powers on his symbiote healing properties to heal and restore injured members of Italian resistance. If he had to be honest, he would prefer to be a medic with these powers instead of being a hero-in-training for SHIELD. However, knowing the inevitable threats that will soon come, being a hero was only path set for him. He could finally be the hero that Dylan would want him to be and to never allow any innocents to die as long he holds name Venom.

For Victor Creed, it felt right. To be in the battlefield. To fight hordes of enemy soldiers that were willing to take his life. As bullets were fired and bombs igniting, running knee deep into the action was his way of being positively alive. Each second of beating, crushing, slashing, and brutalizing a minion of Hydra, it was getting harder and harder for him to resist turning back into the old Sabretooth and just go ape shit all over the poor fucks who came his way. It was a classic problem that he had faced in his past life. The animal instincts and bloodlust always corrupting his mine to bring out the monster in him. Fortunately, he found ways to keep himself grounded and sane. His training regimens with Carter and the Thunderbolt. The quote on quote fun adventures with his quote on quote friends, Doom, Erik, and Eddie. Then there was his biggest anchor, Logan. He wished he could bring him to missions like these, but he knew full well that his little brother's past life had been nothing but war. The fact that he was still far too young for official SHIELD missions also play a major factor. It was agreed that once Logan had graduate from middle school education, he would be to take missions as a SHIELD youth operative. To make sure that Logan becomes this earth's wolverine was Creed's main goal in life.

When the battles were over and the mission was accomplished, Victor Creed was the first of the four to volunteer in the Simon William rescue mission. Not just to recruit another reincarnate into the team, but to keep fighting Hydra just for fun. Victor von Doom volunteered so that he could be the first to study Simon's possible Ionic energy form. To hear that Hydra created an ionic generator was a major annoyance to Doom. he hates it when the enemy is ahead of him in any sort a way. Erik lesher just wanted to get back at Hydra with any opportunity he gets. Eddie Brock was the only one who genuinely just wanted to save Simon. He understood what it was like to be an experiment for a bunch of mad scientists. To their irritation and confusion, Director Carter told them that the rescue mission would be done by the Thunderbolts and that once the SHIELD borders were done for southern Italy the mission will be initiation in one weeks' time. For the four teenage ex-villains, they were to be transferred as representatives of the SHIELD youth department to become highly ranked assets for the recently established SHIELD Japanese division that will be under the leadership of Agent Jimmy Woo. as the Thunderbolts were to put their full attention on Europe, Jimmy Woo would be placed as temporary mentor for the four teens. Victor Creed argued that they were needed in Europe, why the hell would they need to be transferred to Japan of all places. To cease the argument, Jimmy explained their accomplishment on the Italy mission was greatly appreciated by Director Carter and all of SHIELD, but several information leaks that came from the civilians of Italy had been released on international media that gave some rather bad rumors on SHIELD's actions of letting teenagers be a part of a SHIELD operation. In order to conceal the inevitable backlash, they sought out a means to distract the media and public from the events that had taken place in Italy. Thus, Director Carter and agent Jimmy Woo arranged a partnership between U.A. Academy and the SHIELD youth department. With Japanese news media speculating that the number one hero All-Might will be teaching at the prestigious Japanese school, this will not only take the public's attention off the southern Italy incident, but will give SHIELD two pieces of benefits. They will be able to further investigate the quirk anomaly known as One for All with the four boys being taught by All-Might as students and they can further investigate the quirk anomaly that is popular in the criminal underworld known as All for One. as a bonus, this will slightly improve relations between SHIELD and the hero community. SHIELD agents and pro-heroes had been at each other's neck for their difference in political beliefs. This will hopefully bring the two sides together during these troubled times. With the European hero community being non-existence except for France and Switzerland, the only hero communities that trusts SHIELD were the pro-heroes of the United States and Canada. With continents like South America, Africa, and Russia being neutral parties, the hero communities of the Asian countries, especially Japan, hold a shear distrust for foreign security organizations.

With all arguments settled and understanding their positions in current series of events, the four boys had agreed to be transferred and would pack all their belongings that had been held within the helicarrier for their move to Japan. There they would have nine months before the U.A. entrance Exam to learn the Japanese language, culture, mannerism, and kanji writing. Through the mentorship with Jimmy Woo, they will learn the full layout of the land and will have to adjust themselves to call the recently bought apartments home for the next three and a half years all the way to their graduation. Doom, Erik, Eddie, and Creed understand that was just another mission given to them by Director Carter, though it be quite long terms. They grimaced at the fact that they will need to master the Japanese language in under nine months' time. They asked if Yelena will be joining them and it was confirmed that Yelena will be joining them at U.A. Academy once her team had been assembled. They were also told that due to the crutching time Yelena and three new recruits will join the academy, but only within two weeks after the beginning of the first semester. On that note, being told that Yelena will be the leader of the three new recruits had reminded Jimmy that Director had instructed Victor von Doom as leader of the four. Erik, Eddie, and Creed completely disliked this and argued that for the whole concept of being led. Due to this being a direct order from Director Carter, their arguments were invalid and thus Doom was acquainted as leader of this team of four. Moving out of the helicarrier would become a two week process for not only did they each have to be assigned to four separate apartment complexes within Musutafu, but they also had to be given partially fake identities to go along with their status as members of the SHIELD youth department, separate bank accounts that will receive monthly allowances by SHIELD, and all essential school requirements were done for ahead of time along with submitting their costume designs. Even their hero names were registered and locked into the system. As their possessions were to be transported into the new apartments, they needed to wait for the new security features to patched into the complexes. Until then, their first day in Japan consists of nine hours of Japanese lessons, intense training that involved minor bleeding, and a very small room with two bunk beds that the four ex-villains slept on during that night. All of which was provided by the SHIELD Japanese division. They would finally get to move into their apartments on June 16, 2173. They wanted to confront Jimmy Woo on why they had to wait an extra day, but they each realize what yesterday was and who it held importance to.

… Trick Shot's special day…

On June 15, 2173, this day would mark the beginning of a new era. For this was the day when All-Might had finally come across his successor. However, this day was important to someone else for much more personal reasons. It's on this day that Charles Barton also known as the international vigilante Trick Shot would make his annual vigilante run on the city of Musutafu and perform heroics that were considered illegal by the Japanese hero community. He would save lives, beat villains, and prevent so many further operations done by the local yakuza gangs. Some would say he does this to show off in front of the heroes who he was always one step ahead. He had this so much thought it had become an annual bounty for most heroes, especially for heroes like Dead Arms, Eraser Head, and most definitely the number two hero of Japan Endeavour. The fire wielding pro-hero and the bow and arrows wielding vigilante have had a rivalry ever since the beginning of these annual vigilante trip to Japan. Endeavor had even stated the only other person that he finds more annoying than All-Might is Trick Shot. the two have even battled and the result was always Barton getting the upper hand and escaping capture. Barton has even evaded capture from All-Might which had been classified as his greatest achievement.

With each year, Barton's reasoning for these annual trips kept changing. It always appeared to be him showing off and humiliating the pro-heroes, but it's what he does for fun while he was there. The truth was that originally, he goes on these trips to meet with some old friends of his. However, each year a member of his once heartwarming group had disappeared or just didn't want anything to do with his illegal heroics. Only one person however remained. She was always there to greet him, always there to soothe his pain, always there with her bright smile. One day she too stopped seeing him, not out of spite, but out of pain. Pain that was brought upon by the cruel reality that this earth had created that molded the unfair social norms of the hero society. She was even sent an institute as a result such norms. After he heard what happened to her, his habit of showing off the pro-heroes had become a routine. It was his way of showing that heroism can be done without political limitations or the need to be at the top when you're already at your prime. The many villains and criminals that he had defeat without his quirk was proof of that. The many pro-heroes he evaded and humiliated to send his message. Some would call him a villain. Some call him an annoyance to society. Others would come to see his actions as impressive and amazing. This day was going to be different in a way for he will cross path with a certain quirk less boy.

"Yo, Jimmy, I finished the damn chore you had me do. The four apartments have their security features installed. Can I please do what I came here to do?", Barton said to his communicator irritated.

"Yes Barton. Go do your annual display of showing off on international news, just make sure it doesn't trace back to SHIELD. The last thing I need is your publicity stunts ruining my meeting with the U.A. educational board. Principal Nezu is one smart rodent and I need to convince him to increase the number of students for the hero courses. Both Class 1-A and 1-B consist of twenty open positions and my goal is to get him to change that number into twenty-four. Both Doom's team and Yelena's team need to be in U.A. Academy for this to work", Jimmy said to his earpiece as he adjusts his tie.

"Oh please. I'm no amateur and why should the boys and Yelena even go to that school anyway. With guidance and training they've gotten from Carter, Frank, Percy, and me, they've proven already that they don't need some cheap hero license to be the heroes that this earth needs.", Barton said as he brings out his bow.

"How many times does Director Carter need to tell you Barton? We are on their earth, so must follow their rules. This partnership between the SHIELD youth department and U.A. Academy is the first step into bettering relations between the Japanese hero community and SHIELD. With Doom's team, Yelena, and the three new recruits as SHIELD represented heroes-in-training, SHIELD will be a better organization to establish better and brighter heroes. Speaking of which, have you marked the confirmed locations of the other two reincarnates. Once we secure Simon Williams, he and the other two will be the three teammates for Yelena to lead when the four of them join Class 1-B.", Jimmy asked as he puts on his coat.

"Hey, I'm a Professional reincarnate hunter. Of course, I confirmed their locations. Though I must admit, I'm not too sure on Peggy's plan on recruiting more teenage versions of our original multiverse's villains.", Barton said as he checked his belt.

"What do you mean? Her decision hasn't failed us so far, so why lose faith", Jimmy asked with curiosity as he finished making his coffee.

"It's not that I don't have faith in Peggy, alright. She can make me nervous, but never doubtful. It's just I expected more heroes from our original Multiverse to join the team, but these guys. Really? After we found out about Hydra holding Simon as a lab rat, Carter had me going reincarnate hunting again. The first one I spotted was in New York. apparently after the disappearance of Eddie's vigilante persona the Lethal Protector, a new vigilante by the name Light Strike stepped up to the plate and targeted many members of the Maggia, the biggest North American crime syndicate", Barton explained as he counted his arrows.

"The Maggia?! Damn it, and here I hoped that wouldn't have to deal with them again. I guess their crime syndicate as also been reincarnated with us too. What about this Light Strike? What makes him a confirmed reincarnate?", Jimmy asked as he enters his car.

"I recognize him, well his powers at least. In our original multiverse, he went by the name Arthur Parks A.K.A. The Living Laser. While I was still alive, the last time I saw him was when He was still an Iron Man villain who then worked for Zemo during the time period before Captain America was still a Hydra agent. one major change to this guy is that he's a redhead and not a blonde", Barton said as he scopes out Musutafu.

"What about his quirk? Have you identified it with Doom's Biomatrix software?", Jimmy said as he waits in traffic.

"Yeah, don't worry, I got it. I'm telling ya this software Doom made is so convenient. I could just know everyone's quirk. But yeah, Arthur's quirk is some kind of duplication quirk that's based on his morale. He pretty much just splits himself into two people. A good cop version of himself with white hair and a bad cop version of himself with black hair. The biomatrix calls this quirk Morale Split", Barton said as he leaps from one rooftop to another.

"That's an interesting quirk, but then how did he regain his protonic energy? From the sound of it, he must have either gone through a mutation or triggered a fragmented memory through a traumatic event like Erik or Creed", Jimmy wondered as he finally gets out of traffic.

"I wouldn't know. All we got to be concerned about is that his vigilante and he better not panic on our first encounter and start shooting himself at us. The other recruit is the biggest gamble that we're probably going to have", Barton remarked as he rests himself on a billboard that showed off a very suggestive advertisement of Mt. Lady.

"Why? Who is he?", Jimmy said as he makes a turn to a suburban driveway.

"This next guy is Cain Marko, otherwise known as the Juggernaut. He's currently the same age as Arthur, Doom's team, and Yelena and he's been sighted with some little kid in Berkeley, California. The biomatrix confirmed that the kid is the reincarnated Charles Xavier. I guess even in this new earth, the two of them will always be brothers", Barton said as he readies his gear.

"Nevertheless, both the Living Laser and the Juggernaut must be recruited to SHIELD. We'll even find a good place for Xavier once we get there. Hell, we'll probably need to get Erik involved due to their history back in the original multiverse. But we'll worry about that later, for now our main priority is Italy and Simon Williams. Once you're done in Musutafu, report back to the helicarrier and take a quinjet to northern Italy. Frank Castle, Percy Scandia, and Yelena Belova will need your help to secure Simon from the Hydra Italian base", Jimmy said as he parks his car.

"You guys really know how to fill a guy's schedule. Fine, once I'm done here, I'll head to Frank Location. Right now, I want to do what I came to Japan for. And, mind telling me what all this gear Peggy had me wear. From the look of this tech, I can only guess that Doom made this, didn't he?", Barton asked finally being irritated by his attire.

"You seriously want me to go through all the new equipment you now hold. Ugh, fine. I still have twenty minutes before the meeting with Principal Nezu. let's start with your new costume. What you have on is the latest style in men's stealth suits. Soundproof boots, fabric that's completely fireproof, and leather that won't be penetrated by standard issue rounds. Upon your request, you will remain without sleeves to keep arm movement flow freely. What's covering your head is a hood made of the same fabric. a face mask is provided for you that acts as both a gas mask and a water converter for when you go swimming. Since it utilizes special made nanofibers, there's no need for filters. The black goggles you have on hold high-tech lens that utilizes Doom's biomatrix software. You got all that so far", Jimmy explained.

"All you done was explain the clothes on my back. How this equipment that I'm holding?", Barton asked as switch through the different modes in his goggles.

Your new bow is called the Gearshift Bow. made with Doom's switchblade tech, this bow is made of a light adamantium alloy. The retractable bow string is made from the same material as your costume. And due to the switchblade tech, the bow can even convert itself into a staff for close-quarter combat. You carry a specialized quiver that utilize Doom's 3-D printing modules. This quiver can make new arrows on the fly and carry customizable modulator for different arrow heads. The left side of your utility belt holds these module chips that once inserted into the quiver will give you a variety of arrow heads to use in battle. Your current module chips will give you sonic arrows, electric arrows, grapple arrows, explosive arrows, and your favorite ice arrows. Your quiver comes with a switchable function from lethal to non-lethal. Lethal for sharp tri-blade arrowheads made from adamantium and non-lethal for ball-point arrowheads to target enemy's pressure points. The right side of your utility belt holds different types of throwable pellets for tactical movement. You have smoke pellets, flash pellets, crystal pellets that converts their contained chemicals into crystal like caltrops once exposed to air, concussion pellets, and finally Nightcrawler pellets. These nightcrawler pellets are made of a special brimstone mixed formula that contains nano-machines that senses the user's mental state. Just think of where you want to be within a ten-meter radius, throw the pellet at the ground, and poof your there. Then there's your wrist bows, both of your arms have gauntlets that holds a miniature crossbow that shoot only two types of projectiles, sharp bolts and grapple bolts. And finally, there's the black sheep of your new arsenal, the adamantium katana sheathed within your quiver. Will that be all now?", Jimmy asked feeling tired of explaining this.

"Yeah, I think I'm good for now. Well, it's time to show the land of the rising sun that I've return", Barton said as he readies himself into action.

"Have fun Barton and do try not to get arrested", Jimmy said as he turns off his communicator and heads for his meeting with Principal Nezu.

Feeling ready, Trick Shot parkours all-round the city of Musutafu and seeks any form of action that would be worthy of a pro-hero's attention. Along the way, he does help people with minor threats that wouldn't get the interest of his so-called rivals. Like his brother Clint Barton once said, "It's always good to help the little guy". After hacking into police communications, he hears a distress call about a sludge villain attack and a hostage being taken. Quickening his pace with the grapple arrows, he perches himself on the building that was in front of where the whole incident was taking place. He kept a low profile to avoid being caught by Mt. Lady.

Assessing the situation that was taking place, Trick Shot took a good look at the lay of the land. The environment was too easy for him. Civilians were held back by authorities. Pro-heroes being shit as usual. And one slimy sitting duck with a rather explosive hostage. Listening to audio frequencies from the nearby phones with his communicator, he could hear all the idle chatter of the public that so many pro-heroes were sworn and or paid to protect and as always, they talked about the same guy. All-Might this, All-Might that. Seriously, we all get he's the number one hero, just shut up about it. Then again, they weren't wrong about giving him praise. The first time Trick Shot and All-Might met it was under unfavorable conditions. Barton had just defeated a villain who had escaped arrest from Endeavor and All-Might had ordered him to submit to a peaceful surrender. Of course, Barton refused, and the number one hero gave him the most intense chase of his life. Although he escaped by a hair, Barton will admit that there was a reason why All-Might was the number one hero and that he was the only pro-hero that this archer will give respect too.

Looking back at the situation, Trick Shot could only sigh in disappointment for the pro-hero's efforts at handling the sludge villain. Observing the colorful cast of heroes that were there, he wondered why none of them can just do something already and save the kid. Looking at the team of heroes that were there, Trick Shot couldn't help, but smile at the dorks that were there. Death Arms was being the same tip of spear guy as usual, too bad his quirk won't help him here. Back Draft was doing something he was good at, finally. Two rookies that were on the scene were Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. Other than being a combination of Groot and Spider-Man, Kamui Woods has his upbringings. Barton can admit that, for a rookie, Woods is full skill, but has a lot to prove he could truly call himself a professional. Mt. Lady however has yet to prove herself to Barton. She almost represents everything Barton hates about the current hero community. If it wasn't her cute face, Trick Shot would have given her a humiliating defeat that would have made her a laughingstock. In conclusion, these people weren't anything special, which means that kid is a goner unless Trick Shot could do something. Getting his bow and two sonic arrows ready, Trick Shot was about to pop a nightcrawler pellet until he witnessed something incredible.

Out of nowhere, a kid no older than fifteen runs straight into a villain. Zooming in with his goggles, the biomatrix software read that the teenager was also quirk less. An entire team of pro-heroes and a squad of officers, but the only one doing any actual progress on the hostage was a stupid, brave but stupid, quirk less kid. Barton couldn't help but smile and decide it was time to go into action. Readying two sonic arrows, he inputted a certain frequency that causes a silent vibration that causes disruptions to the molecular structure to a liquid like substance, otherwise in this situation, the sludge villain's body mass.

Back in the alleyway where the sludge villain was staging his rampage, the quirkless middle schooler known as Izuku Midoriya was in a futile effort to save his bully Katsuki Bakugo. As he smiled to seem more heroic, the skinny real form of All-Might that was Toshinori Yagi was ready to jump in to save his future successor. But time froze when everyone on the scene witnessed two odd looking arrows shot out and landed on two opposite sides of the sludge villain. Although it was faint, the planted arrow heads released a sound that caused instability within the sludge villain's liquid form. The sonic arrows were enough to massively irritate the villain and release his grip on Katsuki. Izuku was able to pull him out and the two fell to the floor just in time to see a huge puff of blue smoke appearing above them. Out of the blue smoke was Trick Shot with an ice arrow ready. It was as if time stood still and Izuku, Katsuki, Toshinori, and everyone else could see the archer in the air. The bow and arrow in sync. The slick black hood that covered this mysterious man's head. An American accent saying something in Japanese caught everyone's attention further.

"Thanks for the opening kid", Trick Shot said to stunned Midoriya as he releases his ice arrow upon the slime villain.

The ice arrow flew out of Barton's bow and made an impact on the villain's slimy form. In a flash of a second, the sludge villain erupted into an ice sculpture. Converting his bow into a staff, Barton ran to the frozen sludge villain and with one mighty swing he used his staff to shatter the frozen villain into pieces. Every civilian and pro-hero in the area were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the vigilante. Izuku Midoriya knew who this was, and that today was when this vigilante would appear for his annual tour of Musutafu. The green hair fanboy had wondered why this American vigilante kept doing what he was doing. Why perform heroics and save lives but be against the law and end fighting pro-heroes. Toshinori Yagi felt the same way as he wonders why these annual tours always seem to be about humiliating the pro-heroes of Musutafu. Ever since their first encounter, All-Might with the help of Eraser Head had done some further investigation on this vigilante and discovered several records on the mysterious archer. From his origins in Iowa to his debut as an international vigilante, Trick Shot had always said that he does it out of fun, but in later years declares that he does it for a purpose to revolutionize the hero society. Their thoughts ended as Trick Shot picked up a piece of the shattered, frozen sludge villain. Inspecting the frozen piece, Trick Shot could see slight twitching from the frozen pupil.

"So even as an ice cube, you're still kicking. Impressive, too bad you're a complete dick with your quirk", Barton said to the frozen piece and then turned around to face the direction Midoriya was in.

Immediately, Izuku felt his heart racing and slight fear running up his spine. Why was the vigilante coming to him?

Seeing this, Katsuki was at mixed feelings, but one emotion stayed present, anger. It was bad enough that he needed to be rescued by a couple of heroes, but to be rescued by Deku of all people. It was pathetic, with a quirk like his and he had been rescued by that damn nerd. Then their this bow and arrow bastard, this vigilante pretty much helped Deku pull him out of the damn sludge villain.

Toshinori Yagi observed Trick Shot's movement for any hostile intent, hopefully not toward the green haired boy. Although he is a vigilante, All-Might doesn't share the same belief as shota Aizawa or Enji Todoroki that Trick Shot was just doing this to gain attention. He could see an honorable man within this vigilante. Even if he doesn't show it, Trick Shot is indeed on their side.

All the other pro-heroes didn't let their guards down as they knew the laws against all acts of vigilantism. The two rookies that were Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady were nervous for this was their first encounter with the American Vigilante. For Death Arms, he remembered what day it was, but wished that this damn annoying vigilante just do everyone a favor and stayed in America. Nevertheless, it was his duty as a hero to uphold the law and end any form of vigilantism.

"Trick Shot. your involvement in this incident was not needed. Stand down and accept arrest", Death Arms demanded at Barton.

"Hey Popeye, will you cool it for a bit. I'm trying to talk to this kid. Trust me , I'll deal with you later", Barton said to Death Arms and looked back to Izuku.

There was a silence between the archer and the fanboy. Izuku wanted to stay silent and not be associated with such an infamous vigilante. He was already in enough trouble by disobeying the heroes and nearly getting killed. Sadly, he wasn't going to get the privilege as Barton gave his hand to offer Midoriya up from the ground. Hesitantly, Izuku took the hand and was pulled up softly from ground. He wanted to walk away and check on Katsuki but was stopped when Trick Shot spoke to him in Japanese, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Quirkless. You are quirkless, yet you would run into hell and not give a damn what would happen. Yeah, the rest of these knock offs saved most of these civilians, but they didn't bother to go in for the boy that was taken hostage. They instead waited and made up pathetic excuses to not jump in. but you, a powerless boy, you were the only one who lasted longer than Death Arms against that slime ball. That tells me something, although you don't have powers, you have guts and that's all that's needed to be a hero.", Barton said to Izuku with admiration that the green haired fanboy thought that he would never hear in his life.

If he had to be honest, Izuku wanted to cry and felt what this vigilante had just said was what he wanted to hear his whole life. His knees were weak, his eyes were nearly watery, and his heart didn't feel numb, but was now invigorated. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Trick Shot walking past him.

"You did good kid. Clint would have liked you", Barton said as he walked closer to Death Arms.

Izuku felt slightly happy. Although All-Might said that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, this vigilante said that he still could be. Not even the glare that Katsuki was giving to both him and the American was affecting him right now. One thing was still in his head. Who's Clint?

The whole scene remains silent as Charles "Barney" Barton and Death Arms stared at each other. Death Arms held his glare at his annual rival as Barton was just calm and relaxed. Before the pro-hero could say something, the archer threw the frozen piece of the Sludge villain at Death Arms. he caught it and noticed that the eye was twitching.

"I'm going to give you a choice underbite. Do your job and clean up this mess that I finished for you or try to capture me again and fail again. Otherwise, we know how this song and dance goes. If I were you, I decide quick. That villain isn't going to remain frozen forever", Barton said as he shoots out a grapple arrow and launches himself away from the crime scene.

Everyone remained stunned by the vigilante's display of skill, except for Death Arms who was and didn't want to lose to this American again.

"You three, you stay with the police and clear this area. Kamui Woods, Back Draft, Mt. Lady. you three are with me. We're going after him", Death Arms commanded as he races to Trick Shot's next location.

The three heroes that were called were hesitate on fighting a well-known Vigilante but followed Death Arms anyway. As the four left, the three unnamed pro-heroes that stayed behind helped the police collect all the pieces of the frozen sludge villain. Once all the civilians cleared out from the scene, the authorities had sent the two middle schoolers home. Katsuki was praised for his bravery as Izuku was scolded for his recklessness, both boys however didn't care for they were more focused on other things now. As this was happening, Toshinori was hiding in the background and thinking of what he said to Izuku back on that rooftop. He was supposed to uphold his beliefs, not diminish them in a pathetic excuse to value self-preservation. A hero must always risk their lives to save others and that quirkless boy proved that belief right. All though he and Trick Shot were on different sides of the law, the vigilante reminded all of them of what a hero should be. And with that, All- Might made his decision. Looking back at the green haired fanboy, the number one hero has found his worthy successor. Maybe next year, he'll find the time to thank that archer for the lesson he taught all of them.

Meanwhile in the streets of Musutafu, Death Arms and his team were locked into a chase to finally capture Trick Shot. The archer felt that he can't outrun them, so he decided to wing it and fight them off. Besides, he couldn't allow any of them to follow him to his special place. If any of the Pro-heroes knew about his special place, then his annual tour of Musutafu would end permanently. As he stood his ground, Death Arms and his team had caught up with him.

"You finally stop running, Trick Shot. what wrong? Have you finally decided to submit to arrest? For far too long these damn tours of yours have done nothing but make the hero community look like a joke. Well I'm sick and tired of it", Death Arms declares angrily.

"Vigilantism is a major crime and you have done it far longer than any threat I've ever faced. It ends here", Kamui Woods said in his heroic voice.

"That sludge villain was merely defeated with luck. Don't think you can underestimate us since your outnumbered", Back Draft said with some confidence.

Mt. Lady placed her massive form behind Trick Shot and made sure that the vigilante had nowhere to run.

"Sorry short stack, but you can't beat me with all your toys. How can a bow and arrow even beat someone with a gigantification quirk?", Mt. Lady taunted at the small archer in front of her.

There was silence as the pro-heroes waited for an answer. Trick Shot sighed and turned to the giant woman behind him.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea of the things I've done with a bow and arrow. But first", Trick Shot said to Mt. Lady as he quickly pulled out two arrows and shot them at Death Arms.

Seeing this, Death Arms crossed his arms to prepare himself for the possible double hit from what he could only guess were two explosive arrows. Before they could hit him however, Kamui Woods and Back Draft caught each of the arrows with wooden branches and water tendrils.

"Your tricks won't work this time, villain", Kamui declared.

"No, you idiots. Throw those away right now", Death Arms warned them.

The wood and water heroes were confused by this. Unfortunately for them, it was too late as Trick Shot press a switch on the handle of his bow that caused the two arrows, he shot out to go erratic. It turns out the two arrows were grappling arrows and became a tangling coil of metal wires that bonded Kamui and Back Draft. As they struggled to get out of their restraints, Mt. Lady quickly slammed her hand on where the archer was. Once her hand made impact, she thought he caught him and lifted her hand to see nothing there. She then noticed an odd blue smoke on her palm and then felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see Trick Shot throw three small black orbs and then they erupted into three blinding flashes. As she was temporarily blinded, she just went swinging around and hoped to just hit something. Sighing at such an amateur move, Barton decided to save her from a maximum property damage bill and did his best to restrain her. He jumped on her forehead and made her smack herself to get him. This had caused her to fall back a bit, giving Barton enough momentum to knock her down with an array of grapple bolts and grapple arrows to tangle her joints as he shoots out electric arrows to her blind spots. With one misstep, Mt. Lady accidently tripped on herself and fell to the street. As she groans in pain, she opens one eye and went wide eyed as she saw Trick Shot falling toward her with his bow turned staff. With one hard hit, the archer slammed the staff on the bridge of her nose and hitting a pressure point that sent Mt. Lady into unconsciousness. Rising from the fallen giantess, Trick Shot looks to see Back Draft and Kamui Woods still restraint.

"Damn it, he defeated Mt. Lady in under a minute, just who the hell is this guy?", Back Draft said in defeat as he gave up on trying to remove the wires that binds him.

"No, Yu! Damn you, Trick Shot. why can't I get out of these stupid metal cables?", Kamui Woods yelled in a rare display of rage.

"Sorry to tell you this termite food, but those cables are made from Adamantium. You know, the American super metal. You're going to need a very hot blow torch to get out of that, which sucks seeing how you're made of wood and fire hydrate over there is made of water", Barton said to the tangled wood hero.

Death Arms couldn't believe it's happening again. Like every year, heroes always seem to lose to this guy. This vigilante technically didn't beat All-Might but avoiding capture might as well be a win. Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Back Draft were defeated in only three minutes. How? Just how? How does this vigilante keep doing it? It didn't matter. Death Arms felt that he will still try even if it ends like does every year.

"Damn you", Death Arms yelled out as he charges at Trick Shot who just stood there.

Death Arms sent a powerful swing, but Barton dodged it like it was a slow balloon. The masculine hero kept giving punches left and right, but he just couldn't seem to reach the American archer. It was like every year; he treats this battle with the effort it requires, and this illegal nuisance just sees him and the rest of his fellow heroes as jokes. It was then Barton felt bored and shot out several grapple bolts at each of Death Arms' choke points.

As exhaustion began to overtake Death Arms, he felt his limbs being coiled and held in place by metallic wires. He struggled to keep standing but was caught off guard when Barton jumped on his head and shoved a small purple ball into his mouth.

"Like I said Death Arms, you got such an underbite", Trick Shot said as his forcefully closes Death Arms mouth by pulling the pro-hero's lower jaw upward.

The purple pellet within Death Arms mouth erupted and purple smoke shoots out of his nose. In a few seconds, he falls to the ground with a loud thud and goes into unconsciousness. Trick Shot knelt and pulls out a permanent marker.

"Sorry Popeye, maybe next year", Barton said to the down hero as he wrote loser on Death Arms headgear.

Barton then checked his watch and realized that he only has five more hours till his special place closes for the day. Grappling from rooftop to rooftop, he reached the city limit and went the rest of the way on foot. Avoiding any further interaction with other pro-heroes, the American archer had finally reached his destination, the Musutafu mental health hospital. Going around back, he climbed up to the floor where his friend was held. As he reached the window, he tapped on the glass with a certain code of tapping which signaled his friend that it was him. The window was then opened from the inside to reveal Rei Todoroki, the wife of the number two hero Endeavor.

"Barney", Rei said as she sticks her head out.

"Down here Snow Angel", Barton whispered beneath her.

Rei looks down to see Barton hanging from the window ledge. He then pulls himself up to enter her room. As the two were facing each other, he took off his hood, goggles, and face mask to show his reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and his handsome face. The two hugged and spent the next hours catching up. As Rei sat on her bed, Barton told her all the adventures that he had as both a vigilante and as an agent of SHIELD. He told her about the four headaches that he had trained for Carter and that every time they got something Frank would make them do so many pushups and laps around the track. She would tell him about all the nice people she has met and about the occasional visits from her second son and only daughter, Natsuo and Fuyumi Todoroki. He would say a joke and she would laugh. She would say what some of her children are doing and he listens to her with every intent to keep that smile on her face.

The time came when he had to leave her to join up with Frank Castle and Percy Scandia for their rescue mission in northern Italy. Each goodbye felled them with sadness, but they knew that their lives were too far gone for them to ever see each other more often. He was a vigilante and she was the wife of one of the biggest pro-heroes in the world, that fact that they knew each other personally would consider a sin in the hero community.

"It looks like my visiting hours are just about done, Snow Angel", Barton said to her with a saddened tone.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is", Rei said just as sad.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine in Italy and you still have my spare communicator for whenever you feel alone", he said, trying to reassure her.

"I know, but each of your stories always have a never-ending threat of you constantly risking your life. I don't doubt your skill and experience, but I am afraid that the danger will become all that remains in your life. I will always be there for you, ready to greet you with open arms, but I fear the day when you don't come back to see me", she wept as Barton went in to hug her.

"Come on, don't cry. I worked too hard to see that smile go away", Barton kept hugging her and then felt her hand tug at bow.

"Every time I see you on the news, you're either saving lives or fighting a villain that some pro-hero could have just handled. Why do you always have to risk everything just to prove your beliefs", she pleaded for an answer.

"Rei, you know why. You're the only civilian that knows of my real existence. That I'm a reincarnate, a being of another reality that had been thrown away and left to wander your earth. Even if this world doesn't want me, it's going to receive my help no matter what", Barton answered her.

There was silence and then a small giggle could be heard. Barney Barton looked down to see that precious smile return on her face. Rei's eyes shining from the moonlight as she slowly looked up to him.

"After all these years, you never seem to change, do you?", Rei said to him with a soothing voice.

They both looked into each other's eyes as sweet and loving memories began to flood their minds.

"Do you still remember the day we met?", Barton asked her.

"How could I ever forget, Barney? It was on a breezy afternoon when I decided to take a walk on the beach and then I saw you washed up on the sand. Your body was so hurt, but your face was so at peace", Rei said as she remembered.

"It was like Sleeping Beauty. Only true love's first kiss could break the curse", Barton said sounding suave as Rei giggled at that.

"Okay, one, that kiss was me giving you CPR. Two, I think you got the wrong fairy tale", Rei said to him as they share a chuckle.

It was then that the room remain silent once again. They looked into each other's eyes again and, slowly, their foreheads touched. Rei remained there, not knowing what will come next but knew at the same time. It was then that she felt her Barney's lips touched her. It felt warm, he started to bring her in closer and she felt like submitting, but as his hands placed on her hips and back, she felt the painful flashback of what separated them before. The day she had decided to marry Enji Todoroki and didn't tell Barney about until the last second. On that day, she betrayed both him and her. Those memories were just too painful, and she had to stop what was happening now. She lightly separated their kiss and eyes started to well up with tears.

"Rei, what's wrong", Barton asked in concern.

"This is wrong. I just can't be with you. You have so much freedom and responsibility. I'm not as strong as I once was for you. I lied to you, I have abandoned you for Enji, and yet You found it in yourself to comeback to me. You still see me as someone you want care deeply for and I am just a mess of emotions. After hearing everything that I've been through, seeing my children being abused, and burning my own son. Why do you keep coming back?", Rei cried as Barton's hold on her weakens.

"Rei, I forgave you", Barton pleaded to her.

"But I haven't forgiven myself", she said as she let him go and turned from him.

As the room fell into silence once again, Rei Todoroki turned around to see her Barney gone and the window half opened. Going back into her bed, she hopes this wasn't the last time that she'll see him. To her, the room she had been caged in for so long felt even more empty without her dearest friend. For a while before she fell asleep, she wondered if the word 'friend' is the correct should call him, especially since what they were before her marriage to Endeavor.

Meanwhile for Trick Shot, he made it back into the city of Musutafu with more sorrow for Rei and more hatred towards the number two Hero. This wasn't the first time their nights have ended like this. The source of the problems was always either his job or the overbearing anxiety that she had gotten from being the flaming bastard's wife. Out of all the amateurs that this earth has created to be deemed heroes, Endeavor was the one amateur that Barton hated the most. After hearing everything about him from Rei and reading up on his file in the SHIELD archives, the son of a bitch should have never earned his spot as the number two hero of the word. After much loathement of captain fucking flame beard, his communicator had started to ring. Answering the call, he heard Percy's nearly drunk voice.

"Eyy boy, where the hell are you", Percy snored as the sound of empty beer cans hitting the floor could be heard.

"Percy, you sound cheery as usual", Trick Shot said as he climbed the highest building in Musutafu.

"Director Carter said… (burp)that you need to get your ass back to the helicarrier. Our rescue mission to get Simon William will happen (burp) tomorrow morning", Percy said as tried to keep himself steady as he walks.

"Yeah, I know, I'm heading to my quinjet now. Make sure to tell Frank to not start the mission early, I actually want to get some sleep before I start running head first into a hail storm of bullets again", Trick Shot said as got out a control that turns off the quinjet's cloaking and opens its main hatch.

"Yeah, about that. It's a bit too late, because Frank is already in Italy", Percy said as lays down on the floor.

"WHAT?! Why the hell didn't you start with that instead of telling me what Peggy told you", Trick Shot shouted furiously into his com.

"I'm drunk", Percy said as he threw his empty can away.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just went through… fuck it, I'll be there in ten minutes. You got that time to get sober", Trick Shot said as he ended the call.

Before he got on his quinjet, he looked to his right to see a billboard that advertises Endeavor's heroics. Pulling out his bow and an explosive arrow, Trick Shot send the arrow flying over five buildings and made a direct hit on Endeavor's poster face. As the quinjet's engine start and it flew out of Japan, Barton held a small smirk in satisfaction for he knows Endeavor's charred billboard would become the next morning's news. To those that heard the explosion, they looked up to see a burning and smoking dick on Endeavor's face.

… Frank's Italian Massacre…

"RITIRO SUBITO", an Italian Hydra soldier screamed as he ran from the bloodbath that befell his comrades.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S KILLING US", another Italian Hydra soldier screamed as he limped away while carrying his separate arm.

"Please, don't kill me. I just wanted the money", a kneeling Italian Hydra pleaded as he struggled to ease to the bleeding on his wounds.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The Hydra soldier couldn't say another word for he and his two fellow Hydra soldiers. All could be heard next from the Alley was the sound of a gun having its empty cartridge remove for a new full one. Stepping out of the corner and into the lit streets of the city of Milan, Frank Castle the Punisher had just finished off his fifth squad of Hydra Italians. Frank's night in northern Italy went just as he expected. Cross-fires of stray bullets and projectile quirks, ideologies being challenged by either the anti-regulation resistance of Italy and the Hydra influenced Italian government, and a rather offensive ear-full from Director Carter for disobeying her orders of not waiting till the morning to initiate the Simon Williams rescue mission. Just another day for the skull bearing homicidal agent of SHIELD.

Arriving to Milan, Italy in the middle of the night, Frank Castle rallied the usual army of anti-regulation resistance fighters and drove them straight to the heart of the city. As the civil war raged on, he entered through secret tunnels under the city that his team has discovered to be used by Hydra for transportation and envoys purposes. It was these tunnels that Hydra planned on reaching the hollow earth under Italy and retrieve what was considered as the mysterious energy source that have gave Hydra access to an amount of stabilized ionic energy. Following a digital map that he stole from a Hydra stronghold, Frank would follow the specific tunnel he was in and would hopefully end up in front of the base that belonged to the Italian pro-hero Hydra agent, Venetian Noble.

The tunnels that Frank had traversed in were filled to the grim with experimental weapons all that utilize an ionic energy core. He fought the urge to just plant several explosives to cause a chain reaction that could cave the whole tunnel system in. but not only would that cause trouble for SHIELD but would also cause plenty of Italians to lose their homes. Continuing his travel through the tunnels, he came across two apparently finished models of one-handed ionic blasters. Duel wielding two weapons, he used them to their full efficiency when he came across several Hydra agents that made their way to his position under orders to neutralize any possible intruders. The ionic beams of Frank's blasters disintegrated through the groups of Hydra operatives. Battle uniforms turned to ash and human flesh boiled to vapors, all Hydra agents would die if they ever cross Frank Castle's path. Reaching the end of the tunnel, he found a long ladder that leads to a hatch. Looking back into the map, the hatch above him would take Frank to a church that had been ransack by Hydra and converted into an intel base under the control of Venetian Noble.

Up the ladder and peeking through the hatch, Frank spotted several Hydra soldiers in different position of the auditorium. He then punched opened the hatch, which startled the Hydra Soldiers, and threw in three flashbangs. The three tactical projectiles exploded into blinding lights which caused the enemies to be stunned and fired their weapons at any direction. Frank then maneuver his way through the bullets and fired his ionic blasters at each of the Hydra soldiers. Once each soldier was disintegrated, he then lowers his weapons and monitors his surroundings. Hearing a pain-filled groan, Frank turns around and blasts the last surviving Hydra soldier of the church. He then hears clapping from the top of the auditorium and points his weapons at their direction.

In front of the Punisher sat a man who wore technologic battle armor with Italian noble clothing from medieval times covering some of it. His head and face were covered by a blue sackish like mask with a golden chained eyepatch covering his left eye area. This was Venetian Noble and what ticked Frank the most about this guy's costume is that it reminded him way too much of Helmut Zemo.

"I must say, you are a rather efficient man, Signore Frank Castle", the Italian false hero announced his presence.

"There's nothing that makes my day than watching so many Hydra punks being sent to hell through a well shot bullet or a painful slice of a damn good knife", Frank threatened.

"Even if they are of Italian blood like yourself", V N taunted as he slowly rose from his wooden throne.

Instead of answering that, Frank fired at full blast with his ionic blasters at the false pro-hero. However, some kind of barrier blocked the destructive energy from hitting its target.

"Hydra absolutely loves the utility of this ionic energy. For example, this ionic conducting glass barrier between us is durable enough to take on a dozen hits from the world's strongest military tanks", V N explained as Frank lowers his weapons.

"I must say it is quite an honor to meet you, but as we all you don't tend to let people who you have disdain for live on the first encounter. You see, the truth is that Hydra is after the ionic energy that is somehow stabilized and is stockpile within the hollow earth of the planet. They plan on creating super soldiers that can manipulate ionic energy. This project on creating an army of living weapon has been starting to become a grand failure, but that all changes when they came across the American named Simon Williams. How fortunate for Hydra that one of their elite members was Erik Williams, the older brother of Simon Williams. He was tasked to capture his younger brother and bring him here to Italy. Unfortunately for you, the older brother had just left an hour ago, but he did leave me him", V N explained as he pointed up.

Frank looked up to see the chapel's ceiling light turn on to reveal a mechanical chamber with a translucent glass that showed it contained an unconscious Simon Williams. The mechanism glow with pure ionic energy.

"Although I don't give much care for the American people, I must say there is something special about this boy. Hundreds of failed ionic experiments and hundreds of dead test subjects, this American teenager from California is the only human in the world that can natural conduct ionic energy. What's more interesting is that manipulation of ionic energy is completely not quirk related, almost as if it is another sort of bodily power hidden within him, in fact his body hold ionic energy older than the ionic energy in the hollow earth itself. It's almost as if it held on to him from a different lifetime, almost REINCARNATE", V N announced and hearing that word made the Punisher even more alert.

"So, Hydra knows about us then. Why are you telling me all this? You know what Hydra will do to you for betraying their trust, right? What do you possibly think you'll get out of this by talking to me?", Frank demanded for answers.

"You and I have one thing in common Signore Castle. We both despise Hydra. To be honest, I don't care what Hydra plans are for world domination and I don't care what any of their goals are. The only reason I joined them is so that could do some recognizance on their work for my true superiors. Who they are? I can't tell you, but I do hope we can make a negotiation. You and your SHIELD allies are currently putting your attention Italy so far. You and your Thunderbolt friends are more specifically after three things. To secure the American boy, to fully establish peace within Italy, and to send me to a maximum prison. Unfortunately for you Punisher, I can only live without one of those things", V N explained.

"And that would be?", Frank asked.

"I offer an ultimatum, two choices for you to decide. Either take the boy and leave Italy and me to our own affairs… or", V N then pressed a switch on a small remote.

Three green fluid filled chambers emerged from the floor panels in front of Frank. Each of the chambers contained a woman wearing a black full bodysuit.

"You can continue on your mission and die in this church", V N finalized as Frank observed the chambers.

The chambers from left to right were labeled Nine, Two, and Five. The woman on the left had long black hair and her bodysuit had thin red tubes running along the limbs. The woman on the right had long blonde hair and her bodysuit had black thin tubes. Finally, the woman in the middle had long red hair and silver tubes.

"Beautiful, aren't they? These women were once Hydra spies sent to report any form of betrayal I could have committed. They succeeded in catching me in the act, but they never got to report it in time. Hydra knew that I was a double agent, especially with the rumors of me killing my overseer who monitored my operations in Italy. They aren't dead if that was what you were thinking. No, my true superiors had come to me with the offer to take these women off my hands and return them as soldiers that generals could only dream of. Their quirks and bodies modified to become true super soldiers. So, what will it be, Signore Castle? Take the boy and leave or die at the hands of these deadly maidens?", V N declared as Frank scowled under his mask.

"I'm continuing my mission. Also, who said you were going to prison. SHIELD may want you locked up, but I want you dead", Frank gave his final answer.

"Pity, but not unexpected. Nine. Two. Five. kill him", the Italian ordered as all three women opened their eyes simultaneously.

The three women burst from their chambers and summoned levitating tendrils from their hands. They surrounded Frank as Venetian Noble walked to a part of the auditorium that was covered by a red curtain. The Italian traitor removed the curtains and revealed a cave like entrance.

"This is goodbye, Frank Castle. As my women kill you, I shall finally fulfill my destiny", V N then walked into the cave, but was stopped by Frank Castle calling out to him.

"Hey Noble, you said this ionic conducting glass barrier was strong, right?", Frank asked.

Before Venetian Noble could answer that, an arrow had just pierced into the barrier.

"Too bad it has nothing on adamantium arrowhead", Frank said as the arrowhead opened up to reveal a sonic emitter that completely shattered the barrier.

Ziplining into the scene, Trick Shot and Black Knight prepared themselves with their signature weapons.

"Frank, what the hell man? Carter said we do this rescue mission in the morning", Trick Shot said angrily.

"We are doing this in the morning. Two in the morning", Punisher said nonchalantly.

"Seriously, Frank. People need sleep", Black Knight complained.

"Quit your bitching ladies and choose a dance partner", Frank ordered as he and his teammates fought the three women.

As the thunderbolts fought, Venetian Noble entered the cave and traversed the underground system of mined tunnels to reach his destination. A large stone wall stood in front of him. The stone wall held an old red painted scorpion. Placing his gloved hand on the wall, the Italian double agent was filled with ecstasy for what lay beyond the wall.

"I waited far too long for this change of fate. I've betrayed. I've killed. I've lied. I've abandoned so much to get here. This prize will make me god and then my people will be free. Free to be anything they want to be. Away from Hydra. Away from SHIELD. Away from all the oppressive laws that held them back. And now, I shall finally find peace for my purpose is complete. Lode a Da Vinci", he proclaimed as he ignites his quirk into his hands and turned the wall into sand.

With nothing stopping him, he enters the stone room uncaring of the foreign SHIELD agents that still pose a threat to his plans.

Back on the surface, the Thunderbolts are dealing with their latest playmates. Black Knight was fighting Nine, a woman who controlled tendrils made from a red liquid that is made of a lead and alcoholic substance. Punisher was fighting Two, a woman who controlled tendrils made of mercury. Trick Shot was fighting Five, a woman who controlled tendrils made of a clear liquid rubber. They each fought their own separate battles.

Black Knight and Nine was a close quarters fight. Even with the gear he had on, Nine's kicks felt like being hit by a cement block. He tries cutting her tendrils with his sword, the Ebony Blade, but she kept summoning more tendrils to replace the cut off ones. He tries getting in closer, but her flexibility was far superior than his reach. Feeling that their fight was going nowhere, Black Knight sheathed his sword and brought out dual Uzi machine guns. Each gun held silencers and utilized non-lethal ammunition. The left Uzi used pistolized smoke pellet ammunition, while the right used rubber bullets. Spraying at the floor space between him and Nine, Black Knight created a wall of dark smoke to hide his presence. Nine then extended her tendrils and slashed at every angle of the smoke screen but hit nothing. The smoke dissipated to also reveal nothing. During her confusion, Nine felt a fast-sharp pain at the back of her head. She fell unconscious to the floor due to a well-placed shot from Black Knight's right Uzi.

"Gotta love kinetically charged rubber bullets, am I right?", he said to the unconscious Nine on the floor.

Trick Shot on his end was taking the whole fight in stride as he always did. It still irritated him on how Frank had to just rushed things. They had a plan, a time, and a full-proof method of entry. But as usual, the Punisher just had to go be murder happy again and nearly blow the operation. They were just lucky that Frank had thought of his own plans that worked as well.

Still, the jackass could've have just given them a break. Right now, for Barton, this chick was giving him a hard time. The woman called Five was good in both fighting style and quirk utility. Whatever her tendrils were made from some sticky substances. Deciding to take a page from Percy, the archer threw a handful of smoke pellets at Five. she would have leaped out of the smoke cloud, but she got stunned by a flash pellet that was among the smoke pellets. Nearly out of her daze, she sees Trick Shot's shadow aiming his bow at her. He shoots an arrow, but Five dodges it and slashed her tendrils at the shadow. He dodges the tendrils and continues to shoot more arrows as Five kept unsuccessfully slashing at him. The smoke had finally dissipated, and Trick Shot was revealed to be in front of her. He pressed a switch on his bow and Five heard pinging sounds all round her. She looked down to see a dozen ice arrows under her. They then combusted and incased Five in ice.

"If I had to be honest, it pains me to always hurt a pretty face", Trick Shot said as he admired the gorgeous frozen women in front of him.

Barton and Percy looked to see Frank dodging and shooting randomly against the woman called Two. the legendary villain-killer didn't have a single scratch on him, but it didn't make sense why he would be missing his shots.

"The hell? Why is guns without roses missing his bloody shots? He never hesitates to get the kill", Percy said as he took a swig of the communion wine.

Frank then dodged another whip of Two's tendrils and fired another stray shot from his left ionic blaster. Barton was going to insult Frank on shit aim, but then notice where the shot landed. The ionic blast combusted through one of the church's support beams. Looking around, he realized that Frank had shot at specific support beams that held chains and cables that held the ionic chamber above them.

Deciding that he was tired of this woman, Frank hid both ionic blasters into his black trench coat and place his hands behind his back. Two saw this and wait for any possible movement. Frank then held out his left hand and gestured her to come at him. Feeling challenged, Two rushed at Frank with tendrils sharpened to a point. As she was inches away from him, the support that held up the ionic chamber gave out and crushed Two with the condensed ionic energy it emitted. Her bones crushed and any flesh on her body had been squished and sprayed everywhere, even on the Thunderbolts.

"Oh man, this is not going to come off for a very long while", Barton said with disgust as he tries to wipe the blood off his outfit and resist the urge to vomit.

"Oh please. You think this is bad. Hell, you should see me when I go wild on those wanky lizard men. Now, that was gory", Percy said.

"Will you two ladies shut it and get over here. I gotta admit. I was never one for energy-based firearms, but I did have a taste when I once hunted down that bastard Zemo back in my old Earth. throughout my time in the Marine Corp back in our original multiverse, I would always get the job done with a good gun and damn good caliber rounds. Shooting lasers though, well, getting the edge on the enemy is always a priority", Frank said as he admired the newest addition to his arsenal and wiring them to link a connection with the chamber.

"Speaking of firearms, hey Percy. I don't remember you ever dual wielding machine guns before", Barton said to the Knight.

"It's Peggy. She told me that my quirk is too much of a risk to rely on in these missions, so she talked it out with Frank here to hook me up with some of his own toys", Percy explained.

"A waste of two perfectly good Uzi's. Alright, stay clear. I'm about to open this thing", Frank said.

Before Barton and Percy could stop him for the possible risks, Frank pressed the triggers to the ionic blasters and combusted the ionic chamber from the inside. The ionic shockwave shook the very foundation of the church. After the dust cleared, the three found an unharmed teenage Simon Williams in a charred, purple crater.

"Seriously Frank, do you think before you do. What if that didn't work and you killed all three of us", Barton argued.

"Well, it's a good thing it didn't", Frank argued back.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up", Percy alerted them.

The young Simon Williams had started to blink and spoke in what most could considered to be gibberish. His conditions were critical, and it was as if he was stuck in between of being unconscious and trying to stay awake.

"Jesus, what did these bastards do to him", Percy said as he examined the reincarnated teenager.

"Black Knight, take Simon to the quinjet and contact Forge to have a medical team ready at the helicarrier. Trick Shot, rally the Italian resistance and take down any remaining Hydra influence in this city. Tonight, Italy will finally have peace", Frank ordered them as he walked toward the cave entrance.

"What about you, Frank?", Barton asked his team leader as Percy picked up the teenage Simon over his shoulder.

"My mission isn't done yet", Frank said as entered the cave.

Once the Punisher was out of earshot, the two other members of the Thunderbolts converse about their squad leader.

"I could never read that guy", Percy said as he exited the church.

"There's a reason why Frank is the way he is and there's a reason why Peggy puts a lot of trust in him. The only other people I see her giving that much trust in is Forge, because he is one of the founding members of our SHIELD, and Yelena, because she is Peggy's adopted daughter. And then there's Frank, the trust I see there are other forces at work", Barton explained.

"And she said she wasn't going to be like Nick Fury", Percy said.

"Come on Percy, don't show doubt. Peggy means well and she knows exactly what she's doing. It's just that SHIELD and every concept of it can do that to a personal. For an organization like this, its leader has be like Nick Fury", Barton explained further.

"I guess you're right. This SHIELD hasn't failed me so far and I would hate to see it have a fallout while I'm still around", Percy agreed.

"Good. now back to our tasks, you get Simon here to the helicarrier. Once I'm done with the resistance and Frank with our runaway target, we'll meet up with you for long deserved R and R. I know a great place in Switzerland for us to check out", offered Barton.

"That's if Frank willing to come with", guessed Percy.

"On that, I agree with you", snorted Barton.

As the two went their separate ways, Frank traverse through the cavern system and seek out his target to complete his mission. Remembering what Venetian Noble said back on the surface, the Italian double agent said that he worked for another group other than Hydra. From the way he spoke, he truly held more loyalty this group. At the end of his little speech, he sounded like he was after something within this hollow earth under Italy. Something that this whole other group was most likely after as well. Whatever it is, Frank will have to care about that later. For now, it was just him and the mission.

At the end of the cavern, there was what could have been a wall. Instead, there laid a crumbled entrance to something more unexpected. Through the large hole, Frank walked in and was shown the hollow earth underneath Italy. The ceiling of the hollow was covered with luminescent rock. It was as if there was sunlight in the hollow earth. The ceiling was then outmatched from being the most bizarre for Frank had laid his eyes on something even more unexpected. The floor of the hollow earth was a lush forest with no signs of animal life. In the center of the forest, there stood a massive rock with buildings settled on top of it. Once through the forest. Frank grappled to the top of the rock and analyzed the architecture around him. These buildings were reminiscent of the houses and fortresses of feudal Japan. Which was odd considering that all of it was under Italy of all places. Frank then stopped walking when he spotted a trail of blood. Following it, he then found an injured and bleeding Venetian Noble slumped to a wooden pole. Seeing the Punisher, the Italian told him something through a battered voice.

"Leave Signore Castle, this is my trail, not yours" , V N said.

What trail?", Frank said as he walked closer to the Italian.

"The Scorpio's wrath", V N struggled to say as Frank felt something through his eyes.

"I knew I was being watched", Frank said as he placed his right hand in his trench coat.

Out of instinct, Frank ducked to avoid the flying debris as something break through a Hokkedo and tried to swipe at him. The attacker went for a right swing, but Frank dodged that too. Without even looking behind him, he continued to dodge two other blows and an odd downward vertical strike. Feeling bored of whoever it was that was attacking, Frank quickly whipped out his right hand to reveal an adamantium knife and went for an upward vertical. The knife pierced through the exoskeleton-like hide and exited through the attacker's bottom jaw. Now having a good view of his attacker, Frank didn't expect to a seven-foot-tall humanoid scorpion creature. The creature then falls to the ground and gargles in its own green blood. Kneeling next to the creature, it spoke in some sort of dead in an odd mix of Japanese and Spanish. When translated, it came out as this. "By the soul of Da Vinci, may the Zodiacs never rise again".

As Frank pondered on what that could mean, he heard Venetian Noble crawling towards him. The Italian rested his broken body next to the dying creature and had only one thing to ask.

"I had the power, the resources, and the commitment. At the end, my grand goal was stolen by you, a soulless American butcher of villains. Why? How?", V N pleaded to know.

Frank thought of it and decided to be honest.

"Because unlike you and every other person who calls themselves a pro-hero, I have been at this for a long time. I have seen things that would mentally handicap a person for life. I have lived through true pain, unbelievable agony, and pure evil. So much so that I don't even need this work of mine to know who to point my gun at. You relied too much on the power you hold that you forgot what made it so valuable. While for me, I never needed a crutch.", Frank answered.

Once Frank gave his lifelong resolution, the two men noticed that the creature was slowly disintegrating into dust. From its green sand, an item was sticking out. Digging into the dust, Frank picks up what seems to be a Japanese Muramasa sword.

"Signore Castle, go to my hotel. The one at the edge of the plaza. You will know everything there", Venetian Noble pleaded to Frank.

"Why tell me this?", Frank asked.

"Because you are more worthy than I'll ever be in eighty lifetimes. Now please, kill me with the sword", the Italian requested.

Without giving it another thought, Frank Castle unsheathed the Japanese sword and stabs it through Noble's heart. His dying words were, "keep my homeland safe". With his target now dead by his hands and the mission complete, Frank decided it was best to have the sword checked by Forge for any cosmic signatures. Leaving the hollow earth and returning to the surface, he then felt an irritating headache forming in his head. He collapsed to his knees as visions started appearing in his mind. They were like whispers. Speaking in so many different languages, the whispers had shown what the Scorpio Muramasa was for. This Japanese blade held some sort of mystical property that allows a certain change into the wielder's body. The whispers had shown him a flashback of him stabbing the sword into Venetian Noble. Once the blade entered the body, the spiritual energy of the attacked is absorbed into the sword. The blood of the victim flows upward into the handle. Upon their death, spiritual signatures, blood signatures, and quirk genes are transferred to the current owner of the sword. Frank had to admit, this was… surprising. A sword that allowed him to take the quirks of the people kills with it. Remembering that he had just Noble with the sword, he then decided to see if he could emit some focus to the sword with his original quirk Evil Eyes. feeling his focus, the Scorpio Muramasa gave him another vision. It showed him how to use Noble's quirk, Venice Personified. This quirk is rarity within the earth for it only function under an environmental condition being that this quirk can only be activated if the user is on Italian soil. This quirk only three known functions, but only one can be used outside of Italy. This first ability is known by the Italian hero community as the homeward function. Whenever an Italian citizen is in danger, the user of the quirk is given the option to instantly teleport to where the danger is active. This had been reported to even teleport the user from the other side of the world. Written within Venetian Noble's biography, he had confirmed that when he first got his quirk, he could only ever use in his home city, Venice. With further physical and mental training, he could use it anywhere in Italy. Thanks to the sword, Frank can use it too. The quirks two other functions are geokinesis with any rock and soil of Italian origins and instant map memorization of the entire country. With this quirk, Frank can now sense any and all crimes and villain activity in all of Italy.

Although it felt oddly interesting to have two quirks now, Frank then felt a minor hot sensation on his left arm. Rolling up his left sleeve, there on his wrist was a red Japanese kanji that read Quirk Eater. To Frank, it's a good name for the sword. Still, it sucks having a quirk that only work in one country. Clicking the sword to his belt, Frank has completed his mission, but now a new one has just opened. Leaving the church grounds, he heads to one of Venetian Noble's hotel room to know just what this mysterious group truly is.

Entering the hotel, Frank noticed immediately that it was abandoned. Using his quirk, there didn't appear to be any sinister intent within the location. Now assured that he wasn't walking into a trap, Frank ransacked the entire lobby until he found the guest booking list and found Noble's hotel room number. Entering the room, all he found was the Italian's personal belonging. After further investigating, he found a note sticking on the screen of a laptop that read of a sublevel underneath the hotel's basement. Using the employee's elevator, he reached the basement and searched for any loose bricks. He then found one and pressed forward. This caused a hidden door to open from the wall. It revealed a stairway leading further down, most likely to the sublevel room. This room hidden underneath the hotel held everything he needed to know about this new enemy in this never-ending war he called a life. Plagiarized paintings. Schematics for unfinished weapons and military machines. Artifacts of long forgotten history. Analyzing his surroundings further, Frank concluded that this room was both a private study and museum for anything related to Leonardo Da Vinci. However, that wasn't what he was after. His eyes then landed on something that stood in the center of the room. Resting on top of a small pillar, a red leather book with a golden symbol on the cover. Engraved in the golden letters, it was titled "Sons of Da Vinci".

… Jimmy Woo and Principal Nezo…

How does someone describe the man named James "Jimmy" Woo? Is he just like every other SHIELD agent? A man whose words often act as weapons. A very persuasive advocate with goals to enforce the situation to be on SHIELD's benefits. Or is he just a former FBI agent who carries more ghost on his shoulders than bullets in his gun? If one were to ask the person directly, then he would say just two things. Loyal and honest. Jimmy Woo had arrived on the scene during Margaret Carter's promotion to director of SHIELD. He would become one of few of the finest agents to serve in the organization and has proven his reliability to take on tougher missions for Director Carter. It came to the point where he was confirmed a reincarnate by Carter and had received his lost memories of his original life in their original multiverse. He then became a member of Carter's close circle of reincarnates and would do all that is required to make sure the director's words are a reality. Getting eight teenage reincarnates enrolled to U.A. Academy early was just another mission for him. However, the principal of this hero training school would prove to be his toughest advisory yet.

An hour after his call with Barney Barton who was later chased by Death Arms and his team, Jimmy Woo would find himself waiting in the principal's office for the principal himself of this fine academy to arrive. It's no secret that SHIELD agents and the hero community don't see eye to eye, but that didn't mean they couldn't be professional. Reaching into his briefcase, he pulls out the eight files of their SHIELD youth department members. In his research of the U.A. staff, he understood that Principal Nezo was a person who made it his life to feel the potential of the next generation of young heroes. Even someone of his standard could see the value of these walking headaches he has come to know.

Since their arrival to Japan, Jimmy Woo had the most difficult task of being the current caretaker of the reincarnated teenage former villains. Magneto. Sabretooth. Venom. Doctor Doom. the last thing he ever would have expected was to be tasked to be the guardian to four of the most dangerous people of his old earth, but orders are orders. At least Doom and Erik excelled in learning Japanese culture and customs, the two were able to speak and write Japanese within weeks. Sadly, the same couldn't be said about Creed and Eddie Brock who have proven to lack the fundamental skill of acquiring attention span of learning. Nonetheless, he is stuck with these four until they graduate U.A. and become pro-hero representatives of SHIELD.

Hearing the door opening behind him, Jimmy turns to see Principal Nezo and two members of his teaching staff.

"I see you made yourself cozy in my quaint little office", Principal Nezo said.

"Let's just say couldn't wait any longer to schedule a meeting. After all, with all the press and sponsors your brilliant academy always seem to get, how's a guy to get pleasant chat with its head director", Jimmy explained.

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Jimmy. As I continue to count the many messages and emails from the SHIELD Japanese division, you and your people seem ever so persistent on gaining my attention in a face-to-face meeting, especially with how busy I always am", Nezo reasoned.

"No doubt you are. However, there is one certain matter that can no longer wait, and the boss wants her answer now", Jimmy said.

"That I can understand. All that I've known about Director Carter, other than her status as leader of SHIELD, is that she has quite the isolated behavior towards all things concerning international security", Nezo explained.

"Yeah, she always has that certain side of her that would make her seem shady. In all honesty, she is a very pleasant person to get to know personally. Every choice she makes always has everyone's best interest at heart, even toward the hero communities of U.N. affiliated countries", Jimmy explained further.

"I bet she is", a scruffy long hair member of Nezo's staff remarked.

"Now now, let's not push each other buttons just yet. We are here on a decent enough tone as is. Mister Woo, I'm sure being the head of SHIELD Japanese division, you must be well informed of my two friends that are here", said Nezo.

"I mean who hasn't. After all, they are a part of the U.A. teaching staff and well-known heroes. The blood manipulating hero, Vlad King, and the eraser hero, Eraser Head. But if we're being formal, should I refer to you two as Sekijiro Kan and Shota Aizawa ", greeted Jimmy.

The two pro-heroes looked at each other and each had deep observations behind their eyes.

"Our hero names are fine, thanks", said Vlad King in a gruff tone.

Jimmy could already tell that these hero teachers don't like him. It was almost ironic seeing that Peggy is trying to better relations with SHIELD and the hero communities. Obviously, he will have to get through these two before he could convince Principal Nezo. Vlad King would easy, but Aizawa was going to be more difficult.

"The three of you are the faces of the U.A. hero course. True that the teachers of the hero courses of the second and third years are great at their jobs, but two are the ones to leave the most memorable impressions. My Japanese division has started to house the most excelled members of the SHIELD youth department in hope to better resource access between are two groups. We established this deal in hoping the improve the training progress of our younger operatives. Of course, this has come to be more difficult than expected for the public's view of allowing teenagers getting sent to military grade ops for matters of national security. As we all, there are certain accords that prohibit SHIELD agents from performing heroics and pro-heroes are prohibited from gaining accessibility to any and all government related operations that are regulated by SHIELD. I have come here today to offer a chance at bridging our sides, so that our younger operatives can coexist with your hero-in-training", explained Jimmy.

"Just get to the point, what do you people want from U.A. Academy?", demanded Aizawa.

"Ugh, fine. We wish to put eight of our youth department into your next year hero course", said Jimmy.

The three U.A. staff members looked at each other for the rather heavy request. Nezo decided to give his answer.

"As tempting as it is to see how far SHIELD training could do for a few young and capable agents, I'm afraid we will have to refuse this request for it is a mandatory requirement for all public Japanese high schools to have a class of a total of twenty students. If you wish for your teen SHIELD agents to join my academy, then they'll have to register and perform in the entrance exam like everyone else", said Nezo.

"Then, it's a good thing that I brought this", said Jimmy.

In his hand, Jimmy revealed a written document that was addressed to Principal Nezo to allow all U.A. Academy assets to be accessible to the SHIELD Japanese division. Nezo looked visibly surprised as he picked up the document and read it. The document itself was declared by the Japanese representatives of United Nations and signed by the prime minister himself. As Vlad King swallowed a lump in his throat, Aizawa's gaze became more sterning and his hands clenched into fists.

"Typical of SHIELD. I have to ask, just how strings did you have to pull to make this happen?", asked Aizawa.

"A lot of them, believe it or not. The United Nations can be quite the handful", answered Jimmy.

As Nezo finished reading the document, he can no longer prolong the inevitable. This wasn't the first time that SHIELD had tried to use hero schools like U.A. for their own benefits, but still why U.A. this time. Certainly, they have drafted some of the American hero schools and even some from other Asian countries, but each partnership ended before the end of the first semester. How could they possibly believe U.A. could be any different? Yes, they were the best school in the world, but with SHIELD it might as well as be a hidden political plot.

"You see the plan is for SHIELD to have their youth department members to be accepted into the best hero schools to have a better stance in the hero community. If we were to merge are two sides, then we each could benefit from the other's qualities and thus better our relations with each other. U.A. can be given endless access to any amount of money, construction opportunities, and political immunity for the proper education and training to provide for their students. SHIELD can have their youth department members graduate from an excellent school and become their pro-hero representatives, thus allowing them to be legally place for government and SHIELD approve missions. In that logic, it's a win-win", explained Jimmy.

So, this was a political plot and Nezo felt almost disappointed that he saw it coming. However, the offer Jimmy had given to him was all too enticing to pass up. His school could use more in the budget, bigger construction opportunities could allow more planned projects on battle training and heroics exercises. And with SHIELD backing them up, the political immunity can offer them less pressure from the Japanese public and educational board. Aizawa and Vlad King had to admit that the political immunity sounded good.

"Now I can admit that it is a required standard for all class per coarse to have a total of twenty student, but let's call this insurance. In a way, our teen agents already have their place in the hero course. They just must show that they earn it by participating in the entrance exam. However, four of the eight will be joining the U.A. student body a bit later than most, so they'll be joining class 1-B. The other four will most definitely make it into class1-A", explained Jimmy.

"Hold it. It's obvious that Nezo will accept your offer, but that doesn't mean me, or Vlad will support this if we're not better informed", Aizawa said stoically.

Jimmy looked at him analytically, knowing full well that Shota Aizawa was going to get his words in sooner or later. Vlad King stepped in to defuse Aizawa's bluntness.

"What he means is that we are already breaking educational norms, but the least you could do is be more honest with us. Both class 1-A and 1-B will a total twenty-four students this year, but we would like to know just who these foreign students are", said Vlad King.

Looking at both, Jimmy stayed silent for a few seconds, then smiled.

"You only had to ask. Very well, I will give you three each copies of the files that will tell everything there is to know about your eight future attending students", said Jimmy.

Opening his briefcase, he stacked three separate piles of manila folders with documents that told only the necessary information of the youth department members. The principal and the two teachers looked through each cover of the folders. Each one held a different name. Victor von Doom. Erick Lesher. Victor Creed. Eddie Brock. Yelena Belova. Arthur Parks. Simon Williams. Cain Marko. Obviously, these names were unfamiliar to them.

"There you have it. Three Europeans, Four Americans, and a Canadian. Each of them are about to hit the age of fifteen and ready for their public education. So where to start, how about our Latverian here. Victor von Doom orphaned due to parents dying in harsh weather incidents. Mother died in a forest fire and father died from an intense frostbite in a harsh blizzard. During that time, he was a child soldier serving in the Latverian resistance until we picked him up. His quirk for some reason is hard to identify biologically. His parents had quirks that were involved in medical and healing uses. He however gained a type of particle manipulation quirk. So yeah, he is quite the oddity. Next, we have Erik Lesher. Born within a middle-class German family, he could have lived a normal childhood if it wasn't for the German military. The bastards gunned down his whole family in a park and all because he has a quirk that can change metals into other types of metals. Those damn soldiers killed them just for an endless amount of gold. As tragic as it was, that traumatizing event had awoken his second quirk, magnetism of all iron-based metals. Then there's Victor Creed, he had the typical beginnings of having an abusive childhood. You know how it goes. School bullies, piece of shit father, and the good old life of an outcast. That was until the day he decided to be given to his more savage side and retaliated. After some rehabilitation, he's as clean as they go. Even if the Creed family is disbanded, their end brought a million-dollar lottery in mutation quirks for dear Victor. His mutation quirk not only give him the claws and fangs of a savage animal, but also gave him a healing factor that could survive several chains of explosions. And then there's this poor boy, Eddie Brock. This kid has gone through a major struggle getting his quirk in check, but as he got older his quirk had caused some alterations to his diet while he is in his transformation state. So much so that they're almost cannibalistic tendencies. Fortunately, we've kept him on a diet that will satiate his tendencies. Spoilers, most of it is just chocolate. If you look pass his mental problems and eating habits, you will notice the value his quirk holds. He is able to shapeshift his body through a black biomass that emits from his body to change his size, enhance strength, enhance speed, enhance agility, a healing factor to match Creed's, and he also can others from any ailment from disease to missing limbs. A very high valued target for any hero schools. These four are no doubt going to be a part of your first-year hero coarse. You, Aizawa, should definitely take some precaution seeing how they're most likely to join your class 1-A", explained Jimmy.

Shota Aizawa eyed the SHIELD agent in front of him. Even for all the good they have done for the world; SHIELD was well known for their more shadiest methods of operating certain tasks requested by the United Nations. He respected their organization but didn't agree with ethics. To him, the difference between a pro-hero and a SHIELD agent is that one would risk everything to get to everyone safe, while the other only focus on beating their opponents down, either through cuffs or a public execution. Nonetheless, he had to agree with one thing Jimmy proposed. Throughout his years of being a teacher, U.A. hasn't failed him yet and it never will, but the current educational system is a complete joke and so many promising kids with impressive quirks have barely scratch the service of their full potential. If it wasn't for this flawed judging of who could be a good hero that society would want, then the hero community wouldn't struggling in numbers and effectiveness. Hell, those that didn't end up in their dream hero schools just end going other programs will inevitably send them to become future SHIELD agents. In truth, there are more SHIELD agents than there are Pro-heroes. However, this proposal was just too good to be true. This merging between their two powers. It was either a side project, a social experiment, or another step in these rehabilitation progressions for these four boys that bluntly assigned to him. Looking at the files, the American and Canadian were going to be involved in some rough house tactics. The Latverian and German seemed like ones that would give less struggle, but behavior was what Aizawa sought for in these files. He wanted to understand just were these insane powers that these foreign teens possessed. For now, he'll worry about it later. SHIELD had played their cards and all they could do was say yes. Aizawa hated it when he and fellow staff members are stuck in situations like these, whether it's the media or politics.

Then again, this cooperation with SHIELD will provide better. For now, both Aizawa and Vlad King will tolerate their presence, even if it came in the form of possibly unstable foreign teenagers. If these kids or their superiors don't cross the line, wherever that may be, they can have faith that Nezo can try get things on U.A. side.

"Fine. their offer checks out and a part of me would like to believe that you SHIELD operatives would prefer these kids to be in a classroom for a hero course instead of a cell in a SHIELD facility", said Aizawa.

"Trust me. These kids of ours are more than you believe. Let's just say that they can create bigger changes to the hero community before they even get their provisional hero Licenses", claimed Jimmy.

The two men eyed each other. Both giving each other analytical stare. Aizawa then closed his eyes and saw point at arguing about it any further.

"Fine. I'll tolerate it", said Aizawa.

"This whole thing feels wrong, but it can give our school more benefits and as long as none our next year students aren't harmed in any way. Then, I guess I'm fine with it", said Vlad King.

"As encouraging to hear my two friends agree to these terms, it is my decision that matters most. I must say it will be difficult breaking this news to the other members of staff. All the changes that we will have to make for next year. Nevertheless, I agree to these terms. Class 1-A and 1-B shall have four extra slots for next year's hero course", said Nezo.

Jimmy Woo exhaled and grow a smirk on his face.

"Well then, gentlemen. As head of the SHIELD Japanese division, I'm sure my boss, Director Carter, will greatly appreciate this newfound partnership with our two groups. And who knows, you people might turn these four boys into great heroes. Oh, and I'm sure next is going to be exciting especially with All-Might being a teacher", said Jimmy.

The three U.A. staff members tensed at what they heard.

"How do you know that?", Nezo asked.

"We're SHIELD remember. It's our job to know", said Jimmy as he exited the room and left Principal Nezo and the two teachers in silence.

"This is going to be one difficult year", said Aizawa tiredly.

"At least he explained some things about those four boys you're going to get. I'm going to have to do some digging to prepare my course for these four. A Ukrainian girl and three Americans. From what these files are saying, their powers are incredible. A paralyzing shock touch, energy manipulation, and an extreme strength enhancement", said a very cautious Vlad King.

"As much as it is a risky partnership to a part of, I am rather excited to see just what these foreign kids have to offer. Let's just hope U.A. does have enough to teach them a thing or two. If not, then this whole thing might as well be a social experiment. Let's just wait and see what next year has to instore for us", said Nezo.

Once Jimmy Woo was outside the U.A. grounds and near his car, he made a phone call to associates at the SHIELD headquarters in Tokyo.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, they accepted the director's terms and we can finally get those boys into their apartments. Have their possessions moved out immediately. If I must hear more of Creed's bitching about living arrangements again, I might as well drink all the Sake the local downtown bars have in their stock", said Jimmy.

… One Week Later…

Izuku Midoriya had truly believed that his dream of becoming a hero were over when All-Might told him that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. That all changes when he made the reckless decision of running at the sludge villain to save Katsuki Bakugou. He and his ex-childhood friend would have died if not for the unexpected intervention of the vigilante named TrickShot. The words that the archer still riddled his mind after that incident and in a way, it sparked some hope that managed to stay alive within his being. That spark then became the flicker to a great fire for when after receiving an odd proclamation of never asking to be saved by Katsuki, Izuku was then visited by All-Might. Revealing his intentions, Toshinori Yagi chosen Midorya to be his successor and the next user of One for All. after a waterfall of joyful tears and a promise to rekindle his dream, Izuku had begun his training regime with All-Might to get his body ready to properly inherit his work. A week had passed, and he had several months until his entry into the U.A. entrance exam.

Nearing the end of his afternoon run, Izuku jogs the rest of the way home. He turns the corner on the street where his apartment was and sees a small moving truck. The driver to the vehicle had just took out the last box and given it to a boy who was the same size as Izuku.

As he walks closer to his apartment complex, Izuku wonders if this was someone new in their complex. The moving truck then drove away, and the boy was by himself with the box in his hands. Seeing that the boy was deep in his thoughts, Izuku walks to him to see if he was alright. Feeling a tap on his right shoulder, the boy blinked a few times and turned to see a green hair Japanese boy next to him.

"Um, hello. You must have just move here. Then that must mean we're neighbors now, because I live here too. I'm Izuku Midorya, it's nice to meet you", greeted Izuku.

Now having a closer look, Izuku could see that the boy was foreign by his facial features. He had blue eyes and black hair that reached down to his neck. He wore a red flannel button shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white T-shirt with a crudely painted X in the middle. He also wore navy blue jeans that had visible stitches, probably attempts to repair any tears on the fabric. And finally, a pair of black sneakers had been recently bought.

The boy continued to look at Izuku and then at the hand the green haired boy was offering. He then decided to shake the hand and decided to give his name.

"Logan, Just Logan", the boy now known as Logan said in roughly understandable Japanese.

The two shook hands and then went back in silence. Izuku then decided to keep the conversation going.

"So, did you move here just today?", Izuku asked.

"Yeah. My brother and I just got here. He got some of the stuff already inside. I just got to work on the rest of these boxes", said Logan.

"Oh, really. So, it's just you two? What about your parents? Where are they?", asked Izuku.

"Gone", said Logan who looked away momentarily.

Sensing that parents were a sensitive topic, Izuku decided to stay away from it.

"Oh, um. Where your brother at least? He's, inside right?", asked Izuku.

"No, he went to some convenient store to get our dinner. He'll be back in about an hour", said Logan.

"Oh, okay", said Izuku.

They then return to the awkward silence from before. Looking at the pile of boxes next to Logan, Izuku decided it would be nice to lend a hand.

"Um hey, I can help you with these boxes, if you want. We could get this done together", Izuku offered.

Logan looked Izuku, wondering if this green haired boy in front of him was either those weird Japanese people or just the ones that played tricks on ignorant foreigners. He then looked at the rest of the boxes on the curve. He might as well accept the offer and see where this goes. If this Izuku Midoriya was going to be another jerk in his life, then there's six sharp pointy things Logan will happily introduce to this punk.

"Alright, I guess need the help. These boxes go to our apartment floor on F5-2", said Logan.

"Wait, really!? That's next to where I live. I'm F5-1. so that means we're going to be neighbors", said Izuku.

"Oh, alright", said Logan.

The two of them carried a box each and took them to Logan's Floor. Izuku decided to ask his most used question.

"So, what's your quirk?", Izuku asked.

Logan turned his head to Izuku and brought out one hand. Balling his hand into a fist, he then summoned three 13 inches long sharp bone claws. Izuku looked at the bone claws and immediately went awestruck.

"Wow, you have a weaponized bone structure for a quirk. There were some cases in the field of studying quirks where people can turn their own bones into weapons. Quirks like those always have some genetic alterations that affected the bone marrow or the intake of calcium. Thenagainthereisalsoharmtotheuserfortheysuffermajorinternalbleed"

Izuku then went into what appears to be a mumbling state. Halting his walking, he still held the box with his left arm while his right hand rested his chin. As he intensely focused on his thoughts out loud, Logan was feeling more and more unnerved by this green haired boy. He was starting to think this guy really was one of those weirder Japanese folks.

"HEY", barked Logan.

Izuku flinched and then looked nervous again. He turned to see a nearly annoyed Logan holding up his apartment key.

"We're here", said Logan as he opened his apartment.

As Logan entered the room and placed his box on a wooden coffee table, Izuku entered the room as well and found himself surrounded by some peculiar possessions aligning the walls. There were animal pelts, shelves that held odd objects that appeared to be from a much more damaged origin, and what covered a large portion of a wall was a Canadian flag. Beneath it was a large flat screen television. There was also a couch that fit three people. Seeing Logan opening his box and pulling out the clothes that were within it, Izuku decided to do the same. For the next thirty minutes, the two boys were able to get the rest of Logan and Creed's possessions to their floor. As they unpacked what was left of boxes, Izuku felt it safe to continue talking to his new neighbor.

"So, you're from Canada, right?", asked Izuku.

"Yeah. Creed and I were born and raised there. A lot of bad things happened though, so we moved to a small town and lived as lumberjacks. We then got picked up by some people from some charity organization and now we're here to get back into school", explained Logan who wanted to keep the story as vague as possible to this Izuku guy who he just met.

"Oh really, then you and your brother must be trying to get into a hero school then, right?", asked Izuku.

"Creed is. I'm actually going to be a second year in some middle school", said Logan

"I see, but then that means your younger than I thought", pondered Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm actually thirteen", said Logan.

"Okay, then what about your brother?", asked Izuku.

"Fifteen", answered Logan.

"So, he's the same age as me. Then what middle school are going to?" asked Izuku.

"Some place called Soumei Junior High, ever heard of it?", asked Logan.

"Wait!? You're going to Soumei. That's one of the most prestigious private schools in Tokyo. You must have been a very excellent student over in Canada to have been accepted there", said Izuku.

Thinking about it, Logan can now see why he was placed in that school under recommendations made by Jimmy Woo. remembering SHIELD's map of Tokyo, the SHIELD Japanese division headquarters wasn't too far from Soumei. Only possible reason for that would be to keep tabs on him, because unlike his brother he didn't have three other youth department members with him. It was almost embarrassing, but nonetheless he had to follow orders. If Creed can trust them, then so can he.

"Well, sort of. I just got lucky. My brother is going to some high school called U.A. Academy", said Logan.

"Wait, your brother is going for U.A. then he must be really impressive if they're offering him a shot at the entrance exam", said izuku.

Logan chuckled at that. He did have to admit. His older brother always did know how to get the job done. The training they have done together and the grueling Japanese lessons from Jimmy Woo, all of it was to get them ready to live the rest of their lives as they always wanted too. Being a SHIELD agent in the youth department is nice and all, but ever since he was younger Logan had always wondered if becoming a hero was just as great.

Since their time in elementary, Creed and Logan had watched in amazement at the heroics performed by the Canadian pro-hero community through the news. As they got older, Creed had changed his opinion about Pro-heroes and called all of them amateurs. Of course, receiving intense training by the director of SHIELD herself and a three-man team of the world's most infamous vigilantes could give someone such a mindset. Nonetheless, he was happy for his brother and just wondered if his new middle school could hold just as much action that U.A. has. Logan was then taken out of his thoughts when Izuku decided to him about his entry for the entrance exam.

"It's really coincidental that we became neighbors. I'm trying out for U.A. too. It's my dream school and All-Might graduate from there. For the next few months, I'll be training to prepare myself for the entrance exam", said izuku.

Before Izuku could continue his praise for the number one hero, the door to the apartment opened to reveal a taller, masculine teen with long blonde hair. He wore jeans, combat boots, a gray shirt, and a leather jacket. In both of his hands, he held bags of to-go combo meals from the nearest fast food place.

"The dumbass convenient store didn't have anything good. At least, there was a McDonalds and Kentucky Fried Chicken the next train over", the taller teen complained as kicked the store closed.

Dumping the food on the table, this teen then goes to the fridge and pulls out a jar of Japanese sake. After the first gulp, he then spit the aftertaste into the sink.

"God, this stuff is weak. Pretty soon I'm going to miss our beer back west. Yo Logan, what do you want? Chicken or beef?", asked the teen.

Once the teen turns to see Logan with some weirdo with a head of green hair, the room went into some awkward silence. The taller teen silently stared at Izuku with his usual scowl, while Izuku was looking back with a face of slight fear. It remained like this until Logan introduced them.

"Hey Izuku, this is my older brother, Victor Creed. Hey Creed, this is our new neighbor and your maybe classmate, Izuku Midoriya", introduced Logan.

The taller teen now known as Victor Creed then looked at Izuku a bit further and then softened his scowl. He then got closer and offer a hand. Izuku accepted it and was immediately brought to his feet.

"So, you're going to U.A. is that what I'm hearing?", asked Creed.

"Um, yeah. I am going to take the entrance exam and go to U.A.", said Izuku nervously.

"From the look of the track clothes you got on, you been putting up a lot of work to get yourself ready for something that nine months away. So, either your very determined or you just like to overwork yourself to the point where you just break the competition apart and watched them fall. What is it? You a bull ready to bust through or just another slice of beef to be put in my grill?", said Creed intimidatingly.

As Izuku was becoming more and more nervous at the scary foreign teen in front of him, Logan scoffed and cooled the situation down.

"Creed, come on man. Go easy on this one. He's the first Japanese local to not give you a reason to pound him into the ground", said Logan.

Victor Creed looked at Logan and then back at Izuku. His face then gets closer to Izuku's with his glare intensifying as Izuku was sweating. It was silent, but then out of nowhere Creed just backed off from Izuku and laughed loudly.

"That face of yours man. Did anyone ever tell you that your face looks just so punchable, especially with those freckles?", said a humor filled Creed.

"Um, no. well, some do actually", said Izuku nervously.

"Let's start over Freckles, the names Victor Creed. Toughest bad ass in all of Canada. And of course, you know my close second", said Creed.

"Oh, ha ha, bub. So Izuku, you said be taking the entrance exam too", said Logan.

"Yes, I am. But from what I'm hearing, you two aren't in any school currently, right?", asked Izuku.

"Nah, the two of us had received a unique form of schooling, so we're all good. We'd figure we use the nine months to get the lay of the land seeing how we're going to be stuck here for a while", said Creed.

"I see. I guess… welcome to Musutafu. I hope to see you through the entrance exam, Creed-san", said Izuku.

"Sure thing man. Here's to seeing you there too, Midoriya", said Creed who offered a fist bump.

Izuku at first hesitated at the gesture, but then accepted it and bumped fists. Saying their goodnight, Izuku left the Canadian's apartment space and returned to his where his mother had just started dinner.

"Odd guy. Still though, his face is just so punchable", said Creed who planted himself on the couch.

"He looked like he got bullied since kindergarten,'' said Logan.

"Been there, done that", snorted Creed.

Logan then started eating the burgers and chicken that was on the table, while Creed felt his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. He checked and instead of his phone it was his SHIELD pocket communicator. The incoming transmissions were of the three assholes he would be spending his life with. He sighed and placed the com on the table. He accepted the call and three holographic screens appeared above it. The screens showed the other three top members of the SHIELD youth department. Eddie Brock, Erik Lesher, and Victor von Doom.

"Hey there assholes. So how are we enjoy our first day of living among the Japanese locals?", asked Creed.

"I live in a quiet apartment complex where nothing special happens, but there's a cafe across the street. So, all good here", said Eddie.

"My apartment is close to a food market and a farmer's market. It is also a good bus distance away from the academy we are assigned to. These living arrangements are exactly in my favor", agreed Erik.

"My living arrangements are… decent enough", said Doom tiredly.

"What's wrong, Doom? You sound piss again", asked Creed.

"I'm not mad. Just tired. My apartment space is tolerable, and the neighbors are respectful enough to not be annoying. These conditions are suitable enough for my needs, especially with this unbelievable nine-month time gap to prove ourselves worthy to go to some heroics school filled harmonious induced adolescents", said Doom.

"Be careful, Doom. technically, we are of that age as well", said Erik.

"Yup, being a teenager again suck. And it doesn't help that SHIELD monitors our spending. I can't buy one thing without it being illegal", complained Creed.

"I think that's the point", said Erik.

"Okay guys, how about instead of complaining about being young again, we focus on the now. We all know that we are doing in Japan is just a very long-term mission that will end when we graduate. So, let's just put our head into what we can do before the day of the entrance exam. Erik, what do plan on doing until then?", said Eddie.

"You're being rather encouraging about this idea that the four of us are a quote on quote team. To be honest, I'm surprised at their efforts on trying to install this concept of teamwork into our mind. But to answer your question Brock, I will be furthering our studying on the Japanese culture. If I'm going to be living here for three years, I might as well try to strengthen my understanding of the locals of this country. What about you, Doom?", said Erik.

"I'll be busy. The technology of this earth is dreadful and pathetic. Everything they have so far, our original multiverse had already invented during the 80's. If I'm going to be a so-called pro-hero, I might as well be the most technologically advanced one they ever see", said Doom.

"There he goes again, preaching his grand destiny. Seriously, do you ever chill with that ego of yours", said Creed.

"I could say the same about you Creed. You're always trying to prove that your far superior from the three of us through skill and strength of body alone", said Doom.

"Relax guys. For me, I'm hoping to get as much vigilante runs before the exam. Get a good feel for how Japanese's underworld is like", said Eddie.

"Jimmy said that was prohibited, remember? We are trying to get into a heroics school", warned Erik.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him? And besides, this wasn't my first vigilante run. Back in queens, I've done this several times and never got caught", said Eddie.

"Except when you got napped by Barton and Percy. And look where you are now", said Creed.

"In my defense, I was just a kid and they caught me by surprise. During our training, I used my off days to fly back to Queens and continue to perform my vigilante run. Even then, I've haven't been caught yet", said Eddie.

"That may be true, but you should heed the dangers of underestimating these pro-heroes. Though these locals are nothing, but bleake imitations of the heroes we once knew in our former earths. Still, they show great strength and power in their heroic displays, especially this All-Might that Japan and parts of the world seem to worship. Not to mention the unpredictability of this Quirk Gene that we apparently share with the rest of this earth's inhabitants. Something that I will have a look into later", said Doom.

"Whatever. Look, you guys know why I do this. SHIELD logistics have shown that 80 percent of each country's hero community never operate or perform during night shifts. Recent data has proven that most unsolved cases originate from crimes that were committed at night. What I'm doing is giving criminals a reason to be afraid of going out at night", said Eddie.

"Just remember that Director Carter has prohibited us from ever using lethal force", warned Erik.

"Hey, as long as they're still breathing, I can do whatever I want to them. I was lucky enough to ask Barton for a list of locations in Japan where crime seems to be occurrent. There are some places here in Musutafu that I'm definitely planning on hitting", said Eddie.

"Sounds fun to me. You don't mind if Logan and I join in, do ya? We've been meaning to get into some action and a vigilante run will more than cut it", said Creed.

"I'm fine with it as long as you don't get caught", said Eddie.

"Oh please, I'm no amateur", said Creed.

As they continued to talk about their nightly activities, all four heard a distinctive beeping sound from Doom's screen.

"It seems my long-awaited product is ready. In the meantime, gentlemen, do try to maintain your civilian guises. Have a good night", said Doom as his screen turn to black and fades away.

"Try not to get into too much trouble", said Erik as he left the chat as well.

"So where should we meet up?", asked Creed

"At the Tatooin Train Station. We'll split from there. You and Logan can take westside Musutafu and I'll take east", said Eddie.

"Alright, see you then. Logan, get your jacket and mask. We're going out", Creed called to Logan.

"What? Is tonight our hunting night?", asked Logan.

"Damn straight it is. Let's move", said Creed.

Preparing for their vigilante run, Creed and Logan dressed in spare dark combat clothes provided to them by SHIELD. They made sure to rip off the SHIELD symbol to not bring attention to back to Jimmy Woo or Director Carter. Once they fully concealed their appearances, they then climbed to the roof of the apartment complex and jumped to the next rooftop. They continue to traverse through the rooftops and as they did Logan had started to ask Creed about this middle school that he would soon be a part of.

"Hey Creed, can I ask you something?", asked Logan.

"Shoot, but watch your footing", said Creed.

"So, do you mind telling why exactly were going to school in Japan? I mean yeah, it has some of the best hero schools in the world, but why didn't we go somewhere in America", asked Logan.

"The hell I know. All Jimmy said was that us going to school will help out with political problems and will give Doom and SHIELD a better place to study the Quirk Gene more closely. They mentioned All-Might and All for One a lot", answered Creed.

"Alright. Can you tell me one thing?", asked Logan.

"Yeah", said Creed.

"If we're reincarnates, then how come I'm never given back my memories", asked Logan.

This question again. As much as Creed wanted to give him the answer he wanted to hear, the truth was that they had tried several times to restore Logan's memories of his life back in their original multiverse. Director Carter had explained to each of them that there was something blocking her from entering the fractured memories within Logan. Each time she got near, there was a burning sensation that erupted and locked any entryway that have been accessible with her memory restoration quirk. Doom had tried using his tech and Eddie tried using his symbiote powers, but they came unsuccessful as well. Doom's tech had malfunctioned and had burned up interior damage, while Eddie suffered several burns that took weeks to heal. Through so many efforts, they all concluded that Logan may never get his former memories back. He will never remember what kind of Wolverine he used to be.

"I'm sorry Logan, but we tried everything. The memories you have now is all you're going to get", answered Creed.

Logan took a more saddened look, but Creed wasn't going to let him be that way.

"Hey, don't get that look. Listen it doesn't matter which Wolverine you were. No matter which one, they were all heroes. You fought in every war, answered every fight, and saved as many as one man possibly could. You're no killer, you're Wolverine and you're my brother", said Creed.

Logan took in the words. He swallowed whatever was in his throat and sighed.

"Thanks Vic", said Logan with the light returning in his eyes.

"Don't mention it. Now come on, we can't leave all the ass kicking to Brock", said Creed as he and Logan speed further from the rooftops to their destination.

As they reached Tatooin Train Station, they noticed that Eddie Brock wasn't there. They wondered if they had arrived too early, but they then picked up on a nearby scent. Turning around, they see Eddie in his Venom form materializing from his symbiote invisibility.

"I'm telling ya guys, it feels great to have my invisibility back. It helped me get away from plenty of Pro-heroes", said Venom.

"Get away? Come on Brock, why run from a bunch of amateurs. With our training and our original powers back, we could wipe the floor with any of these pathetic rip-offs", said Creed.

"And lose my SHIELD authorization, hell no. so you boys ready for the night?", asked Creed.

"Damn right. Logan and I are ready to kick some ass", said Creed.

"Alright, remember after beating any criminals, contact Jimmy to send a SHIELD squad to pick them up. We really don't need any rumors spreading in social media about a new vigilante in Musutafu, especially since U.A. Academy going to be announcing their partnership during our nine months here", said Venom.

"Not sure the locals are going to like that", said Logan.

"Well then, they're just going to have to live with it", Said Creed.

"You feeling alright, Logan? You seem to be down ever since we arrived to Japan", asked Venom.

Logan looked at both Creed and Venom. He looked down and admitted to them his feelings about the country they were in.

"I can't really describe it. Breathing the air, walking on its grounds, living in an apartment, and suddenly, I'm being asked to be a second-year middle schooler her. It's not the mission that I'm having problems with, it's this country. For some reason, a part of me feels at peace here… like somehow there a place here that calling out for me. But… another part of me is saying that I shouldn't be here, because all I'm going to get here is pain… lots and lots of pain", confessed Logan.

Creed and Venom Looked at each other. Creed then walked closer to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the phantom pain talking. The part of you that had once lived before is feeling all the emotional pain you once had when used to call this place home", said Creed.

"Tell me, how bad was it?", asked Logan.

Creed chuckled a bit. "Truth is, you feel in love twice in Japan and one of them was related to a villain you killed. That's how bad", answered Creed.

Logan looked at Creed with shocked eyes and then placed a hand over his face. "Oh man", said Logan.

"Just chill for a bit. Me and Venom are going to have a little talk", said Creed.

Creed then walks back to Venom with a look of worry.

"How bad are they?", asked Venom.

"The visions are becoming occasional now. We're looking at three per month, but their becoming livelier. He mentions how they felt real and then there's the one he keeps having on his birthday", said Creed.

"Does he get the ones with you in them?" asked Venom.

"Thank god, no. None of the bad ones with me have surfaced yet. The one that he does get on his birthday has always been the same one. The day of his possible death", said Creed.

"Any clue how he died to be reincarnated here?", asked Venom.

"All I've got was who he was with and they were fighting. He told me that in his vision he was with seven people. Four men and three women. It took him a while to remember the details of their description, but he did mention that it felt like those seven people and he were a team. So, it's safe to assume that he was with a few X-men members before he died", explained Creed.

"Did any descriptions he mentioned tell you who they were?", asked Venom.

"Well, one of them was definitely Iceman. Not too hard to guess by the details alone. Two of the three women were also easy name. They were Jean Grey and Storm. One of the other guys was also Cyclops. I figured that out when Logan mentioned "some dork wearing a visor". The last three took some time, but I had some help from Doom's R.C.S.", explained Creed.

"His what?"

"You mean they didn't tell you? It's pretty much a digital library that hold any information of our original multiverse. Doom, Erik, and Forge created it as a sister software to the biomatrix. Whenever we use the biomatrix to scan for possible reincarnates, it will receive info from the R.C.S. or by what Doom calls it, his Reincarnate Codex Software", said Creed.

"So then, who were the last three?", asked Venom.

"Oddly enough, the two last guys were Daredevil and Spider-Man. The third woman that I didn't mention was a doctor who joined the X-men. Her name was Cecilia Reyes. That's pretty much everyone I could have identified. On how he died that day, it's still blurry to him", said Creed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't bother him further while he's in his new middle school. Now back to why we're here, I got two gangs we can hit separately. You and Logan can go to westside and find this one gang of thugs at an abandoned part of a railway. Their called the 42nd Tori snakes. They're usually hired by black market leaders to kidnap anyone wandering alone at night. The victims are found dead the next day with their limbs gone. I'll be at eastside hunting down their rivals, the 25th Chimamire Bees. those bitches are responsible for several forms of homicide on unexpecting men", said Venom.

"Sounds like a plan. Yo, Logan. You ready brother?", said Creed.

Logan stood up and cracked his neck. He then turned to walk to Creed.

"Yeah, I'm ready", said Logan with some resolve calmness.

The three reincarnates then separated. The Canadian brothers went to westside as Venom went to east. Unknown to them, their fellow teammate Victor von Doom had begun working on a valuable piece to his progress. Exiting his apartment, he uses an elevator and traverse through the grounds. Further to where he wants to go, he crossed paths with a custodial who sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me, young man. You can't be here at this time", said the old man.

Doom then wiped out a small device that held a blue light. Pressing the trigger to the device, a flash of blue light hit the pupils of the custodians, leaving him in a numb state. Doom walked closer to the man and said something into his ear.

"You never saw me. Keep sweeping", said Doom.

As Doom left the old man's side, the blanked face custodial just remained there sweeping the one area he was in. Doom then made his way to a dead end in a hallway where the wall on his right there was a small noticeable hole. He faced the hole and said an activation phrase.

"Biomatrix software online. Begin scanning for von Doom D.N.A signature", demanded Doom.

A white light then emitted from the hole and scanned Doom's body. The white light then turned green.

"Scan positive. Welcome back, Doctor Doom", said a digital voice from a hidden speaker.

The wall then opened to reveal a four-person elevator. Going down, Doom enters a room that he built underneath the apartment complex. It would be known as his underground lab and workshop. Within it held all his future projects. If he would become a hero-in-training in some hero school, then he will make sure that he excels further than anyone else. However, his main focus would be put on something more personal. Sitting in his chair, he begins working on a processor that will give him the edge he needs in this second life of his. He wields with a burning needle. He connects wire to wire. He downloads every piece of data available from SHIELD accounts and servers. He would then route several networks and satellites into a catalyst system for quick rerouting. He continued to implement more and more to the point where even more wasn't enough. Once he finally felt satisfied, he performed the final nail in the coffin. Switching to the next table, he starts creating a three-piece plastic mold with his own design of wiring and metallic circulation. With one final click, he had given his next creation a tangible form. One priceless U.S.B. that house his digital manifestation of an old friend.

"Route all networks to the mainstream server tank of this location and integrate into current software module", demanded Doom.

"Initiating in 3… 2… 1", the room went silent and all light had been removed.

Doom sat there. Waiting. As he waited, he contemplated on what fate had instore for him. Will he remain the hero of his story for a while, or will he just be the same old Doom as before? Somewhere in his head, he saw the irony in this. As one of the most dangerous villains of his earth, he would gain so little victories and plenty of failures. Either being sent to a highly secured government prison or retreating to Latveria as the loser. In his final days of life in his original earth, he had played the hero by dawning the title of "Infamous Iron Man" and had achieved several victories against his former fellow villains. His one and only lost as a hero would how die and be reborn in this new earth that would a rather bizarre parody of his former multiverse. Nevertheless, he's stuck here. Forever. So be it. He drifts in his mind further, until the lights final return. No longer white, but a bright shade of green. Time to wake him up.

"Biomatrix software online. Identify your artificial intelligence module code and placement name", demanded Doom.

"Module code: 21740427. I am the A.I. servant unit, Boris. It's a pleasure to be at your side, Master Doom", said the A.I. named Boris.

It was then, on that one of soon to be many moments of triumph, Victor von Doom gave a little smile.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the Beginning

* * *

please leave a review and critique on how my writing was.


	5. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

Author's Note: it has been a while and do apologize for the long wait of this new update. as we are all aware, things aren't looking good out there. to bring up my  
hopes and ease my mood, I got back into writing and now feel that I should go further with this story if I'm ever going to get it to reach more broader horizons in  
this site. next chapter will show more of Logan and introduce two new reincarnates from the Marvel multiverse. for now, two reincarnate will be introduce in this  
chapter as their parts take up half of this update.

Enjoy.

* * *

HERO: Chapter 2 - The Beginning of The Beginning

By One Above All

.

.

.

"To one who says that they have worked hard all their lives to reach a certain point or that one special finish line, they might be the ones to have fame and glory. Then, there are those whose goals are unreachable that it might as well be impossible to accomplish. They are the one to have their names immortalized forever. None are a much finer example than the legendary Leonardo Da Vinci. For in the minds of the historians of the future, they shall only know a portion of the truth. The Great Da Vinci was a shepherd to those who heed his words. He would become the one to give way to the next new realm of science and knowledge seeking for all of humanity.

The earth had prospered under his wisdom, until threats from beyond the stars had made their presence known. Being witnessed to this inevitable threat, he would construct machines that were beyond human comprehension. His inventions were unlike any to be constructed in the years beyond. They were enough to defeat numerous otherworldly creatures that only hell could have created or places worse than that. After long battles that were fought across the world, countries and civilizations all knew that they needed the fantastic machines of the brilliant Italian. At times of despair, all eyes and hands were all over Italy, but later Leonardo had discovered a whole other threat to the earth.

This threat was declared by the Italian inventor to be the Zodiac Celestials. Constructing his greatest mechanism, the most powerful machine on the face of the Earth. It was called the Primo Figlio and upon its activation had thwarted the mighty powers of the twelve celestial titans. Knowing of a possible return of the Zodiac Celestials, Leonardo found a way to obtain their cosmic essences and converted them into twelve artifacts, each representing a different Zodiac.

Scorpio. Aquarius. Sagittarius. Taurus. Virgo. Pisces. Libra. Leo. Gemini. Capricorn. Cancer. Aries.

These twelve celestials had the cosmic power to annihilate our solar systems, but the great Leonardo Da Vinci ended their invasion. Though humanity could never feel or understand just what this cosmic power may be, his genius had created twelve artifacts that hold great power, nonetheless. These relics were placed in hidden areas underneath the earth. These hollow earth locations were constructed by Leonardo himself to keep them away from humanity's greed. This campaign to rid the evidence of the existence of the Zodiac Celestials had taken him his whole life. Before his death, he had written his will a confession of who he really was. In his will, he had written that he was of another existence, another life. He called himself a reincarnate, a man from another living universe. He had decided to allow humanity to have the freedom to search for these artifacts and allow them to fulfill whatever destiny they wish to live in. This destiny is our mission. Our path to venture. These reincarnates that now live after the time of Da Vinci are not worthy to seek the relics, they are not worthy to live in the same existence as us, and they are not worthy to bear their own children. They will have to fight for that right. For now, let them kill each other in their destructive civil wars in Europe. Both SHIELD and Hydra will never know the true value of the universe that their own Leonardo had saved all his life. These reincarnates will either learn their place or place themselves at our sights to be slain. Our brothers in Europe had infiltrated the Hydra force and had gained information to where the first two relics may be. Italy and Finland, those two countries shall be the next step to bringing humanity to obtain the powers of the cosmic realm. It is our destiny for we are the Sons of Da Vinci. Sincerely, Moises Argueta, the Secondo Figlio"

This was the written letter that was hidden within the book that Frank Castle had discovered in the Venetian Noble's hotel in Italy. After the events that had transpired in Italy, The Punisher saw it to himself to begin an investigation on these Sons of Da Vinci. After delivering his report of last week's mission and the now freed Simon Williams, Director Carter immediately joined with her Thunderbolts and Forge to investigate the teenage boy's current conditions and as well as this relic that Frank had brought back.

"Other than the unnecessary body count and lack of following orders, it is safe to say that the mission was a success and the country of Italy is now free from active Hydra influence", announce Director Carter.

"To be fair, it's Frank's fault that we had to do the mission early instead of doing it on schedule", said Barton.

"Nevertheless, good work. The Italian government is now renewed and re-established to fit the needs of its people and land. The Italian citizens can now sleep peacefully knowing that their civil war problem is over. However, as a result we are now aware of a new enemy that had been watching us for a long time. These Sons of Da Vinci had come to make themselves a threat just as dangerous as Hydra. They not only have knowledge on our existence as reincarnates, but knowledge of relics that originates from the essence of the most destructive forces of our original multiverse, the Celestials", said Carter.

"I still can't believe that the Zodiacs got reincarnated as Celestials. They were the foundations of organizations like SHIELD, Hydra, and the short-lived Leviathan. From what Doom's R.C.S. provided, the Zodiacs were once a strong world government until their dissolvement, and any remaining members became the Zodiac Cartel. There were many other iterations after that, but none that mention their involvement with cosmic beings", said Forge.

"You learn something new every day. What about that Simon lad? How's he doing? The last time any of us had seen him, he was sent straight to the medical ward of the Helicarrier", asked Percy.

"The medical team did their best but couldn't figure out what was keeping him in an unstable state. To solve this issue, Forge took it in his capable hands to find a solution", answered Carter.

Forge then projected a holographic screen to show Simon's current state. The screen reveals Simon being on his two legs and wearing a SHIELD uniform that was his size.

"As you can see, I did a pretty good job getting our dear Wonder Man back on his feet. Sadly, it came with some very inconvenient circumstances", said Forge.

"Like what? I thought we secured him while he was alright", said Barton.

"You did, but that condition he was in was only temporary. A few hours later his condition became unstable and the medical team couldn't figure out why. I came into the medical ward and decided to try something else. Instead of looking in a physical perspective, I instead saw it to get a charge. If you think about it, in our original multiverse Simon Williams was an energy being. So, the only reason he would be slowly dying would be that his whole being is going through an Ionic destabilization. I then did some analysis on those twin ionic energy guns that Frank brought back from Italy. In your report, you guys mentioned that Frank wired the guns to the chamber he was in. it turns out that the explosion didn't just freed Simon, it also charged him to be in a stable state. However, the ionic energy that erupted wasn't enough to stabilize his body, but it did for his psyche. The forensic team that analyzed the Hydra tech in Italy gave every detail to what exactly those Hydra guys were hooking up to him. It turns out that Hydra wasn't just experimenting with Ionic energy. They were siphoning it from Simon's body", explained Forge.

"They were draining him dry", said Frank.

"Exactly. Hydra wanted to find a way to create energy weapons, so they started to mess with Ionic energy. The problem was that this earth's tech isn't up to speed with tech we once had in our original multiverse. So, the only way for them to get any Ionic energy is to know of Simon's existence. Thus, the possibility of his brother, Erick Williams A.K.A. the Grim Reaper, had regained his memory through some alternate means and revealed to Hydra everything there is about Simon", explained Forge.

"Well, that's just great. Hydra is getting their own reincarnates. Which begs the question, why haven't we run into any yet? So far, we've just been fighting locals", said Barton.

"Our recent theory suggests that Hydra is planning on one of two things were their reincarnate forces. They'll either save them for when they are desperate or for then they're going to initiate a major assault. Either two are likely. Other than Grim Reaper, we don't have the knowledge of any other reincarnates that appeared on this earth that are working with Hydra", explained Carter.

"Back on the topic of Simon, we may have stabilized his body, but his psychology is another problem altogether. The experiments Hydra did to him had fractured his mind to the point of giving multiple personality disorder. The recent brain scans show that he has a total of 20 personalities, each one with a unique skill set depending on the Ionic ability they are assigned to. Each Ionic ability was once a part of a whole skill set that Wonder Man was able to do as a whole minded person. After undergoing consoling by the medical team, recent data shows that Simon's body will be controlled by a random personality each day. It would have been difficult to tell which personality is which and figure out which power they each have, but fortunately each personality is self-aware of who they are and have given details to what each can do. With the information they provided, I made a list of each Simon and their Ionic abilities. The list can be accessed within your communicators. For now, just rest assured that Simon Williams is healthy and alive", explained Forge.

"The footage you showed us is of last week, so where's Simon now?", asked Barton.

"Although, his multiple personality situation could be considered a disability. He or one of himself was kind enough to inform us that every Simon within his mind has agreed to the terms of joining the SHIELD Youth Department. As we speak, Simon Williams has already joined and has received his position in Yelena's new team. Jimmy Woo has contacted us that U.A. Academy has accepted our terms and has allowed eight extra positions for their first-year hero courses. As planned, Yelena, Simon, and two others will be assigned to Class 1-B", said Carter.

"If that's the case, then where's Simon?", asked Percy.

"He's currently in his first mission with Yelena to recruit Arthur Parks into the Youth Department. Those two are already stationed at Queens, investigating any recent sighting of our reincarnated Living Laser", said Forge.

"With being said, Barton, you and I are to pick up Magneto for the recruitment process for Cain Marko. If we appeal to the fact that the six-year-old Charles that currently in his care needs a much better living condition to be raised in, then we might also be able to convince him with a familiar face", said Carter.

"Right, I'll start up the quinjet", said Barton.

"Frank Castle, seeing how you haven't said anything this whole time, what exactly do wish to gain from today's debriefing?", asked Carter.

Frank stood from his chair and faced Forge. He then unlatched the Scorpio Muramasa sword from his belt and unsheathed the blade.

"Did you run the test on the sword that I brought back", said Frank stoically.

"Well, you're not wrong when you said that the sword was a Zodiac Relic. Scans show that the blade specifically emits an invisible aura of cosmic energy. The handle and sheath are made of a really unique metal not found in the periodic table and actually hold traces of cosmic radiation. Other than that, I say that the weirdest thing about the sword is the fact you only killed one person with it and that the damn thing is stuck to you like Thor and Mjolnir", answered Forge.

It was enough to satisfy Frank's curiosity as he sheathed the sword and latched it back to his belt. He was then about to exit the room until he was stopped by Carter.

"Frank, whatever you planned to do in your investigation in Finland, just make sure of one thing. Whatever the Sons or Hydra would want from that country, be sure to be the first one to retrieve it. None of our enemies should get these relics. It doesn't matter the body count, you must bring back the prize", ordered Carter.

Frank then pulled out his black ski mask with painted white skull from his trench coat. He then puts it on and activated his quirk Evil Eyes. his glowing red pupils emitting from the darkness of the mask's eyeholes. He then turns his head to Director Carter.

"Consider it done", said Frank as he exited the room.

Carter then turns her attention to Percy, the Black Knight.

"Knight, you're free to return to your position in the SWORD headquarters over in Nevada", said Carter.

"Nah, Area 51 is fine without me. Besides, someone must make sure that the Punisher comes back home alive", said Percy as he walked to the exit.

"Be sure to not get too drunk in Finland", said Forge as Percy left the room.

As the Thunderbolts were dismissed to their next missions, four new holographic screens had been emitted in the center of the debriefing room. These four screens displayed video chat from the four teenage ex-villains. Victor von Doom. Erik Lesher. Eddie Brock. Victor Creed.

"Good morning boys, what brings this sudden video call. Hopefully something worth valuable SHIELD intelligence time", said Carter.

"If I can recall, Director Carter, the whole point of having us take the U.A. Entrance Exam and being accepted into said Academy was to investigate further on the quirk anomaly of All-Might and All For One. well, it just so happens that Creed has some very special intel he would like to share with everyone. It's also worth mentioning that the means he had committed to obtain such information was rather reckless", said Doom.

"Hey. Logan and I didn't catch that time. Yeah, we were lucky to not be seen, but we made it out safe. Anyway, yeah I do got something that really helps out with the investigation", said Creed.

"Can I ask just how you acquire information related to All-might and All For One?", asked Carter.

"Actually Director, it's more of relating to All-Might, specifically his quirk and secret identity", said Erik.

"Wait… All-Might has a secret identity. And to think that old trend had died out years ago", said Forge.

"Do you have evidence to back this up?", asked Carter.

Several holographic images then popped up to display what seems to be a skinny blonde man with a green haired Japanese boy.

"I could only guess that the skinny man is All-Might's alter ego. And the boy is who exactly?", said Carter.

"Green head's name is Izuku Midoriya. He's my next-door neighbor in the apartment complex we both live in. The only person he lives with is his mother. His father is completely non-existent. Only other stuff I know about him is that he's going through his last year of middle school and just like the four of us he's also applying to U.A.", explained Creed.

Forge then scrolled through his tablet to look up the private information of Izuku Midoriya.

"It says here the kid is quirkless. This could support the predecessor theory we had been jarring on. There had been rumors within the media that long ago there was a woman who had similar abilities as All-Might. However, the hero community had forgotten about her once All-Might made his debut", said Forge.

"For that theory to be the case, All-might's quirk must have been transferable. If the rumors of All-Might searching for a successor are true, then this Midoriya boy must have been the one he picked", said Doom.

Carter then examined the images in front of her.

"Creed, this evidence you have provided have answered a lot of questions, but how do we know that this skinny person is All-Might", asked Carter.

"I got Eddie to turn into his Venom form and sneak into All-Might's Agency", said Creed.

"Yeah, it took about two days until I was finally able to get a video recording. Check this out", said Eddie.

The small video Eddie sent revealed All-Might entering his main office. He takes off his coat and places it on his desk as he pulls out his phone from his left pocket. As he dials a number, he begins to cough out some specs of blood from his mouth. He made the call and started talking to someone who he named Naomasa. The blood from his mouth grew wider in its stream like form as his body had started steaming. Eventually, the room had been developed in steam and once it had been cleared out the skinny man stood there wearing All-Might's clothes. The video ended there.

"As soon as he left his office, I bolted for the air vent and got the hell out of there", said Eddie.

"This evidence has proven itself concrete, but I have to ask, Creed. Just how did you come across the thought of this Izuku Midoriya being the successor to All-Might?", asked Carter.

"Yeah, so… I nearly got caught, but Logan and I were able to pull out of there unnoticed. It was during one of our vigilante runs in Musutafu that we got stuck in a tight spot. We were just about done giving a major beating to this one gang of thugs when suddenly All-Might bashed through the garage door the warehouse we were in. me and Logan duck under a few crates and kept our breathing steady. Let me tell ya… I know I call a lot of Pro-Heroes amateurs, but that guy was just chock full of power. I could smell it. It took an hour until the guy finally left and all that was left was the police. Me and Logan got out of there later, but yeah it was close. When we got home and rested for the rest of the night, we woke up the next day and heard knocking at our door. When I got close enough to the door, I could have sworn I smelled All-Might. I was about to burst through the door and take my chances in jail by attacking the guy with all I got, but that's when I smelled something else that was mixed with All-Might's scent. I chilled out, opened the door, and what do you know it Izuku was on the other side. He showed up to give us some food that he and his mother had for dinner the other, because they had made too much then. I accepted the free food and invited him in. I asked him about his day and next thing I knew he goes off about all the recent pro-hero bullshit that has been going on in the media. Seriously, with him is All-Might this All-Might that. Having his scent, being his fanboy, and having a face that just looks so fucking punchable. I mean the guy's okay, it's just that he doesn't stop being such a pussy when he's talking. So, when he finally left, I was thinking to myself why the hell was my next door neighbor just reeking of All-Might, both figuratively and literally. That's when one thought hit my head. What if Izuku was like some secret lover to All-Might or probably he's being taken advantage of by All-Might who could have used Izuku fanboy shit to get his way. So I figured I stalk Izuku the next day and… ", explained Creed who was then cut off by Erik.

"You mean to tell us that the whole reason you decided to gather this much evidence into the All-Might investigation was because you had the curiosity of the idea of All-Might being secretly a pedophile?", asked an irritated Erik.

"Yeah, pretty much", answered Creed.

"Wait, were you just going to do that just to blackmail All-Might for shits and giggles?", asked Eddie.

"Hell yeah I was", laughed Creed.

"Director Carter, just why am I on the same team as this guy again?", asked Doom.

"Alright, enough. Creed, please continue with your report", said Carter.

Victor Creed then explained the rest of his report to the Director. He goes through every detail of how he discovered Izuku's connection with All-Might. Each day he had either placed himself into a cramped space somewhere on the beach or spy from afar on top of a building. He describes the training methods the number one hero had the boy go through with the soul objective of making him the perfect vessel to his quirk. It was on that note that Doom's theory of All-Might's quirk being transferable was correct. The rumors that had been ignored by the media but were perceived by shadowy parts of society had also been confirmed true. All-Might was indeed looking for a successor. As the teenage Sabretooth finishes his report, Carter's mind had dived deep into thought. She pondered on the likely outcome of more reincarnated enemies from their original multiverse plaguing this different earth with their presence. After all these years, she still calls this earth home, but that belief became more stray the possibility of enemy reincarnate becoming more and more unsettling. It was already bad enough with Hydra being a main threat to the world, but an anti-reincarnate group made of mostly locals is on the rise and there is a possibility of extraterrestrial threats relevant eventually. If things were to become worse. If things were to become far too much, then could someone like All-Might truly be the only line of defense that this society could put all their hopes on. One man can't do it all, even with the power to rival earth's strongest heroes. That's when one thought had clicked in her head. An idea. A possible movement that could not only encourage change within this flawed society but encourage an evolution into the foundation of an all-new form of heroism. A heroic renaissance. When the time is right, she will tell this idea to the youths that she wishes to see become truly defined heroes. Not for fame. Not for glory. Not for gold. Not even for a god. It will truly be for the sake of protecting the one thing that had been taken from them. That one thing is life, because for a reincarnate, death was both natural and pointless. But for now, she decided to let these four boys in front of her know how she truly felt about all of this. She wants to open to them on what she perceived as her view of existence.

"So yeah, after going through hell for the past few days, Izuku is pretty much doing alright. I mean he keeps vomiting every time he does too much, but he's doing fine… hey Carter, are you feeling okay?", said Creed.

The four boys looked to Carter to see her being focused on her right hand. She then sighed and balled her hand into a fist.

"Doom, tell me, what is your best theory of why All-Might would need a successor?", asked Carter.

Victor von Doom pondered on that. Why would the current strongest human on the earth need a successor? Reaching for his custom computer, he quickly goes through several slowed down videos of all of All-Might's heroics. Running each form of covered media of All-Might's feats and actions through a calculative series of data-based simulations, he quickly noticed one common pattern that occurs each time the number one hero performed a heroic deed.

"Looking at the data, there is one contrast to each of his daily performances. Each time he is moving, he is getting slower by three milliseconds. The two possibilities I could think of is that he is slowly deteriorating upon using his quirk or the quirk itself is slowly deteriorating. However, there's still one fact that has changed the perspective of this investigation and that's this skinny blonde man is the real All-Might. Thus, the muscle-bound form he takes on is simply a symptom of his quirk. Other than that, the only option that's left to take in order to continue this investigation is to investigate this Izuku Midoriya", explained Doom.

"It seems we have made major headway in investigating All-Might, but we're still nowhere in the investigation of All For One", said Erik.

"Then for now, these investigations will be put on halt until otherwise", said Carter.

The four looked visibly confused on that.

"Wait, seriously. After I literally played stalker to gather this much information, we're just going to drop it like it was nothing", said Creed irritated.

"Yes, we are. If you four wish to actually continue with these investigations on the two quirk anomalies, then they'll have to be during your time. However, your real mission comes first and that's graduating U.A. Academy", said Carter.

"That's ridiculous. What about Europe? What about Hydra? The SHIELD agents and the European rebels will need our power to win their battles", said Doom.

"During your school years and or break weeks, you'll be notified if you will be requested for an available mission. Note that these notifications will be sent to you by Jimmy Woo, so all transport to mission will be by to the Japanese division's airspace and helipads. For now, we will make do with the Thunderbolts, but until then you four will be more focused on your cover as U.A. students along the successor of All-Might. Speaking of which…", said Carter who shifted her eyes to Victor Creed.

"Mister Creed, seeing how you are the one who completely gave such major discoveries on All-Might and his successor. From now till your graduation from U.A. Academy, Izuku Midoriya will be under your protective services", ordered Carter.

"Wait, What the fuck?!", yelled a pissed off Creed.

"And the rest of you are to provide assistance if needed", said Carter.

"This has officially become asinine", said Doom.

"And here I thought I might actually enjoy attending a Japanese high school", said a sarcastic Erik.

"Carter, you can't seriously give bodyguard duty on the side while we're doing some student work bullshit", asked a very livid Eddie.

"Everything that I've said today is to be received as a direct order. Do I make myself clear?", said Carter sternly.

Each of the four teenage former villains held a scowl on their face. They then gave in and collectively sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Ma'am", they each said in unison.

"Very well then, you're all dismissed for today", said Carter.

As three of the holographic screens faded away, Doom's screen remained on as he and Carter stared at each other. Both held an intense measure of asserting dominance as they judged the other with their eyes. After a few seconds, Doom closed his eyes and switched his screen off. In a way, the briefing room was a whole lot darker.

"Not to break the current atmosphere you're in, but there was something completely off about those last few minutes. To be honest, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that you were out of it for a few minutes or that you stuck those guys with a mission that was a weak attempt to keep them busy from their main focus in this existence", said Forge.

Carter closed her eyes and took in Forge's word. He was one of the first to join her SHIELD. One of the few she could trust with all her secrets, but there was one that she wanted to keep from all of them. This secret was the idea. The idea that would change this earth. Since her younger years, she read books about the travesties that had occurred in this so-called society. The horrible event that were caused by the discrimination of those with quirks. Her adopted father, Dum Dum Dugan, had even given his own stories of when he was just a security guard in the states having witnessed to nasty riots in many towns. The gang wars between different elemental quirks. The lynching of those with rather monstrous like quirks even though they were innocent. The destructive jealousy of those that held envy for those with far more impressive quirks. It wasn't until she reached middle school that the worst of a quirked filled humanity had finally ended. It was during then that hero communities of the world had finally picked up the pace. As SHIELD would monitor threats beyond borders, the pro-heroes secure the safety of everyone within their respective nations. When the day All-Might made his pro-hero debut, that safety was cemented for all to cling on. He was the iconic smile that people would run towards to escape despair. Peace and justice stood strong as he led the charge for the many generations of heroes that would come after him. Since then, society has thrived off his glory and power. They built their beliefs upon either idolizing everything he stood for or a hopeless attempt to surpass him in some way.

As All-Might performed his heroics as a symbol of peace, SHIELD had monitored him and the world for any concerning developments. Surprisingly, in all of Carter's years of being Director of SHIELD All Might has yet faced any reincarnated threats, other than the chase he had with Trick Shot. This fact would be reassuring, but the possibility is still likely to come eventually. However, now that they know that All-Might is getting weaker and needs a successor. He will most likely not have enough time to be an efficient ally for their small group of reincarnated SHIELD operatives. If this Izuku Midoriya truly was to be the next wielder of One For All, then their attention will have to be on him. Then again, they did have their one certain asset, Eddie Brock.

With his symbiote abilities, Venom can heal injuries and illnesses, even regrow lost limbs. If there was an illness or bodily damage that was degrading All-Might's abilities, then Venom could easily remove it to no longer be a problem. However, there were some variables to take in to. The symbiote biology that Eddie has is completely different to what they were familiar with back in their original multiverse. Due to him being a human klyntar hybrid, his symbiote reproduction is sexual instead asexual. The symbiote biomass was a part of Eddie's body, thus he couldn't fuse with anyone. Also, they have yet to see whether Eddie could use his abilities to manipulate another's quirk. Carter will need to notify Doom to investigate that. If Venom can change the tides of quirk research, then they'll need to keep that attribute a secret until it's necessary to reveal it to anyone. If the public were to find out that this American teenager from Queens was the miracle cure for every medical problem, then society itself would be all over him like vultures to a corpse.

But that will be a thought for concern later, for now Carter knew that there was one other way for these boys to grow.

"The truth is, Forge. I want these boys to go further. Further than they ever were in their previous life. They don't have to dwell on the past anymore. Neither the past of their original earths or this one. They can be more than just the villains they once were. The people they knew, the worlds they have seen, the realms they have once fought in. A part of me believes that it's just cruel to see life give these boys the same tragic beginnings they lived before. The same could be said for my Yelena. She lost so much in her original earth and she continues to lose more this second life. I adopted her to not only be an agent of SHIELD or a pro-hero to represent us, but to be free. Free from the bounds of a single country, free from being a monster for the Russians, red room, or AIM. I want to see her be free to become anything she could wish to be. Both her and the boys. I truly see her as my daughter and the boys are lost children who are just too close to returning to their sinister paths. For them to be free from the past, they need to focus on the future. Creed has Logan for a little brother. Eddie could possibly cure every ailment on earth. Erik is on the road to self-discovery. Doom is one of the brightest minds on the planet, if not the smartest human in existence. They have everything they need to just make a new life and yet here they are again, stuck in an endless cycle of heroes and villains. I just pray that they could see that too. It's just that Doom and Erik are right. The only way for that to be a possibility is for Hydra to be removed from the face of the earth", confessed Carter.

Forge remained silent as he took it all in. In his mind, he could understand where she was coming from. To any random person, it would just look like SHIELD was training kids to be living weapons. However, the truth always weighed more than the opinion of others and the truth was that these weren't just any ordinary teenagers. These were once the most dangerous villains of their original multiverse. Like Carter said many times, it's a miracle that they even agreed willingly to become SHIELD operatives. Another thing about truths is that there's more where that came from. He needed to remind her of that.

"Peggy, I get it. They have already been through hell long enough. I mean… yeah. Having to remember how you died and having to relive the same shitty childhood. I agree that putting them in a hero school could be a nice change of pace for them, but remember why we need them. Eventually, a shitstorm of god knows what will hit earth and we need these guys to be at their peak. Hydra isn't our only enemy now", said Forge.

Taking in Forge's words, Carter placed a hand over her mouth and sighed tiredly. She can't deny the facts given to her by her second in command. From the outside, these teenagers may look like youths being given special quirk training provided by the government, but that was far from the truth. They're reincarnated from a multiverse that holds more mystery than wonder. More advanced technology. More realms of the mystic arts and dark magic. More cosmic deities of supernatural origins. If one of this earth's local humans were to spend a day any of their earths, then they would either be awestruck by its properties or be terrified by the monsters and gods that hold powers that would make All-Might look like an ant. The humans of this earth didn't know it, but soon they will. Soon, they will come to see that true heroics aren't products of a status quo, but are created from the absolution of one's conviction.

"As always Forge. You are right", said Carter tiredly.

"It is both a blessing and a curse", said a smirking Forge.

"Send a message to Erik to inform him that he will be expected at Japanese division headquarters for his pick up. Barton and I will be there in three hours", said Carter.

As Forge sent the message, Director Carter headed for the quinjet that was piloted by TrickShot. Flying off the helicarrier, the two were off to pick up Magneto for the recruitment of a teenage Cain Marko.

… meanwhile in Queens, New York …

In north America, there had been a fair share of criminal organizations across each decade. Many of the old families have come and gone as new blood rises from the ashes. However, there is one family that has continued to stay alive, even in the awakening of quirks. This crime syndicate goes by one calling, The Maggia. They themselves were a group brought to this earth through reincarnation from their original multiverse, much like SHIELD and Hydra. The difference for them however is that they don't have the means of regaining their lost memories. Thus, it would be difficult to tell the difference between a Maggia member who is either a reincarnate or a local without the use of Doom's biomatrix software. Even without their memories, they are still a very active organization and hold a strong grip on the criminal underworld of the United States.

The Maggia's power went unopposed for years until recent events have shown that a certain vigilante has made it his crusade to thwart any and all Maggia activities in the city of New York.

This upcoming illegal rookie was known to the public as Light Strike. Years after the disappearance of Eddie's Lethal Protector, this bright as hell vigilante appears out of nowhere and taking down criminals at an alarming rate. Several investigators had found out Light Strike's obsession with the Maggia through the patterns of beaten and burnt bodies of Maggia members scattered across the shadier parts of the states. As this vigilante continues his mission to fight against the Maggia, some photographers were unsuccessful to gain any clear images of his appearance due to Light Strike flying through the city as fast as the speed of light. Eventually, luck would finally come for some amateur photographers when one was able to use a slow motion camera and quick accuracy to get a good enough image of the vigilante. The digital photo reveals a humanoid male covered in a glowing yellow aura. As he flew, the lower half of his body didn't show for it was leaving a stream of the same yellow light. Closer examination shows that under his possible light manipulation quirk, he is wearing a red and blue bodysuit with minor brown metallic armor on only the limbs. The body suit he wore also had an attached mask that covered all parts of the head that showed skin. However, the top of the mask was left open to let his long red hair flow freely.

The locals of this earth believed this young vigilante to be just another member of the North American illegal hero community, but the truth was much more incredible than that. This young vigilante's real is Arthur Parks, another reincarnate from the Marvel Multiverse. Not much is known about this version of this reborn member of the Iron Man rogue gallery, but each member of the current reincarnate crew has explained their earth's version of the Living Laser. In their earths, the Living Laser was commonly known through his origin story to be a lovestruck loser who got dumb by some woman who went for a richer man. Jealousy was the cause that made this pathetic failure travel a road of gaining power. His path into villainy would inevitably turn him into one of the earth's most dangerous energy beings. Of course, this is only the sum of what he usually was in their earths. His true character shall be known once they bring him to Director Carter for his reincarnate memories to be unlocked by her quirk. Currently, there are two SHIELD operatives that were willing to confront their fellow reincarnate and recruit him into the youth department. These two are Yelena Belova and Simon Williams.

Within what appears to be a simple water tower on top of a building, Yelena Belova and Simon Williams were perched within a room size reconnaissance nest inside the water tower. Through a small opening, a pair of zooming adjusting binoculars had been sticking out and were being by the Ukrainian teen. It's been six hours since she had started this mission with her first and new teammate. If she had to be honest, she would have preferred to have gone alone and apprehend Arthur Parks herself. Unfortunately, not only would that be disobey her adopted mother's orders, but Doom and Forge have yet to create devices and weapons could help her combat an energy being. It has been confirmed by Doom that Arthur's Photonic energy form is immune to her Paralyzing Shock quirk. That's where the requirement of Simon was a mandatory factor for this mission. Doom had also confirmed that Simon's Ionic energy acts as a repulsion to Arthur's Photonic energy. The two of them were like the opposing sides of magnets, one pushing back the other. Until they found some alternate method to apprehend energy beings, Simon was their only method of tagging the reincarnate Living Laser. There was only one thing that irked her about having to work with Simon.

"Well, alrighy miss Belova, how should I serve this here god blessed United States?", said an enthusiastic Simon.

His rather annoying multiple personality disorder. 'This is going to be a long day', Yelena thought. Checking her SHIELD communicator for the list of all the Simon personalities, she had determined that the Simon she was currently working with was Simon number two, otherwise known as Patriot Simon. To her, this personality sounded like a Captain America fanboy.

"We already discussed this. Patriot Simon, was it? I am to keep monitoring the New York airspace for Photonic energy readings to track our target. Once I've found his exact location, that's when we confront him. First, we'll try to negotiate. If that fails, then it will be up to you to put him down", explained Yelena.

"Right, I understand now. When it comes down to it, I'll secure any victory for the sake of my nation", said a proud Simon who saluted Yelena.

Yelena sighed at his over enthusiastic patriotism. This was really going to be a long day.

"Listen, I'll explain to you what it means to work for SHIELD. We are an international agency that provides assistance to maintain the security of any country that needs it. We belong to no one, but we work with everyone", explained Yelena.

"That I understand, Miss Belova. But as long as I'm in control of this body, my loyalty is to the United States of America", said Patriot Simon.

Yelena pinched the bridge of her nose. She then looked at the timer that was at the top of the list of that held the names and abilities of each of Simon's personalities. This timer tells the amount of time that is left for the current personality who was controlling Simon's body. Once the timer hits zero, it resets to 24 hours, indicating that another personality is currently in control. Right now, the timer was telling her that this personality has thirteen hours left. She would read the list, but for now she would want to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Alright, I understand this is a cruel symptom given to you by all the terrible things that Hydra has done to you. To be honest, I just want you to understand that you're not the only victim of their actions. Now that the two of us are going to be working together, I'll be able enough to open up to you if you ever ask me to and I expect the same from you. Understand that we are a team now and once we bring in the other two members we will need to cooperate as expected of us by Director Carter", said Yelena.

Patriot Simon looked at her for a while and then shifted his eyes to his boots. A small smile then slowly appeared on his face. It held a notion of understanding and a bit of sadness. He then shifted his eyes back to Yelena who now had a good look at his pupils. Deep within the blackness of the pupils that were ringed by scarlet irises, she could feel the pain that laid within them. A part of her had started to think that she might have gone too far with her proclamation.

"It's funny how life works. One day, poor Simon had finally gotten a job at some coffee shop. The next day, he gets attacked and dragged off into a van by his own brother, but that wasn't the biggest shock. The real shock was that his brother, some emo looking guy named Erick, had stabbed a scythe head through Simon's chest and somehow through some odd reason Simon had survived that. Everything went black and then purple light erupted within Simon's being. After that, we were made. Us, the personalities. We are each an individual conscious separate from Simon's. We are the fragmented souls to be put back together again. We are very aware that we aren't real people and believe me when I say that we wish to become whole again", said a very sulken Simon.

"Sorry to hear that. To be betrayed by your own family could shatter any one's spirit. I assure you that we are doing all that SHIELD is doing that they can with the Hydra threat in Europe. When the time comes when we finally apprehend Grim Reaper, I personally see to it that you gave access to his cell for any means of settling any unfinished business", said Yelena.

"No, it's alright. At this point, all 20 of us have already forgiven him. However, that doesn't mean we aren't willing to help put him in jail. So enough about our pain and suffering, what would you like to know", said Patriot Simon who returned to his chipper attitude.

"Well, I was hoping to understand how the Ionic abilities that each of your personalities have are attributed. There are 20 of you, right? Mind telling me how each of you are?", asked Yelena who was relieved to see him return to being jovial.

"Sure thing miss Yelena. But first, the twenty of us have officially agreed to tell a very important thing about our mental conditions regarding our attributed abilities", said Simon.

After hearing this, Yelena brought herself closer to listen.

"We didn't tell Forge this, because we thought it could complicate things. By telling you, we might better explain how our shifting Ionic conditions are. You see, there were actually 22 of us. Back in that church in Italy, Frank Castle had caused an Ionic explosion within that chamber we were stuck in. that explosion didn't just alter our mental stability, but also caused a form of mending our psyches. Pretty much, it had caused three of the personalities to merge. This has resulted in three Simon becoming one new and different Simon. Not only does this Simon present a new personality, but he also has the three Ionic powers that once belonged to the original three. This Simon is called by SHIELD to be Simon number 8, but we call him, Pacifist Simon. Before I go into detail about him, I'll explain the first seven guys, then him, then the guys after him", explained Simon.

Yelena put her communicator on edit to record everything Simon was about to tell her.

"First, there is Detective Simon. He is a personality that has great detective skills. Hell, he could be the next Sherlock Holmes. Along with that skill, he has the Ionic Ability of turning his body's molecular structure into just a manifestation of Ionic particles. Pretty much, he's like a ghost made of Ionic particles. Things just go right through him.

Next, there's me, Patriot Simon. I have Ionic enhanced Strength. I'm estimated to be strong enough to hold up four skyscrapers stacked on top of each other.

After me, there's French Simon who has Ionic enhanced Leaping. With it, he can jump great heights and far distances.

Then, there's Genius Simon who has Ionic enhanced speed. Actor Simon can manipulate the Ionic particles in his body to give himself unlimited stamina. Stuntman Simon can make an Ionic layer around his body that can make him bulletproof. Martial Artist Simon has Ionic enhanced agility.

Now, we've reached Pacifist Simon. Like the name says, this Simon prefers to not get into a fight. Luckily, he has three Ionic abilities that can help him from being hit. He has Ionic enhanced reflexes, senses, and a hearing ability that can let him create his own version of echo location.

After him, there's Pyromaniac Simon. Please don't ask, but this Simon can use an Ionic enhancement in his eyes to give an energy vision. He uses this to see any forms of flowing energy or to see anything in thermal vision.

Farmer Simon can fly. Cosmetologist Simon has Self-sustenance. Mute Simon has Ionic regeneration. Ship Collector Simon has energy manipulation. Irish Simon has solid energy constructs. Fortune Teller Simon can create Ionic force fields. Gamer Simon has Ionic shapeshifting. Pessimistic Simon can use Ionic energy to increase his size. Lady's man Simon can use Ionic energy to perform a power recycle, which is when he decides to give up to eight people a temporary Ionic ability of their own. However, it will only last for about an hour. And finally, there's Wrestler Simon who can use Ionic energy to teleport at random distances", explained Patriot Simon.

"Wait, you only explained 19 of the personalities. What about the twentieth Simon? Why didn't you explain about him?", asked Yelena.

"How right. That one. Well, his name is Optimistic Simon and the truth is that he doesn't have Ionic powers", answered Patriot Simon.

"He doesn't, but the list said that he could shoot Ionic blasts from his hands"

"Actually, that's just a sub-ability the 19 of us can do, because we are bonded to our Ionic exteriors. For some of us who can't run fast, fly, or jump high, we also use it as a means of propulsion and gliding"

"So then, what can Optimistic Simon do if he doesn't have Ionic anything?", asked Yelena.

"Optimistic Simon is the only Simon who can revert our body's Ionic exterior back to an organic tissue with naturally flowing blood vessels. It is because of this that he has control over the only power the rest of us don't. Simon's birth quirk", answered Patriot Simon.

"So Simon Williams does have a quirk?"

"Yes, it is called Emotional Water. Basically, any body of water he comes in contact with will emit an aura of the emotion he is feeling. Let's say that he is in a pool with some people. Those people will feel the same way he is feeling. Seeing how he is always so optimistic, then everybody is going to be optimistic if they were to be in a body of water with him", answered Patriot Simon.

Yelena was going to ask something else, but was cut off when they heard beeping from the small monitors. They showed that Arthur Parks was close by. The coordinates displayed showed that he was three buildings to their east.

"Alright, we know where he is. Take one these. Doom has mention that energy beings can sense another's energy spike, so don't try to propel yourself to the next building. Otherwise, he'll detect us and fly away", explained Yelena who gave Patriot Simon a grappling hook.

"Got it. Don't go boom unless negotiation fails", said Patriot Simon.

As the two agreed, they each left the water tower and stood at the edge of the rooftop. They shot their hooks to the next rooftop and swung building to building. Crouching at a ventilation duct was a few feet behind Arthur Parks. They slowly rise from their position and approach their target. From where they stood, it appeared that Arthur was observing a warehouse that was used for mainly exporting foreign goods. What was odd was that if their information was right, then the warehouse should be closed today. However, several cars were lined up on the west side of the warehouse. In Yelena's mind, she pieced out the possibility of why their target was focused on this location. It is possible that there was a Maggia business happening in the warehouse. It was time to make their presence known before they lost him.

"Arthur Parks, I presume", Yelena called to him.

Arthur Parks then quickly turned around to see two people that are teenagers like he was.

"Woah, uhm. Who are you guys and how do you know my name?", asked Arthur.

"If the symbol on our outfits didn't already give it away, then allow me to inform you that we are operatives of SHIELD. We are here on important matters that concern the possibility of recruiting you into our Youth department to be trained and supervised. Also, we know your name, because it's our job to know", answered Yelena.

Arthur sighed at this.

"Figures, eventually you feds would try to catch me sooner or later. Sorry to tell you this, but I'm not in the mood to join your little training camp gig. I'm in the middle of something more important than playing law and order with SHIELD, so just beat it", said Arthur.

"I'm not surprised by that being your answer. Simon, all yours", said Yelena.

"You got it, miss Belova. Alright mister shooting star, I apologize for the beating I'm going to give ya", said an excited Patriot Simon.

"The hell are you-", said Arthur who got cut off when Simon tackled him off the rooftop.

As they two fell, Patriot Simon tighten his grip on the Photonic vigilante as Arthur tried rapidly punching any reachable area of Simon's body.

"Will fucking let go already", yelled Arthur before the two of them had made impact with the concrete ground.

"Sorry about the tackle, mister Parks. We at SHIELD need people like you, but if you don't come with us via words then you'll just have to come by force", said Patriot Simon.

He then threw a punch at Arthur but was caught and had a kick delivered to his chest.

"You guys at SHIELD are now starting to piss me off. You feds are always saying that you help the society of all its problems, but you guys never bother to deal with the real criminals who walk among the people in plain sight. I'm here fighting the good fight, actually taking down criminal empires, and making neighborhood clean for families to live in. why the hell should a guy like me be arrested for going the right thing?", said an infuriated Arthur.

"First off, you're not being arrested… in a way. Second, if you just come quietly then everything can be explained clearly. Trust me, you'll thank us once you come see Director Carter", said Patriot Simon.

"I already said that I'm not joining SHIELD", said Arthur who shot straight at Patriot Simon.

Patriot Simon had locked hands with the raging Laser vigilante. As the reincarnated Living Laser pushed back the Ionic teenager with sheer speed and power, Patriot Simon held his ground with his enhanced strength while his boots were grinding against the pavement. Once they made way to the street, they release from their lock and rapidly perform a barrage of punches to try to damage the other. Patriot Simon's punches held powerful strikes with Ionic energy emitting from his hands to deal extra force, but Arthur's Photonic punches were faster and held more precision. With some luck, Simon was able to grab Arthur's left arm and swung him down onto the sidewalk. As civilians ran from the fight, Simon then stomped on Arthur's chest, causing an imprint on the concrete. Simon was going to stomp again, but Arthur zoomed out of the way. Arthur got up and speed at Simon once again, but instead carrying him high to the rooftops. Recovering from the strong hit to the gut, Simon realizes that he was being hurled into the sky. To escape this, he clenched his hands together and raised them to perform a powerful strike to Arthur's back. The Photonic vigilante coughed up sparks as he loosens his grip on Simon.

Taking this to his advantage, Simon grabbed Arthur's neck and unleashed a fierce headbutt. Still having one hand on Arthur's neck, Simon then punches him with his free hand. Arthur tries to shake him off in the air, but he was then caught in a headlock.

"FUCK THIS", yelled Arthur as he shot both of them straight at the New York shoreline.

Causing a crater in the sand, the two teenage energy beings were buried within the beach until their respective energies burst from the sand. They both brought themselves out of the beach dunes and radiated with Ionic and Photon energy.

"Alright, I'll admit you're a tough asshole to put down", said a seething Arthur.

"I'm not giving up. For SHIELD and the great nation of the United States, you will submit to be taken in and meet with Director Carter", said a similarly angry Patriot Simon.

"Honestly, how many times am I going to say NO today? Screw it, I'm going to use my other quirk", said Arthur.

"Wait?! Other quirk?!", pondered Patriot Simon.

Arthur Parks had then vibrated immensely and a white, blinding flash speed at Simon. He crossed his arms to block the incoming object, but nothing happened. He looked back at Arthur who was now in a different appearance. The reincarnated Living Laser was wearing an all-black suit, his hair was also black, and even the bright yellow Photon energy that surrounded his body had turned to a black haze.

"Okay, what's with the color change?", asked a confused Simon.

Just as he said that, Simon felt a kick to the back of his head that staggered him. He turned to see Arthur again, but he was now the opposite to his current color scheme. The Arthur that was behind him was similar to the other Arthur, but instead of black it was white.

"Sorry for that kick", Said White Arthur with a smile.

Simon was still confused, but then received a punch to the gut.

"Stay focus, prick", said Dark Arthur with a scowl.

Patriot Simon was then receiving punches and kicks from both sides as the two Arthurs went berserk. The white one was giving apologies as the dark one was spouting insults. This went on until Simon was able to grab the white Arthur and threw him at the Dark counterpart, leaving a trail in the sand. The two Arthurs got up and flared up with immense Photonic energy.

"Oh, that's right. Yelena told me before we got here that you have a quirk that lets you split yourself into two versions of yourself that represent the divide of morality. The white Arthur is the good cop, while the dark one is the bad cop. Please tell me that's right?", said Patriot Simon.

"You SHIELD Bastards really know your sources. Yeah, my quirk is called Morality Split. It can pretty much do what you just said", said the Dark Arthur.

"I only use this when I need to one up any troublemaker who tries to get the best of me. If I had to be honest, this quirk of mine would be useless if it wasn't for the unexpected arrival of my second quirk", said the White Arthur who started to emit photonic energy through his hands.

Patriot Simon contemplated on what Arthur means by second quirk but realized what he was really talking about.

"Oh, yeah I get it. Well sorry to give you this piece of classified information, but in all actuality your laser powers aren't really a quirk", said Simon.

"What are you talking about, idiot? Of course, it's a quirk. I mean yeah it finally activated very late two years back, but it's obviously a second quirk", said Dark Arthur.

Patriot Simon really didn't want to go through the explanation, so he decided that now was a good enough time to end things here.

"Listen to me. You may not realize it, but you are destined for great things. You're going to be a part of something that will change your life forever, but that will only be achieved if you're willing to work with SHIELD. And I'm sorry to tell you that you no longer have a choice in the matter. I'm going to bring you back to Director Carter by any means necessary", proclaimed Patriot Simon.

"Yeah, how about no", said the two sides of Arthur in unison.

Both white and dark shot straight forward at the speed of light. Their black and white photonic auras were in tandem and their fists were burning like the sun. to their surprise, Patriot Simon just stood there. However, Simon had actually been focusing an invisible spiral of Ionic energy while he made his proclamation. Once the two Arthurs got close enough, he erupted ionic energy to the sand below him. Where Simon stood, a twister of sand burst from the beach and was pierced through by the two Arthurs. The two looked back to see if they hit their target, but were then grabbed by their necks by two ionic emitting hands. Raising both, Patriot Simon proceeded to choke slam the two Arthurs which caused another crater in the sand. As the two Arthurs were planted into the sand, Patriot Simon unleashed one final attack.

"IN THE NAME OF THIS GREAT NATION, YOU WILL STAND DOWN", yelled Patriot Simon as he fired a powerful ionic blast at the two Arthurs.

The blast was so powerful that it had created a geyser of sand to spread all the way to the nearby boardwalk. Within the sandy crater, the two Arthurs were groaning in pain. With the pain being too much, they united to be one whole Arthur in order to accelerate their healing factor. Before he could feel the healing process begin, Arthur Parks felt a hand grab his suit and lifted him from the sand. He opened his eyes to see Simon attaching a high-tech shackle to his right arm.

"This will make sure you don't use your reincarnated abilities", said Patriot Simon.

"My what?", asked a slightly bruised Arthur.

"You'll understand once you meet Director Carter. For now, start moving. You and I got to regroup with Miss Belova back at the warehouse", answered Patriot Simon.

"I hope you realize, because of you and that blonde chick the Maggia are now one step closer to recover everything they lost. I was really close to finally ending their criminal empire", sulked Arthur who winced at the pain in his leg.

"I get that they're a criminal organization that's running the New York underworld, but I feel like there's something special to why you hate them so much. Why is that?", asked Simon.

"You wouldn't understand", answered Arthur.

"Yeah, you'd be right. But once you get a taste of Director Carter's quirk, you're going to tell us literally everything we need to know about you and more. After that, You're going to willingly join our team", said Simon.

"I doubt it", said Arthur.

As the two walked their way through the mildly busy streets of New York and attracting a lot of attention from the people of Brooklyn, they were able to reach the warehouse where they made their first encounter. It was there that they were surprised to see what had transpired behind the vences of the warehouse. Lines of SHIELD squad vehicles had showed up to gather up any suspicious items left at the crime scene and to apprehend the people that once held possession over said items.

"What the hell?! The Maggia meeting?! How did it go to shit? No one, but me knew about their monthly dealings in this location. Who else knew about this?", asked Arthur.

"That would be me. Oh, and you idiots sure took your time", answered Yelena who was at a wall next to them.

"So, this is all you then", said Simon.

"Yeah, I contacted Forge to send the closest SHIELD strike force to apprehend everyone that was in the warehouse. Arthur is correct. This place is in fact Maggia bought territory and it holds a majority of their assets. Before the strike team got in, I entered through the back and took down everyone there. I did some searching around and found a room that held computers that were connected to through a hidden black market transmission server. I downloaded everything that was about their agendas and scheduled operations into this", said Yelena who held out a U.S.B drive.

Just then, the three teenagers could hear an angry middle-aged man being thrown into a SHIELD armored truck.

"You damn feds don't have jackshit on me. I'll get out, you'll see. I got every right to have a lawyer for this. Get your damn hands off me", yelled the angry Maggia member.

Arthur recognized the man that was being shoved into the vehicle. The man was named Turk, one of the dons that ran the burrows of New York. he had been trying to get that miserable jackass in jail for months, but there he was being pushed into a truck. His astonishment was then cut off when Yelena had called him.

"As you can see, Mister Parks. We don't half-ass our jobs and since you don't have a choice, but to join us we expect the same from you", said the Ukrainian teenager.

"Oh, and we changed your monacor. Instead of Bright Strike, you're going to be called the Living Laser. Cool, right?", said a happy Patriot Simon.

Arthur parks just sighed and accepted fate.

"So what now? Am I just going to become just another piece of SHIELD's massive armory?", asked Arthur.

"Lighten up, Parks. We aren't slave drivers. All you have to do is see Director Carter and everything can be explained better", answered Yelena.

"Seriously, what is it that's so important that I have to be involved with SHIELD?", asked Arthur.

"We won't spoil it too much, but it does involve you, me, miss Belova, and some other guy spending the next three years of ours lives in some hero school in Japan", answered Patriot Simon.

"More specifically, U.A. Academy", said Yelena.

"Wait, you mean to tell you guys are here to just put me in some hero school. And Japan of all places?! Why not anywhere here in the states", said Arthur with shock.

"Like I said, everything will be better explained once you meet Director Carter", said Yelena.

As Arthur kept asking questions under his confusion, Yelena and Simon had dragged him into the quinjet that its stealth mode on. Startled by the plane like a vehicle that appeared out of nowhere, Arthur hesitated to step inside it.

"Oh come on, you can fly. Why is getting into a plane scary", said Yelena who was irritated that this was to be her teammate.

"It's not the plane, it's the tech you guys seem to be packing. Seriously, a shackle that cancels my quirk and a jet that goes invisible. Are you sure that you guys need to go to a hero school?", asked an equally irritated Arthur.

"You sure ask a lot of questions when you're nervous. You sure you're the ruthless vigilante that we heard so much about? Let's go already", said Simon as they finally got into the quinjet.

The back of the quinjet had closed up and it hovered upward with enough momentum to fly straight to the sky. Within it, Arthur Parks was completely nervous about what SHIELD has instore for him. The friendly smile Simon offered as encouragement didn't help him in the slightest. As the two energy being made small talk with each other, Yelena piloted the quinjet for a while until she decided to switch it to autopilot and tried to make contact with the helicarrier. Making a call to Forge with communications on the quinjet's controls, she waited until she could hear machines working from the otherside of the line.

"Hi, this is the don't touch anything unless you wanna break it and buy it workshop, Forge speaking", said Forge.

"Forge, has Carter arrived with Cain Marko yet?", asked Yelena.

"No, you guys are early. Carter, Barton, and Erik are still over at Berkeley, California. There hasn't been any distress call from them about any conflict with Cain Marko. I could only guess that they were able to have a non-hostile conversation and Erik was able to convince him further. Either way, we shouldn't underestimate the situation. Doom's Biomatrix has confirmed an unidentified energy presence within. The frequency of the energy presence is matching that of a possible mystical influence, it may or may not be the Cyttorak gem. Even as a teenager, he could still cause a lot of damage with the powers of the Juggernaut. I'm surprised that he hasn't done anything during his time on this earth", said Forge.

"It could for the fact that he has been reported to be caretaking the reincarnated Charles Xavier. Cain is currently fifteen and Charles is six. Much like their past lives, the two had actually step-brothers when Xavier's biological father, Brian Xavier, had died in an explosion at a nuclear power plant. Xavier's mother, Sharon Xavier, had then been remarried to Cain's father, Kurt Marko. The only difference with this life and their last was that Kurt had died before Sharon did.

He died as a result of being a hostage in a villain attack. Sharon had died three years after, but her death had remained unidentified by the federal agents and the case had been dropped. It could be possible that this reincarnation of Cain Marko has accepted his role of an older brother, much like Victor Creed", said Yelena.

"Probably, but I'm not going to give him the benefit of the doubt. The only reason I don't jump to conclusions is the fact that we don't know what earth in our original multiverse he could be from. It's a fifty-fifty chance that he could be a good or a bad Juggernaut", said Forge.

"Nevertheless, Carter always gets what she wants and I have faith that she'll bring the two step-brothers on our side", said Yelena.

"Yeah, hopefully. Come on back with Arthur Parks, I'll if I could get situated her on the main deck", said Forge.

With that, Yelena and Simon Williams had succeeded in recruiting the reincarnated Arthur Parks and await the return of Director Carter and her team with the reincarnated Cain Marko and Charles Xavier.

… Berkeley, California. Two hour prior..

Landing on a runway within Oakland International Airport, the trio of Margeret Carter, Charles Barton, and Erik Lesher walk out of the quinjet where a line of SHIELD operatives saluted to them in their entry to the Californian city. In their traverse through the airport, they arrive to a SHIELD armored vehicle with an operative waiting for them.

"Director, we've prepared a full report to the latest activities that involved Cain Marko like you asked. It holds all information regarding everything we observed", said the operative.

"Has your investigations and observations followed the instructed method planned out by Erik?", asked Carter.

"Yes, ma'am. We have kept our distance within two miles, just enough to avoid detection from Xavier's psychic abilities", answered the operative.

"Good. Even as a child, Charles could easily tell when attention is drawn towards him through his psychic powers. Having only Cain as his guardian, he would have to learn how to be more effective with it. No doubt being given encouragement from his older step-brother, he would also have to learn how to be crafty with such abilities. It may be confirmed that Cain has taken up part-time jobs within Berkeley, but I doubt that would be enough money to maintain possession over Kurt Marko's estate. This will most likely mean that Cain has been using Charles for foul play", explained Erik.

"Still, let's not come to a conclusion way too early. Thank you for your services operative. Feel free to return to your original position", said Carter.

The operative returned to his squad as the trio approached the vehicle that would take them to the city of Berkeley.

"I'm driving", said TrickShot as he took the driver's seat, Carter in the passenger's seat, and Erik sitting in the seats behind them.

"Remember how we're going to approach this, we need to establish an understanding first and then approach terms. With powers like Cain's and Xavier's, we need to have them join us if we are ever to be ahead in the power race with Hydra. Erik, you were once friend and foe to both of them. Through your experience, what would be the right way to confront either of them?", said Carter.

"Mainly it's all about whether or not Cain Marko is willing to listen. Charles is currently a child, so his yet developed mindset will most likely treat every word that comes out of Cain's mouth as law. So indeed like you said, we must first come to an understanding. Cain Marko maybe a brute, but he is not without reasoning. We have the element of surprise with our SHIELD status and the fact that they won't remember us due to them not regaining their reincarnated memories. I would mostly be worried about what will happen when they do get their memories back", explained Erik.

"What sucks even more is the fact that only Cain is getting his memories back. Peggy, you sure your quirk won't work on Charles?", asked TrickShot.

"No, it won't. Although Logan is a special case, anyone who is the age categories of teenager, adult, and elder will be affected by my quirk. However, it won't be compatible with infants or children. Simon williams is definitely a big discovery for me. It seems those with split-personality or multiple personality disorder are immune to my quirk. Thus, any progress we make has to be with Cain", answered Carter.

"Let us hope we prevail then, Carter. Although Cain and I shared a rocky history, I can agree that he is an ally that is mandatory to have for when conflict arises. Doom took the time to calculate the immense mystical destructive power of the Juggernaut. He has concluded that Cain Marko is only human on this earth that could be stronger than the number one hero, All-Might", said Erik.

As all three agreed to the approach they would make with the two stepbrothers, they drove out of the airport and traverse for five hour in the northern direction to reach the City of Berkeley. As they continued to drive through many of California's popular sights, Erik Lesher rested himself on the back seats of the vehicle and pondered how his reunion with Charles Xaviers was going to be like. Although there was a large age gap, he hopes that even as a child the once leader of the X-Men had retained all the traits that made him into the man that the original Magneto had respected all those years ago. Now though, he is a reincarnated Magneto. A reborn Magneto, and thus change had to be accepted. Thinking back to how Victor Creed had accepted the role of being the older brother to his old rival Logan, he thought how ridiculous it was that those two were now brothers and not the savage enemies they were in their past life.

Erik internally chuckled at the irony of this. Here he was trying to get away from the past, but now he was heading toward it. He wondered if any other mutants from X-Men or Brotherhood have also been reincarnated into this earth. It still astonished how different and yet similar this earth was to their original earths. They just thought they were on some other earth was a part of their multiverse. The truth that was in a whole other multiverse was such mind-shaking revelation that Victor von Doom himself had stayed secluded in his quarters to perform every type of equation that could give any resolution this enigma of reality drifting. At the end, he had to agree to Carter's ultimatum of reincarnation. Still, there was one of many positive aspects that Erik could see from all this. When he was still the old Magneto, he questioned what life on earth would be like if everyone had mutant abilities. This different earth has very much answered that. Though after much education of this world's history, he was very disappointed to know that even in a world where a majority has their own mutant ability everyone wasn't born equal. It truly depressed him that nothing has changed.

'You were right Charles. It seems even in a world of only mutants, there will always be that piece of humanity that defines us from each other', thought Erik.

After five long hours, they've reached Berkeley and traverse through the city to search for the Mark estate. As their vehicle parked outside in front of the gate, they discussed what roles they have.

"Barton, you'll be on distance with your sights trained on our position", ordered Carter.

"Got it", said Trick Shot as he walked towards the trees and perching himself to the highest branch.

"Erik, we'll do our best to make an understanding with Cain. Once we make equal terms with him, try to see if you could approach Charles Xavier and bring him to us", said Carter.

"You do realize that we have a fifty-fifty chance at succeeding, right?", said Erik.

"I'll take those odds", said carter.

Director Carter then made three loud adobe knocks to the door and pressed the doorbell three times. As they waited, Erik got a good look at the conditions of the private property. The gates that he had used his magnetism to open were rusted and covered in vines. The trees and grass of the estate had grown immense due to lack of grounds keeping. He could even see a family of owls in one of the overgrown trees. The exterior of the mansion itself was no better condition either. Some broken windows had cardboard ducts taped to their openings. Nature had covered each brick wall with vines, leaves, and branches. He decided to send an invisible pulse of electromagnetic waves to the surrounding area and had sensed a peculiar discovery. He could feel six rumbling objects underneath the mansion. Closing his eyes, the electromagnetic pulse he released had made out shapes that vibrates violently. He made out they were. They were six rumbling generators, most likely gas powered. It was then that he felt footsteps, powerful and heavy footsteps. They closer, until the main entrance opened up with a loud clicking sound. Walking out of the vast darkness of the inside of the mansion was Cain Marko, The Juggernaut.

They stood there, waiting for someone to speak first. It shouldn't have surprised Erik that Cain was still taller than the average man, especially when the young Marko was fifteen years old. Muscles bulging out of his clothes, his red hair was of neck length, and an all so familiar scowl on his face.

"Cain Marko, I presume?", asked Carter who decided to break the silence as he looked up at Cain.

"Yeah, I am. So, who are you?", said Cain plainly.

"Colonel Margeret Carter, Director of SHIELD. We've come under the annual protocol of visiting each state and recruiting youths with impressive abilities to our SHIELD youth department. We were hoping that you would have the time to discuss the terms of agreement to your recruitment, as well as the many benefits that come with it", said Carter.

Cain Marko narrowed at the two SHIELD operatives. One is the Director of SHIELD and the other he didn't know yet. Looking at the women, he could tell that behind her eyes she was a force to be reckoned with. Even without showing it, there's a reason why she is the director. Even with unnatural strength as an advantage, this chick would most definitely be trouble. The long white hair teenage guy next to her was even more unnerving. His eyes stared back at Cain's with the same intensity. In some weird way, in the back of his head it was like he met him before. Did he piss him off in the past or something? Either way, he knew better than to just fight out in the open. There were several reasons why he shouldn't, but the one he knew that was most important to remember was that his little brother would be watching him fight the authorities. There was no way out of this situation, thus he sighed in defeat.

"Do you guys have a warrant?", asked Cain in a pitiful attempt at keeping them out.

Director Carter then whipped out a piece of paper that held a state government approve singhal. Cain exhaled with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on in", said Cain with defeat in his voice.

Cain went back in and left the door open for the two to walk in. As the two came in, they could see the poor conditions that the two step-brothers had been living in for most of their childhood. What was meant to appear as a fine and luxurious mansion interior was just the weathering shell of a man's crumbling legacy. With a closer look, Erik could tell that Cain did his best at some attempts at repairing the damaged areas, though they were amateur at best with the crude use of two by four wood and nails. It was as if someone tried to merge the outside of a tree house into every corner and side wall of the Mansion's interior.

Erik would consider it sad if he wasn't so impressed on how they managed to maintain possession over the estate from the rest of the city. He sees Cain leading Carter to where the main living room was. He was to follow them, but then stopped when something caught his eye from the top of the stairway in front of him. Hiding behind the stair's wooden grips was a boy who wore an oversized blue hoodie with a bluntly painted yellow X.

Narrowing his eyes to look closer under the hood, Erik could see a portion of the boy's face. Clear peach skin. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. And most importantly of all, there was an aura that emitted off the boy that he felt through his electromagnetic pulse. It felt afraid, curious, nervous, wonder, and overwhelming innocence. It was him, his old friend.

"...Charles", whispered Erik who continued to stare at the young Xavier as he did the same.

Their observation of each other ended when Carter called for Erik to come to the living room. He did just so, but held one last glance at Xavier as he did enter the room. There, he could see Carter sitting on a couch that has long since lost its color, but remained strong in structure. Cain however wasn't in the room. Erik then sat at the other end of the couch.

"So, where's Cain?", asked Erik.

"He said that he needed to do something before talking to us? Hopefully for his sake, that doesn't mean he'll try to pull something and go hostile", answered Carter.

As they waited for Cain to return, both of their communicators had let out an audible beep sound and a green light started flashing from the communicator's flash light. They both knew what this meant.

"I guess Doom's latest update to the Biomatrix software has really proven itself with its installed quirk activation detection system", said Carter as she checked her communicator.

"Indeed. I guess a certain someone nearby was using his quirk while we're waiting here", said Erik who had assumed it was Cain.

They then see Cain return with a plastic bottle filled with some kind of liquid to which he started drinking in front of them. The two looked at him skeptically which annoyed Cain.

"It's not an alcoholic drink, if that's what you're thinking", said Cain.

"We weren't thinking that", said Carter dully.

"I was", said Erik nonchalantly.

"It's a homemade sweet herbal tea mix that my step-mother had taught my brother and me. It's a family recipe", said Cain.

Hearing what could be possible cooking talent, Erik got interested immediately. This isn't any Cain Marko he knows. These patients. This calm demeanor. This stoicism. There's no way this was the usual Juggernaut that he and the X-men were familiar with then. This one has matured and, surprisingly, at a young age. Then again, he wasn't any different himself. They both lost their parents and had to toughen themselves up in order to survive. With so many traits that this Cain Marko had exhibited, all that remains is to see whether or not he'll be willing to join SHIELD. His thoughts were then interrupted when said person of topic had started to speak.

"Look, I can tell immediately that no isn't an option for me. And even if it was, that doesn't mean that I'm not reasonable. The truth is my little brother and I had gone through so much work to keep the land that this mansion was built upon. I worked several jobs, gambled, and even did some really illegal stuff. Know this, I don't kill. Murder isn't my style. I need to be there for my brother. A kid like him needs a place to call home. After hearing this, you guys probably want to send me to juvie and send Charley to some orphanage. So here's how it's going to work. The two of us love this acre of land and want our final days to be near this place. So unless you can offer us a really good deal to leave Berkeley, I see no reason to be a part of your SHIELD bootcamp gig", explained Cain who observed the two for their reaction to his offer.

Erik had to admit. Cain was being very confident, which again was out of character. He wonders how Carter is going to respond to that.

"That all depends whether or not you'll be compatible with not just me, but with every highly ranked SHIELD operative, the agents that'll be training you, and especially the members of the youth department which has three certain agents around your age that you'll be working with as a team of four. If you can promise me that, then I'm willing to pay any price no matter how high", offered Carter.

Cain then took a minute to think about that. He wasn't much of a team player and usually settled things on his own. However, even if it means having to work for people who most likely have more dirt on him than the federal government itself, this was his chance to finally get both Charles and himself out of this poverty. He had to take it.

"If I say yes, then do we still keep the estate?", asked Cain.

"While you're in training and on missions, SHIELD agents will mobilize to your estate and perform several repairs to this piece of private property. After which, it will be given maintenance so that it will remain pristine. During that time, it will be more useful as a miniature SHIELD outpost to monitor the North American west coast. Overall, yes. It will still have your name on it", confirmed Carter.

Cain looked at her for a few seconds and decided it was for the best. This is probably the only way he will keep his promise to his step-mother. Charles needed a better life than this.

"Alright, I'm in. when do I start?", asked Cain.

"Right now actually. But first, can you please introduce us to him?", asked Carter who gestured to the small boy who was peeking from the hall.

Turning around, Cain looked to see Charles being his usual shy-self. He sighed and gestured to him to come sit in the chair next to him. Charles then took slow steps until he finally made it to his seat. He then lowers the hood to his oversized hoodie to reveal his young face and blonde hair. Carter then looks to Cain.

"Well? Can you kindly introduce us?", asked Carter.

"Fine. this is my little brother, charley, but you can call him Charles. Say hi charles" said Cain.

"Hi. I'm Charles", said Charles shyly.

"Hello there, my name is Margeret Carter and this is my friend Erik Lesher", greeted Carter.

Charles looked at Erik to which the German teen felt nervous and wanted to look the other way. However, he knew that in child psychology if one were to look away at a shy child then that would discourage them in their social endeavours. Thus, he looked back and gave a gentle smile. As Carter continued to make arrangements with the two step-brothers, Erik thought back to the day he and Charles first met. It was funny in a way. The day they met was when they met on an awkward situation within a hospital institution that cared for holocaust survivors. After what could be a simple exchange of words and ideals, that day had marked the beginning of intertwined fate filled with conflicts and hardships. Friends at first, enemies later, and after so many years of back and forth with the twists of morals. It got old real quick. Just what happened between the two of them?

'Oh, yeah. I left him for dead with some woman in a destroyed Hydra facility and stole all the gold that was there. Definitely not one of my best moments", thought Erik as he remembered how his friendship with Charles was ruined the first time.

"With these terms and conditions met, we are most thankful for your time of hearing our side of this agreement and we look forward to having you be a part of our youth department. You will be assigned to a team of four that will be notified if they are needed for any missions available. Meanwhile, young Charles receives housing, scheduled meals, access to any entertainment appropriate to his age, and will have a chance to finish any missing elementary education. Does that sound fair?", said Carter.

"Charley can have the safe his mom wanted for him and I get to fight any asshole from across the globe. Yeah, that's a damn good deal", agreed Cain as he shook hands with Carter.

"I'll notify our ride that you have agreed to the offer. We give you time to pack your things as we wait for you", said Carter as she gestured to Erik to come with her.

He stood up from the couch and gave one last smile to the young Charles. He then walked with Carter to leave the mansion. The two step-brothers looked at each other about that odd smile the white haired teen gave.

"Why did he smile at me Cain?", asked the young Charles.

"Don't know. Hopefully, he isn't one of "those" kinds of weirdos", answered Cain who finished the rest of his ice tea.

After thirty minutes, the step-brothers had everything packed into their individual backpacks. Charles packed his clothes, his bathroom necessities, and a few books he had been reading. Cain had done the same except for the books and decided to pack a special item that held so much importance to him. Reaching the top of his closet, he holds out a small wooden box that held engraved words on the top. "To Cain, love Sharon", it said on the lid of the box. He opened it and a red light slightly emitted from the inside. Inside the box laid a bright red gem and next to it was a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, Cain read silently to himself the promise that he has kept for all of his childhood to this point in his teens.

"Although you're not my son, I love you as any mother would for their children. After your father died, I spiraled into a never-ending pitfall of depression and loathing. It's true that he was a terrible man to me. A part of me believes you knew al long, but the pain of losing someone else again was still too much. The thought of Charles and you being alone and wasting away had been my stones steps to keep me strong on the trail for your good future. As the three of us struggled to keep our home, I was almost about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I was going to commit disgusting things. Things that you and my sweet Charles would feel horrid by. I was about to sell myself off to any street rat who had the money to keep us alive. I waited and actually hoped that this terrible plan would backfire. That's when I met him. From first glance, he seemed rather young to be looking for a whore on the streets of the city. When he removed his hood, it was revealed that he was a teenager. I told him that this isn't a place for someone his age, but then he responded with "and you're far too innocent to be a prostitute". He then flowed with some kind of energy. I thought it was his quirk, but later on I found out it was something more. Something astonishing. The powers that he held weren't what saved me from despair. They were what rejuvenated me to keep being strong for you boys. I'm sorry to write this, but I can't reveal anymore of this young man that I had met. For he said that one day you and Charles will meet him in the future. A future that made me cry tears of joy, because in that future you boys were on your way to becoming what this world needed. This red gem, is proof of that future. It is my final gift to you. Take it and please take care of little Charles. Love you with all my heart, your mother Sharon Xavier Marko", these were the words written in the letter in Cain's hands.

As he stared at the letter, a lone tear drop fell to the paper. He then used a thumb to dry his left eye. He could still remember the day he first touched the red gem. On the day he received the red gem, their family's lawyer had read Sharon's will to the two boys. She had given up everything she had left for them to find support from. One of the possessions she had left for Cain was the exact wooden box that held the gem. Upon skin contact with the glowing mineral, every vein in his body had grown red as well. He shut his eyes sternly as he took the burning sensation that occurred within his skeleton. Later on, the same burning feeling occurred in his muscles and organs. When it finally stopped, he opened his eyes to see his reflection in the mirror. It was then he had discovered the increase in his height and muscles. On that day, he swore to the promise wished upon him by his step-mother. To be the hero for his little brother. Not just any hero. The right hero.

"Cain, I'm ready. I think the lady and her friend are on the other side of the gate waiting for us", said the young Charles who peeked his head out from the door frame.

Cain looked behind him to see his little brother. With a small smile, he placed the letter back into the wooden box where it rested next to the red gem. He then put the wooden box into his luggage and walked out with Charles behind him. They exited their ruined mansion and took one last look of it before being sent to their new home. They exited out of their estate through the rusted bar gates and saw Carter, Erik, and a third member who they haven't met yet.

"I'll admit, you were a big guy the last lifetime, but damn you're a big guy even as a teenager", said the third member.

"So who's this?", asked Cain.

"This individual will be your mentor who will be cramming you with five years worth of training in the next eight months", answered Carter.

"The name's Charles Barton, also known as Trick Shot. International Vigilante and World's greatest archer", introduced Barton.

Before Cain could argue about what he just heard from Carter, Xavier said his curiosity for the archer.

"You have the same name as I do", said Xavier to the vigilante.

Noticing the small boy next to Cain, Barton removes his hood and mask to give the young Xavier a smile. A part of him was still at awe at the fact that this kid is the reincarnation of the leader of the X-Men. Maybe when the kid gets his memories back, he'll be in for a shock to find out his greatest rival and his brute step-brother being agents of SHIELD.

"I sure do kid. Get excited. Soon, you and your brother will travel the world being heroes in training", said Barton as he noticed the sudden sparkle of wonder in the young boy's eyes.

"Hold up. A vigilante is going to be my coach at being a hero. I thought I was going to be trained to be a SHIELD agent", conveyed Cain to Carter.

"You will be. It's just that for the certain project you're going to be a part of requires you to be both a hero and an agent", explained Carter.

"That sounds like a lot of work", said an annoyed Cain.

"I said I would be willing to pay any price, didn't I?", said a smug Carter.

"You heard the lady boys. This is going to be a mutual thing for all of us and it starts once you both get in this truck", announced Barton.

Although his suspicions had risen, Cain played along for now and entered the armored vehicle alongside his younger step-brother. As the road away from the Marko estate, the brothers looked back at their childhood home and accepted the fact that they might not see it for a while. This was indeed a new chapter in their lives. As the brothers sat back down, Cain looked at the only other teenage boy in the truck with them. Carter said that his name was Erik Lesher. This long white haired guy was sending several alarms into his head that he didn't know he had. Just what was it? It's like he met him before, but how.

"Hey, Erik was it?", asked Cain.

"Yes, what do you need Marko?", asked Erik back.

Cain looked at him for a bit to analyze the emotion behind Erik's eyes, but barely found any hostile intent. Like he was welcoming him, but kept his guard up. To Cain, the feeling was mutual.

"This is going to sound really weird… but… have we met before? Like at all? It's like I know you and a part of me really doesn't like the feeling of it", inquaried Cain.

It took a few seconds, but a smirk appeared on Erik's face.

"Trust me, everything will be better explained at the place we're going", answered Erik.

It took five hours of driving and three hours of flight, but the five reincarnates had finally made landing on the SHIELD helicarrier. At first sight, both brothers were astonished at the size and structure of the famous aerial mobile base.

"Woah, Cain look. It's the Helicarrier", said Xavier in excitement.

"Yeah. it sure is. So let me get this straight. This is where I'm going to be trained for my recruitment process", said Cain.

"You'll be trained here for half of the recruitment process. The other half will be at the Japanese Division headquarters", explained Carter.

"Oh… wait, Japan. Why there?", asked Cain.

"All will be explained once we're inside", answered Carter who exited from the quinjet once it made landing.

Cain was going to ask again, but was cut off when Erik spoke to him.

"Here's a spoiler. The other half is going to involve a lot of Japanese lessons. So be mental prepared for it", advised Erik.

Once hearing that, Cain could feel for the first-time anxiety filling up his core. Feeling a small hand holding his own, he looks down to see the young Xavier giving him a reassuring look. Cain gave a small smile back as they entered the helicarrier's interior. Further in the metallic hallways they traversed, a female SHIELD agent dawning the medical staff attire walked up to them.

"Agent Spade, will you show Charles Xavier to his and Cain's living quarters?", asked Carter.

"Of course, Director. If you could follow me, mister Xavier?", said the agent.

Xavier hesitated, but received reassurance from Cain that it was going to be okay. Once he was escorted away, the massive teen followed his new superiors to what appeared to be a briefing room. It seemed normal until his eyes landed on a red-haired teen who was restrained to his chair with two other people his age standing at each side. One was a blonde girl and the other a black-haired male.

"Yelena and Simon, it's good to see you both here with our much-needed recruit. I trust he has been cooperative", said Carter.

"As cooperative as any rookie vigilante who's just shit at their jobs", remarked Yelena much to Arthur's displeasure.

"Can we not right now? It's bad enough a guy with multiple personality disorder kicked my ass, but do you people really have to judge everything I say and do. I got enough of it already from my damn folks", chastised Arthur.

"I could only imagine how they would do so, mister Parks. After all, one family member in particular is the sole reason why you've been on this crusade against the Maggia for years now", said Carter as she threw a folder on top of the round table Arthur was sitting at.

Arthur looked down to see what came out of the folder and saw articles and pictures all revealing a red-haired woman wearing business wear with a Maggia symbol pinned to her coat pocket. He recognized the face of the woman like she was the one thing that has haunted his dreams. She was the one person in this life that he hated the most. This was this mother, Ceble Parks, the main head of the Maggia.

"Yeah, she sure is. So, mind getting to the point of why you send your agents to drag me up here and it better not be about lecturing me of my shitty childhood", demanded Arthur.

Before Carter could answer, Cain gave his thought on the situation.

"So, this is the team I'm going to be working with. Two of your agents and a convicted vigilante"

Carter sighed at his critique. "Just watch, all will be explained", she said as she walked closer to Arthur who tensed at this. He shuffled a bit in his seat and grimaced at the fact that his arms were still restrained.

"Mind telling me what you're going to do?", asked Arthur.

"Helping you remember who you really are", Carter answered cryptically.

Once her hands touched the sides of his head, Arthur's eyes glew and he had begun to relive the locked memories of his past life. After a few seconds, she released him from her quirk and the young vigilante had started to shift emotions in his mind. At first, the anxiety he had felt when he was brought into Helicarrier had dissipated. Only to return tenfold as an overwhelming anxiety that stems from the overbearing shock of his new reality. He could feel it. The actual change to his manifestation and perception. It all came flooding back to him. His mother. The Maggia. His failed bank heist. The SHIELD space station. AIM. MODOK. And… Iron Man. the hero that he has tried to defeat. The same hero he ended up saving from AIM. the same hero that returned the favor when he was resurrected and split into two. That wasn't the last memory though. He could remember himself just floating around in space until he felt a disturbance within the vacuum. He looked to see a black hole slowly approaching the earth's solar system. It had just devoured Pluto and was making its way to Neptune. With speeds faster than light itself, he shoots out of the solar system and found a blue sun. as flies around the star with immense speed, he absorbs the radiated energy it emitted and returned to his solar system with this great power. Placing himself in front of Neptune, he then turns into a vortex of star radiation and expands the energy. The massive white spiral and the black hole had then collided with one another. There was an eruption and then nothing. He had just died, then and there. The memories ended with him being reincarnated into this new Earth. Unknown to him, his final act had saved the Earth, but half of Neptune was destroyed thus allowing the scientists of Earth and a certain young Tony Stark to discover a brand-new element within the core of the far blue planet.

Once the memories ceased, Arthur then slumped on the chair he was sitting on. He then felt his arms being released from his restraints and looked to Carter who had a sympathetic smile.

"Please tell me this is a dream", Arthur told her.

"Unfortunately, it isn't", Carter said to him.

She then turned her eyes to Cain who tensed at this. She tried to walk close to him, but Cain immediately took a step back. She knew he might do that. She was going to talk to him, but then Arthur then spoke again.

"So, wait. Are all of you guys from my world? There's no way I'm going to believe this multiverse bullshit right now", he said to them.

"Then you better start believing and no, we aren't from your Earth. Each of us are from separate different versions of our Earths. Tell me, have you ever heard the names Yelena Belova, Simon Williams, or Cain Marko?", asked Yelena.

"No, I've never heard of you weirdos ever in life… eh, lives", answered Arthur.

"But I've heard of you. On my Earth, you started out as some freak who wanted to take the wife of one of the most influential heroes of that decade", explained Yelena.

"Wow. I think I would have remembered being that much of a douchebag in my… past life. This reincarnation shit is so such bullshit. What about him? What's his story", said Arthur with curiosity of the one who beat him.

"Because of my multiple personality, her quirk has no effect on me. It's a bit more problematic than that", Simon explained.

They then turn their eyes to Cain who was still lost at what they were talking about.

"Cain. it's your turn", said Carter.

"Hold up. This feels off, just what the hell did you do to that guy?", asked a suspicious Cain.

Carter was going to answer, but then Arthur let his opinion be heard.

"Okay, looking at it through his side. Yeah, it might not be a good idea for him to relive any of what happened to him. I mean I appreciate what you guys did for me even if it didn't have my consent",said Arthur.

"That is why we decided to use the convicted vigilante excuse to avoid your consent", bluntly said Yelena.

"Whether you did or not, I still would have said no if it meant seeing how I died the first time", said Arthur.

Upon hearing this, Cain hesitated more. "Okay, wait. What the fuck did he just say?", asked a freaked Cain. he was about to believe this might have been a mistake for both him and Xavier, but Carter halted that chain of thought by walking towards him. She reached to grab his left shoulder and beyond Cain's comprehension he was lowered to meet her at eye level. "Cain, Listen to me. You don't know it, but you're a part of a much bigger universe now. There are some things in this reality that the people aren't ready for, but we are. We need you to join us, so that we can rally together to protect this new Earth that we call home. If you truly wish to be a hero for your little brother, then you must understand this is the right choice. Not just for you and Xavier, but for the world itself. So, we will join me", proclaimed Carter.

Their eyes stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Cain just stood there, being frozen in the pitch-black holes within Carter's pupils. As he stared further, he could see a light in the darkness. A light that symbolizes hope and righteousness. A call for those who are willing to fight through hell and not leave until he and his comrades finish the job. The same hope he would want for his brother.

"Cain", called Erik.

Cain looked to his right to see the same white-haired teen from before looking at him with the same intensity as Carter.

"I know of the internal conflict you must be feeling but realize that this is the path you must take. This is just for Charles as it is for the rest of us", said Erik.

Taking a few seconds to think this through, Cain stood straight and gave his response.

"Alright, let's do it", he said stoically.

With a smile, Carter reached for his head and placed her hands as Cain's eyes glow. He then remembered what version of Cain Marko he was, as well as the Earth he reincarnated from. On his Earth, he was a Cain Marko that had sought redemption. To do so, he decided to travel the world and perform small acts of kindness to hopefully work up the confidence to perform actual hero work. His cross the world tour ended when he heard news of his stepbrother and the X-Men flew to Europe to deal with a mutant problem. Once they arrived, they realized that the mutant problem was the least of their worries. Dracula had unleashed an army of vampirized mutants, villains, and heroes. They had held strong, but to their terror Dracula had gained the upper hand when he revealed his secret weapon. A vampire Hulk. the X-Men super scientist had found a solution to the problem but needed time. Most of the X-Men's heavy hitters had tried their best to slow the Vampire Hulk down but failed as they were swatted away like flies. The Vampire Hulk then held up Storm and was about to bite her with his fangs, until Charles Xavier halted his movements with his mental powers.

However, the Vampire Hulk had proven to be too strong for the telepath and marches towards him. As he was just a few feet away, a crimson armored glove punched him in the face. The Vampire Hulk got back up quickly to see the Juggernaut standing in front of a relieved Xavier. "Round two, you big green leech", said Cain. the two behemoths battled each other as the recovering X-Men faced off against Dracula's army. Cain had hoped that he could buy time for Beast to finally get the solution done, the vampire horde were too much, and sunrise was five hours away. The battle escalated when Cyclops unleashed a powerful ocular blast that had managed to pierce through Dracula's armor. Suffering from the ocular burns, the king of vampires called to the vampirized hulk for assistance. He was about to but was held in a full nelson by Cain. as the Vampirize Hulk tried to break free, the Juggernaut had decided to not let this monster be a weapon for another monster anymore. Igniting the Cyttorak Gem, Cain turned himself into an incinerating eruption of mystical energy that annihilated both him and the vampirized Hulk. unknown to the reincarnated Cain Marko, his Earth was saved from the vampire invasion thanks to his sacrifice and the solution created by Beast. He had given the solution to Storm who spread it across Europe with rain clouds. Said solution had reverted all those turned into vampires back to normal. The solution was so strong that it even destroyed Dracula himself. A week after the event, both the X-Men and Earth's mightiest heroes made memorials for the two fallen powerhouses of their Earth.

Finally out of his memory, Cain didn't break into emotions like Arthur did. Instead, he stood there as stoic as ever, symbolizing the strength that he wanted for his little brother. Erik gave a small smile for this and walked up to Cain. "How are you feeling, Cain?", asked Erik. Cain looked at him.

"I think vampires are now my least favorite people", said Cain bluntly.

On that day, the second team for the SHIELD Youth Department was formed. Yelena Belova as team leader. Simon Williams as her second in command. Arthur Parks as their fastest member. And Cain Marko, their team's current strongest member. With seven and a half months between them and entering U.A. Academy, this team will push through their limits as they try to endure ten years' worth of intense training and Japanese lessons if they were going to catch up with the first team. Speaking of said team…

… meanwhile in Musutafu, Japan …

Seven months have passed and the first team of Victor Von Doom, Erik Lesher, Eddie Brock, and Victor Creed had done all that was needed for their preparation into U.A. Academy. Victor Von Doom had created a suitable enough laboratory underneath his apartment complex. With said lab, he improved more on his switchblade technology to better the efficiency of SHIELD weapons and equipment. He had even begun integrating the tech into a whole new project to improve his body's conditioning to his quirk. During some body training, his body could now go seventy percent with his quirks. With the special microfiber outfit that he been utilizing during some of their past missions, he could ninety percent. For Doom, that wasn't good enough. He wanted to go beyond that. He wanted this power to meet his expectations. Thus, he had developed the schematics and materials for a suit armor that will allow his quirk to break past his own limits a hundred-fold.

In his lab, Victor had already assembled all needed parts and mechanisms to put the whole thing together. Standing back from his project, he could see each of its parts interconnected and elevated to their positioned location. Although he had become many things in his past life, there was one legacy that wanted to continue. A legacy that had died with and planned to use as a template to build the foundation to his possible pro-hero empire. Once he gains enough power and influence, he will return to Latveria and transform it back to the utopia it was meant to be. Not through dictatorship, but through advancements the world has yet to see. He recognized that said legacy was not his and that's why he will not take his name for it belonged to that man alone.

Nevertheless, Victor will take his attributes and give this world a taste of a true future. The name Doctor Doom will be a hero name for all to remember. Not to give hope, of course not, but to give fear to those who dare to disrupt the peace he plans on establishing. With this belief, he calls his artificial intelligence Servant, Boris. "Boris, begin integrating into the helmet's software and unite each of the armor's components to complete synchronization", ordered Doom. "it shall be done sir", obeyed Boris. Once said, the A.I. wirelessly downloaded itself into the helmet which caused the L.E.D strips representing as eyes to glow white and each piece assembled to become the iconic suit that belongs to that man's legacy. It shined silver with minor patches of dark chrome. As it stood, Boris had begun to move the limbs and graded each functionality of the armor's compartments. "Master Doom, the armor is fully functioning at a hundred percent", said Boris. Doom couldn't accept this either. There was something clearly missing from this beautiful painting. It then came to him and he walked towards a metallic box. Opening the box, he pulls out what was needed for the armor. The most important product that made Iron Man a reality, except now it is superior by Doom's design. Shining with a green light, in Doom's hand was his version of the famous Arc Reactor.

Inserting it in the chest compartment of the armor, the helmet's eyes changed from a glowing white to a bright green. Doom then took a step back to examine his finished project in its entirety. "Master Doom, the armor is now functioning at four hundred percent. Final product now ready for field testing", said Boris. A smirk slowly grew on Doom's face.

"Eat your heart out, Stark. Anything you can do, I can do far superior", said Doom in triumph.

The armor is complete and ready for his quirk. Speaking of quirks, such a topic had then brought another chain of thought to Doom's mind. A subject that Director Carter wanted him to investigate. This study given to him was regarded the probability of the biological capability of Eddie's Klyntar genetics and All-Might's bodily condition. Could Eddie use his symbiote abilities to heal All-Might's body and bring him back to his prime? It gnawed at him to determine if it was possible at all. Looking at their DNA structure, there were just too many variables. It could remove abnormality that occurs on All-Might's left side, but it is still not known whether it could revert a genetic structure on the scale of microns. In Doom's eyes, this is the most biofouling piece of this Earth's medical science. This quirk gene. It's structured like Inhuman genetics, but functions like the X-gene. It came to the point where it's no longer genetic study, but figuring out a concept that just appeared in this Earth's reality during the early 2000's. The only conclusion that came to Doom's mind was to find out if Eddie could restore All-Might to his prime was to just see it happen. All the Same, it was something that he will have to study more on as a student in U.A. Academy.

For Erik Lesher and Eddie Brock, they decided to spend their eight months in Japan to train themselves and learn to adapt to this land's culture. Erik trained to make sure that the current state of his magnetism is unbeatable. Memorizing his battles with the many of his Earth's meta-humans, he had fought such an airy of powerful opponents in his past life. Aliens. Mutants. Genocidal machines. Even gods. It's actually surprising that his death before reincarnating into this place was done by the Hand of all people. Still, he would do it again if it meant saving Wanda and Pietro. Now in an Earth where everyone has a superpower, the German teen could only imagine just who or what he will fight next in this life. However, there is one enemy that is absolutely mandatory for him to destroy. Hydra. For so long, he dreams of destroying their organization once and for all. It was already annoying enough to live with them on his old Earth. He refuses to let them exist even in this new life. Once they are all dead, his life can continue in peace.

Until then, Erik had found a new hobby to pass the time. He had recently taken up cooking. To learn such a skill, he had done some hands-on experimenting with the cookbook he had brought from Italy. To improve further, he had started learning from YouTube tutorials and even had a membership to a local Japanese cooking class. Suffice to say, he really enjoys learning the culinary arts and has recently given some of his works to the others in his team. Doom had said many times that even if it was an unlikely skill to adopt it was nonetheless rather delicious food that his German friend has brought to him. Creed would sometimes stop by Erik's apartment to ask if he was making something that he could bring back for Logan. Eddie especially appreciates Erik's sudden cooking talent and always asks for seconds. The German teen would continue to improve his cooking skill further as the day of the entrance exam approaches.

Eddie Brock, however, was a different story. His recent activities involved him going on nightly vigilante runs more often. Numerous nighttime thugs had gone through major beatings during the last eight months. The hospitals even had to volunteer their doctors and nurses to assist the medical staff in the jails which the arrested criminals were heading. These vigilante acts would eventually make the news and the public had started to call this night stalking vigilante, the Night Rider. To Eddie, it was just another vigilante name. His symbiote invisibility had quickly become his most favorite ability. It had allowed him to evade some of the nighttime heroes and had made hostage situations much easier.

Thanks to Erik's impressive cooking talent, Eddie's cannibalistic tendency had lessened immensely. Still. During his nightly runs, his symbiote appetite had sneaked in from time to time. With each time, he fights back with sheer will power and consuming mass amounts of chocolate. His diet would be only one of his many problems. As instructed by Carter, he was to keep his healing ability a secret from public eyes and only use it when the circumstance calls for it. As much as he wanted to help people with their health problem, he obeyed her orders and continued his usual schedule up until the day of the entrance exam.

Despite how the three had gone through their eight months of preparation, none had a much aggravating time than Victor Creed. Each day, he would wake up to an alarm clock that he would end up smashing with his fist to shut it off. Once out of bed, he would shower, get dressed, and begin his daily routine of spying on Izuku Midoriya and All-Might during their training sessions on the beach. Only time he wasn't spying on his green haired neighbor was when the guy was at school. On paper, his weeks would look mostly like him stalking Izuku every afternoon on weekdays and every morning on weekends. What pissed Creed off the most was that Japanese schools only get one day off. During his eight months, he just wished for once he could go into a bar and get drunk to forget all the awkward moments of seeing Izuku embarrass himself. At the start, it just seemed like his neighbor was the weakest piece of shit. And a cry baby to boot. Further down the weeks, he then noticed something about Midoriya's life. Something too familiar.

Five months til the entrance exam, Victor Creed had decided to finally get a peek at Izuku's school life. No friends, he should've guessed so. He's a smart guy, so the grades make sense. Then again, nerds never have it easy. Logan was once like that until Creed showed him how to be tough.

As shown to him clearly, Creed found out that Izuku had a middle school bully. Some blonde punk with an explosion quirk named Katsuki Bakugo. The bastard reeked with arrogance and superiority. Everytime Creed sees him near Izuku, it's like the guy doesn't give him a break. Insults this. Small explosion that. "Damn nerd" being said every time like it's hello. Even with all that, what wasn't what angered him most. What angered him the most was the fact that Izuku was a reflection of his younger pathetic self. To be born quirkless, being bullied to oblivion, and having life spit all over you. He hated it. It was also ironic how different they receive their powers. Izuku had his given to him, but Creed had to be shot in the head for his. Nevertheless, the forever scarred Canadian could see a relation between him and this green haired fanboy.

'You and I aren't that different, are we Izuku?', thought Creed as he walked back home.

Then there was that one day. As Creed walks towards Aldera Junior High, he noticed Midoriya being pinned to a tree by that blonde fuck and two of his goons. Katsuki was spouting all kinds of bullshit and Izuku was just slumped there taking it all. 'Just this once, I'll back you up', thought Creed.

"Hey, Midoriya. Your mother wanted me to walk you back home, so let's go", called out Creed in Japanese. This has caused the four middle schoolers to look at the foreigner that suddenly arrived. The two goons that were with Katsuki were confused on who they were looking at. Said blonde looked to see some random Gaijin calling out to the nerd. Izuku however was surprised to see his apartment neighbor here of all places.

"Who's the Gaijin? Is he lost?", said one of the goons. "And why does he know Midoriya? I didn't think he had friends, especially foriegn ones", said the other.

Katsuki analyzed the rando in front of him. Not once have he ever seen him with the shitty nerd before. From appearance, he looks like some westerner with long shaggy blonde hair. He was taller than him by a foot and clearly showed some muscle. Lowering his eyes to see the foreigner's hands, animal-like claws were out in the open. This tells him that this new guy has some kind of animal based quirk. Other than the height difference, this Gaijin was nothing special.

"And who are you Gaijin? Obviously, you don't belong here", exclaimed Katsuki with smugness.

"My name is go fuck yourself and I'm here to pick him, so hand him over", exclaimed Creed with very little patience as he pointed at Izuku.

This blunt and vulgar answer made Izuku gulped and Katsuki sneered. The explosive blonde let go of Midoriya's collar and started to erupt small explosions in his hands. Noticing the quirk being shown, Creed walked closer to the punk who's doing a lousy job at being threatening. The two glaring blondes were finally in front of each other. Their eyes give the other as much hatred as possible.

"Tough talk for some piece a shit Gaijin. Just why the hell should I take orders from you?", remarked a seathing Katsuki.

"Listen. Just hand over Izuku and I don't have to give you the humility that your daddy was too much of a pussy to give you", said Creed.

Izuku and the two goons were both in shock at this foreigner's guts. The green hair fanboy himself just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his apartment neighbor crazy or something? At that point, Katsuki just snapped.

"You bast-"

POW

Time froze right for Izuku as he witnessed something unbelievable. Katsuki didn't finish his insult as the world went black for him. The two goons behind him were frozen in anxiety as the so called alpha of Aldera was knocked out by a single punch.

"Punk", said Creed as he spat out some saliva at Katsuki's coat. He then looked straight to see Katsuki's goons shaking and about to piss themselves.

Creed smirked at their expressions and made a long inhale with his nose.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAR

With a mighty lion-like roar, Creed scared the two goons shitless as they ran off screaming. He then looked to his left to see Izuku eyes widen and also shaking. He didn't like this sight. In his mind, he planned that eventually he beat a backbone into Izuku and show him the type of man he needs to be. With that, he grabbed Izuku's left sleeve and dragged him out the school property.

"Let's go", Creed exacerbated.

"W-wait, what about Kacchan? We can't just leave him there", Izuku said worryingly.

Creed stopped his walking and let go of Izuku's sleeve. He then walked toward Katsuki's unconscious form and grabbed the punk's collar. With only a fraction of his strength, he hurled Katsuki into the tree where they finally met personally. Katsuki was tangled heavily in branches and leaves. Seeing that the explosive bastards were well hidden in the tree, Creed had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"There, he's safe. I'm sure he'll be fine later. So start walking, I want to get home", said Creed as he walked past Izuku. Izuku wanted to question him, but knew that this situation was completely out of his control and just caught up with Creed. They walked in silence for awhile until Creed decided to tell him what needed to be said.

"You don't have to put up with that, you know", said Creed who kept his eyes forward.

Izuku looked at him. He wanted to feign ignorance but knew Creed would fall for such a pathetic attempt. He just lowered his eyes to the sidewalk as they walked. "I know", said Izuku.

"I'm not going to ask why you let him do that to you, but I do want to know just how you can go throughout the day being bullied every damn week", said Creed.

Izuku thought about it himself. How has he lasted this long? There were times when he could feel defeat and the notions of giving up crawl all over. Pulling him to the deep abyss of depression. It was on that rooftop with All-Might when he said that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. When All-Might said that, he came so close. So close to giving up. However, it was also on that day that his drive to pursue his dream had been ignited further than ever before. When nowhere else could have given him the resolve his heart ached for, out of nowhere during that sludge villain's attack a vigilante of all people was the one person who told him that his dream can still be a reality. Those words that came from him still echoed in his head.

"Quirkless."

"You're quirkless, yet you would run into hell and not give a damn what would happen."

"Although you don't have powers, you have guts and that's all that's needed to be a hero."

And if that wasn't memorable enough, All-Might had sought him on his way back home and gave him an offer that he just couldn't refuse. To be the successor to his quirk, One for All. Being under his wing has now given him a goal that he had worked through for all these months. To prepare his body to be a worthy vessel for All-Might's power and to wield it for his dream of graduating U.A. and becoming the next great hero. Maybe that was it now? That has become his rock. Thanks to All-Might, he will keep going and make his dream a reality.

"Creed-san, do you believe that dreams can come true?", asked Izuku to the blonde Canadian next to him.

Creed looked to Izuku, but remained silent. This signaled Izuku to continue talking. The green haired fanboy turned to his foreign neighbor and revealed what has kept him so driven that he could tolerate the pain and abuse.

"As long as I can remember, I have always admired the pro-heroes out there in the world. Ever since elementary school, I have made hero journals that hold all the research I had gathered from watching so many heroes performing their heroics. These journals I've made are what I was hoping to rely on as I work my way to becoming a hero, but something happened to me months ago to rethink that plan. It was on that day that I swore that no matter what I won't give up on my dream of becoming a hero. I want to know no fear and save people with a smile. I want to be a legendary hero, just like All-Might."

Izuku's speech was all Creed needed to hear. Processing his neighbor's word in his head, Creed could finally understand just what kind of person Izuku was. In a way, he was another Logan. Another lost kid who just got the shit end of a deal given to him by life. Much him and the other guys getting brought in by Carter, Izuku must have found a reason for living through All-Might.

This confession from Midoriya had also given Creed something to realize. Izuku's eyes… they had child-like innocence and a pure light. Those things were long since removed from Creed's own eyes.

Izuku then turned to Creed, waiting for a reply to his resolve. He was instead hearing a small chuckle and a calm hand on his shoulders.

"You know, to any sane person, that might be the cheesiest speech they ever heard." Izuku felt a bit saddened by that. "But. I've heard worse.", continued Creed which made Izuku perk up.

"It's guys like you that make this world bearable, Izuku. You know what it's like. To be tossed to the side as others just take what they want and barely leave you anything. You're a wolf pup left behind by his pack, but you clawed out of the snow and will someday become your own alpha. At the risk of sounding cheesy myself… Izuku Midoriya, I believe you deserve to be a hero", proclaimed Creed.

The words that came out of the Canadian were aspiring to the green haired fanboy. A warmth emanated within Midoriya, a warmth that only a true friend could give to someone. That warmth was then diminished when Creed uttered his next words.

"All-Might made the right choice when he chose you to inherit his quirk", said a stern Creed.

At those words, all color left Izuku's face as he stared at Creed in shock. Just how? 'How could Creed-san have found out about me and All-Might?', thought Izuku. He got his answer when Creed gave his explanation.

"The truth is, Izuku, that I've been watching you for some time now. You remember that special education I told you about. The one that Logan and I had before coming to Japan", said Creed.

Izuku nervously nodded. Creed then pulled something out of his pocket. He then revealed it to Izuku who went even paler at what was seeing. In the Canadian's hand, he held out a SHIELD agent badge.

"Well, I lied about that. My name is Victor Creed, designation "Sabretooth". I'm an elite member of the SHIELD Youth Department. Four other dickheads and myself were actually sent here under directing orders of Director Carter to assist the Japanese division in their investigation of two quirk anomalies, one of them specifically being All-Might. We were planning on just observing this year's student boy when the entrance exam had been settled. When rumors of All-Might becoming a teacher for this year had been confirmed to us, we had made theories of why he would even bother taking up the job. One possibility keeps coming up. The number one hero could be looking for an apprentice. So where else would he get than the best hero school in Japan. This was going to be our plan, but something unexpected happened. You", explained Creed.

Izuku swallowed a lump at that last part. "So… is that why you moved next to me? T-to keep an eye on me?", he asked nervously.

"Actually, that was luck. The fact that I would end up being neighbors with you was a miracle on its own. Seriously though, I found out about you and All-Might when I picked up his scent mixed with yours. My mutation quirk enhances my senses, that includes scent tracking. So believe me when I say that you smell way too much like him", said Creed as he pocketed his badge.

"S-so what now? Are you going to take me away to some place and do a test on me?", asked Izuku who didn't like where this situation was heading.

"No, I'm not. Listen to me very carefully Izuku, there's a reason why SHIELD is interested in All-Might. But right now, I won't explain the details to you. Just know this, whatever you and All-Might are up, SHIELD completely supports it. It goes without saying that society today depends on All-Might. Hell, it pretty much at this point that guy's fandom has become those geeky cults that does nothing but worship the guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a part of those die hard fanclubs", said Creed.

Izuku had an embarrassed flush at that comment. He won't deny that he was no doubt an All-Might admirer, but he just wished that it wasn't the only noticeable quality to him.

"Other than all that stuff, the mission has now changed. Now that you're confirmed to be All-Might's successor, I and the three dickheads I mentioned before are going to be put into roles to help make watching over you easier. So yeah, thanks to you the four of us are going to be attending U.A. Academy as a first-year student", said Creed.

That statement left Izuku speechless. He would be attending U.A. with four SHIELD agents tailing in his own classroom. Something then came into realization for Izuku.

"W-wait, what if I failed the entrance exam? What will you guys do then?", asked Izuku who still held his current level of anxiety.

"Whether you passed or not, we're still going to keep an eye on you. You may not believe it, but us at SHIELD really hope you can stand up to the plate and prove to us that All-Might didn't make a mistake. Like I said, SHIELD knows that society needs All-Might as a pillar for the current world order. Honestly, I hate to be you right now", said Creed.

Izuku looked down to the concrete. Something panged at his heart at that last statement. His neighbor was right. All-Might, the number one hero, chose him as his Successor. The training. The endurance. Each time to pick himself up from every abuse. But now this, an organization like SHIELD wants him to make it. He's flattered, but this is just too much pressure. It's almost disturbing to imagine being a hero in training while a powerful international group is observing his every move. Is this some sick joke that life wants to stack upon the rest of his problems?

"You want to know what's funny? I'm not supposed to tell you any of this. It's against SHIELD regulation to give classified information to a civilian. Once Jimmy finds out, he's probably going to put on janitor duty again", said a nonchalant Creed.

Izuku shifted from being filled with anxiety to being completely surprised. His neighbor who turns out to be a SHIELD agent had just broken one of their most important rules and for him of all people.

"Why, Creed-san? If you knew you'd be in trouble for breaking that regulation, then why tell me any of this?", asked a now worried Izuku.

"Well… It's because it's you I'm talking to. This mission of being a U.A. student revolves around you, so it only makes sense to give you the heads up. It wouldn't feel right to keep you in the dark", answered Creed.

"I see, but-", Izuku was then cut off by Creed.

"No buts. Don't make yourself feel like a burden. I've pretty much gotten used to this kind of shit by now. Just understand this, I'm with you on this. Do your best to be the next All-Might and I'll make sure shit doesn't the fan. Starting today, I'm not just your next door but your bodyguard. Once you master All-Might's power, I'll only be your bodyguard until graduation. You and I are pretty much stuck together for the next three years. Understand?", said Creed.

Taking everything in, Izuku could understand where Creed was coming from.

"I understand, Creed-san", said Izuku with resolution in his eyes.

A smirk then appeared on Creed's face and he let out a satisfied grunt. "Damn straight. Well, let's get going. I'm sure your mother and Logan are waiting for us", said Creed as he walked ahead of Midoriya. Said green haired fanboy kept up at a brisk pace. Undenounced to Creed, Izuku would make his own observation of the Canadian. If there was one thing that he could tell about his foreign neighbor and soon to be classmate is that through the brash behavior and blunt language held a confident stature that backs down to know one. In a way, it was like Katsuki, but something else entirely. Izuku smiled as he could see a friend in Victor Creed.

And like that, the day of the Entrance Exam had come and Izuku Midoriya stood in front of the school that had worked so hard to prepare for. After the final stretch of his hellish training on that beach, he was gifted a strand of All-Might and, much to his dismay, swallowed it to officially inherit the power of the number one hero. As he was still mentally coping with the fact that he just swallowed hair, he felt a hard but gentle hand placed on his left shoulder. He turned to see a smirking Victor Creed carrying a black military-style backpack. He was also wearing a dark brown lumberjack flannel with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and brown boots.

"Morning Izuku", greeted a confident Creed.

"O-oh uh, good morning Creed-san", Izuku greeted in return.

"I noticed you weren't on the train with Logan and me. I could only guess you know who drove you here after finally getting that beach cleaned, right?", pondered Creed.

"Yeah, my body is finally a good enough vessel for One for All. I just have to pass the entrance exam and into the U.A. if I'm going to learn how to use it", confirmed Izuku.

'One for All. so that's the name of All-Might's power', thought Creed.

"Anyway Izuku, you and I are going to have to hold back for a bit. There are three guys I want you to meet. Just like me, they were assigned to this mission of being U.A. students to keep an eye on you", suggested Creed.

"Really, so what are they like? Not to sound rude, but how are you and those three agents of SHIELD? You told me weeks ago that you are an elite member of the youth department, so that could only mean that they are too", said Izuku.

"You'd be right then. The four of us are actually an elite four-man squad. Seeing how we were the best in the youth department, it only made sense that they would send their best to represent them. For that other question, I'm in SHIELD cause I'm the goddamn greatest. If there's a job, I always get it done", said a confident Creed.

Izuku sweat dropped at that rather egotistical remark. "So what about your teammates? How are they also elite agents?", asked Izuku.

"Oh, those assholes. Well, one's a monster, one's a magnet, and the last one is both smart and weird. So yeah, the dream team they called us. But enough about them, let's go back to talking about me", said Creed as he would go back to being egotistical.

Izuku was a bit confused on these sudden mannerisms of his foreign neighbor, but thought it was best to just get used to it. He was about to ask Creed on what they might expect from the entrance exam, but was cut off by a very familiar and violent voice.

"Deku"

Izuku stood straight and his spine tingled, while Creed remained unfazed and with a scowl slowly forming. Izuku then turned to see his quote on quote childhood friend walking towards him.

"Kacchan!?", squeaked Izuku.

"Don't stand in my way, or do you wanna fucking die", scowled Katsuki.

Izuku jolted back and started stammering. "U-uh, hi Kacchan. G-good morning and let-", Izuku was going to finish his greeting until Creed's right hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Izuku, don't stutter man. Fucks like him feed off that shit", said Creed as he turned to face the explosive blonde.

At the sight of the foreigner, Katsuki's glare intensified as he remembered what this damn gaijin did to him weeks ago. Between then and now, he had wanted to find this damn shaggy haired caveman incinerate him in his explosions. To think, him, Katsuki Bakugo, a future number one hero, would be knocked out with a single punch by some freak from the otherside of the world.

"The hell are you doing here with the nerd, Gaijin? Finally decide to show your face so I can blow it away", Katsuki said menacingly.

"As much as I do want to kick your ass again, firecracker. I'm here for something more important and that's getting into this shit academy with my small friend here. Not to mention there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop us",said a smirking Creed who had a clawed hand on Izuku's head.

The anger that Katsuki held for the gaijin was so intense that a vein appeared on the side of his head. Oh how he wanted to just engulf the bastard and the nerd in a fiery explosion. However, the gaijin had a point. If he was going to be the next number one hero, then the entrance exam was the first step. So right now, he can't focus on these losers.

"Just don't get in my way gaijin, otherwise both you and Deku will regret it", said Katsuki as he shoved through Izuku and Creed.

Izuku just remained nervous at the departing Katsuki as many of the applicants had begun to murmur of the sludge villain incident a year back. That nervousness then shifted into astonishment at his Canadian friend who just kept his calm scowl at Bakugo. Thinking back to their earlier discussion and to their talk weeks ago, he could feel massive weight being placed on his shoulders, but a surge of motivation is what's keeping him up. All-Might, his all time favourite hero and now mentor, and there's SHIELD, an international organization that protects the world. They wished for him to master One for All, so he'll do just that. Looking to his dream school, he will go and make his dream a reality.

Unfortunately, he trips on the first step and was about to hit the floor. Creed however saw this coming and decides to let Izuku fall. This was his way of punishing Izuku for being clumsy on the first day of the mission. That was when his nose picked up a new scent that was coming towards them. Strawberries mixed with peach, probably the shampoo, and oddly enough a slight hint of mochi. He turned to see who it was and he had to admit, 'not bad'.

Before his face could hit the floor, Izuku was shocked to see that he hadn't made impact and began to float.

"You all right?", said a girl's voice.

Between the two boys stood a brown haired girl who held the most innocence that Creed had ever seen in a person. She had a cute round face with noticeable pink flushed cheeks. She then pressed her hands together which caused Izuku to stop levitating.

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?", said the girl cheerfully.

Izuku tried to respond back to the pretty girl in front of him, but could only let out small stutters. After his pathetic attempt, the brunette girl then said her farewell and walked away from the two boys to head to the lecture hall. Creed, who had decided to stay away from the girl's sights, went back to his green headed neighbor to see how he had processed such a weak effort at talking to a girl. Unbelievably, the expression on Izuku's face said otherwise. Creed stood there dumbfounded that the guy next to him thought that all that stuttering was something to be proud of.

'This is the guy that I'm going to be stuck with for the next three years', thought Creed as grid began to well up at the thought of how his new Japanese high school life is going to be. He then tapped on Izuku's arm to get his attention.

"Buddy, as much as I do like wasting my time with admiring the fine selections of our current market, I think it's best you stay focused on the exam if you're ever going to get into U.A. understand?", said Creed.

"Oh um, right", said a flushed Izuku. His flush then deepened when he realized what Creed had just insinuated.

"W-wait, Creed-san. It's not like that at all, it's just that she seems really nice and I just never been able to talk to a girl before", said a nervous Izuku.

"Hey man, I get it. Just be sure to think with your noggin first before you let your dog downstairs do the talking for you. Woof woof, am I right?", said a smirking Creed as Izuku felt his face burning with embarrassment. He really needs to start getting used to his Canadian Friend's bluntness.

Before the two could continue with their talk of the female gender, their attention was then brought somewhere else as someone with a New York accent called out to them, specifically to Creed.

"Yo Sabretooth, we're here", called out a tall, muscular brown-haired boy dressed in black sneakers, blue jeans, and a white sleeveless hoodie with a black shirt underneath. Next to said boy were two other boys who each held features of European descent and wore long coats over an all-black attire. To the left walked a boy with long white hair and wore a dark purple long coat. To the right walked a boy with brown hair that was longer than the taller American boy and wore a dark green long coat. The gathering of four foreign teenage boys had drawn looks from the other applicants, but Izuku paid no mind to it as he realized who these could be.

"About time you assholes showed up. The damn exam was to start, and we've been waiting in the cold for you fucks", said an irritated Creed. Noticing that they're the only ones outside, he then turned to Izuku to finally introduce him to his team.

"Well Izuku, these are the guys I was talking about. Well assholes, this is the guy I was talking about", introduced Creed. The three foreign boys then looked at Izuku who flinched at their eye contact. Nevertheless, he regained his confidence and greeted them.

"H-hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you all", said Izuku with a nervous smile. Their responses were unnerving as all Izuku got were silence and looks.

The American boy held a face of nonchalant uncertainty. The European boys to his sides each gave the fanboy a cold calculative look and felt like they were analyzing his soul. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Is this really the boy that's going to be the next All-Might?", asked an unimpressed Doom

"Do I look like a liar, Doom?", challenged Creed.

"Your history says otherwise", countered Erik.

"Look guys, can we not argue about this right now. It's way too early in the morning and I seriously don't think our new friend here likes the situation either. I also don't think he can understand us, because we've been talking english over him", said an annoyed Eddie Brock who gestured to Izuku. All eyes then turned to said boy who was shaking in place from the nervousness. That nervousness then shifted into surprise when Doom held out his SHIELD communicator that flashed a green light.

"The biomatrix confirmed it. He is holding All-Might's power. It seems to have accepted him as a vessel, but the genetic bonds are unstable. How unfortunate considering today's occasion", explained Doom.

"Nevertheless, introductions are in order", surmised Erik.

"YES, thank you. Can we not talk about the damn mission? We're already going to be living it for the next three years. Just hurry up and speak Japanese to the guy before he gets more lost", said Creed.

All eyes then go to Doom. "what", he sighed.

"Leaders lead", said Eddie.

"Fine. Izuku Midoriya, as you are aware from whatever Creed has told you, the three of us and him are a part of the SHIELD youth department. A minor branch of the international organization designed to train pre-teens and teens who show potential in SHIELD. A majority of our members are those who were irrigantly denied by hero school who hold on to such bleek and stale definitions of what heroism truly is. Nevertheless, we now seek to bridge the gap in the rather less stable relation between SHIELD agents and pro-heroes. For that to be a reality, the department has enlisted the four of us for a three year long assignment to become students of one of the most famous hero schools of the world, that being U.A. Academy. That all changed when we heard of you and All-Might. I am Victor von Doom of Latveria, the leader of our little squad, and I shall be monitoring your quirk progression during our time up until our graduation", greeted Doom.

"Yeah, long speech, boss. I'm Eddie Brock. Queens, New York.", greeted Eddie who wanted to keep it simple.

"Erik Lesher. It has been a long time coming, Midoriya.", greeted Erik.

With introductions settled, the three new arrivals proceeded to the exam. Izuku was now feeling nervous about these new foreign acquaintances. The one named Eddie Brock seems friendly enough, the other two were so serious. He knows that he really shouldn't blame them. There might be a possibility that they are civil war survivors. As a pro-hero fanboy, he has a love for pro-hero everywhere. Thus, the civil wars that have plagued Europe for thirty years is heartbreaking to him. To think, Pro-heroes fighting pro-heroes. Why should that ever happen to any country?

A pat on Izuku's back brought him out of those thoughts as he turned to Creed giving an assuring smirk.

"Don't worry about those dickheads, you'll get used to them. Now let's get in there, can't get you into U.A. just by standing here", said Creed.

Izuku smiled back. "Right. Let's go, Creed-san", said Izuku as the two neighbors proceeded to the entrance Exam.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Working Hard

* * *

leave a comment and give your best critique


	6. Chapter 3 - Working Hard

Author Note: apologies for taking so long with this update. recent events have made major impact to my family, so most of my time has been taken up to provide  
for my siblings. for any that wonder what this chapter might provide, everything will lead up to something that will occur in the later chapters. next update will include  
only a two story structure featuring five of the reincarnated marvel characters. the first story being the introduction of class 1-A in its entirety and their first  
encounter with the four former villains. the second story being Logan and his entry into Somei junior high and the appearance of who he will be with during his time  
in a Japanese middle school.

enjoy and thank you for reading, please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Working Hard

By One Above All

.

.

.

"EVERYONE SAY HEY"

To any that understand what disappointment is in a sensible account. Disappointment is exactly what the four former villains were feeling right then and there as their eyes met the presence of the Voice Hero, Present Mic. they each had mixed feelings of this rambunchist loudass annoyance. The only merit that could give him is the fact that he somehow became a hero.

The sight of him alone had already foreshadowed to Victor von Doom that the people of this school will make each day for him an absolute torture. 'Oh, how the educational system in this country has fallen', thought the Latverian.

Eddie Brock could already see future hero training sessions with this guy being filled with nothing but pain for him. 'Great. A guy with a vocal quirk that could give me the biggest headache ever… awesome', sarcastically thought the American.

Erik Lesher had given up on being surprised by anything this second life has to offer. Instead of giving his own discouraging critique on the blonde Japanese man standing on the podium, he just decided to name any hero or villain he could think of that has vocal based powers. 'Black Bolt… Mockingbird… Banshee… damn there was someone else. Some woman that dated Carnage I think', thought the German.

Victor Creed didn't really pay attention to Present Mic as he was mainly putting most of his disappointment towards Izuku who sat to his right. He looked disappointed as Izuku just mumbled on how he listens to Present Mic on the radio each day. 'Seriously Izuku. You are such a pussy ass fanboy, aren't ya', thought the Canadian.

"Oh my god, it's the voice hero, Present Mic. I listen to his radio show everyday of the week. It's so crazy how all the teachers here are all pro-heroes", mumbled Izuku giddly.

Upon hearing that, Creed just covered his face with his right hand with a mix of grief and annoyance. 'Is this seriously the guy that I'm going to be stuck with for the next three years', thought Creed. His thoughts then ended when Present Mic finally decided to explain how the entrance exam will go.

"Alright you rockin boys and girls, you'll be conducting in ten minute long mock battles in super realistic fake urban settings. After I drop the mic here, you'll be heading to your specific battle centers as said in your cards. Sounds good… OKAY", bellied Present Mic.

In almost perfect unison, Izuku, Katsuki, and the four former villains looked at their respected cards to see where they'll be at.

"I see, they're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends", speculated Katsuki.

'A predictable but efficient tactic to weed out the worst from the best. Maybe there is hope for this school yet', thought Doom.

"Hey you right, our examinee numbers are one after another but they have us in different battle centers", examined Izuku.

"Get your eyes off my card. Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you", muttered Katsuki intimidatingly.

Izuku slightly shuddered at hearing that, but shifted to curiosity when Creed gave him a view of his card.

"Forget about Firecracker over there, Izuku. You and I got lucky enough to be placed into the same battle center. Right on, am I right?", said a smirking Creed.

This surprised Izuku for just how coincidental it was. Him and Creed will both be in battle center B. Trying his best to see the cards of the other three foreigners that were squadmates with Creed, he could just make out what letters they were assigned to. The one named Eddie had C, Erik had D, and Doom had E. His attention then switched back to Present Mic who was explaining about the three different mock villains and how they played out in the objective of gaining points to pass.

"But remember folks, you got to keep things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a no go, okay?", warned Present Mic.

"Damn", the former villains thought in annoyance.

It was then that a navy blue-haired spectacle wearing student had risen up with his hand raised.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question", he asked.

"Go ahead", Granted Present Mic.

"On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of yuuei's caliber. The reason we are here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes", he proclaimed.

He then pointed to Izuku and this peeked Creed.

"Additionally, you there with the unkempt hair. You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't take this seriously, then just leave. You're distracting the rest of us", he said sternly.

As snickers could be heard, Izuku was about to mumble an apology. However, Creed wasn't going to let him. He stood up and bellowed his blunt opinion.

"You want to know what else is fucking distracting? Four-eyed dicks with sticks up their asses who won't shut the fuck up. So do us a favor and SIT BACK DOWN", aggravated Creed.

This aggression stunned the other examinees, especially the glasses wearing student. None have expected this type of foreigner to appear in the yuuei's entrance exam. One so angry and brash couldn't have come this far from his home country just to get into Yuuei. Izuku himself was also stunned by Creed involvement. Although his Canadian friend was hostile in his statement, it was still nice of Creed to defend him. Doom, Erik, and Eddie were slightly surprised by this. It was the first time Creed actually defended someone that wasn't Logan.

Before things could have been more heated, Present Mic regained all attention on him.

"Alright Alright, let's all cool down. For that error you mention, Examinee 7111. The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points. They're pretty much just obstacles to slow you down. Kind of like in those video games", explained Present Mic.

"I see. Thank you very much! I apologized for being rude!", apologized glasses.

"Whatever", muttered Creed as he sat back down.

After some more explanation of the points system and an odd quote from some Napoleon hero that the former villains didn't much care for, the orientation ended and the four had been separated to their respected battle center. As they were informed, the battle centers actually are fake cities constructed for quirks to be tested in urban settings. The four weren't impressed though, for they know what they have to do here. Put up a good show and pass like the rest of these amateurs. With their powers and skills, this was going to be easy. However, one of them had the unfortunate fate of helping out a certain green-haired fanboy.

"Izuku, will you stop shaking man. Honestly, you're going to make yourself look even more weak to these assholes" said Creed who wore combat boots, cargos, tanktop, and fingerless gloves.

"Creed-san, how are you not nervous about this? We're going to be competing for points and I still haven't gained control over my quirk yet", said a worried Izuku.

"First off, I'm never nervous. Second, it isn't going to help you to just lose every ounce of confidence in yourself every damn minute. Yeah, you still haven't gotten used to your power yet, but at this point you don't really have a choice right now. You only got ten minute to get more than fifty, get that and you're in yuuei", explained Creed.

"That easier said than done, Creed-san. What if I really don't pass this? What then?", asked Izuku.

"Look, it's either you pass or you don't. You're either going to get into yuuei or we'll just have to ship you off to SHIELD, and knowing you it's probably best to keep you home. Right?", said Creed.

"Right", answered Izuku.

"Good, now relax. Honestly, you're making me look bad. Plus, you're not the only one who has to get points. Although a friend in SHIELD had secured spots in the hero course for me and the guys, we need to make it look like we earned our way in. it all comes down to the five of us getting into the hero course and helping you get better with your new powers", said Creed.

"Okay, I understand. I just have to remember that this is where All-Might graduated from, so I have to get in and graduate like he did", said Izuku.

"Finally, there's that confidence. Even if it is small. Look, there's the babe from the entrance, why not boost the ego while you're at it, tiger. See if you have a chance", said a smirking Creed.

"Do you have to be so crude right now, Creed-san? It's not like that at all, we barely know each other. But… I guess I should thank her for earlier", said Izuku, who got nervous.

As he walked towards the brown-haired girl, the glasses wearing student noticed him and decided to confront him.

"I see what you're up to. You're planning to measure that girl's power of concentration. Who exactly are you, my friend? You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?", he asked sternly as he had a grip on Izuku's left shoulder.

"W-who?! Me?! I just-", Izuku was then cut off when Creed gripped his right shoulder and glared at glasses.

"So that's how you feel, uh four-eyes? Well, how about this? What if he doesn't give a shit what you think? For all we know, you're probably an asshole who's in for himself", said Creed who was getting real tired of this glasses wearing punk.

They both glared at each other as Izuku could feel their grips on him tighten. Anxiety began to well up inside him, until…

"BEGIN", announced Present Mic.

And just like that, every examinee in battle center B took off running into the simulated city to battle their mock villains. Izuku felt a hard tug from the back of his sweatjacket's collar as he was dragged into the city by Creed.

"Alright, Izuku. This is it, time to pass. Just remember what I told you and don't fuck it up by being a scared little bitch", ordered Creed as Izuku was able to start running on his own.

"B-but Creed-san", said Izuku

"JUST DO YOUR BEST, DAMN IT", yelled Creed as he ran to a stop sign and used it as a means of jumping off it to gain a higher distance up a wall. Once making contact with the concrete, his nails dug deep and he began climbing. As he made it to the rooftop, he then jumped to each building top to gain more ground. Izuku just stood there slacked jawed at Creed's athleticism. He then remembered why he was there and took off running to gain his points. Unfortunately, the rest of his time in the exam would be considered by most as a pathetic display of humanity's mental invulnerability. Unknown to him and definitely known to Creed, three other boys were having a far better progress in their exam.

… meanwhile in the other battle centers …

On the entrance of battle center C, Eddie Brock looked at the massive doors as he munched on a Crunch bar. He was really lucky that Jimmy had gotten imported Crunch bars delivered to his apartment from the States. For his battle clothes, he wore black boots, black cargos, black tank top, and his sleeveless white hoodie. He had already decided to not use his full Venom form. Instead, he'll form the symbiote biomass to his arms and legs to fight the robots of the exam. After eating his candy bar, he then rolled his shoulders and thought back to the last nine months in this Asian country. His vigilante runs had given him the training he needed for this exam and it was more than useful in giving me the lay of the land. Having full mastery of his symbiote abilities once again, this whole exam would be more than easy to pass. Sure, he was a SHIELD agent. It was his mission to keep an eye on this Izuku kid and graduate yuuei in three years. But what about after that? Yeah, a SHIELD agent gets paid better, but with a pro-hero license he could have some means of a normal life. The life of a villain was now a dead organ to him, the life of a hero was going to be his true gamble, and the life of a normal man… well, that was thrown away when the memory of losing Dylan came back to him. Not to mention there was that diet of his, as well as the cannibalistic tendencies he forces down. Even though it wasn't going to be possible to be just a normal guy and just live a regular human life, it wasn't like he doesn't dream of it. Then again, in the current earth he now lives on, normal doesn't seem to be the norm. Almost everyone has powers in this world. He should feel like he fits in, but truly he doesn't. Even in the body of a teenage boy version of himself, he still feels like a man in his thirties. It definitely didn't help that he was probably the only American in this group of Japanese highschoolers.

Eddie Brock then decides to just walk past the other examinees and put himself in front of the crowd. He thought that this might give a quicker edge to get his points faster and get this whole thing done with, but he soon regrets this as he could feel the eyes of the other applicants staring at him. With the Japanese lessons he got from Jimmy, he could understand the murmuring and with his quirk Emotion Sonar he could pretty much feel what they thought of him.

"That's one tall gaijin"

"He's kinda scary"

"Hey, wasn't he with that one really rude foreigner"

"Look at how this bastard carries himself, he's going to be trouble"

Eddie closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. He could really go without the commentary right now. Seriously, the announcer couldn't just say GO already. The only bright side to this exam thing is that he could let loose on the robots. He wasn't really excited, just tired. The anxiety, nervousness, and excitement that was emitting from the other applicants was really starting to get to him. Then again, he was surrounded by other teenagers. It was way more peaceful back at his apartment. Honestly, where was the calm?

That's when he felt it. A calmness that came out of nowhere. It was coming from someone. But… who?

"You seem really tired. Is that why you have that constant scowl?", it was a girl.

Opening his eyes, he turned to his face to see the source of the calmness and saw nothing except for a bob of dark green hair in the lower corner of his eye. Lowering his gaze, His face then turned from a slight scowl to slight surprise as his blues eye locked with two big black eyes. Standing to his right, a girl that is smaller than him by a foot had her head tilted and tongue sticking out. The two different worlds just stood and stared at each other as if time stood still. It broke when the girl spoke.

"You okay?", she asked.

Eddie blinked and realized what the current reality was. "Frog" was all that was in his mind. Thankfully, he wasn't saying it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just tired", Eddie answered as his heart finally started beating again.

This girl was something else when the New Yorker had glanced her way. His quirk was telling him that she was so calming. Almost as if she knew that all that was behind the huge metal doors was an oasis. Maybe he was overthinking it. What was truly off was just how she came out of nowhere within the radius of his quirk. It was probably because he focused too much on the negative emotions around. So much so that the peacefulness that this frog girl was giving out was just so bizzare to him. Right now, he needs to focus on the exam.

"You're far from home, aren't you? What part of the world are you from?", the frog girl spoke again.

Eddie's mind paused once again as that voice hit his ears. This caused him to speak back involuntarily.

"America. Specifically Queens, New York", he answered back.

"That is far, how long have you been in Japan?", she asked.

"Nine months now, I've been living in an apartment during that time. So far, it has been good. This place has so many surprises", he answered.

"Happy to hear it", she said.

Eddie's mind had come back to him and realized what he just did. 'The hell?! Did I just talk?! It didn't even came to me that I did', he thought to himself. Steeling himself once again for the exam. However, his mouth then did something he didn't expect.

"I'm Eddie Brock, nice to meet you", said Eddie.

'What am I doing?!', he thought.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, but just call me Tsuyu. It's nice to meet you too", the girl named Tsuyu said.

'Tsuyu, that's her name', Eddie thought.

"Let's do our best, Okay", she said.

"Yeah, let's do that", said Eddie.

With his back straight and his mind regaining its focus, Eddie Brock looked straight at the doors and inhaled some air. Filling his lungs with oxygen, the black symbiote biomass had started crawling from his shoulders and belt line to cover his limbs. This display caught the eye of everyone around him, even Tsuyu. It was then that the announcer finally spoke.

"BEGIN"

As soon as the light peered out of the metal doors, Eddie Brock then shot out two lines of webbing from the white patches on the back of his hands. The two web lines made contact with the doors to which he pulled hard to launch himself into the fake city at great speed. Not caring for whoever was behind him at that moment, he just kept pulling harder and harder with every web swing to be ahead of them all. He then stopped web swinging and began to run on the walls horizontally when he spotted a group of mock villains. Shooting out a web at the nearest one, he pulled it towards him as he was mid-air. He had then performed a strong left hook that tore the robot's head off. Attaching a web to the ruined robot, he would swing it to any of the other robots and cause a chain explosion.

Once Eddie landed on the ground, the last surviving robot of the group emerged from the smoke and tried to hit the American with its only arm. However, Eddie caught it in time and tore the arm off. He then threw it back at the robot which exploded upon impact. Being done with his first group of robots, he then moved on to the next group and so on. He would leave trails of dismembered robot parts with predatorial-like efficiency and incredible acrobatics. Many of the examinees in battle center C were bewildered by how powerful and fast the American was. Some were even a bit discouraged because this foreigner had destroyed most of the robots before they could. Fortunately, a certain Frog girl was able to gain enough points to pass during her part in the exam she had sometimes witnessed to impressive displays of her recent American acquaintance. It was safe to say that she was astonished even if her face didn't show it.

Coming up to his fiftieth robot, Eddie freefalled towards it while turning his hands into blades. With a spin and battle cry, he had become a rotating saw of sharp black biomass that diced the mock villain into two separate pieces vertically. Straightening his back and inhaling air, Eddie didn't really much notice the robot exploding next to him. Dusting the debris off his shoulder, he exhaled in satisfaction that he had gained just enough points to get into yuuei. His thoughts were then interrupted by what could be heard as loud metallic stomps.

… meanwhile in battle Center D …

Erik Lesher could feel boredom rising ever so slowly in his core. He didn't have the patience nor the expense to chat with any of the other applicants. Dressing his lower body, he wore SHIELD regulated navy-blue cargos and SHIELD stealth boots. Dressing his upper body, he wore a black sleeveless baggy top that revealed sides of his chest. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves. Getting out a hair-band, he then pulls back his long white hair and makes it into a ponytail. After this, he began stretching his arms and cracking his neck. He figured there wouldn't be any need to run the whole way considering flying would give him the advantage. As Creed would say, "it's not showing off if it helps you". A saying that he would blatantly use, but nevertheless will serve as Erik's way being more promising among the blite that was around him.

Erik would then walk through the crowd and ignore the looks he got his way. He wondered if the guys had the same reaction from their group as well. Through small glances, he could show that the people around him show some familiarity with their powers and have gear to support them. Maybe one day, if young Charles wished to pursue a career in education and recreate his past life's Xavier institute, then would it be much like the current hero schools on this Earth? Now with Cain and Xavier at their side, Erik had felt some clarity blessed his mind. An opportunity to make amends with his old friend was something he wouldn't dare refuse in this second life. He will have plenty of time to watch him grow up once Hydra is dead.

As he thought of what his future might hold, Erik was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an odd murmur from one of the female applicants. With the Japanese lessons from Jimmy Woo, he was able to understand what she said.

"Hey, look at that foreign boy at the front. He kinda looks like one of those European punk rock boys.", she said.

Looking down at his attire, he didn't think that he would appear in such a way. He just wore what would be comfortable for the exam. Thinking back now, he does recall certain aspects of himself that were very comparable to his former-self. The new style. The attraction to a hobby in cooking. As well as the side research into a scholarship for a child psychology degree. These peculiar contrasts in his being were definite. He's amazed that it took him this long to notice. For now though, he has other things to focus on. The mission is to get into yuuei and graduate. This Izuku Midoriya will just have to get his support from Doom and Creed. For this Master of Magnetism has his mind set on completely terminating Hydra from existence.

"BEGIN"

The announcer bellowed and Erik Lesher used his manipulation over electromagnetic fields to burst himself from the crowd like a projectile from a railgun. The force and speed he projected upon himself left a sonic boom that froze the other applicants in their place. They were stunned by the kinetic force and all felt the shock in their bones.

"What the hell was that?!", an applicant shouted.

"Man, what quirk does that guy have?!"

"Oh crap, with speed like that, he's probably going to get all the mock villains"

They all rushed into the fake city and were in disbelief for the piles of destroyed robots that were everywhere. It took awhile, but some were able to gain points by finding mock villains that actually fled from the white-haired foreigner. Almost as if they were reprogrammed to seek the other applicants before they get destroyed. Noticing the odd behavior of these machines, Erik came to the realization the staff had signaled a new protocol into the robots. He could only guess that the Principal of yuuei is one of the judges and had installed countermeasures to ensure that there would be a fair exam rating due to his magnetic powers. Which means the meeting that the principal and JimmyWoo had was taken into consideration.

'Fair enough. With someone like myself in the exam, it wouldn't be fair for the other examinees. It doesn't matter now. I've already gained 68 villain points in the first six of this little test. I might as well…', thought Erik until he was caught off by the sight of a stray robot appearing out of a building.

With great speed, Erik flew straight at the robot and dismembered it with a magnetic blast from his palm.

'Scratch that. 69 villain points', he thought.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD"

Hearing a loud voice to his left, Erik turns his head to see an angry metallic skin Japanese teen with ridiculously big eyelashes. A part of Erik had even humored that this might be Colossus's other universe counterpart.

"It's bad enough you took most of the mock villains, but are you really going to steal other people's points", said the steel skinned teen. His complaining was then halted when he felt a weightless sensation around his body. He finds himself floating in the air. He looks back at the foreigner who currently has his hand out. Said foreigner then twirled his index finger which caused the metallic teen to spin around.

"What the hell?! Wait, you're doing this? Just what the hell is your quirk anyway?", the metallic teen demanded to know.

'Ah yes, that cover story we all agreed on to where our real powers would be considered as quirk. That's going to be annoying to remember', Erik remembered.

"My quirk is ferromagnetism manipulation. From what I'm sensing from your skin, you're covered in a layer of steel, a well known iron-based metal. Let this experience be branded into your mind that for when the time comes for the possibility of you and I locked in battle. You will absolutely lose", Erik said as he dropped the metal skinned teen on his bottom. Said teen looked back up to see Erik floating away.

"Oh, and my name is Erik Lesher. If you were wondering", he said as he flew from the area.

With two minutes remaining, the master of magnetism had decided to spend the remainder of his time observing the other applicants from the top of the fake city's tallest building. From his view, it seemed some of the applicants were able to get enough to pass the exam. Everything has seemed to be resoluting as the exam reaches its conclusion. Until loud stomping could be heard.

… Meanwhile in Battle Center E …

Disappointment. That very feeling is what filled Victor von Doom currently. The degenerates that were around him were just embarrassing and pathetic. They spoke of excitement and dreams when clearly they haven't met the true cruelty of reality. The life of a so called hero isn't flights of fancy. It's torture. Having to keep the status quo of a society that depends on your existence to battle those corruption and bloodthirst. If these hormone filled adolescents do wish to prove themselves to be the next generation of heroes, then they'll just have to prove that they could gain more points than him.

Placing on a pair of customized glasses, Doom flicked a hair trigger on the rim which activated the hidden vision enhancement hud on the lens. The glasses themselves had the biomatrix software installed into them. With it, he can now identify the quirks of the Japanese teenagers that are with him. The variety in front of him was very lackluster. The ones that seem to hold any form of potential are the two individuals in the front of the crowd. A mister Shishida and a miss Toru. A beast-like quirk and an involuntary invisibility quirk. The former is close to being another earth counterpart to Henry McCoy and the latter is much too far from being a counterpart to a certain blonde he knows dearly.

'Damn you, Richards', Doom thought to himself.

Putting past grudges aside, Doom checks over his attire for the exam. It wore a more modified version of his quirk enhancing uniform that he trained with and wore during their missions in Italy. This version maintains the microfibers that wireless connects to the biomatrix software. Added features will allow the outfit to interlock with the now finished armor. Unlike the previous version's 70 percent, this outfit will now grant him the use of 75 percent of his quirk's power. A minor improvement, but improvement nevertheless.

Refusing to be the last one to enter the false city, Doom made his way to the front of the crowd. As he did, he had gained the attention of a shaven-headed teen who was clearly compensating for something due to them participating without a shirt. The teens over confident personality was showing as he got closer to the Latverian in an attempt to size him up with muscular arms.

Doom noticed a musclebound moron coming his way, but remained focused on the large metal gates with his arms crossed. As if fate wanted him to return to his villainous ways, the annoying teen was now standing next to him was cockyness eminating from his body.

"Say, gaijin, that's some nice threads you got. Do you think looking nice will make you a hero? Because from what I'm seeing, you're a bit scrawny to be a part of this sort of thing", the moron proclaimed with boast.

Doom remained silent and kept his eyes to the metal door.

"What? Can't say anything to me? You probably can't even speak Japanese, can you?", asked the moron.

Doom again remained silent. This irked the muscular teen and made him grab the Latverian's sleeve. This in turn made Doom move his pupils toward the fool that dared to touch him.

"Now you look at me, you damn gaijin. You think you're hot shit just because you're from some other dirt ritten part of the world"

That… was the last straw.

With quick reflexives, Doom captured the fool's offending hand in a vice grip with his left as his right held the neck. The annoying teen gasped for air as he felt a strong pressure being pushed into his Adam's apple. He then felt his neck being lowered slowly to meet eye to eye with the Latverian teen. His Japanese eyes meeting a green glowing, death-filled glare.

"I ignore you, because of the fact that I am just better than you. Remember this, a hero doesn't antagonize their problems for the sake of boast. A hero would grip their problems by the neck and demonstrates just how wide the gap is between their powers, until the opposition realizes that they simply don't stand a chance. This is why I'm going to be a hero and you… well… they could always use more recruitment in the local police", declared Doom in fluent Japanese.

Making his point, Doom pushed the fool to his bottom and walked further to the front of the crowd. The display of skill that was demonstrated was seen by most of the other participants. Some had even backed away to make space for Doom to walk through. The big oaf got back up and was pissed. He tried to confront Doom who knew he might do that, but a hairy teen in glasses had got between them.

"Zuji, that's enough. The exam could start and the last thing you would want is to get caught messing around with a foreign student", the tall teen said.

With that, the one named Zuji backed off and returned back to his original place. Now with the conflict settled, the hairy teen sighed in relief and adjusted his glasses. Unknown to him, the Latverian behind him had been studying his actions.

"This is the boy that the biomatrix scanned from before. Jurota Shishida. The possible Henry McCoy counterpart. The scans display that he's a well-mannered individual with the ability to become a beast of sheer strength and durability. At least now I know there are some with a hold on common sense", Doom thought.

Hoping for no more distractions, Doom brought his focus back to the metal doors and crossed his arms. Slowly taking in some deep breaths, his mind had then entered a sort of mental preparation trans. This mental technique is commonly used by him to think of many equations and possible variables to the present situation. In just a few milliseconds, he had predicted over two hundred ways of how he was going to pass the exam. Of course, the physical, quirk, and combat training provided by his fellow reincarnates in SHIELD. Honestly, just the thought of it. Him, a SHIELD operative. An organization that he has fought against for years. Now, he is one of their elite agents. Truly, his past life and this one was cursed with irony.

"Excuse me"

'Oh for the love of', Doom thought in annoyance. Turning his head to the right, he was met by a bowing Shishida.

"I wished to apologize to you for not preventing the confrontation and for not introducing myself earlier", said the young Shishida.

"To be honest, it doesn't matter to me now. I've known long ago that every country has its own ilk that barely knows their place in this world. And for introduction, you can start anytime you know", explained Doom.

Standing straight up, Shishida offered his hand.

"Very well, I am Jurota Shishida. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance", greeted Jurota.

"Victor von Doom. Latverian", greeted back Doom.

"Latverian. So you're European then"

"Yes, I am. It should be no surprise why I would migrate from my country and enter a Japanese hero school"

"Indeed, I apologize for any losses you may have experienced. I keep up with recent events via the news media. If it means anything, the civil wars that plague the continent are just heartbreaking"

"Yes. it has been for most of my youth and for the last thirty years for everyone else"

The two teens then entered a state of silence as they waited for the exam to begin. Doom hoped that the silence would continue because he didn't want to talk about the events in Europe. His home country was always in his mind during those rainy days. Latveria was never meant to face such hardship, yet it still struggles whether he's on it or not. Here he was participating in some lutecrus exam for some position in a hero course, while his people are suffering in the hands of Hydra. The damn filth dared to step foot on his home and ruin his life to the point where he had to relive the death of his parents. That damn dictator is once again alive. His mother's soul is once again in the clutches of Mephisto. And the only change is that his father didn't died from frostbite, it was murder. He would make them all pay. First, that murderous Baron Zero. Then, the fool tyrant. Next, Hydra. And some day, he will face Mephisto himself.

"But there is hope", said Jurota

Doom was taken out of his thoughts and turned to the hairy teen.

"France and Switzerland have been advocates of world peace for the last thirty years. Last year, Italy had declared that their civil war was over and started rebuilding their communities with the aid of that SHIELD organization. And recently, Finland had finally ended their civil war and established a new form of democracy that runs on a council. With all that, maybe there is hope for your home and the other countries", proclaimed Jurota.

Taking in those words, Doom was reminded of their transactions against Hydra. Northern and southern Italy was liberated by his squad and the ThunderBolts. It is also true that Finland was liberated recently. No doubt thanks to Punisher and his lethal methods. His report confirmed that he and Percy had been locked in a three way battle between their Finland resistance, Hydra loyalists, and a militia of the genetically altered members of the Sons of Da Vinci. The three factions fighting for not just the territory, but for the second Zodiac relic. The Hydra forces were disemated and the Sons fled back into hiding.

'We've been winning and our enemies show weakness, but like roaches they keep coming back. There will be hope for Latveria and it will arrive through my hands alone', thought Doom. With this promise, he turns to Jurota.

"Thank you for your words. Shall we do our best then?", said Doom.

"You're welcome. Let's hope to pass and become heroes", responded Jurota.

"BEGIN"

The exam had begun and Doom unleashed a powerful propulsion of green condense energy from his hands. This action had resulted in him being much ahead of the rest of the crowd as he soared past building to building with his quirk giving levitation and great propelling speed. As he sped through the streets, he spotted a worthy enough group of mock villains to destroy. Landing in the center of the group, he spreads his arms to release a mighty eruption that tore the robots apart. Any that remain functioning crawled pathetically towards him. The survivors were then dismembered by a green blast of condensed particles from Doom's hands.

Once the robots were ruined, Doom examined the conditions of his hands. Green fluorescent veins appeared in his fingers and palms. This was the usual symptom for when he uses 40 percent of his power. Deciding it would be best to quicken his progress to gather points, he goes forward and uses up to 50 percent for the rest of the exam. With ferocity and power, he destroys more and more robots of one area of the fake city til it was time to move to another sector. He would leave ruined machines in his wake and leave a iry green misty trail as he flew.

Doom then arrived at a sight where groups of robots had outnumbered several applicants. Descending to the scene, he summoned a vibrant green mist spiral of condensed particles that levitated all the mock villains and sent hurtling into buildings where upon impact caused a chain of explosions. Some were relieved to finally have breathing space from all the robots, but most were upset that their points were taken.

"Hey you jerk, those were our points."

"Seriously, what a stupid foreigner. He just cost me the exam."

"Damn it. I'm still under twenty points. Way to screw me over, you damn gaijin"

As they bellowed their aggravation towards the Latverian, Doom just couldn't believe this is the generation that he was placed with. In his eyes, they were all simply a bunch of imcompatent children living a fool's dream if truly believed they would amount to anything.

"BE SILENT", roared Doom who used his quirk to augment his voice.

This had all opposition to shut up and jolt back in surprise.

"It doesn't matter me whether any of you pass or not. The fact that all of you had been put into a corner by these pathetic machines is proof enough that none of you should even be allowed to breathe the same air that I do", declared Doom as he flew away.

'The nerve of these rejects. Do I really have to spend the next three years of my life with these annoyances when I should be freeing my homeland. Honestly, is this Izuku Midoriya truly worth it?', Doom furiously argued in his mind until he felt a stinging sensation in his leg.

Landing on a rooftop and slumping to his knees, Doom pulled up his uniform's leggings to see that corrosion had begun to eat away at his legs. Clearing his mind and taking deep breaths, he focused on deactivating his quirk which reversed symptoms and rescinded the Corrosion. As new skin replaced the rusted flakes, he stood back up to perform his mental preparation technique to quickly restore stability to his quirk. Realizing this occurrences, he curses under his breath upon such a simple mistake. Doom doesn't make mistakes.

'Damn it. How could I forget that my emotions play a factor into my quirk. Intense and violent emotions increases the percentage of my quirk while it's active', thought Doom.

Remembering the number of robots he destroyed, Doom estimated that he currently has enough to possibly reach second in the rankings. It had already been decided among the four former villains that if they wanted to not attract too much attention then they would need to be below first place. Of course, Creed had suggested that they might as well show off along the way.

'If my older self had heard of such a plan, then he wouldn't believe what came out of my mouth and demanded for nothing less than total victory', Doom chuckled to himself.

He was then taken out of his thoughts when loud stomping could be heard in the distance.

… Somewhere in a dark room that was lit by monitors …

"Quite the turnout this exam had gotten. Plenty of potential for this year's hero courses", examined Ectoplasm.

"There isn't any doubt about that. We got a member from the Iida Family joining us. Endeavor's own son is on our recommendations list. And from what Nezo has informed us, this partnership that we now have with SHIELD has given four of their best kids from their youth department", said Power Loader.

"But is that a good thing though? The benefits we gain from this partnership is great, but there has to be some risks to be taken account for. Not by some suspicion towards these kids, but to their superiors. SHIELD is a very unpredictable bunch. It's a bit coincidental that they have started a partnership upon the rumors of All-Might being a teacher", said Cementoss.

"On that Cementoss, we agree. I really don't trust SHIELD, no matter the way or form they are involved in. They are a group that hold too many secrets and they just expect us to trust them by giving us benefits that will probably cost us", said Aizawa.

"Still though, it wouldn't hurt to try. We shouldn't really make assumptions when we haven't seen the results yet. These boys they sent us are showing some impressive progress at reaching the rankings", said Midnight.

"It's Ironic that you said that Nemuri, because those four boys already took up the second, third, fourth, and fifth place in the first few minutes of the exam", said Snipe.

The sound of a door opening had brought their discussion to a hold as Principal Nezo and Toshinori Yagi entered the room.

"Sorry that Yagi and I are late, but we had some business to settle with a guest of ours that has come to see the exam with us", said Nezo.

As he said this, Toshinori silently went to his seat and looked through the monitors to find Midoriya. Aizawa was the first to this unusual silence from the number one hero. The sunken eyes and dead-like complection would have a sense of calm and readiness. There was something obviously in his mind to have placed this sudden uneasiness.

"Now then, I'm sure you're all aware that Yuuei Academy has complied to a mutual beneficial partnership with SHIELD and their youth department. Although Vlad King isn't here with us at the moment, I'm sure all of you have heard from Aizawa that we will be having not four but eight of their finest members of their youth department. Four for this year's class 1-A and four four class 1-B", explained Nezo.

"If that's the case, then why are the four that Aizawa is assigned to are participating in the exam? Shouldn't they just be at the recommendation center below us?", asked Ectoplasm

Before Nezo could answer, a new voice had stepped in.

"That could be because we find it best to demonstrate their abilities to give a taste of what is to come in this partnership of ours", said the new voice.

All except Nezo and Toshinori turned to the door and were surprised to see a SHIELD operative entering the room. Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he recognized who it was.

"Greetings to all of you. I am Agent Woo, head director of SHIELD's Japanese division. But please, call me Jimmy", introduced Jimmy Woo.

"I was hoping to never see you again. Just what are you doing here, Woo?", interrogated Aizawa.

"It's nice to see you too, Eraserhead. You're looking tired as usual", said Jimmy.

Aizawa remained silent as he felt his limit with this SHIELD agent had already been reached.

"Where was I? Oh yes, to tell you the truth, we were just here to discuss personal matters regarding All-Might over there. When we heard that our four boys had just started their exam, we just couldn't resist and decided to join you all in watching how the whole thing was going", explained Jimmy.

"You said we. Is there someone else that's visiting us right now?", asked Midnight.

"Oh, right. Would you like to introduce yourself, boss?", said Jimmy as a new figure stepped into the room.

All eyes went wide and hearts stopped beating. Everyone in the room except Nezo and Toshinori tensed up iemencing as standing in between the principal and Jimmy Woo was the main head of SHIELD herself, Director Margaret Carter.

"Good evening everyone. I hope there isn't a problem with me monitoring your future students?", said Carter.

None of them answered her as they were still uncomfortable with such a major political figure among them. Principal Nezo stepped forward to answer her.

"Not at all, Director. Feel free to stay with us for the rest of the exam. From the look of the time and how crowded the battle centers are, we were just about unleashed our zero pointer mock villains", informed Nezo.

"Ah yes, I've heard of the gigantic brute models you would use for these annual exams. A part of me wonders how you and your staff could get away such dangerous obstacles", wondered Carter.

"Good grades and lovely festive events", answered Nezo.

Nezo then walked to his seat to the right of Toshinori as Carter and Jimmy moved to his left. Carter and Toshinori eyed each other, not with caution, but with judgement. Reasoning for such gestures was due to the meeting they had earlier.

… an hour earlier …

"Let us hurry Toshinori, the entrance exam will soon begin and I do wish to see this successor of yours. I do hope he has some control of your quirk so that he may demonstrate his potential", said Nezo as he adjusted his tie. Toshinori sat on the couch opposite of him and drank his usual green tea. Thinking back to the nine months worth of training he and young Midoriya had accomplished, he still worries for the fanboy due to the last minute inheritance of his power. It all comes down to only two factors for Izuku to pass the entrance exam. Pure dumb luck or his outrageous tatical observation. A part of him hopes it will be the former.

"To tell you the truth, sir. We have been through alot in the past year, but all we've accomplished was turning his body into a perfect vessel. We haven't really trained how to use my power with whatever control he might have.", said Toshinori honestly.

"I see. Oh well, let's pray to dumb luck that your successor pass and comes to Yuuei Academy", said a still chipper Nezo. Yagi mentally sweatdropped at that comment.

They then heard knocking at the door. Looking at each other, Nezo shrugged his shoulders signaling Toshinori that he wasn't expecting anyone at this time.

"Just who could that be" Nezo wondered as he walked to the door. Opening the door, he and Toshinori were caught off guard by the appearance of two SHIELD operatives. Unfortunately, these weren't your typical SHIELD operatives. Entering the room was Director Carter and Agent Woo.

"Greetings, you two. Not to take up too much of your time, we were wondering if the four of us could have a talk about something rather personal to a certain number one hero that stands before us", announced Carter.

The two Yuuei staff members knew that eventually they would run into this lot, but to meet them this early. Toshinori was already informed that Midoriya's neighbor is a SHIELD. This Victor Creed and three other operatives from the youth department were going to be watching him during their time in Yuuei as students. All that he really wants to know is why SHIELD would suddenly be interested in him and young Midoriya. His thoughts were broken when Nezo sighed and walked back to his couch.

"I really should have expected further confrontation with you people, but to appear during the entrance exam is quite inconvenient", said Nezo.

"Our arrival is needed if we are to continue this partnership of ours. Mister Yagi, is it safe to assume that your chosen successor has told you of our youth department's involvement in his personal life?", asked Jimmy.

"He has. Midoriya has told me that a Victor Creed fellow had confessed to him of your observation of the two of us. I'm not too surprised to hear that SHIELD has knowledge of how my quirk works or of the fact that it's inheritable. What I do find surprising is that it took this for you people to finally come talk to me about it. Not to say that it isn't, but is it really that important to SHIELD that I have chosen a successor for my power?", said Yagi.

Jimmy looked to Carter for the answer to that question. Carter contemplated on what they should say, but decided that the blunt response would be enough.

"Just to put any suspicion aside, Mister Yagi. Do you believe we have means of wanting to exploit this discovery for our own interests?", said Carter as Jimmy raised an eyebrow to such a bold question.

Toshinori looked at his hand and wondered about that himself. SHIELD agents and pro-heroes had been at each other's necks for a while now. He of all people should know the complications of mixing heroics with politics. SHIELD aren't really corrupt people. They are the good guys, even if their methods are questionable. The pro-heroes of the world had divided beliefs to whether operatives of the organization could be cooperative or even trusted. The heroes of the North American continent are trusting of SHIELD, but don't usually prefer to work with them due to the unneeded policies. The heroes of Europe don't have much of a choice due to the current events. The heroes of the Asian countries want nothing to do with them. Japan was their first breakthrough into establishing a stable relationship. His fellow heroes, Shota Aizawa and Enji Todoroki, have sheer distrust of the organization for reasons of either personal issues or political ideals. For him however, he just wants to leave politics out of his work.

"I won't lie when I say that you people are a suspicious bunch. Throughout the years, you have secured safety for many countries and aided a few agencies. However, if you're going to earn my trust and make me that you truly wish for what's best for Midoriya. Then I want nothing but the truth. Otherwise, you don't have any business in his path to becoming a great hero one day. As his mentor, I know what's best for him and what's best is to allow him to experience his progression at the pace he's at. So tell me, why be involved in our lives? Why try to be involved with Yuuei Academy?", asked Yagi.

Processing how she's going to go through with it, Carter pulls out her communicator and places it on the table between them. Several holographic screens appeared and each revealed images not familiar with the two Yuuei staff members. Using her finger, she moved four of the screens directly to Toshinori. The images in front of him displayed four foreign teenagers.

"Do these four seem familiar to you, All-Might?", asked Carter.

"Not in the slightest, No", he said simply.

"What about you, Mister Nezo?", asked Jimmy.

"That's Principal Nezo to you, Agent Woo. And yes, I recognize these four boys. They are the very same boys who we had that discussion last year. Victor Von Doom. Erik Lesher. Eddie Brock. Victor Creed. As we speak, they are just about to participate in the mock villain trial of the entrance exam.", said Nezo as he pointed out the boys to help Yagi identify them.

"In that discussion, we had made the agreement that they will be granted positions as a way for them to keep a close eye on Izuku Midoriya. In a way, these four shall be positioned in this academy as his security should the time come when some unsavory people wish to put their hands on him. The one in the far right is Victor Creed, the one who found out about your secret identity and has been living next to Midoriya for the past nine months. He's currently watching over him, even during this exam. Don't worry, he knows the rule and isn't helping Izuku gain any points. The other three shall aid in Izuku's progress in controlling his quirk, should it be required from you. Think of them as your assistants for your unique brand of coaching", explained Carter.

Contemplating on the four youths he was seeing, Toshinori eyed the image of the young Canadian. Reading a file on him given by Nezo, Toshinori read a part that explained this lad having enhanced senses and a skilled tracker. Putting two and two together, he could see why this Creed kid had found connections to him and young Midoriya. If he had enhanced smell, then he could have picked up his scent on Izuku and focused on recon work after that.

"Not that I don't mind the added protection for young Midoriya, but it might be a bit too much for him. Privacy and all that", said Yagi.

"This isn't their first day. They know their boundaries. We can safely assume that they have already discussed this with him and have earned his trust", confirmed Carter.

"If you need more proof, then here's a report from Doom that confirmed that Creed broke protocol and whistle blew the whole op to Izuku. So now, we have no choice but to be honest to you and your successor", added Jimmy.

Reading through the report, Toshinori could see the similarities between it and Izuku's story. They really are being honest. However, something still lingered in his mind.

"Everything you gathered has proven that you people know everything about me and have more than enough to earn both mine and young Midoriya's trust. However, there is still something you need to explain. Why does Izuku need protection and just what or who are your boys trying to protect him from?", inqueried Yagi.

The SHIELD director and her best agent had a moment of silence for within their mind they would hope what comes next doesn't trigger the number one hero. Then again, they were blunt before. So why break the streak now?

"First All-Might, answer a very important question for us. How exactly did you get such an injury on your left side? And before you ask, no, we didn't hear that from Izuku", inqueried Carter.

At that moment, Toshinori's eyes narrowed slightly as his right hand instinctively went for his left side. Shifting his eyes to the carpeted floor, he wondered if he should tell them about that terrible day or everything at that matter. About his training with Grand Torino. About that grueling battle. Or even about her… his master. No, just about the scar. Everything else is just too heavy to relive.

"Fine, I tell you. A couple of years ago as I had cemented crime to all time low, an old enemy of mine had appeared himself to me to finish what he had started long. I won't tell why he did what he did, but Just know that he is an evil that can never be forgiven. It took everything I had to beat me and I had finally ended him, but at a cost. Our battle was too much for me and he had damaged my stomach and respiratory system. The scar has given me a limit that I will need to monitor each day. Events last year had now lowered me to only operating an hour. Not really enough time to teach a class." explained Yagi as Carter took in his story.

He remained silent and then sighed to what he was about to say.

"I could only guess that the true reason why you wish for me to bring this up is because you have evidence that he's still", said Yagi as Carter moved five new holographic images in front of him.

"Unfortunately, yes. All for One is currently alive and we have not the slightest clue where he is. All that we do know is that he is active only through a few accomplices that hold loyalty to him. Their identities are also not known yet. These circumstances are troubling to us for the fact that we don't usually have this lack of awareness of where our targets are. This could only mean that your long time foe is acquainted with some rather powerful people to be hidden from society." explained Carter.

The images shown to Toshinori were of five individuals. Three of them were distorted, one was covered in darkness, and one was fully visible for they appeared in front of the morning sun. The one that's exposed by sunlight is a rocky-skinned individual and seems large for his size. The distorted three he just didn't know. The one covered in darkness he could tell all too well by the head shape and posture. All for One.

"You can already tell who your archnemesis is. That is an instinct among the purest of heroes. Since we do not know of the three in the distorted images, I just just explained the one we do know. The brute looking fellow with black spiky hair and rocky skin is named Gigantomachia. In the past, he was a vicious villain who relied on his power and strength to cause devastation wherever he is. However, he's gone silent and is in hiding. Other than that, their exclusion from society had drawn some worries to certain investigators in the United Nations and thus giving us the excuse of creating the SHIELD Japanese division in Tokyo.", explained Carter.

"Even your disguises have disguises", said Nezo.

They looked to Nezo who observed the holographic screens for the slightest detail. He then turned to Carter with a blank expression.

"All for One surfacing into the world once more is without a doubt a major threat to society, but I feel there is more to this interest you have with All-Might and his successor. From the tone of this play on words you seem to do when trying to indulge us, it's as if there's another threat looming at the horizon. So answer me this, what exactly are you trying to protect Midoriya, and to an extent the world from?", said Nezo.

Carter closed her eyes and thought it through.

"You were right, nothing gets past this guy", Carter said to Jimmy.

"Told you", said Jimmy.

Very well, Nezo. the truth then", said Carter as she tapped her communicator to release a holographic file. As it opened, several new images revealed both her, Jimmy, and the rest of their fellow reincarnates.

"For a while now, SHIELD has held the stability that this world depends on. With the unpredictability that quirks have on society, we ensure the safety and order of countries everywhere. We exist, because there is a darkness that had been slowly conquering Europe for the last thirty years. A darkness that has allowed evil to exist mainly for their own insatiable means. A darkness known only as Hydra", explained Carter.

"The rumored terrorist group from forty years ago. They are said to be a myth with barely any evidence to their existence", said Nezo.

"Unfortunately, they're real. All too real and has been a pain in our asses for far too long. The only ones to believe they are real are members within the United States congress and the European rebels. Modern day censorship has become a liability for us at trying to establish allies with the other countries", said Carter.

She then summoned more holographic screens which displayed more than enough evidence to prove the existence of Hydra.

"SHIELD and Hydra had been fighting in the shadows of the civil wars that plagued Europe. As of recent events, We've been winning through the liberation of Italy and Finland. However, other threats are soon coming to make things worse for us. As you can see, we have held classified information of many anomalies within the world. A cult of prophets that seek to establish a new world order through the manipulation of history itself. We speculate that they have influence over many social outlets. Energy readings that spike randomly within the center of the northern polar axis of the Earth. This had resulted in several missing public planes from major airlines. Extraterrestrial life from unknown worlds is given refuge within our secured settlements on Area 51. Unnatural weather occurring in Iceland that resulted in the destruction of several military ships from both Britain and Spain. And most peculiar of all are these mysterious satellite images of electronic and protonic disruptions within a remote region known as the Horn of Africa. What makes it more an oddity is that the disruption originates where a terrible event had occurred 27 years ago. It was the year 2148, a meteor had impacted the land that bordered the african countries of Azania and Ghudaza. When it made impact, the crater it left had released a vibrant purple mist that had covered what was once a newly established settlement that held a growing population of South Africans. The mist held a metallic pathogen that corresponds to the biology of the African like lethal virus. The meteor had killed hundreds, but the mist killed thousands. Foreigners and non-African were immune to the mist for reasons unknown. It is for this case SHIELD had made outposts to monitor the mist for the possible situation when the pathogen mutates and infects other countries. Years after, the mist had faded away and we had lost contact with that outpost.", informed Carter.

Toshinori and Nezo were stupefied at what they were hearing. Everything the Director of SHIELD had just proclaimed were things that could have been said by a nutty conspiracy theorist. The images that they were seeing were just too convincing to be put aside.

"Why tell us this? What does this have to do with Yuuei and Midoriya?", asked Nezo as Yagi continued to study the images. A part of him couldn't believe that these were happening in the world. Why hasn't anyone noticed any of it.

"If you wish to know more, Nezo, then I suggest this", answered Carter as she handed out a pamphlet that read World Security Council.

Upon Nezo picking up the pamphlet and looking through its content, Carter shifted her eyes at the mind blown All-Might.

"All-Might, as much as you find it hard to believe, you are going to be a part of a much bigger universe. From the ashes of all of your past battles, new evils will rise and you alone won't be able to stop them. With your current condition and as blunt as it may sound, you don't have much time left to see these threats come. That's why we wish to promote you with your goal to make Izuku the next worthy heir to your power. For when that storm comes, it will be all hands on deck and believe me your power will be needed. So will you trust us with your secret?", said Carter.

Although he had the choice to say no, Toshinori Yagi knew that no matter what may occur next, SHIELD has been intertwined within both his and Midoriya's life. Maybe with everyone in Yuuei as well. If what Director Carter said is true, then more than just your typical back alley thug will appear to bring fear and destruction to the innocent.

"Whether I have a choice or not, you've already made your presence here known. There will be some instability for when SHIELD agents and pro-heroes start working together, but some help is always appreciated for when that storm of yours does come. I'll work with you, but Midoriya is just a kid. Remember that, he isn't a soldier", said Yagi.

"Rest assured, All-Might. I recognized the fact that he is your successor. Much like yourself, I seek to gain the same progress with the four boys that will join him in the hero course", said Carter.

… Flashback End …

As the two sides eyed each other, Carter ended it by reminding the number one hero why she was there.

"Understand, I only want for our two groups to help each other. That is what's best for society for when new threats come", whispered Carter.

"I get that. Let's just hope your boys aren't a bad influence on him, seeing how they are his bodyguards", whispered back Toshinori.

"On that, we agree", finished Carter. After that, Principal Nezo was informed by Snipe that it was time to release the zero pointers.

"I see. Well then, shall we see if your youth department representatives are up for some rather high stakes obstacles?", asked Nezo.

"You'll be surprised by the results. Those boys had made it their goal to become better than any pro-hero out there in the world. So proceed as scheduled", answered Carter.

… Back in Battle Center C …

"You've got to be kidding me? They really expected these rookies to fight that. No wonder entry numbers are so low for this academy", said Eddie as he observed the other applicants running from the zero pointer. Looking at it, he could see why it would be pain for some to even combat it. The metal exterior must be hard to penetrate due to the bolky-like shape, not to mention the height disadvantage as well. He shifted his eyes to the far end of the street. From on top of the building he was on, he could see the frog girl from before keeping her distance from all the panicking.

Eddie then activated his quirk to sense the emotions of everyone in the battle center. A majority of everyone were either scared or cautious to where to be on avoiding the massive robot. But not her. To him, she felt like a constant river of calmness that led to a sunny pond covered in lily pads.

'Man, what's her name again? Tsuyu, was it. She really knows how to be chill in the most ridiculous situations', thought Eddie.

As he was daydreaming, Eddie felt a sudden rush of panic from someone on top of a building four blocks to his left. The zero pointer had slammed its arm near the top of the structure where a six-armed, silver-haired teen was trying to keep steady. Before the teen could make the leap, the part of the building he was on collapsed and headed straight for the ground.

Realizing it was time to move, Eddie reformed the symbiote biomass to his limbs and web-swung his way to the falling teen.

'Erik is probably tearing into his own giant robot. Creed and Doom are just going to be stubborn and fight theirs anyways. Might as well get some street cred myself', thought Eddie as he shoots a web line to the six-armed teen. Pulling himself toward his objective, he gripped the falling debris and had a hand on the teen.

"Hi, no time to explain, so just get ready", said Eddie to the teen who was caught off guard by the suddenly appearing American. The six-armed teen was also confused, because the foreigner was speaking to him in english. The only word he understood was "ready", but it was too late to encrypt the rest of the American's sentence for when said American wrapped his waist with some kind of webbing. This action caused the six-armed teen to be pulled by the other end of the web line that was connected to the building that Eddie was previously on.

Now having saved the falling freakshow, Eddie was alone with the collapsing building chunk and devised the perfect way to beat the giant mechanical headache. Positioning himself on his secret weapon, he shoots out web lines from his left and right for the perfect slingshot move. He then shot both him and the building chunk toward the head of the zero pointer. To give more power for the impact, halfway to his destination he pushed his projectile with enough force from his legs to give more speed. The result was the building chunk being smashed into the zero pointer's red lenses. It was blind now, but it still held to life as it bashed its arms at the building surrounding it in an attempt to eliminate what caused this to it.

While still in the air, Eddie rapidly fired over a hundred web bullets at the robot's arms. This caused the arms to be slowly stuck to any building that survived the onslaught.

Descending from his position, Eddie frantically looked for a weak point to exploit.

"Weak spot, weak spot, weak spot", said Eddie. Upon setting his eyes at the robot's midsection, he noticed slight openings into the interior of the robot.

Web-zipping to the weak spot, Eddie clung to the bolk and morphed both of his arms into two massive blades that pierced into the metal. Creating a wide enough entry, he then crawled inside and all presence of him was now hidden.

Outside, the zero pointer had finally freed itself from the webbing but still lacked its eyes. Due to its shape, it could not investigate the hole that was left by the American. Suddenly, a large black organic blade painfully pierce out of its left hip. It then returned inside the mechanical, only to exit out of the right shoulder. The blade once again returned into the mechanical body, but then dozens of black organic blades had started to mow through the joint that connects the right arm to the shoulder. This resulted in the right joint becoming shredded and the right arm falling off, collapsing to the street below. Weaken. Torn. Internally disemated. The Zero pointer just stood there. Its own circuits are failing it. It could only wait for something else to happen.

Very violently, another dozen black blades had started to shred through the neck. After a solid minute of violent internal stabbing, the blades returned into the mechanical body and something else from within was lifting the massive separate robot head.

Eddie Brock stood atop the ruined neck and held the head high. Letting out an audible loud grunt, he threw the head down to the street, making sure that it didn't land on anyone. Standing proud and intimidating, he pounded his chest and let out a victory cry.

Whether he didn't know or didn't care, this display of true physical strength had caught the attention of everyone in battle center C. All were in shock for what they had witnessed.

"Holy shit, did you see that foreigner go? He took on the zero pointer", said an applicant.

"I don't anyone here has a quirk that could take that thing on", said a crestfallen teen who didn't earn enough points.

"But why did he even go after it. There aren't any points to it", said a female applicant.

"Who cares about that? He just took it on. Just who is this guy?", said a freaked out applicant.

Among the many stunned teens that were there, the frog girl and the six-armed boy were there as well and were astonished by what they saw.

"Amazing. He knew exactly where to attack by first glance. His move against zero pointer had to be intertwined with saving me as well. And that quirk, whatever that black substance maybe it definitely is something to reckon with", said the six-armed boy

"He really made us work to get our own points. Just what kind of hero could you be, Eddie Brock?", said Tsuyu with a tilt of her head.

… Meanwhile in Battle Center D …

"Oh please, is this really all that Yuuei can deliver? Honestly, I fought sentinels more fearsome than this marching scrap pile", said an unimpressed Erik.

Atop his building, Erik Lesher observed the chaos the zero pointer of his battle center had brought. It was a mechanical brute, nothing more. By sensing with his manipulation of electromagnetic fields, he could easily tell how many bolts and steel was used in the making of the machine. Feeling his internal clock telling him that the exam was almost over, he decided it would do him best to earn a reputation of superiority by destroying this oversized toy. After all, Doom would do the same just for the sake of one upping each other.

Flying to his target, Erik stopped directly in front of the zero pointer. This caused the robot to see a floating applicant glaring at it. It would then raise a metallic fist in the air and drive it straight at the German teen. However, one motion from Erik's hand caused the metal fist freeze in place. With a vicious swipe from his right hand, Erik had also torn the left arm of the zero pointer and made each of the limb's parts be separated ganged projectiles. Bringing his hands out in front of him, he had launched all massive metal shrapnels at the robot. Each piece berated the zero pointer to the point of disarray that most of its interior had ceased working.

Although the robot was partially destroyed, it still held on to life. Erik would then make one last display of his power and used his magnetism to lift the mechanical body above the fake city. Erik then balled his hands into fists which caused the robot to twist into a mangled mess. Placing it back on the streets, he then focused on the twisted head of the robot.

Motioning his hands in a way similar to wet clay scalping, Erik molded the twisted head into a metallic throne with a flat platform. He floated toward the platform and upon standing on it he took off the band that held his long white hair. As the winds blew his hair slightly, he sat on his throne and wondered how Doom was going to out do this. Looking down, he could see the faces of the astonish filled applicants. This would no doubt get him into Yuuei. A school meant for heroes. For Erik Lesher, they better deliver the quality of education that could only be approved by his old friend, Charles Xavier.

… Meanwhile in Battle Center E …

"There, another one"

Within the streets of the fake city, the last of the mock villains had been defeated. It was the last surviving robot to still inhabit the city until it had been shut off by an unseen target pressing its deactivation switch. The glowing red fading from its lenses, the robot collapses to the ground and the tapping of bare feet could be heard after. The disembodied footsteps then moved around the corner to see that there was now no luck in obtaining more points. For the streets were littered with wrecked bodies of the mock villains.

"Seriously, there's no more robots on this block. Well, it's a good thing I was able to get enough. But still, I head from the other that some jerk had taken most of the mock villains. I wonder who he might be to get that many points in just short time"

This disembodied voice belonged to an invisible girl named Toru Hagakure. A simple girl who was filled with excitement and cheer. Someone who adores the precious things in life and is willing to make the best out of anything. Inspired by so much of the heroics that she has seen in the media, she was determined to get into the hero course by passing the yuuei entrance exam. Unfortunately, she had never known that this year would be the most difficult for any new applicants to participate in.

The written part of the exam was hard enough, but the actual exam was pretty much a scavenger hunt for any mock villains still operating. She knew that she couldn't do much with her quirk. After reading the exam pamphlet, she strategized to use her quirk to evade any mock villain movement and aim for their deactivation switches. She had managed to gain a few that fled to the built-in outskirts of the city. She wondered why they would run away instead of fight, but remained focused on the points she needed. After gaining her points, finding more was going to be difficult.

Returning back into the city, Toru had been informed by another applicant that most of the robots had already been destroyed. Apparently, there is a foreigner who kept hogging all the robots to himself due to how cheatsy his quirk was. She was glad that she had enough to pass, but if she ever meets that foreign guy then she gives him a piece of her mind.

Toru was then brought out of her thoughts when the ground started to rumble and loud stomping could be heard. She could hear it coming from around the corner, but a loud explosion could be heard and it signaled her to just get out of there. She ran as fast as she could, but then the zero pointer had revealed itself as it thrashed through the block.

Toru kept running until she had made a good enough distance and was beside a building. She peeked the corner to what the giant robot was doing. To her confusion, it was just flailing around and hitting nothing in particular. That when she saw it. Violent flares of some green vibrant mist had scraped away chunks of the robot's body. It then punched a building, but had missed its intended target. The target had been trying to vanquish had just then risen from the rubble and soared with the green vibrant mist from before. The person was a hooded figure with the body shape of a male. The green mist was coming from his hands and legs. The attacker then released a volley of misty projectiles that kept tearing into the machine. The zero pointer had then flail again and this time got the attacker. Before the blow that had done him in, the hooded boy summoned a shield of the green mist that eased the force of the impact, but still sent the boy hurtling towards Toru's direction.

Seeing this, Toru backstep to let the hooded boy pass her to avoid collision. The boy passed her, but didn't hit the ground violently. He instead backflipped midair and fired the green misty energy from his hand to break his momentum. Steadying himself, the hooded boy stood tall and rolled his shoulders. Seeing the zero pointer noticing that he is still alive, the boy removed his head covering to reveal his glowing green eyes, a small faded scar on his left cheek, and his fringe brown hair.

Noticing the boy's facial feature, Toru assumed that this could be the foreign applicant that had taken most of the mock villains. She wondered why on Earth that this foreigner would be taking on the zero pointer. It was merely an obstacle to avoid.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the said machine had started to move once again. The massive robot began to crawl closer to its opponent. Toru's eyes then shifted to the boy in the middle of the street. He let out a tired sigh and began to walk to the direction of the zero pointer. He then started to sprint, emitting the green misty energy through his legs to make himself faster. The zero pointer's right fist came down, but missed as the foreigner leaped a great height. Landing further on the robot's arm, he sprinted upward to the shoulder as charged a green orb that gleamed brighter as he sprinted higher. The left mechanical hand was inching closer to the foreigner, but it was too late as the bright green orb erupted into a blazing beam of green energy that combusted through the robot's head. Leaning to its right, the zero pointer collapsed on the row of buildings causing a domino effect of destruction.

With the robot dead and the exam reaching its end, the street of the conflict was heavily covered in a dusty cloud. It was enough to force Toru to go into a fit of coughing. She tried to clear her vision from the dust, until a green vibrant shockwave removed the cloud from the area. Emerging victorious, the foreigner walked out of the street and held his right arm. Lowering the right sleeve, he could see the slight corrosion starting to appear on his skin.

Toru continued to observe the odd but powerful foreigner. He was looking at his arm for some reason. She was about to walk closer to him, until she felt something small bop her head. She looked up to see a chunk of debris falling to her. With a small shriek, she huddled and prepared for the painful collision. However, the pain didn't come and she looked to see the concrete chunk floating with a green misty hue. She turned to her right to see the foreign boy holding up the chunk with his quirk whatever it may be.

The foreigner looked around the area. He heard the scream and stopped the debris knowing that it was the cause of it. Remembering the bioscan from before, he can assume that this was the invisible girl. Feeling the corrosion, he threw the debris further into the outskirts to let his arms finally rest. He then walked past the invisible girl, not caring where she was. Already feeling the inevitable curiosity within the female Japanese adolescent, he decided to humor the exchange.

"Wherever you are, I suggest regrouping back with the other applicants. Our part in this entrance exam is now over", he said in perfect Japanese.

"Hey, wait", she called out.

The boy stopped his walking and turned to see nothing, but the sound of feet tapping the road could be heard. He released a low misty cover on the road and saw two narrow gaps, signaling him where the girl stood.

"Your quirk is really cool. You just fought that massive robot and won. I heard that some foreign guy was hogging all the points, but after seeing all that it's hard to guess how you do it", Toru said excitingly.

"That zero pointer was merely a demonstration of my superiority. Nothing more. I half expected someone else to fight with that mechanical annoyance. It appears that I'm the only one here with will to take on the odds. If those Yuuei staff members can even recognize talent, then they would best recognize mine", the foreigner said.

"Wow, you do kinda sound like a jerk. But you saved me, so you can't be all bad. And your Japanese is on point, what's your name anyway?", Toru asked.

"Victor von Doom. Goodbye now", answered Doom as he continued his walk to the exit. Left by herself, Toru now more conflicted whether this foreigner is a nice guy or a bad guy. And that name as well? What kind of a last name is Doom anyway? Not heroic.

… Meanwhile in Battle Center B …

"Hey you stupid Gaijin, that was my kill", yelled an applicant.

"Didn't see your name on it, fuck boy", Creed yelled back in Japanese to piss off the applicant even more.

This had been a repetitive thing Creed had committed during the exam.

'Okay, I already got enough points to pass. Been having them since I've taken points away from these amateurs. If Izuku is bright enough and ballzy enough to have gotten his own points, then I just have to keep taking points away so that Izuku's score is among the top fifteen', thought Creed.

Smelling the air, Creed could tell that there were now more people than robots. His nose then picked up a familiar scent and he ran towards it. After nine annoying months, he could recognize that scent anywhere. The smell of Izuku's pathetic tears was all over the place. Through the smoke and teenage bullshit, the Canadian spotted his crybaby neighbor panting with his hands on his knees. He came up to Izuku and brought him up to their current status.

"Izuku, come on man no time to slow down", said Creed.

"Ah, Creed-san?!", said a surprised Izuku.

"Please tell me you have more than five points", said Creed.

"I don't have any. All-Might's training will be for nothing", Izuku said with teary eyes.

Creed then slapped his forehead and let out a disgruntled exhale. "You're really not making my life easier, dude", said Creed in annoyance.

It was then that loud stomping could be heard from around the corner and revealed to be the zero pointer mock villain. As Izuku Midoriya was shaking with anxiety, Victor Creed was up to here with the shit Yuuei had to deliver now.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me? Izuku, get moving and try to get some points. I'll deal with this", said Creed as he walked to the direction of the chaos.

Izuku would have argued that there was no way for the Canadian to fight something that big, but he was too shell shocked by fear to even move from his position on the ground. Remembering his original problem, he struggles to his feet to move and acquire any points that were still possible to obtain. Though his eyes were filled with tears, his ears picked up on a cry of pain from a familiar voice. Turning around, he could see the pretty girl from before stuck in some rubble. Tears fading away and a new found strength in his heart, the green-haired fanboy got back up and took off into a sprint.

Unknown to the two neighbors, a certain glasses wearing applicant had just witnessed them as he fled from the zero pointer. He had seen the rude foreigner stand tall and held a glare at the impossible odd in front of him. The curly-haired one was frightened to his core. It then came to the glasses wearer's surprise to see said curly hair teen to get up and start running to the zero pointer. 'Why would he do such a thing? There's no way of beating that obstacle', he thought. That was when he saw the girl that was in trouble.

Victor Creed headed toward his next target. He didn't care whether it was big or not. He knows the three assholes he calls teammates must have already taken care of theirs. He will not be the only one to not have taken out a giant robot. It was then that he picked up on Izuku's scent being on the move. He turned around only to see his neighbor launching himself from the ground and heading toward the zero pointer with great speed. 'Izuku', Creed as he witnessed the most devastating punch in this second life. This is the potential of One for All. he looked back down on the street to see the brown haired girl from before looking at Izuku as well. Her face told of the astonishment she was feeling. A smirk then appeared on creed's face

"And you said you didn't like her that way, you green-headed liar", said Creed as he looked back up at a descending Izuku. His smile then went away as he realized something.

"OH SHIT, HE HAS NO WAY OF LANDING", yelled Creed as he took off to a building and started to climb rapidly with his claws.

Izuku was quickly descending as the terrifying reality of his arm and legs being broken was still fresh in his head. Submitting to his fate, he let out a scream as he prepared to meet face first into the street. This would never happen due to the sudden force that clung to him and latched on the building to his left. Feeling his waist wrapped in an arm, his eyes followed the limb to see that it was his Canadian neighbor saving him from the fall.

"What you just did, Izuku, confirmed to me about one aspect about you. You do have the balls to take action", said Creed as he flashed a toothy grin to Izuku. The two had then landed safely on the sidewalk next to the brown haired girl. Placing him gently on the black pavement, Creed examined Izuku's condition. To him, Izuku looked like a broken stretch armstrong.

"Hey, is he alright?", asked the brown haired girl.

"He's still breathing. He just needs a lot of icy hot for his broken parts", Creed answered as he picked up one of Izuku's injured legs. He then hears whimpers from Izuku.

"Now… if I could just get a single point", croaked Izuku as he tried to crawl away with his only working arm. Remembering that the fanbot didn't have a point to his name, Creed knew that it only meant one thing.

"TIME'S UP. THE TEST IS OVER", announce Present Mic.

With all hope gone, Izuku passed out on the pavement next to Creed. The Canadian looked down at the broken boy and knew that it meant that SHIELD would have to pull a few strings to keep their group close to Midoriya.

"I would say you did your best, but then that would just be putting more salt in the wound", said Creed in a terrible attempt to lighten the situation. He then nudged Izuku's body with his right boot.

"Damn, you really are knocked out. I guess more work for Doom to try to get that quirk of yours stabilized. Looks like today was a bust, come on you bastard. Let's get you to a doc", said Creed as he picked up Izuku and placed him over his shoulder. As he walked with his unconscious neighbor, he had to restrained himself from violently attacking the other applicants due to their annoying stare and dickish comments on Izuku's display of power.

'That's right, let me hear it assholes. You all know that this kid is going to be better than you someday', thought Creed as he kept his pace to leave the crowd with his neighbor. He didn't even pay attention to the glasses wearing jerk from the entrance gate still observing both him and Izuku.

"Go home lads, I'll take it from here", Creed had then stopped his walking and raised an eyebrow at the new voice. In front of him, a small old lady dressed in a nurse get ip was heading his way.

"Excuse me sonny, do you mind if I take a look at him", asked the small old nurse.

"So you're the school nurse?", asked Creed as he had lowered Midoriya for the nurse to examine him.

"That I am. I'm Recovery Girl. oh dear, it seems his own quirk had inflicted a lot of damage to his limbs. From the look of things, it seems your body and your quirk aren't in sync with one another", examined Recovery Girl.

"But you can fix him, right?", asked Creed.

"With my quirk, he'll be just fine. Though, I recommend that he get some bedrest", said Recovery Girl as she smooched Izuku's broken parts. An action that had made Creed really glad that he had a healing factor.

"Alright, thanks. I 'll be sure to take him home", he said as he placed Midoriya back over his shoulder.

"Normally, I would suggest he stay on school grounds and rest in the nurse's office. However, I'm aware of the arrangements that Principal Nezo has established for this year's partnership with SHIELD, as well as All-Might's part in it. So go ahead and take him where he'll be needed", said Recovery Girl.

"Whatever you say, Lady. If we're lucky, you'll be seeing this guy more often. Then again, maybe that's not a good guy", said Creed as he continued to carry Midoriya out of the battle center. As the two finally got out, Creed took him to the locker rooms to get changed.

Leaving a sleeping Izuku on one of the benches, Creed ignored the stares of the other applicants who were unnerved by the situation of a foreigner carrying their unconscious countrymen. After a shower and a change of clothes, Creed continues to carry Midoriya to the bus stop. There, he reunites with his team.

"Hey assholes, how was your exams", greeted Creed.

They turned around to see Creed and, oddly enough, an unconscious Izuku.

"Creed, why is our objective currently in this state and was it you that did this to him?", demanded Doom.

"Relax, point dexter. He's just tired and trust me he deserves some rest after the bullshit today", said Creed.

"Let me guess, he didn't score any points", said Erik.

"Bingo" responded Creed.

"That isn't going to do well for Carter. Did he at least show some display of potential? Otherwise, this whole operation was a failure to begin with", said Doom.

"Believe me, he was able to pull something off. And if they ignore that, then their fucking blind", said Creed.

"Let's hope it's enough. I really want to get to my apartment and chow down. So, did you guys beat your zero pointers?", said Eddie.

"It was too easy", said Erik.

"I've destroyed mine, yes", said Doom.

"Midoriya took mine", said Creed.

"So that's what he did", said Erik.

"Pretty much. I'm telling you, if they have the nerve to just ignore that. Then the yuuei staff can just fucking go to hell", said Creed.

"I'm sure it'll be settled, Creed. It would be pointless to rant on about it", said the German teen. The four of them waited there upon the instructions given to them by Jimmy Woo earlier that day to be positioned at that specific bus stop for extraction. Just as expected, a navy blue van drove in on school grounds and stopped in front of the four ex-villains.

"Hello boys, I trust you did your finest on the entrance exam", said Carter who sat in the passenger seat.

"Better than some people", said Creed as he emphasized his point by seating Izuku on the seat next to him.

"How was the meeting with the rodent and the number one hero?", asked Doom.

"About as well as it could get. We are officially on beneficial terms with Toshinori and cross-cooperations are a go for our two groups", answered Jimmy.

"Speaking of All-Might, how did he and the yuuei staff take our performance?", asked Erik.

"The fact that you boys decided to fight the zero pointer didn't really surprise them. It was that you boys had defeated them is what got them. In Yuuei's history, there had only ever been one time when a young applicant had destroyed the mechanical brute models. That one time was when All-Might had applied during his younger years", answered Carter.

"So we have accomplished what All-Might had already done, I fail to see the value in that sentiment", said Doom.

"Before you decide to get ahead of yourself, remember that you're still a teenager. Don't try to be breaking any of All-Might's records so early", said Jimmy.

"For me, being young isn't a weakness. It is simply an annoying circumstance I'll have to bare through", rebuked Doom.

"Enough, Doom. For now, we can rest assured that you four will be entering Yuuei as its next first year students", Said Carter.

"So our first steps at being in a Japanese high school for three years starts now. Can't wait to see how early we fuck this up", said Creed.

"Have some optimism, Sabretooth. At least now, you and Eddie will stop taking Logan on those Vigilante runs. Now with the entrance exam done, all schools in the country will begin in one weeks time and it would be important for Logan to be ready for his first day of middle school", said Erik.

"Hey, he's my little brother. If there's anyone that can get him ready to be in school again, it's me", said Creed.

"Isn't it going to be awkward for him, if he's going to a student in the second year grade. Like he's not really going to have much of an impression, because everybody would already have a group to be with and just single him out as a loner", said Eddie.

"Don't get me started on that. It's all he keeps talking about. Not fitting in this and culture barrier that. Honestly, I keep telling him to just not give a shit how people feel about him", said Creed.

"Not really the best encouraging advice to give to one's brother", rebuked Erik.

"Man, whatever alright. If it will get you off my back, I'll talk to him about it once I get fanboy over here home. Speaking of which, hey Eddie, mind waking him up for me", said Creed.

Complying to the request, Eddie turned his fingers into black tendrils that entered Midoriya's body and awoke any inactive nerves that allowed adrenalin to flow through the body. Like a flick of a switch, Eddie removed his tendrils and Izuku woke up with a gasp of breath.

"What?! W-where am I? Creed-san, what's happening?", asked a frantic Izuku.

"Relax pal, the exam's over. We're heading home as we speak", said Creed as Izuku realized that he was in a van with his neighbor and the three foreigners from earlier in the morning.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Izuku Midoriya. I'm Director Carter of SHIELD. Next to me is one of my top operatives, Agent Jimmy Woo. he has been overseeing the Japanese division over in Tokyo as its director, meanwhile being in charge of your neighbor and your three new friends", greeted Carter.

Izuku gulped at being in the presence of a very powerful international figure. The leader of SHIELD herself was right in front of him. Keeping whatever cool he barely has, he stummered a response to her greeting.

"H-hello Director Carter-sama, I really didn't expect to meet SHIELD agents this early. I haven't really learned any control for my quirk yet", said Izuku.

"You inherited the power of the greatest hero in three decades. It was going to be inevitable that you run into us", remarked Doom.

"O-oh, uh okay", stammered Izuku at the Latverian's authority.

"Listen, Midoriya. All you need to know is that we are here to ensure that you become everything you are destined to be. With the power you now wield, you will be guided by two sides now. All-Might and Yuuei will teach you to control and be in tandem with the quirk you are now pledged to. These four and SHIELD will see to it that you live long enough to become a great asset to the world. So for now, just keep going at your own pace. You are expected to master One for All before your graduation", proclaimed Carter.

And with that, Izuku's whole Yuuei career was given to him as he would follow a path filled with life long lessons and terrifying threats. However, he won't be alone. Ever since those nine months, Victor Creed and Logan had been there for him and became the bridge to what the young fanboy may expect on his way to becoming the next great hero of the world. Little did he know that thugs and villains were merely the least of his problem. For soon, he will come in contact with reincarnates from a whole other multiverse. Some might be heroes, but some might be villains. And some might be worse. Izuku will continue forward on this path, blissfully ignorant to the fact that his four new bodyguards were once the four most feared villains of the Marvel multiverse.

… Meanwhile in the Midoriya apartment floor …

To say he wasn't sure about anything was an understatement for young Logan. The thirteen year old Canadian sat at the couch staring at the entry papers for Soumei junior high school. With SHIELD influence provided by Jimmy Woo, entering middle school was the easy part. The hard part was accepting that he was going to be in school again. He and Creed hadn't really finished their elementary education and that they haven't gone through the first year of middle school education. Although, they had obtained the proper education from the SHIELD youth department and thus Creed was able to skip middle school entirely and go straight to high school. What he truly worried about was to be the outcast again. He remembered the lonely years of elementary. It had gotten better for him on the day he met Creed. But now, he was to take on middle school by himself.

At least Creed had a team with him, but Young Logan had no one to watch his back. He could only hope that they're weren't any jackasses in Soumei. If he ever ran into a single bully during his time as a second year middle schooler, then there are six very sharp bone blades that he would happily introduce them to. His worry filled mind was then taken out of its thoughts when a delicious smell hit his keen nose. Turning his head, he could see Mrs. Midoriya setting up the dining table with today's lunch. She had prepared noodle dishes with pork and seasoned broth. It had seemed forever ago since Creed and him had only store bought meals and frozen dinners. Now having become friends with the Midoriyas, they could actually have homemade food that could melt one's soul to euforia.

"Logan-san, your bowl's ready", said Inko Midoriya.

"Thanks, Mrs. M", said Logan as he moved to the table to dig in.

Just as his plastic chopsticks could touch the noodles, Logan's phone had vibrated. Getting it out, he read the notification of a text sent from Creed. It read that he and Izuku had arrived back at the apartment and were on their way up. A few minutes later, the taller Canadian and the fanboy had returned to their floor.

"Welcome back Izuku and Creed-san, how was the exam", greeted Inko.

"About as good as it would ever be. All we could do now is just that it was enough", said Creed.

"Uhm, yeah. It was really difficult… and scary", said Izuku.

"Scary? Annoying was more like it. Seriously, the first day of school hadn't even happened yet and already we ran into a jackass. If I ever see those glasses wearing assholes, then I'm going to shove those specs down his throat", said Creed.

"How stuck up was the guy?", asked Logan as his brother and neighbor sat at the table for their bowls.

"Like he wouldn't shut up about the littlest of things. If it wasn't for that asshole, then Izuku could have gotten lucky with one girl we met", said Creed. This had gotten a comment from the Midoriyas.

"WHAT", Freaked Inko.

"CREED-SAN, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT", shrieked Izuku.

"I'm just fucking with you, relax", dismissed Creed.

Later that day, Creed had instructed Izuku to just have hope on Yuuei's decision and let Carter deal with the rest. With his neighbor's unsureness settled with, the older Canadian retired to his apartment room where he found Logan on the couch still reading his entry papers. Sighing at himself, he decides to give Erik's advice a try. Seating next to his brother, he asks Logan what conflicts him.

"Is coming back to school still scaring you?", asked Creed.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not sure", answered Logan.

"It's nothing special. The grades can be changed by the SHIELD interface and I can just get Doom to tweak a few things. Hell, if you want I could ask him to change the lunch menus for the rest of the year to anything you like", said Creed.

His remark didn't eased the younger Canadian. Creed then realized why his little brother truly feels this way.

"Is that you might not meet any nice people?", said Creed.

"I don't care if I don't make any friends, but I don't want to have to fight anyone and then I'm being outed as the bad guy. If the bub wants to act like prick, then all I COULD THINK ABOUT IS BEATING THEM SENSELESS. You know?", said Logan.

As Creed processed what Logan had admitted, he thought to himself of the current condition of his brother's mental spectrum.

'Damn, even if he doesn't get his memories back. Parts of his old self are still trying to leak out. Any time soon, his berserker rage will return to him. I just hope it doesn't happen during his school days', thought Creed.

"Look, I get it. You don't want to show that you're just a violent guy. That you have other factors that could determine what kind of a person you are. All I could really say to you is to either have hope and by yourself or to just go with the flow of things and listen to the teacher. If some dick does want to try something to you, then you have the right to defend yourself. After all, remember what taught you", said Creed.

"Don't go for the head unless you're using fists. Pierce the limbs, but never the chest and don't slice off the limb either", said Logan.

"That's right. And hey, you're pretty much against bullying. That's one aspect about you that could get some friends. Plus, you took the same Japanese classes as me and the guys. You can pretty much understand and talk to them. Wouldn't hurt to be social, right?", said Creed.

"I guess", said Logan.

With the matter of social awkwardness dealt with, the Canadian brothers would wait a whole week for the day they return back to school. Even though it wasn't a school in Canada, they nonetheless will have to bear with it in their devotion for the mission. Creed hopes that it might go well for Logan. God knows he needs it. For him though, he couldn't care how it goes for him in Yuuei. He just knows that for the next three years that he and his team are to protect the successor to number one hero. This rest didn't matter. School work and teenage social shit can go to hell. Once the four of them graduate, the mission will end with Izuku becoming the next great hero and he and the boys can go back to being SHIELD agents. They can go back to cleaning up Europe and eliminating Hydra once and for all. After that, probability the next big fight and the next fight after that. He's then left wondering if there will be a time when there would no longer be any more battles.

"I guess I'll just off myself", said Creed with morbid humor.

Little did Victor Creed know that he, Erik Lesher, Eddie Brock, and Victor von Doom were now on a collision course with destiny as within the timespan of the week ahead two other reincarnates were about to be discovered. As their inner circle of reincarnates grew slowly, so did the world they now inhabit as more people, new and old, will soon be a part of their lives. Such occurrences were proceeding in two locations in the world as they slept. Much like the four former villains, these two reincarnates will soon be on course to becoming a part of this renewed cycle of heroes and villains.

… In the snowy reaches of Iceland …

Within a quint town that was settled in a valley, a lone tall figure trailed through the blizzard that roared that day. He wore thick winter gear and held a titanium wire rope over his shoulder. Behind him, the other end of the rope was attached to a massive semi-truck that held on to its cargo load. The weight of the heavy metal and the stored goods did little to break the walking pace of the figure. His trek as well as his escort would last for another hour until far off lights could be spotted.

"Finally, we're home", said the figure who continued to drag the massive truck through the snow. Reaching the center of the town, the citizens of the snowy valley greeted the figure warmly as some tended to the truck. Coming out of the driver's seat, the trucker exited with an old blanket wrapping him. He had been stuck in the blizzard for three hours, until his rescuer had arrived with the metal cable to pull him back home. The cargo in the back of the truck were stacked pallets filled with food, water, and winter necessities.

Removing his winter headwear, the figure was revealed to be a teenage boy with long brown hair. A toothy grin on his face and muscles that bulge through his coat. The boy was cheered upon by the townsfolk for his good deed. "Ormur", called the town's mayor.

The teen boy now named Ormur and the mayor who the town knows as Mayor Onic shook hands.

"Thanks for your assistance, lad. Poor tom would have frozen to death if not for you. He's back home and the town has everything it'll need to get past this snow storm", said Onic.

"It was nothing mayor. When word broke out back at West Valley that their neighbors were nearly low on goods, I volunteered to check on the roads to see if all ways weren't covered by the storm. That's when I spotted him", said Ormur.

"Aye, a shame we do not have many pro-heroes in these parts of Iceland. You might just be the one from what I hear from West Valley. Have you ever thought of joining a hero school?", asked Ormur.

"Not many hero schools in Iceland, Mayor", said Ormur.

"Well, it was just a thought for you to consider. After all, you are known as the strongest one in all of Iceland. Super strength and the use of lightning, winning combination I must say. Hell, they say you're even bulletproof", said Onic.

"They're just over-hyping it, but it's true. Till next time mayor", said Ormur who then took off into a sprint and made a great leap in the air.

With his good deed for the day done, Ormur leaped mile after mile to reach his hometown of West Valley. Each jump was assisted by a booming pulse of lightning that launched the strong teen higher. Feeling the air in his face and snow graze his long brown hair, he is left wondering what might be served for dinner back home. Hopefully a large plate worth of steamed pork and fried rice covered in melty cheese, sided with a tall pint of chocolate mead.

Reaching his destination, Ormur leaps above the town with a trail of blue lightning following him. Several of the town folks greeted him as they spotted him and he did the same. His series of leaps ended when he finally returned home. Through the gates, he stands in front of an orphanage that had recently gotten some its snow plowed from their walkways. The sign at the entrance read Borkurson Haven and smoke could be seen coming out of the chimney. Grinding his boots on the doormat and shaking the snow out of his hair, the young Icelander opened the door and was met by nothing but the sound of plates being shuffled.

Coming through the halls, Ormur enters the mess hall to see all the children eating their dinner. At the end of the room, the owners were serving the plates with only six children to serve. The owners are a married couple named Donarl and Kristine Borkurson. They inherited the orphanage from the last owner who passed away several years ago. Upon his funeral, it had been announced by the old owner to be the distant relative of Donarl. Unfortunately during the time of his service, he had left one orphan still unadopted. By the time of his death, the orphan the old owner left behind had become a teen and could no longer be optionable for adoption. That orphan was Ormur and he had taken up the role of West Valley's odd job taker and protector of Borkurson Haven.

For right now though, Ormur was hungry. He walks up to the people who he devotes his services to and greets them with how East Valley has been. "Ormur, how was the trucker? Did he make it out?", asked Donarl.

"Aye, he and the goods have made it to the East Valley. After a long trek through the blizzard, I would very much like to have my dinner before sleeping the night off", said Ormur.

"Your dinner's on the stove, Ormur. Go ahead and serve yourself", said Kristine.

"Thanks guys", said Ormur as he entered the kitchen. After serving himself and going upstairs, he goes into his room to enjoy his meal. Feeling a type of paper under his plate, he pulls it out to see that it was a note from Donarl.

"Ormur, there's a pint of chocolate mead under the bed for you. Don't tell Kristine though, from Donarl", read the note. Ormur smiled and finished the rest of his meal. Putting the plate aside, he looked under his bed to find a jar of his favorite mead. Gingerly opening the led, he chugged the drink. Half way into the drink, he seized his drink to look into the night sky through his window. He wondered if he ever did meet his parents, then would they ever allow him to drink at such a young age. He was only sixteen after all.

Going for another swig of his mead, he spotted something in the trees through his window. He then narrowed his eyes to try to see it better, but upon blinking it had vanished. He could have swore that it looked like a person. He then looked at his mead, thinking it was the drink. Shrugging it off, he continued to drink and then went to sleep. Unknown to him, what he saw in the trees was no illusion.

Within the snowy forest, Charles Barton had hid within the dark branches. He had held his breath when he noticed that the Iceland teenager spotted him. Luckly, the boy ignored it and the archer returned to the bioscan. The results he received from the biomatrix had left him stunned. In all his years of being SHIELD's reincarnate hunter, whoever this boy is was a first for Trickshot. It was serious enough to even contact home base on the secure line.

"This is Trickshot. Reporting a threat level orange. I repeat threat level orange", said Trickshot as he waited for a response.

"Forge here. Am I hearing this right, Barton? You got a theat level orange at your location?", asked Forge.

"The hell?! Forge?! Where's Peggy?", asked Trickshot.

"She's busy with some procedures over at the French outposts. Now repeat it back to me, you have something serious over in Iceland. What exactly is it?", asked Forge.

"The biomatrix performed a satellite bioscan on the whole nordic island and it pinpointed two suspicious positions. They both happened to be next to each other with a mile wide gap between them. One is a biological anomaly and the other held an energy signature not found on Earth. I checked out the bio and found his location at this village called West Valley. His exact location is this orphanage called Borkurson Haven. The target is a teenage boy of sixteen years. He shows extreme strength and manipulation over lightning. If the bioscans I took don't tell who this might be, then the resemblance might", explained Trickshot.

"Dear god. These bioscans are saying that his anatomy structure is the same as a human, but the genetic template is completely different. This is telling me that he doesn't have a quirk either, not a single quirk cell in his bloodstream. However, his body is emitting a slight energy signature similar to the other location. Connecting all the dots, that could only mean one thing", theorized Forge.

"That's right. For the first time in our years as SHIELD operatives, we're finally dealing with an Asgardian. And from the look of his face, I'm about to meet a relative of a certain thunder god we all know", said Trickshot.

"Let's not assume so quickly. Sure the powers he displays are that of Aesir Asgardian, but not much is telling us that this kid could be a part of the royal family. Still, it would be the biggest gamble to be involved with an iconic figure in the Norse pantheon. Mixing superheroes and gods could be disastrous, especially in a new Earth where everyone has superpowers", explained Forge.

"Couldn't be any further from the truth with that one. Now that I know what our target is, the next thing is to figure who he is through a personal observation. First though, I need to check that energy signature. From what the satellite scan showed me, it appears to be the source for this blizzard due to the cloud formation. Oddly enough, the blizzard had occurred a week before I got here. Two whole damn weeks of heavy snowfall", said Trickshot.

"You're right. At the same time, it's late and early. Definitely a weird weather occurrence. Most possible reason would be that you're not the only one after the Asgardian. And with Hydra dealing with our guys Frank and Percy in Europe, that could only mean…", pondering Forge.

"The Sons of Da Vinci", finished Trickshot.

"Most possibly. Continue with caution, Barton. These guys are not holding anything back when it comes to us", said Forge as he hung up. With his next objective clear, Trickshot traverses through the dense forest to reach the mysterious energy signature. After a mile of walking, he found a cave nearly covered in ice with a decent enough opening for entry. Upon entering the icy cave, he turned on the high definition night vision in his goggles to see through the darkness. He didn't really have a degree in geological studies, but the cave formation was rather off than what would be normally seen in nature. There was no natural rock formation, nor erosion that would have led to the cave's creation. It was as if something had plowed through the Earth's crust. Meteor probability? However as he went further down, the biomatrix notified him that he was getting closer to the source of the energy signature. Unfortunately, he had come across a dead end with the energy signature being behind a small cave in. taking out a high incendiary arrow, he stabs it into the rocky wall. The arrow then released enough heated plasma to melt through the rock and made it brittle for it to be excavated apart. With his adamantium sword piercing through the wall, it fell apart to create an opening that revealed the last thing Trickshot would ever see this early. Planted on curved rock, there laid the mythical hammer, Mjolnir.

Unknown to the archer vigilante, two new foes had arrived at the shores of Iceland. Wearing full black bodysuit with faceless metallic masks, two figures emerged from the freezing waters with heavy steps. They each had a number identifying them individually. The left one was number 1 and the right one was number 3. They were biologically augmented agents of the Sons they too were after the hammer.

… Somewhere in a remote location in Africa …

Deep within a jungle, an athletically built African teen stood in the middle of an opening. The only things he wore were a pair of slick black training pants with tribal patterns, a pair of opened toe training shoes, and a wooden mask carved with a feline-like appearance. What could be considered an oddity with his appearance was not his exposed chiseled chest or his muscular arms, but his panther-like tail that swayed behind him.

He stood there, hands balled into fists, as he looked at the weapon stabbed into the ground in front of him. A wooden staff and an oval shield to go with it. He goes on one knee and whispers a silent prayer to his gods. He then picks up his weapons and mentally prepares for what comes next. His battles would start at the fall of the first leaf. For he knows what surrounds him.

Within the trees, red clothed African women with shining metallic spears eyed him from the distance. There were six in total and they were prepared to challenge the prideful teen in the center. It was then that the first leaf had fallen and they were ready to unhinge. They each had a unique quirk they all shared and their chosen weapon which they had trained with all their lives. Their grips tighten. Sweat appeared. Their instincts erupt. The leaf had hit the ground. These women are the Dora Milaje.

Three of them jumped from their trees and zoomed through the air with their spears aimed directly for the boy's head. However, with great reflex and cunning, the boy deflected all the spears with one swing of his shield. With the wooden spear, he parried through the slashes until two others entered the fight. He rolls away and moveuvers through several other slashes. The warrior women continued to draw closer with their united wind quirks. What none of them had caught was that he used his keen senses to predict where they'll strike. He effortlessly passes through their attacks and strikes them with his training weapons. The five were persistent though and continued to use the winds to their advantage.

The boy however had his own advantage. Sheer muscle memory. His past combat sessions with the Dora Milaje had shown one major difference in their movesets. They had reach, but he had flexibility. Zooming through winds, the guardswomen had created a mistral of sort that the boy knew all too well. With that, he knew where to hit them. A jab here and a swing there, the boy used the full efficiency of his skill which had been molded for years and had finally defeated his combat tutors. Huffing his lungs, he goes on one knee and let's his muscles relax. He looks to the fallen women around him. That's when he realized that there were only five. Remembering the many mistakes in the past, he knew he could rely on his one ally in battle.

The sixth spear was about to stab his shoulder, but it was caught by the boy's panther tail. With its muscle, it flung the boy above the female warrior that attacked him. The two then stand off. What made this one warrior unique from the others was that she was the same size as their target. She wore red garbs, but she also had a featureless emerald marble mask with two pitch black eyeholes. Although their eyes could not be seen, they could tell when the other was narrowing their intensity. They then charged and parried the other's attacks. The flow, the force, and the determination. They couldn't stop until the other gave in. That's when both their weapons had knocked off the other's mask and their faces were revealed.

The African boy and girl were both teenagers and they had each other at weapon point. After a small silence, they smiled. Upon seeing the panther ears on the boy's head twitching, the girl snickered. The session was over.

"You are gettin betta, Anakani", said the girl.

"And so are you, Syl", said the boy named Anakani.

They lowered their weapons and admired the other's grace.

"When you two are done lookin into each otha's eyes, know that today's session is ova", said the Milaje captain.

"Whateva, motha", said Syl.

"But she is correct, my prince. You are improving in every category. Soon, you'll be everything that your kingdom needs you to be", said the Milaje captain.

"I still have a long way before I'm willing to take the throne, Eola", said Anakani.

"Though that is true, but as the prince you must be prepared to lead our people's finest into battle against any who would dare invade our home. Especially now since a dark enemy has cast their shadow on us", said Eola.

"I know. When the time comes, I will lead us to victory. The vibranium has done more than just advance us as a civilization. It has given us the visions of our descendants' accomplishments. I would sleep each night and dream through the eyes of the many kings after me. I only wished that we didn't have to suffer such great loss", said Anakani.

"No one shall forget them, catboy. C'mon, let's go home", said Syl.

Prince Anakani and the Dora Milaje left the jungle and traveled along the river roads to a grassy field. A herd of rhinos were gathered and were looked after by a shepherd. The man saw something coming toward his herd and saw his prince returning home. He then whistled to the rhinos and they all moved in rows that led the way for the prince to enter through the illusion.

"Welcome home, Prince Anakani. Your father is expecting you at the throne room", said the rhino shepherd.

The prince nodded and fazed through the invisible illusionary wall to see a place he called home. A thriving utopia that shows a beautiful merge of advanced technology and luscious green nature. He had returned to Birnin Zana, capital city of the nation of Wakanda. Entering the royal palace, he rides an elevator and walks through the halls that led the throne. Opening the doors, he was greeted by his father, King Obinna, and his mother, Queen Arra. They are the rulers of the Panther Tribe and gathered with them were representatives of the five other groups that lead the nation. Rewda, High General of the Border Tribe. Sesom, Grand Lady of the River Tribe. Targue, The Red Vulture of the Mining Tribe. Tiana, Bladed Mistress of the Merchant Tribe. And finally, B'yuraitez, the Man-ape of the Jabari , they made up The royal council of the six Wakandan tribes.

"My son, you have returned from your training. I trust that it has finally perfected your skills", asked King Obinna.

"It has, father. What is the situation for this gathering?", asked Anakani.

"It is time to integrate the outsider that has led these attacks on our home. General Rewda, will you give the report", said King Obinna.

"Yes, my king. For the last twenty-years, we have been attacked by the organization named Hydra. They seek to take our precious vibranium, but we have thwarted their efforts numerous times. However, they have become bolder with each passing moment. If these attacks continue, then our secrecy as a nation hidden from the world shall be meaningless. There is some progress. Recently, we have managed to finally capture one of their lieutenants. And as the fates had deemed it, the outsider is just like us. A reincarnate", informed Rewda.

"With this knowledge, it could be a possibility that Hydra might have more reincarnate operatives at their allegiance. My king, we should plan preemptive assault on any possible Hydra outpost within the African continent", suggested Sesom.

"No, we need more information about our enemy before we could do anything rash. Bring in the outsider", ordered the king.

The Dora Milaje brought into the throne room the prisoner that the border tribe had captured. Restrained by vibranium infused shackles, the reincarnate was brought to his knee with his head lowered. His hair had covered eyes and his face held unshaven facial hair.

"Make yourself known to the king, outsider", demanded Eola.

The outsider lifted his head to reveal his caucasian face. Upon seeing him, King Obinna spoke first.

"Our informants in the United States have looked into your personal information and exploits in the criminal underworld. You are called Brock Rumlow, but the Americans and the many victims you leave behind in Europe know you as Crossbones", said the king.

"Yeah, that's me. So, why would the king of Wakanda want a cold hearted bastard like me in front of him?", asked Brock.

"You're a Hydra Lieutenant, are you not? You must hold valuable information of the forces that have been attacking us, including your own", said the king.

"That's a safe bet, but what insurance do I have that you won't kill me after I tell?", said Brock with a mocking smile.

"That all depends on how cooperative you are. I am a merciful king, but Wakandan Justice can be cruel. Your superiors challenged our nation and so they will face the might of our people", said the king as Brock gave him a shallow stare. The reincarnated Crossbones then explained to the king what will need to happen.  
unknowingly, what the king was about to hear will be the stable for the path that will change the life of his son forever.

"It's nice to know that even in a second life, your country still hasn't lost its edge. Nevertheless, Hydra won't give up until they have your vibranium. And in a world where everyone has a superpower, it will only be a matter of time before someone with a strong quirk decimates all of you. I have information, but what you really need is a non-Wakandan asset. And if you want specifics, then I'm talking about the one group that has been fighting Hydra way longer than you. SHIELD"

.

.

.

Next Chapter - Back to School


	7. Chapter 4 - Back to School

Author's Note: not much to note other than that this chapter follows to storylines. it has been awhile and I apologize for that. I pray for the safety and peace for  
everyone of you. cherish the families that you have for they are the one to light the way through these troubling times.

Please leave a review and enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Back to School

By One Above All

.

.

.

As one would blissfully sleep in their warm beds and dream of their desires, they grow unaware of what may assault them in their lowered guard. It inches ever closer to you and you would fall victim to its deafening screech.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh, shit."

For Victor Creed, it was the sound of his alarm. Reaching out to a certain part of his bed, his hand caught his phone and he checked the time. It read 6:40 in the morning. This told him one thing.

"Fuck, it's time to go back to school", said Creed tiredly as he got out of his bed. He stretches and performs his morning push-ups. After that, he gets out of his room and knocks at Logan's door.

"Hey, Logan. Wake up pal, it's finally time", Creed called out as Logan grumbled into his pillow. The young Canadian reached out for his phone to see the time and date. The three weeks after Creed's entrance exam was up and it was time for Logan to enter his first day as a Middle schooler in Japan. He got out of his bed and shook his head violently to remove the bed hair. Looking at the top of his dresser, he spotted the clothes that would be with him during his only two years of Somei junior high. His official Somei gakuran uniform. He dreaded the day would come when he would have to wear these damn rags. The only bright side is that he will not be the only one wearing it, but would it matter if everyone in this country had it on longer than he did. Some local bastard would just walk up to him and say that it did not look natural on someone like him.

Leaving his room, he meets up with Creed at the breakfast table and sees what they had for the morning. It was the usual, coffee and reheated leftovers. Still, Inko Midoriya is a damn good cook.

"You couldn't have bothered to make waffles?", asked Logan.

"We ran out of waffle mix, so we're going to have to go with what we got. God damn, that street vendor had the best damn waffles I've ever had.", answered Creed as he ate yesterday's fried rice.

"If only there was a waffle house in this prefecture or any prefecture", said Logan drinking his coffee.

Upon digging in, Creed decided it was best to see if his three jackass teammates were up as well for their first day as Yuuei students. Getting out his SHIELD communicator, he enters the multi-chat to see three screens waiting for the signal. Waiting for the jerks to answer, he continued to eat his breakfast and wondered how Yuuei was going to be like for them. Three years of it seemed like a long time to just help his neighbor get control over his power. He honestly does not know what was going in Carter's head when she decided to send them to Japan. But orders are orders, even if they did not make sense. Especially now since he's going to be taking orders from Doom of all people. He had never encountered the Doctor Doom from his Earth, but he knew that the Latverian punk was bad news for both sides. Hero or villain.

"What do you want, Creed?", said Erik as he dries his hair with a towel. Creed could see that apparently; he had just finished taking a shower. The two other screens lit up with the American and Latverian. Eddie Brock was eating his own form of breakfast and Victor von Doom appears to be already in the Yuuei uniform.

"What the hell?! Wait, Doom. Is that seriously the Yuuei uniform?", asked Creed in disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes. If not for the fact that they have our body measurements, this attire could have been better with the color pallet. How come you haven't seen yours yet?", said Doom.

"I haven't even taken it out of its box yet. Seriously, it looks like shit", said Creed.

"And from the look of it, Doom, you're already on the move. Did you seriously wake up that early? Some of us haven't even finished breakfast yet", said Eddie.

"Last three weeks had occupied my time with my personal projects. Putting some of the work requests from Forge on the side, all my progress has made major changes to my sleep schedule. I was working on something since the day before and decided to sleep early yesterday. If my calculations are right, then my work will only need three more days until it's finally complete", explained Doom.

"Other than Doom's little science project, how about the rest of you assholes. If you ask me, I really hope graduation comes early. I can't really stand school, not to mention the teachers we might run into. If they so much give me some lip, I'm going to them something to learn about", said a snarky Creed.

"Watch it creed. Our expulsion immunity can only cover so much depending on our decisions. An assault on one of the staff would most definitely get you removed. We are in Yuuei for our objective's sake and under the orders of Carter. If everything goes smoothly, it just might end quicker than we expect", said Erik.

"Mmph, didn't think you care for my neighbor that much, Erik", mocked Creed.

"I don't. But the faster Izuku learns to master One for All, the faster we can return to Europe and eliminate Hydra completely. So do try to not get in trouble Creed, otherwise it will be Carter you answer to", said Erik.

"Yeah, whatever. Speaking of schools, do any of you asshats have advice for my little bro. Today is his first day as a transfer second year student in Somei", said Creed as he turned the screens to face Logan. The three then looked at Logan who held slight nervousness to what they might say.

"Good morning Logan how are you holding up?", asked Eddie Brock.

"Not sure I'm up for it, Eddie. School is just another world for me now", answered Logan.

"As long as you avoid trouble and study, you will do fine Logan. The culture barrier may play a factor, but in time you will learn to adapt to any situation as you've always done", assured Erick.

"Don't let nobody drag you down, alright. You're stronger and smarter than you think. Looking out for yourself is a good idea, but it doesn't hurt to stick to the right crowd", assured Eddie.

They all looked to Victor von Doom for his advice to give to the young Canadian. He was currently passing through the Yuuei entrance. "What", he responded to their stares.

"Aren't you going to say something to help my bro with his first day?", asked an irritated Creed.

Doom sighed and then spoke. "Like what Erik and Eddie had said, you must be smart and cautious with your surroundings. However, you must also be confident. True, the culture barrier and the locals you'll be around might play a part. But it is all mere obstacles to undertake on the journey you set yourself out to be on. Being social should be a choice, not a hindrance. If they wish to stay away, then to hell with them. You alone should know what you want and need. That is all that is needed to be said", spoken Doom.

There was silence from the three, until Eddie spoke. "Wow, you actually gave some good advice. We half expected you to just stroke your own ego", said Eddie.

"It doesn't matter to me what you think, Brock. Overall, it will be up to Logan to find his way. Also, I expect the three of you to be here before the bell. Less I am stuck with the rumblings of some annoying teen among our new peers", said Doom as he shut off his communicator just as he entered the classroom.

"Well, it seems returning to school has gotten to Doom as it did to the rest of us", said a sarcastic Eddie.

"Or he definitely agrees that this whole op for some Japanese teenager who is going to be the world's next powerhouse is a waste of our time. Answer me this, Creed. Is Midoriya truly worth it? My patient is low, and my expectation is high", said Erik.

"Cool it, Lesher. You don't know Izuku like me and Logan do. He may not be a reincarnate, but he's a survivor like the rest of us. Trust me, if you guys get to know him more than just that one dinner, you'll see that he'll always be the guy at your corner", proclaimed Creed.

"And we will once we get to Yuuei. For now, let's just get ready for our first day. You too Logan, good Luck", said Eddie as he and Erik left the call.

Creed finished his breakfast and chugged his coffee. Letting out a breath, he allowed his healing factor to help his stomach rapidly digest his meal. Upon feeling satisfied, he looks to his right and sees the labeled unopened box that held his Yuuei uniform.

"For fuck's sakes, let's get this over with", said Creed as he grabbed the box.

The two Canadian brothers would finish their breakfast and prepare for the day. Meanwhile, a certain green haired fanboy would do the same thing with his mother. The day Izuku Midoriya received a holodisc that displayed All-Might announcing that he has been accepted in Yuuei, tears had filled his eyes and his excitement was ignited. He would then tell the news to Creed who was relieved that he and the guys wouldn't have to do plan B. When hearing about it, Izuku asked what plan B was. Creed told him that it was something he wouldn't like and that it involved deportation of a sort.

Nevertheless, after that day they celebrated by having dinner over at Erik's apartment. There, Inko Midoriya would be introduced to Erik Lesher, Eddie Brock, and Victor von Doom. being the mother of her son, she would know dearly just how empty Izuku's social life was. He would rarely ever talk about having friends in his now former middle school. So, imagine how bizarre it was for her when she heard that her son had quickly made three new friends, foreign ones especially. Apparently to her, Creed had introduced the three to Izuku and they all just hit it off. Overall, it's nice to hear that her son was being more social. From what she heard from Izuku and Creed, they sounded like an unorthodox bunch, but she would later see that they were way simpler than that. She also was impressed by their fluent Japanese.

Erik Lesher, the one who served dinner that night. He held a kind smile with a gentle voice when talking to her. He would make light conversations with her on what they have been doing during the nine months before the exam. Of course, he only used their civilian identities as the cover story. If Inko were to find out about their more classified involvement with Izuku, then she would never allow their closeness with him. On that night, the German teen had ensured their team's good relations with the mother of their objective. Eddie Brock simply acted as your typically friendly American, at least while he had enough material to make a talk about. Victor von Doom just stayed quiet and was on his phone the whole time. It was safe to assume that on that night the four boys wouldn't have any trouble with Inko Midoriya… for now.

Victor Creed was satisfied with that day. The guys had finally got to know the Midoriyas on a more personal level than just through a file. Even if some of them couldn't care less. Either way, he now had a more taxing problem to take on. The Yuuei Uniform.

"I'm really hating this uniform. This damn collar is not doing it for me, neither is this fucking tie", said Creed as he looks in irritation at his reflection on the mirror. The Yuuei uniform was something he wasn't looking forward to. At least it fitted comfortably on him, he just wished it didn't look so stupid.

"At least yours isn't as bad as mine, I seriously hate this. Plus, aren't you supposed to be wearing a tie?", Logan said as he looked at himself in his new black gakuran uniform.

"Screw the tie. Like hell I'm going to wear one", said Creed as he took off the tie and threw it in the closet. He and Logan got their backpacks together and exited the apartment room. They took a right and stood in front of the Midoriya's apartment door.

"I swear he better be ready. Three years of this shit is already long enough", said Creed as he knocks three times on the door.

"Izuku, Let's go bub. Yuuei awaits and I couldn't give a damn if we're late or not.",said Creed from his side of the door.

"Coming, Creed-kun", called out Izuku.

The green-haired fanboy had waited for this day and it had finally arrived. His next big step to being a hero. To be a student in Yuuei Academy. This was it. His tie adjusted, shoes tied, backpack ready, and his hopes high. He was about to reach the door, until his mother called to him.

"Izuku, are you all set?", asked Inko.

"Yeah", answered Izuku.

"Are you sure? You didn't just pack action figures, right?", Inko pressed on.

"I have everything. Now I have to go. I don't want to be late", said Izuku.

"Izuku", Inko called one more time.

"What", Izuku exacerbated. That was when he noticed the hopeful smile on her face and the glimmer in her eyes. What she was about to say would stick with Izuku through the morning for Inko had been meaning to say them since the day her son got accepted.

"I'm really proud of you son", happily said Inko.

He was embarrassed and happy by her words. Little did he know that the door was slightly open.

"Not to break the moment between a mother and her son, but we gotta hike it bub. The next train is going to be running", said Creed who peeked his head through the door.

"Morning, Mrs. M", greeted Logan who also peeked his head.

"Good morning, you two. It looks like you're ready for your first day", said Inko.

"Damn straight, Ma'am. Ready to go, Green bean", said Creed, who called Izuku by the nickname that he had given to him a few months back.

Izuku Midoriya was a little confused a long time ago being called Green bean by his Canadian friend. But eventually, he grew to welcome the nickname warmly. It's definitely better than whatever his old middle school would always call him. It told the fanboy that it means he wouldn't be alone at the beginning of his high school career.

"I'll see you soon, mom", said Izuku.

With that, the Canadian brothers and their neighbor departed from their apartment and headed to the next train to Yuuei Academy. On the train, they stood together within the cramped space. Izuku was squished in between Creed and Logan. He didn't really mind the conditions of the train. The crowding was something to get used to. Looking at each of the expressions of the two brothers, he could tell that they didn't like the cramped environment. However, there was another source of irritation in their slight scowls.

Thinking it through, Izuku got out his phone, but didn't turn it on. Tilting it left and right, the reflective black surface of the screen showed that some people in the train were looking at the direction of the two Canadians.

'Just as I thought, Creed-kun and Logan-kun must be irritated by the awkward staring they're getting from the other passengers. Foreigners are a rarity in Japan after all. I hope it doesn't discourage them the rest of the way', thought Izuku. He then felt a nudge to his left. Looking up, he could see Creed looking at him back.

"If you're wondering that we're bothered by the stares we're getting, then don't worry. Me and Logan don't really much care what they think of us", said Creed.

That had only slightly lifted some of Izuku's worries. It was then that their train stopped and the passengers had shifted to leave. The three looked at the current stop and it read they were on the street that led to Somei Junior High. This was Logan's stop.

"Looks like my stop. I'll see you guys later then", said Logan as he moved toward the exit. He stopped when he heard Creed called to him.

"Do your best, Logan", assured Creed.

"Have a great day at Somei, Logan-kun", assured Izuku.

Lifting a waving hand to assure them back, Logan walks through the crowd to be on route for his new middle school. As the train departed from the stop, Creed and Izuku were also en route for their new school. Yuuei Academy. Much to the knowledge of Creed and unknown to Izuku, A certain Latverian was already there and was waiting for the day to start.

… Meanwhile in a nearly empty Class 1-A room …

Sketching and writing calculations within his personal notebook, Victor von Doom blueprinted every possible installment to finalize his superior version of the Iron Man armor. Embodied from his latest line of switchblade, this work of technological art would be the steppingstone for future billion-dollar industry career and as well as the foundation of the mandatory heroics he will be performing. The last nine months have taught him that he will ensure his own success through his intellect and his cunning. Deprived from his mother's witchcraft, he was unable to gain a spiritual link with the mystical arts, whether they be light or dark. If he couldn't unite science with magic in his earlier years, then he will need to adapt and find a way intertwined his advanced science with another source of power that is commonly found on this Earth. Quirks.

This quirk gene is without a doubt the most convoluted concept within this Earth's biological and medical field of science. Two concepts to its existence remain constant. Quirk cells can be found microscopically within red blood cells and the gene will have a biological signal to label an individual with a quirk through the joints in their pinky toe. The genetic properties of the quirk gene are structured like Inhuman DNA, but functions like an X gene. Most humans with a rarity of animals have quirk cells that are structured differently. It's like snowflakes. They all look different.

This is all too apparent with his own quirk cells. Having looked at his bloodstream through the most advanced microscope he could create, he bore witness to the oddity that was his quirk cells. On one blood cell, the microscopic quirk cells were constantly changing shape and shifting through different shades of green. Another constant is that one certain shape and shade gleamed brighter as he used his quirk. Calculating the total number of combinations his quirk cells have, he estimated a total of 605 possible cells that correspond to his power. But that would be a problem for another day.

For now, the progression on his armor was his main priority. Thrusters and repulsers were simple, so was the HUD software. His take on an Arc reactor took some time due to a lack of materials needed to make one. The current technology on this Earth irritated him to no end. So much building and inventing was needed to get this far, but it was all worth it to have created the new line of original tech that would have been available back in his original Earth.

Looking through the pages, Victor von Doom felt satisfied. This armor will take his quirk percentage to a higher level, especially with the installed quirk-filters. Opened vacuum breaches within the armor shall provide passage for the quirk to be emitted. The microfibers woven into the quirk stabilization uniform will perform the rest. All the parts were set and all that was needed now was a field test. When though? Flipping to a blank page, he would begin scribbling possible times to perform the armor's functions. Remembering many of Eddie's near run-in with Japan's nightly heroes, he would need to schedule it for possible locations outside of Japan.

Doom's train of thought was then ruined by the sudden sound of the door sliding open. Quickly closing his notebook and putting it back in his bag, he would posture himself with a sit back position and his arms crossed. He eyed the door and waited for whoever was about to enter the room. What came first was an audible yawn.

"Man, why did I have to wake up so early again? Probably a first for me. Hopefully, the hotties in this class will make these three years worth it", said a nonchalant Japanese teen with blonde hair. A noticeable aspect of his hair cut is the black lightning-shaped streak on the left side. Upon hearing his voice and already assuming his personality, Doom wishes he were anywhere else right now.

The blonde Japanese teen was about to remove his backpack and find a desk to claim but was halted by the random sight of a westerner at the back of the room. The two locked eyes and to the blonde teen, the room felt tense. As the Foreigner's eyes held a frightening coldness and a dark calculative green glow, the blonde teen could feel his soul being read and his existence being judged.

'Man, this foreign guy is intense', the blonde mentally gulped.

Victor von Doom ceased his judging of the local teen and shifted his eyes to the board at the front of the room. The blonde teen had then felt relief flow through his whole body. Not wanting to get that intense feeling again, he just sat at the nearest desk and got out his phone. Looking through the posts on the social media apps on his phone, he started to feel more at ease upon sight of all the vibrant pics of his favorite celebrities. In some cases, pics with rather lewd displays of famous female heroes would appear as well.

Seeing that the blonde idiot was now occupied with his phone, Doom would silently reach for his notebook to continue sketching his blueprints for his armor. Unfortunately, another new peer would enter the room. Cursing his luck, he silently and irritatingly shifted his eyes to the newcomer.

"HEY, WHAT'S UP EVERYONE", the new student bluntly cheered into the room. Doom couldn't hate the current situation any more than he could. This loud and annoying peer had spiky red hair and sharp teeth. He can understand that everyone's biology is different due to quirk, but do they really have to have such vibrant hair. The Latverian could only wonder what other oddities may arrive this potential failure of a class.

The red-haired teen didn't receive a response to his greeting and then realized that there were only two other people in the room. Scratching the back of his head, he thought that it wasn't a good idea to be loud as an introduction. Looking at who was in the room, he took note of a fellow countryman who was surprised by his loud entrance and what could be the first foreigner he has ever met in person. Remembering the bus ride back home, the other applicants had been talking massively about some foreigners who had destroyed many of the mock villains and even taking on their zone's giant zero pointers. Feeling hyped to talk to someone who might have fought something that big, he eagerly redid his greeting.

"Eh sorry for that, hi. My name is Eijiro Kirishima, I'm ready to show everyone just how manly I could be", declared a grinning Eijiro.

The blonde teen was a little surprised by the newcomer's loudness, but it's good to have someone else to talk to other than the intense foreigner. Getting out of his desk, he walked over to Eijiro.

"At least you're friendly, my name is Denki Kaminari. You as stoke for this hero course as I am", greeted Denki.

"You bet. I've trained for so long for this. I'm even more excited that All-Might is going to be teaching here", said Eijiro.

"Damn right, I was in it for the hero course. But to have the number one hero as a teacher, I'm pretty sure we're going to be bigshots by graduation", said Denki.

As the two talked about how the rest of the course was going to be, Doom sighed mentally and shut his eyes to start his concentration. Cancelling any noise, he enters a meditation from his seating position to see whether he truly has lost his link with magic. There was a flecker here and there, but truly he needed an occult fragment of mystical energy to embody with. Eventually, he will retain his sorceries and it will be then that he shall feel his full potential. Powerful science, powerful magic, and even one day a powerful quirk. He will see to it that he becomes a mighty triad of power to rival that of any hero on this Earth. Hydra will feel the full might of such abilities. And on their death, Latveria shall be free and thriving again.

"Hey, you there", asked a voice that wasn't his.

Victor von Doom snapped out of his thoughts and opened his dark brown eyes to see an offending hand in his personal space. He followed the limb to see that it was the loud redhead.

"Never met a westerner before, hope we can get along. My name is Eijiro, what's yours", greeted Eijiro.

At that moment, all Doom wanted to do was smack the hand away and gripped the neck of this wrech. But knowing that his current position as a hero in training representing SHIELD, he decided for the sake of it he will be friendly… for now.

"So, I've heard, I am Victor von Doom. your enthusiasm is… overwhelming", greeted Doom.

"Sure, be friendly with him, but give me the death stare", said Denki.

"That's because you didn't introduce yourself. So, we are the three that have arrived first in this class 1-A. Although it is none of my business, but just why have you two arrived this early. Doesn't seem normal for your usual teenager to eagerly show up during this time in the morning", said Doom.

"I pretty much woke up early, because I couldn't wait to get this school year started. This place has been the top school to teach pro-heroes. Hell, some of the top ten heroes have graduated from here", answered Eijiro.

"My folks decided it was best if I took my sleep schedule seriously, so they pretty much told me to time my sleep if I was ever going to do good", answered Denki.

'An over-optimistic and a half-ass. Just brilliant, Yuuei. Really", thought a sarcastic Doom.

"I arrived early due to my sleep schedule as well. I've been working on some personal project and so I mistakenly awoke during four in the morning. I could only predict that we will be seeing our peers in roughly ten more minute", proclaimed Doom.

Eijiro and Denki looked at one another for how this westerner carried himself. Eijiro grinned and let out his opinion of the one named Victor von Doom.

"Man, you really sound like a guy who owns an agency. Plus, your Japanese is perfect. It's like you've been living here for years", said Eijiro.

"By this time, I've actually been living in Japan for nine and a half months now", said Doom.

"So hey, not to sound assuming, but your name is kinda… weird", said Denki.

"If you were suggesting that it might be because the word "Doom" is my last name, then do please let your opinion be heard. I've learned to live with it. There shouldn't be any shame with living by a family name", said Doom.

"It sounds manly though. So, where in the world are you from?", asked Eijiro. It was then that the two Japanese teens noticed the foreigner looking down until he answered with narrowed brows.

"Europe. Latveria specifically", coldly said Doom.

The two were silent by that response. From what they heard from the media; Europe was still suffering from civil wars. Media posts had shown some really graphic images. Families ruined, homes burned down, and cities completely wrecked by the battles between the European pro-heroes. Never would they imagine that a possible civil war victim would be a student in their class. Looking a bit closer at the Latverian's face, there was a small horizontal scar under one of his eyes. That was all the proof they needed to know that this guy has seen some shit.

"S-sorry for bringing that up. I didn't think that you we-", said Eijiro but was cut off by Doom's hand.

"It's fine. Let's just drop it and focus on the future. We're here to be heroes after all", said Doom as he returned to being content and calm.

"R-right, so can I ask you one more thing?", asked Eijiro.

"What is it", said Doom.

"Were you one of the foreigners that beat your zone's zero pointers?", asked Eijiro excitingly.

"Yes, I was", answered Doom.

"SERIOUSLY, NOW WAY. Is your quirk really that strong? What kind of training have you done to be that good?", rapidly asked Eijiro.

"Calm yourself. To be honest, I don't really know much of my own quirk as well. The doctors of my country couldn't even identify it with any of the equipment they had. All I could assume of it is that it is a type of particle manipulation", said Doom.

"You don't know your own quirk. well, from what I heard it sounded like you really know who to use it to the fullest. Must have been one hell of a fight against that zero pointer, right?", asked Eijiro.

"I was the only one with the will to take on the mechanical brute. The others fled like cowards as I showed my superiority", said Doom.

'Oh great, an ego to go with that cold personality', thought a nervous Denki.

"Ten minutes are up", Doom said suddenly.

The two were going to ask, but then another newcomer entered the room.

"Hey Eijiro, where were you? I had to look at a map to know where you were", childly whined a pink skin girl.

"Sorry Mina. I just got excited to see who else is in this class with us", apologized a grinning Eijiro.

Denki looked at the pink girl called Mina and thanked to whatever god that were going to be some cute honeys in the hero course. He then realized something. The Latverian guy named Victor had predicted that someone would arrive in ten minutes. Looking at the clock, it had been ten minutes since the first time they talked. He looked at Victor with a curious and weirded outlook. 'Seriously, this foreign guy is intense', he thought.

Victor von Doom didn't say anything during the exchange between Eijiro and this Mina girl. The personal lives of his new peers are something he plans to have no interest in. The pink girl's presence only proves to him that more colorful characters are soon going to be a part of his high school career. 'Honestly Carter, is this an op or a punishment', thought Doom as he is reminded that he is unfortunately a teenager once more.

"Well whatever, I can't wait for what we're going to go through in this hero course. And hey, who are these guys?", asked a now chipper Mina.

Getting out of his curiosity for the Latverian, Denki Kaminari walked up and put up his best lady killer face. This made Victor look away at such idiocy.

"The name's Denki Kaminari, babe", said Denki with a finger gun and a wink.

Mina saw the weak attempt at flirting with her coming from a mile away but decided to give a friendzone grin. She then looked at the foreign guy who sat at a desk. She had to admit, he was definitely a looker on his part. The stylish brushed up fringe with his soft dark brown hair, the stoic expression, and the horizontal scar under his eye. He seemed like those handsome teen actors from western movies.

"Hey, how about you, mister foreign guy?", Mina asked as she walked past Denki who slumped at the non-response. Victor really hoped that he didn't do any more of the same introductions. Mina then comes up in front of Victor's desk.

"Are you excited to become a hero? Cause I sure am", said Mina.

"I believe becoming a hero was the sole purpose of being accepted here. Yuuei Academy has much to be desired, less they disappoint", said Doom as he really wanted to get away from this girl's cheeriness. It's no wonder her and Eijiro know each other. He could only wonder what was taking his so-called team so long to get here.

… Meanwhile on the first floor of the Yuuei main building …

An elegant and prim hand tapped at an elevator button. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she wondered just how her time in Yuuei could be like. Being accepted by recommendation, she had made sure that she provided only the best of her abilities to prove that she's hero material. Taking out a mirror, she examined herself to see if anything was any imperfection. Throughout her time in the wealthy class and higher learning, she has always known that one must be calm and collective for their first of anything. In truth though, she was a bit nervous for this being the beginning of her high school career. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going", said a boy.

"It's fine, you were wobbling as you walked", said another boy.

Turning around, the girl at the elevator could see two boys talking to each other. The first that spoke had short blonde hair and a rather huge tail. The other boy was tall, had silver hair, and six arms. Apparently, the blonde one had mistepped and brushed against the tall one. The two boys then saw her and walked over.

"Pardon us, but is this elevator going to the floor that holds class1-A?", asked the boy with the tail.

"Yes, actually. It's my first year here", said the girl.

"Ours as well", said the six armed teen.

"Oh, then introductions are needed. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu", greeted Momo.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro", greeted Ojiro.

"Mezo Shoji, a pleasure", greeted Shoji.

"And I'm Mineta", leaped in small teen named Mineta.

The three had jolted in surprise at the sudden appearance of the small grape-headed boy. The unexpected arrival of Mineta had even occurred at the same time as the elevator opening. Rolling with odd occurrences, the four first years got into the elevator and Ojiro tapped the button to send them to their desired floor. Before the elevator could close, another odd occurrence appeared.

"HOLD THAT ELEVATOR", said a New York voice as a handheld it open.

The four first years were then introduced to a tall Caucasian teen entering the elevator. Mineta was a little intimidated by the American. Momo and Ojiro were wide eyed as well. Shoji shared the feeling, but then recognized the American's face.

'It's you', thought Shoji. Entering the elevator, the western teen in front of him was revealed to the one who saved him from the fall caused by the zero pointer from the entrance exam.

"make some room, sorry for the tight fit", he continued to talk in English. With that, the elevator had finally rose from the first floor. The trip was quiet to say the least. Uncomfortable was the right term. Momo and Ojiro couldn't really make what of the foreigner on their right. He was as tall as Shoji. Very masculine as well with the muscle bulging from his shirt. His facial expression showed no care for the current circumstance. Overall, he seemed like a guy that holds little tolerance for anything strict.

Momo continued to eye him until the American looked at her from the corner of his eye. She didn't know how to respond to the awkward contact, but that's when she saw his right hand slightly rose. He motioned his hand to point down, signaling to her to look down. She did and then her focus was no longer on the American.

"ugh hey, what are you looking at", said an offended Momo who caught Mineta looking her thighs with drool dripping from his mouth. He then realized and made a pathetic attempt at a recovery.

"eh, I wasn't looking at anything", said Mineta who fain innocence.

"you're a real freak, you know that", said the American in Japanese which surprised the others.

"hey, wait, so you can speak in our language", accuse Mineta who pointed at the American.

"yeah, I can. I took Japanese speaking classes", said the American.

"then why didn't you speak it before?", asked Ojiro.

"I didn't think it mattered", answered the American. It was then that the elevator opened and revealed their desired floor. The first to leave was the American who left the first years behind them. They then followed and then Shoji spoke.

"pardon me", said Shoji.

The American turned around to face the six-armed teen.

"do you remember me?", asked Shoji. The American squinted his eyes and then remembered.

"oh yeah, you're that guy who nearly fell off the building", he said.

"yes, I am. I never really got the chance to thank you for that save. So, thanks, I'm Mezo Shoji", said Shoji who offered a hand.

The American looked at the hand that was offered and decided 'why the hell not'.

"I'm Eddie Brock. So, you were able to get accepted here", said Eddie.

"Indeed, I was. Your quirk in the entrance exam was amazing. To take on that zero pointer must of have taken so much strength", complemented Shoji.

Ojiro, Momo, and Mineta were shocked by this. This foreigner had fought something that big.

"it really wasn't that hard. But hey, are you three also first years? I need to get to the room that's class 1-A", said Eddie.

"oh, are you going to be a part of that class too?", asked Momo.

"pretty much, so do you guys know the way? This is the correct floor, right?", asked Eddie.

"yes, it is. It's further down the hallway", said Ojiro.

"thanks", simply said Eddie.

With that, Eddie Brock continue his track to the classroom. Momo, Ojiro, and Mineta just couldn't make head or tails of the American they have just met. They figured he is just a man of a few word. Something that Shoji could sympathized with. As Eddie was about to reach the door to the classroom, someone else beat him to it.

"move it, gaijin", said an angry teen with the most hostile emotional spectrum that Eddie had ever sensed.

The angry teen entered the room and Eddie remained quiet, knowing that it would be pointless to start fights this early into high school. It then dawns on him that he was the same angry local that sat next to them back at the entrance exam. It seems he got accepted.

"I see you ran into Bakugo as well", said a familiar voice. Eddie turns around to see Erik Lesher.

"still as sparky as the last time we saw him", said Eddie.

"indeed. As I got to an elevator, he had rudely went passed me and proceeded to threaten me with death by his explosion quirk. He even ordered me to pass on the threat to you, Doom, and Creed. He apparently remembers us as the "shitty gaijins" that were with Deku who I'm going to assume is Izuku", said Erik.

"must have been a rough elevator ride", smirked Eddie.

"I was tempted to just crush the damn thing with him in it. Unfortunately, he holds some value to our objective for reasons I will never understand", said Erik.

"pretty sure Creed will agree with you there", said Eddie.

"obviously. Much like Izuku, we're also going to be stuck with Bakugo for the next three years", said Erik as he and Eddie moved to sit in their assigned seat. Unfortunately, their desks were to Bakugo's left and right.

"hey, who said you damn gaijins can sit next to me", said an irritated Bakugo.

"the syllabus we received by mail had informed us that these are indeed our assigned desks. So, there's not much point for you to argue about it", said Doom who was to Erik's left. Bakugo, who has little care for what bullshit comes out of the extras around him, scoffs at whatever facts are thrown at him.

"so, how has your morning been, Doom?", asked Erik.

"it's been a rather social heavy experience. I've had several who kept asking just where in Europe was I from. And when it's not that, they would ask why is my last name Doom. Honestly, the nerve of them", said an irritated Doom.

"they're just children, Victor. They don't have the same experience as we do. However, you're right on one thing. Once Creed gets here, our Japanese peers will find it to be quite an oddity that four westerners are attending the hero course at the same time. What should be the excuse if some would to try make some assumptions on our presence", said Erik.

"I hacked into the Yuuei servers and databanks. It's been decided that our homeroom teacher is a mister Shota Aizawa. He was one of the teachers that were there when Agent Woo had that meeting with the principal. Reading through his profile, I'm willing to gamble that due to his close ties with the rest of the staff that he will most like not keep our presence here as a coincidence. He will absolutely reveal our positions in the SHIELD youth division and as well as the partnership between SHIELD and Yuuei. Overall, it will be fruitless to prolong the inevitable truth of our participation in this hero coarse. All we need to be cautious about is the secret between Toshinori and our objective, less we want anyone to find out", explained Doom.

As the two Europeans talk, Eddie Brock lowered his head into his arms and contemplated on what the rest of the year was going to be. The possible good times. The possible bad times. The possible weird times. He just let himself go into a daydream and be lost in it. He would have gone deeper into his mind if it wasn't for yet another familiar voice.

"Ribbit, I actually graduated from Salty Banks Middle School", said a froggy voice.

Eddie's eyes lit up and he looked around to find her. There she was talking to Mina and a girl with ear jacks. Activating his quirk Emotion Sonar, he once again was entranced by her blissfully flowing calmness. It was euphoric, like being on a cloud or experiencing what it could be like to bloom like a flower. Soon, it became too much for him and then he passed out.

"recent reports say that Yelena and her team will be a part of class1-B on the day after tomorrow", Erik was then cut off from his intel providing when he and Doom heard an audible bonk at Eddie's desk. They look to see Eddie completely asleep. They'll just chalk it up as him being tired from a craving.

"pardon me", said a new voice that was next to Doom.

Victor von Doom turned to his left to see a glasses wearing teen who was no taller than himself. 'This better be good', he thought.

"and you might be?", asked Doom.

"I am Tenya Iida. if I may recall, weren't you two and the fellow there with another foreigner who sat next to someone with curly hair?", asked Iida.

"indeed, we are. What of it?", said Doom.

"well, considering the fact the three of you have been accepted into the hero course, it only seems logical all five of you would arrive together. I hold no quarry toward you three and I'm willing to let go any towards your friend with blonde hair. I merely wish to speak to the curly-haired one of what happened back at the entrance exam. You see, I had misjudged him. I thought him an unworthy deviant of a foolish character when actually in him was someone who was more heroic than I could be", said Iida

Doom and Erik gave him the "are you serious" face. they didn't really much cared for whatever feelings he had towards them anyway. His problems were his own and it was even more annoying that he gives a damn speech about it.

"if you really wish to meet with them, then you're going to have to wait. Those two will arrive soon", said Doom.

"I see. Then just as show of sportsmanship, might I acquire your names so we may better common grounds in the future", said Iida.

"Victor von Doom"

"Erik Lesher. And the one at the end who's sleeping is Eddie Brock"

"might I asked why your friend is sleeping even though homeroom could start at any minute?", asked a suddenly serious Iida who started to move his hands in awkward motions.

'this fucking guy', thought both Doom and Erick.

… Meanwhile in the hallway …

"Creed-kun, we're going to be late for homeroom on the first day", cried Izuku.

"we got five more minutes, quit your crying", said Creed.

The two neighbors were jogging through the halls to find their classroom "this is it, class 1-A", said Izuku spotting the door.

"that's a big door. Probability for any fat asses who were lucky to be here", said Creed who remembered his run-ins with Fred Dukes.

"do you have to be so mean, Creed-kun?", asked Izuku.

Izuku then tried to reach for the door but stopped as his hand shook from nervousness. Creed sighed at the sad display.

"what is it now? Afraid to face the teach or something?", asked Creed.

"it's not that. It's just what if Kacchan or that stern guy from the entrance exam is in this class with us", said a worried Izuku.

"then I'll just kick their asses if they try something, alright. And besides, what are the chances that they are here?", said Creed as he opens the door for Izuku. They both went in to see that their luck was shit. For at the back of the room, Iida was correcting Bakugo for how he was seating on a desk.

"put your legs off of that desk now", ordered Iida.

"oh", mocked Bakugo.

"it's the first day and your already disrespecting school property you creatine", said Iida.

"did your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you just born with it", mocked again Bakugo.

"let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei junior high", said Iida.

"Somei, eh. So, you think your better than me. I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one", threatened Bakugo.

"you would threaten me, your own classmate. Are you sure you're in the right place", said a shocked Iida.

Getting over with being threatened, Iida had then caught sight of Izuku and Creed. Doom and Erik had also caught sight of them. They wondered just what took them so long. "it's them", said Iida. Everyone in the room then turned to the two newcomers at the door. Some of them were surprised to see yet another foreigner in the class. The attention had made Izuku flustered and Creed scowled.

"oh um, hi", said Izuku nervously.

"all of you can go fuck yourselves", said Creed as he flipped them off. This had Izuku gapping he quickly acted.

"I'm sorry for my friend's bluntness. Forgive him, he doesn't mean it", Izuku said as he bows to the class.

Tenya Iida had decided to approach Izuku, until Creed got in his way.

"hold it, bub. If you think I'm going to let you run your mouth again at us, then you better be ready for an ass kicking", threatened Creed.

"Creed-kun wait", said Izuku who didn't want there to be a fight.

"If I may, there's something that I actually wish to say to the both of you", requested Iida.

"like hell I'm going to here it, I should-", Creed was then cut off when Izuku stood in front of him.

"Creed-kun, let's hear him out", pleaded Izuku. Creed rolled his eyed and nodded his head as an acceptance. Izuku felt relief.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is my friend", introduce Izuku.

"Victor Creed", greeted Creed who had his teeth gritted.

"Midoriya-kun, both you and Creed-san had figured out that there was more to the practical exam, didn't you? You two must be very perceptive and I completely misjudge you both. I'll admit, as students, you are far superior to me", said a shameful Iida. After hearing that, Izuku thought how hard he found that to be believable. Creed however didn't care and still wanted to punch that four eyed jackass in his glasses.

"Hey, I recognized that messed up hair. Falling boy", said a cheery voice from the classroom door.

Three boys were taken out of their thoughts and looked at who just arrive. Upon seeing the brown-haired girl from the entrance exam, Izuku had started to go red face as a smirk start to form on Creed's face.

"all yours, Romeo", joked Creed as he went off to his desk. That had made Izuku go even redder as the girl in front of him continued to praise him for his powerful punch. Unknown to them, Bakugo had glared at Izuku the whole time. Thoughts were racing in his head as a flashback of their last confrontation at their old school had appeared to him. That damn nerd's pathetic courage to just tell him off like that. He swears that he will destroy that shitty little Deku once he knows how he got in. the explosive blonde was then brought out of his angry stare by the same gaijin who dared left him in that tree.

"hey, firecracker. You're in my desk", sneered Creed.

"like hell I care you damn gaijin. A shitty extra like you shouldn't be here", sneered back Bakugo.

As all this was happening, Doom and Erik were watching each of the spectacles and couldn't tell which was stupider. Their objective being easily flustered by a mere girl or one of their teammates being in an argument with an annoying local for a mere desk. They seriously wished for the day to be over with already.

"if you're here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now", said a rough and tired voice.

Gaining the attention of the reincarnates and the three students at the door, the newly arrived individual had appeared to them as a scruffy man in a full body sleeping bag on the floor.

"welcome to Yuuei's hero course", said the tired man who drank a fruit pouch in one go. Everyone in the room were shocked to see such a weird person, Doom knew who this was. Rising from his sleeping bag, he enters the room and announce his position as their homeroom teacher.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher", said Aizawa.

Scanning the room and already taking an account on the three he first saw at the door; Aizawa could tell that this lot would need some major roughing up if they were to be his class. He already knew what he was doing to do to with the green-haired kid, especially with what he saw back at the practical. For now though, his eyes were locked at the main cause for what will make a very interesting school year. Four specifically. Although one of them was sleeping, the three that weren't had also stared back. They knew that he knew who they were. It didn't matter to him. Any trouble they could bring will be dealt with further down the road. Right now, he wants to get a feel of what they're capable of.

"alright, put these on and meet me outside at the P. E. grounds" said Aizawa as he handed Izuku a gym uniform. Moving to his teacher's desk, he then stacks two piles of the same uniform. One for females and one for males. In his hands are four male gym uniforms for the foreigners of the class. Walking towards them, Aizawa could feel the aura of behind their eyes as he got closer. The savagery of the Canadian. The coldness of the German. The cruelty of the Latverian. He wishes could say their mindsets were made by the shady guidance of the SHIELD organization but having read their files he could only guess what internal scars they carry.

As the rest of the student move out to the changing rooms, Izuku had looked back to his new teacher standing in front of the four that were to play role of his bodyguards during his time in Yuuei. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that soon everyone in this school will find out about the partnership between Yuuei and SHIELD. He just hopes that the secret of All-Might and him stay a secret. He then leaves to the changing rooms just as Aizawa was about to talk to his neighbor and his team.

"I suggest you wake him up. He also needs to hear this", said Aizawa who pointed at the sleeping Eddie Brock. Creed then shook him to which the New Yorker rose and cracked his neck.

"Man, I must have been out of it. What did I miss?", asked Eddie. He then sees that the room was empty except for his team and some new guy.

"look alive, Brock. This is our new homeroom teacher", said Doom coldy.

"I am not going to lie and say that I feel honored to have you join Yuuei. If anything, I would see to it that each of you are removed from this campus and this country. However, I'm obligated as a Yuuei teacher to dedicate my services to anything Principal Nezo sees as an opportunity to better the next generation of heroes. Even if it means having a partnership with you SHIELD operatives. Understand this, we don't have to like each other, and we certainly don't have to get at each other. What I do is for Yuuei. What you do is for that Director of yours. Are we clear?", said Aizawa with grit behind his eyes.

The four reincarnated former villains looked at one another and nodded in confirmation.

"Good. It said in the internationally law-binding contract that symbolizes the partnership between SHIELD and Yuuei that I'm allowed to send a request to Nezo for your expulsion from the school if I ever caught you performing acts against the quirk regulation laws of Japan, the pro-hero registration acts, and any and all acts considered aggression towards the pro-hero community. Other than all that, your Director had informed each of the staff that should the need arise when we would like a hand. We could ask of your services in any problem we find ourselves. Know that in the future, we won't need your help. If we ever come across an attack that endangers the students, then you go with them and not to where there's any conflict. Is that also understood?", said Aizawa.

The four boys once again nodded in confirmation.

"alright then. Today, we're skipping the orientation and going straight for the quirk apprehension test. I plan on tricking the students with a threat of expulsion to anyone who comes last on the ranking board. This will encourage them to try to give it their fullest to remain on the hero course. That really shouldn't affect the four of you, especially with what you're capable of. Get changed and meet us outside", said Aizawa as he left the room.

The four waited for the door to close and discussed about their new homeroom teacher.

"so, what's the verdict, Doom? Should we even take this guy seriously?", asked Creed.

"just like his file read, Shota Aizawa is a paranoid insomniac with stern judgement. However, there is clarity in his reasoning. For now, we will play along. At least for Midoriya's sake", answered Doom.

"I can definitely see why the Yuuei staff chose him to be the teacher for class 1-A, especially since the four of us are in it", said Erik.

"even if he didn't say the whole thing, he just gave a list of reasons why we shouldn't piss him off. So, why do I get the feeling that we're going to do that pretty early in the year", said Eddie.

"because he's a fuckboy and an amateur. What did I say, Erik? He was literally the first teacher to give us some lip." Said Creed.

"Enough, Creed. As much I find it pathetic to be degraded by a high school teacher, we are still honor bound to follow through with Carter's orders. We are to be Yuuei graduates in three years' time and that means to be a level playing field with the rest of our peers. And then of course, there's the matter of having Izuku Midoriya under our protective services", said Doom.

"so, it's settled then. Shall we get this over with?", said Erik as the four of them left the classroom to rejoin with rest of the class.

After changing into their gym uniform, the whole class meet outside to the school's track. Already knowing what will happen next, the four reincarnates weren't at all shocked like the rest of their peers. "A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST", they cried out. The brown-haired girl commented that they were going to be late for the ceremony, but Aizawa informed her and the rest of the class that if they were to be heroes than they don't have time for frilly niceties. If there was one thing that the four reincarnates could appreciate, it would be that Aizawa was the kind of teacher to just get to the point. It was proof to them that their time here wasn't just going to be another shit show. Especially since they're not the only ones to take this radical form of education. All this for a shot at being a hero. Even though they were villain in their previous Earths, what the current society is on this Earth just didn't feel right them. Last time they check, being a hero didn't require a damn high school diploma.

"here in Yuuei, we are not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit.", said Aizawa. The class were getting nervous to what difficulties this course may provide, while the four foreigners weren't at all shaken and made mental comparison between Aizawa and Frank Castle. Mentally, they agree that Frank was worst.

"you've been taking standardized test all your lives. But, you've never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend that we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the administration of education will learn.", said Aizawa. Victor Creed knew all about that flawed belief. That anyone was created equal. What bullshit. As much as he hated to admit it, he was lucky that the bullet his shitty father shot him with gave him back his mutant powers. He then looked at Izuku and knew just how lucky this guy was. From being quirkless to becoming the inheritor of what could be one of the strongest powers on this Earth. They were both nearly killed for their powers.

One day when Izuku wasn't looking, Creed had snuck into his room and found his hero journals. Ignoring the over amount of All-Might merchandise, he found the very first journal his neighbor had ever made. The first sentence of the first page had forever cemented to Creed just what kind of a world he was reborn into. A world that made Izuku the crybaby he was today. It read, "not everyone was created equal."

"Bakugo, you manage to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your longest throw with a softball in Junior high?", asked Aizawa.

"67 meters, I think", answered Bakugo.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk", said Aizawa. He then passed an electronic softball to Bakugo who moved to the chalk circle.

"anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time", said Aizawa.

"Alright man, you asked for it", said Bakugo. Thinking of who was going to shock the crowd, he would let out his widest explosion yet to send the ball flying.

"DIE"

The force of the explosion had turned the ball into an upward comet that left a trail of shockwaves. This display had Izuku frozen with incoherence as just mutter what Bakugo called a war cry. The rest of the class were at awe of the power of such a quirk. The four foreigners of the class were… unimpressed.

"show off", they mentally scowled.

"all of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero", said Aizawa as he revealed to the class that Bakugo's throw had reached 705 meters. Upon seeing the chance to let their powers shine, Denki, Mina, and the rest cheered out their excitement to what could be a fun day. However, Aizawa shut that down.

"so this looks fun, huh?", said Aizawa coldly. As the class got tense once more, the four boys knew where this was going.

"you have three years to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and playtime. Idiots, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately", said a smiling Aizawa.

Everyone, except four the foreigners, were now shocked at the cost for failures on this day. To the four boys, they admit that all this was a bit harsh, but at the same time it so damn funny to see their nervous faces. But none were more nervous and scared than Izuku. Looking at his hand, he knew that there wasn't so much he could do with the current control at his disposal.

"Like I said, I decide how this class runs. Understand? If you have a problem, then you can just head home right now", said Aizawa who was enjoy it too much.

Everyone was now scare for their lives. The possibility to lose their dreams on the first day was ridiculous. Doom had to admit that the teacher's tactic to use fear as a motivator was quite efficient.

"even if he doesn't show it, this guy is nicer than Frank", creed whispered to Eddie.

"tell me about it", whispered back Eddie.

"you can't send one of home. I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that is fair", said the brown-haired girl.

"oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains? Or catastrophic events that decimate whole cities? No. the world is full of unfairness. It's hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, Yuuei will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra.", said Aizawa.

Everyone was stuck to where they stand and took in everything their teacher had declared. Some were at a lost for words, but this only meant that the road ahead was going to be difficult. The foreigners however knew that way before even coming here. Looking at their peers, they knew that these kids don't even know what was truly unfair.

"show me that it's no mistake why you're here", said Aizawa. With that, everyone except for the foreigners got focused to give it their all. As much as it was funny to them squirm, the four could see it was about time for these kids to accept reality.

"I would say that we shouldn't any more time talking. However, the principal of Yuuei had instructed each of the staff to notify anyone of the student body and as well as their families that this year is going to be a little different for Yuuei. Originally, we were going to keep this on the down low but decided to go against for we saw that it could be a needed encouragement for everyone in the hero course to push themselves than ever before.", said Aizawa.

This news had returned everyone back to their nervous confusions. Just what could be different now? For them, they just couldn't believe that all this weight was being put on them on the first day. Izuku however knew what this was and looked to his Canadian friend and his team. He could see that behind their eyes that it was their turn to feel tense.

"as of today, Yuuei has entered in an international partnership with the SHIELD organization", said Aizawa. The bombshell had erupted shocked expression from everyone, even Bakugo couldn't believe this and wanted to what else will be going on. Izuku was the only one who wasn't as surprised as the rest of them. For he knew why they were truly here. They were here for him and All-Might. That's when a terrifying thought came to him. Does Aizawa know of their secret.

"Yuuei is right now at good terms with the Japanese division over in Tokyo. SHIELD has made a reasonable exchange. They've allowed the hero community to gain any accessible servers to aid in any and all investigations and villain manhunts. They have also offered Yuuei access to any assets to help improve the first, second, and third year hero courses. But in exchange, our assets are accessible to them as well. Not to mention that Yuuei will be working very closely with a branch of theirs that could provide to Yuuei much necessary talent. Joining your hero course for the next three years will be the best of the SHIELD Youth Department. And if you need prove, then they're standing right there", announced Aizawa who pointed the four ex-villains.

The class looked towards the four non-Japanese boys. Doom had his arms crossed with a cold expression on his face. Erik was that a silent killer with soulless eyes. Creed's face was locked in a scowl that could make any grown man cry. Eddie had the visage of an intimidating fighter who has seen his fair share of blood. What remained constant on each of their faces was that their eyes were narrowed at Aizawa. They didn't care for the looks that their peers were giving them. The silent types like shoji or the boy with red and white hair eyed them for the possibility of a potential rival. Others like Denki and Mina were nervous like hell considering they had met people who belonged to such a powerful group. Others like Iida and Momo then understood why there would be more than one foreigner in the class.

Not one of them could match the furiousness that lie within Katsuki Bakugo. He was supposed to be the number one in this class, but some damn organization had to send their so called best to steal his spotlight. His quirk is the best there ever will be and he will become the next number one hero. A hero even greater than All-Might.

It then came to Bakugo's mind a very important thought to another problem of his. He looked to Izuku and could understand now why the nerd was in this class. That blonde gaijin and his SHIELD friends must have help him. There was no way that a quirkless loser like him could have gotten into Yuuei without help. He swears that he will crush that shitty Deku and especially the SHIELD fucks that didn't belong here.

"alright, that's enough talking. let's get these tests over with", said Aizawa. Regaining everyone's attention, he moved to the 50-meter dash track. Everyone followed him, but some kept their eyes lingering on the SHIELD members. For they know that years was going to be interesting and unfortunately very hard.

"It seems you called it, Doom. He just told everybody who we are", said Eddie.

"I expected no less form him. It no longer matters though. Our peers now know of our allegiance to SHIELD and soon maybe even the whole school will as well. For now, we shall give them a sneak peek of true power is", said Doom.

The first test was a 50-meter dash. Each student raced against another for their fastest time. Tenya Iida currently held the fastest time of 3.04 seconds with his engine legs. Doom and Erik scoffed at that. They knew they could beat him. Creed felt nothing but cringe once he heard that Izuku got the worst time out of everyone. If it wasn't for that damn firecracker lighting his face up, then he could have beaten that rock-headed fat kid's time. Once everyone had gotten their turn on the track, it was then time for the SHIELD operative to race each other.

"Eddie Brock and Victor Creed, you're up", said Aizawa.

The New Yorker and the Canadian took their placement and positioned themselves on all fours. Creed extended his claws and Eddie formed his symbiote biomass around his limbs. As they gripped the ground, cracks appeared on the track. At the sound of the fake gunshot, they then raced on all four with great speed. Nearly neck and neck, they jumped to the finish line to which Eddie was the first to cross.

"3.4 seconds. 4.2 seconds", said the stop watch.

"Shit", said Creed.

"Suck it, Creed", said Eddie.

It was then time for the Latverian and the German. They both took similar standing position and charged their powers through their legs. For a while now, they had wondered who was the fastest between them and today they will get their answer. At the sound of the fake gunshot, a vibrant green and purple shockwave could be seen at the start as the two European were blurs to everyone's perception. A cloud of dust had then erupted as they had reached the finish line at the same time.

"2.51 seconds. 2.51 seconds", said the stop watch.

"TIE", Doom and Erik said to each other.

Moving on to the rest of the tests, the four participated in grip strength. Much to the shock of their peers, they had the strongest grips beating that of Shoji and a teen named Sato.

The four had easily cleared the long jump and repeated sideways jumps. Thus, the next test would be the ball throw. As much as they hated it, they had to admit to the fact that the brown-haired girl had an unbeatable throw. Infinity, like what the hell. Much to Creed's cringe and expectedness, he saw Izuku have a turn at the ball throw. Knowing that the expulsion was a lie, he wasn't worried about Izuku having last place. However, he was worried about the progression Izuku had with his quirk. He hopes to God that Izuku has at least some control with his quirk.

"Dear lord, Green Bean is literally sweating bullets. Just find your chill, damn it", thought Creed.

Next to him, Creed could hear the infinity girl and Iida say their concern for the fanboy.

"if Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he'll be the one going home", said Iida.

"huh, of course he is. He's a quirkless loser", said Bakugo.

As the two boys' bicker, Aizawa analyzed the green-haired boy in front of him. Knowing full well of the flaw behind the boy's quirk, what happened back at the practical exam was something he just can't tolerate. This kid shouldn't belong here. 'here it comes', he thought.

Having not seen what Creed saw at their battle zones, Doom, Eddie, and Erik were expectant on any results of All-Might's teaching on Midoriya. If this local truly was to be a future asset for SHIELD, then they must see just what kind of power lies within him.

Izuku then enters the circle and thinks back to all the support that he has had from his mother and All-Might. He would do it. It would be the hero they believe him to be. 'I won't let them down', thought Izuku.

He then threw the ball… and then failure. He had earned a mere 46 meters.

'what was that?', thought an unimpressed Eddie.

'seriously', thought an unimpressed Erik.

Doom was also unimpressed, but instead think of his critique he just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"the hell?", muttered Creed as he narrowed his eyes at Izuku's arm. A while back, he had trained his senses to the point where he could pick up on the scent of a quirk being activated. He could have sworn he smelled Izuku's arm being lit up. That's when another scent hit his nose.

"I erased your quirk"

All eyes turned to Aizawa who had loosen his scarves and his hair started to rise. Although his eyes were covered in shadow, the four could see that they glow red like Frank's. so, he too had an ocular quirk. It was then revealed by Izuku's realization that this teacher was indeed the erasure hero, eraser head.

"from what I observed, you can't rein in your quirk's full power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?", said Aizawa

"N-no, I didn't, I Ju-", Izuku was then cut off by Aizawa wrapping him in his scarves.

"whatever hopes you may have nursed of your imminent rescue, as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid. You've his brute courage, but all you'll manage to do is run around like an idiot who needs saving himself. Face it, your power won't help you to become a hero, Izuku Midoriya", said Aizawa.

Aizawa then deactivates his quirk and let Izuku down. Izuku now feeling pressure well up within him walked back to the circle. Creed however couldn't accept this. The Japanese students to his left were giving their worries and doubt, while the asshole teacher in front of him had pretty much deemed his neighbor a dead man. Green Bean looked as if he was told the worst thing he had ever heard. He would believe that he wasn't worthy to be in this school if he couldn't control his quirk. Something in the Canadian ached to be brought and so he let it out.

"Izuku, Prove the bastard wrong", Creed said for Izuku to hear. The fanboy turned around to see the fierce scowl of his friend. The eyes of the Canadian held an ambition for one certain goal. The mission. He remembered what Creed told him a few months back. That it didn't mattered to him if he couldn't be an acceptable hero in society, all that mattered was the mission. And his mission is to see this green-haired boy move on from being a potential failure to the hero that the world needed.

That was all that he needed to remember why he must succeed. His mother. All-Might. And now, these four guys that willingly took a task to risk their lives to make sure he could be a great hero. They shouldn't have to do that. Risk it all for him. That is why he can't fail.

Reeling his arm back and inhaling enough air, Izuku concentrated One for All into his finger. He then threw the ball with tremendous force to break the sound barrier, giving him the record of 705.3 meters. The whole class were mixed with astonishment and shock.

"Aizawa-sensei, you see, I'm still standing", said a victorious Izuku clutching his broken finger.

"this kid", said a grinning Aizawa. He wasn't the only one who was surprised by this boy's power.

"Nice, he's finally showing us his true power", said an excited brown-haired girl.

"his finger appears to be broken now. Just like in the exam. His quirk is very odd", said Iida.

"it wasn't a very pretty throw", said a blonde French kid who Creed was tempted to punch before.

Bakugo was the most shocked of all. Racing in his mind, thoughts of how something like could happen were being made and replaced. There was no way. Deku was, no, is a quirkless loser. Then how?

Victor Creed however had a toothy grin on his face. looks like Green Bean is finally getting somewhere. He looked to his left to see his team's response to the power they saw.

"Damn", said Eddie in awe.

"indeed", agree Erik.

Doom didn't comment on the throw for his face hadn't left its cold expression.

'whatever. At least they got a taste of what Izuku is made of', thought Creed.

The four were then brought out of their thoughts when an angry Bakugo had charged at Izuku.

"HEY. DEKU YOU BASTARDS. TELL HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD", roared Bakugo with several explosions in his right hand.

Izuku freaked out and was scared for his life. Creed was about to jump in until Aizawa's scarves latched on to the explosive Bakugo. The teacher then revealed that his scarves were indeed his signature capture weapon. Under the fabric, the scarves are made of carbon fibers and a special metal alloy. Doom and Erik were impressed by the concept but would have been more impressed if the scarves were made of a much stronger material. Then again, image how heavy adamantium scarves would be.

"stand down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye", demanded Aizawa.

"we should get this guy to have a staring contest with Frank. Wander who would win there", said Eddie.

"obviously, it would be castle. Considering the training he put us through, that man doesn't feel pain anymore. Dry eyes would be nothing to him", said Doom.

Aizawa then let go of Bakugo, suggesting that their time was being wasted. With the coast clear, Izuku immediately rushed back to be between Creed and the brown-haired girl who checked on his finger. Bakugo's intense glare hadn't left Izuku. He swears that he will crush the nerd like a damn bug. His glare was then halted when the Canadian and Latverian got in front of Izuku and glared back at the explosive blonde. Bakugo's anger had then intensified more at the gaijins who dared bring that shitty nerd to Yuuei. No longer wanting to see them, he turned the other direction.

"you're right, Creed. That one is going to be trouble", said Doom.

"tell me about it", said Creed.

Their own glares were then ended by Aizawa's voice calling to them.

"SHIELD, it's your turn. Victor Creed, you first", said Aizawa as he passed the ball to Creed.

Creed caught the ball and walked over to the circle. Taking a simple position and tensing his muscles, he threw the ball to receive a distance of 101.6 meters. An above average record to be sure. he then walked back to his spot and sighed knowing that his three asshole teammates were going to get better distances than him.

Eddie was next to throw the ball. Taking a similar position to Creed, he formed the black biomass to his right arm and threw the ball. The force behind the throw was at least strong enough for Aizawa to feel a breeze from where he was standing. Eddie Brock's record was 511.14 meters.

Erik was next. The German had felt up the ball and sense some iron-based electronical parts within. He looked to Izuku and Doom, giving them a slight smirk. The fanboy sweat dropped as the Latverian scowled. Rotating the ball with his magnetism, translucent purple spark wrapped the sphere as it was then launched straight to the sky. Its ascension was far louder and fiercer than Izuku's own throw. The German's record was 766.14 meters.

Midoriya was gaping open as shock and awe filled his being. His own record was already broken. Bakugo on the other hand was more pissed off than surprised. Not only did Deku reached his record, but some shit gaijin from SHIELD had beaten him. Just what the hell was happening right now?

Now, it was Doom's turn. As he stood in the circle, he looked at the ball in his hand. With realization, Doom himself took a glance at Izuku and noticed the slight similarities with their powers. They were both potentially powerful and the results were a part of them getting hurt.

Although it was the old Doom talking, there was no way he was going to have an equal on any aspects. He may pledge to protect Midoriya as part of the mission, but he too as another hurdle to jump over. Emitting the green energy of his quirk and concentrating to his palm, the ball spun in a much faster speed to Erik's. and then came the launch, the ball was sent flying with a blazing green trail behind it and giving him the distance of 766.15 meters. Officially being the highest record of the class. The class were now more tense to the fact that guys like him were even in SHIELD.

This time it was Doom's turn to smirk and Erik's time to scowl. Izuku was at awe while Bakugo was pissed. 'showoffs', thought both Creed and Eddie.

After the three final tests, it was time to see everyone's rank and to see who came last. It was something Izuku had been dreading for.

"alright, it's time to give you your results. I ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, no point to going over each of you on your score", announced Aizawa.

Looking for their ranking, the four weren't surprised by the results. Doom had first place, Erik with second, Eddie had fifth being underneath Tenya Iida, and Creed was below him at sixth. And unfortunately, Izuku ranked last. He could feel the pain of his failure aching at him. All that training for nothing. He then felt Creed's hand on his shoulder. He looked to him to see a comforting smile. But why? He failed.

That's when the bomb dropped.

"and I was lying, no one is going home", suddenly said Aizawa.

Everyone was dead silent.

"that was a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the test", said a grinning Aizawa.

"WHAT", the class cried out.

"I'm surprised the rest of you haven't figure it out already. I'm sorry, I really should have said something", said a girl with a spiky ponytail.

Izuku couldn't believe what he heard. He was scared shitless for his life during every test and it turns out that the expulsion was a lie.

"yeah, the four of us knew it was a lie too", said Creed.

"what. You knew", said Izuku.

"pretty much", said Eddie.

As everyone relaxed, Aizawa walked toward Izuku and announced that the tests were over. Izuku had then sighed in relief as Creed patted his back in support. Aizawa then instructed him to go check in to the nurse to have his finger checked. After this, he told everyone that tomorrow was going to be a lot harder. Everyone then retired to the changing rooms. The four reincarnates knew at this time they should separate and head to their own apartments. Splitting up after the final bell will help with avoiding suspicions of any who notice their closeness to Izuku. They all agreed that Creed will be the only member to be on a personal level with the fanboy as the others kept their distance. They have also agreed to sitting at their own table during the lunch period as a means for Izuku to better socialize with the rest of their peers.

The four reincarnates would go their separate ways for the day. As Erik and Eddie went home, Creed and Doom stayed behind for certain reasons. Creed waited at the entrance for Izuku to walk him over to the train stop where they will pick up Logan. Meanwhile, Doom had a certain matter to analyze.

After the class, Aizawa was about to call it a day. Until he was stopped by a certain number one hero in a bright yellow suit.

"Aizawa, that was a rotten move", said All-Might.

"All-Might, so you were watching. No talk shows today", said Aizawa.

"a rational deception. That cute, but you're not exactly known for being light-hearted. I read your file. Last year, you expelled an entire class of freshmen students. You have no problem with kicking students out, especially those you deem unworthy. You were planning on sending last place home. So that could only mean, you see the same kind of potential in young Midoriya that I do", declared All-Might.

"what is this about? It sounds like you've been in this corner the whole time", said Aizawa.

All-Might flinched at that response.

"isn't it a bit early to be playing favorites? He doesn't have zero potential; I'll give him that. If that were the case, I would have seen straight home after class with no hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid dream about something that could never come true", said Aizawa with a cold expression.

All-Might observed the fleeting figure of Aizawa. He has known him for quite some time now and truly understood his character. No matter the quarry, they will always find it in themselves to trust the other.

"In your own strange way, you're a kind man, Aizawa. I know that. But clearly, we are going to have us a problem", said All-might as Aizawa left the scene.

"Indeed. For a teacher, he is quite unorthodox", said a new voice.

All-Might, surprised by the voice, turned to see that it was one of the four SHIELD boys that would monitor and protect young Midoriya. Remembering to have read their files, he knew each of their names. The one that in front of him was none other than the Latverian, Victor von Doom. A part of All-Might wondered how a child could have such a name.

"uh-um, oh, you must be Young Doom. How was your first day in Aizawa's class?", said All-Might.

"he definitely made it clear that he doesn't trust the four of us. Overall, he will be quite the instructor to have. However, I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here as the leader of my squad to make sure everything aspect of our mission goes smoothly. Our positions in this academy and the security of both you and Midoriya", said Doom.

"I see. As much as I appreciate the protection you provide to young Midoriya, rest assure that in time he will find a balanced control of the power he inherited from me. Yuuei will teach him how to control it and he will excel in time to truly embody what it means to be a hero", said All-Might.

"with his mindset, I don't doubt that. But until I see an acceleration to his progression rate, he might become a liability than an asset. No doubt what we saw today is proof to him being a quick learner but putting hope on him this early is reckless. he is still just a young man and has yet seen the true dangers this world could create", said Doom.

"though that may be true, one could say the same about you, Young Doom. I have gone through your file and read of your many accomplishments, but I can't help but wonder just how someone so young could be that influential in an organization like SHIELD", said All-Might.

"Carter and I have a deep respect for one another. We both know one can't do without the other. We both seek a safer world and I plan on making that a reality. My squad being in Yuuei and Midoriya's insured future are key factors to that goal. Victor Creed will watch over Midoriya. Erik and Brock will make sure that your secret stays a secret. I will monitor any and all changes and progression to One for All on both you and Midoriya. While that is being done, we will continue our role as Yuuei students till graduation. After that, anything that happens on your successor is on him.", explained Doom.

'my goodness, so young and already sounding like a general. Do all kids in the Youth Department act like this?', thought All-Might.

"I won't dictate how you take care of yourself, but it would be preferable if you lasted for a very long while. At least enough to motivate Midoriya to not lose confidence in himself. There is only so much sugar coating he's allowed to have until the reality turns bitter. So my suggestion, give him advice that will strengthen his drive. Not as All-Might, but as Toshinori Yagi. After all, the one very certain thing that you and Midoriya have in common is that you have similar origin stories", said Doom as he walked away.

All-Might looked at the foreign boy who would leave the scene to return to his apartment. The file that belonged to the Latverian had mentioned his time as a child soldier in the rebellion. Truly a tragic beginning for someone who became a Yuuei student. SHIELD orders or not.

"Victor von Doom, I won't dare say that I understand your pain. The internal scars we bare are far too different, but we both know what it's like to lose someone dear to us. I can't imagine the horrors you've face in your home country. For the bloody civil wars where heroes would fight other heroes is just unbearable to think about. But maybe, just maybe. If SHIELD was able to rekindle your strength, then Yuuei will surely rekindle your faith in heroes", said All-Might as he then leaped away in the air.

… Meanwhile at the Yuuei front entrance …

Victor Creed waited at the front entrance of the school for Izuku Midoriya. The rest of the day in his mind was just to get to the train with Izuku, pick up Logan, and get some dinner. This Aizawa guy was going to be a pain in the ass. Baguko has gotten more violent now, so he'll also be an issue. Everyone else in that class were just background characters for him and the team. Eddie was no doubt the friendly one in the group. So, if any of their peers even think of getting social with them, then they'll either need Eddie as a messenger or just back off.

However, Izuku isn't as antisocial as they are. Creed could admit that it would be a dick move to not let his neighbor have at least some contact with the local.

'hell, if that was the case, then Green Bean will never score any chicks', jokingly thought Creed. He was then brought out of his thoughts when he picked up Izuku's scent from behind.

"oh man, I'm really tired", said Izuku as he tries to make his way to the Canadian.

"I could only imagine why, Green. Come on, let's get Logan and head home", said Creed. They were about to move until a new scent hit Creed's nose. 'oh no', thought Creed as he knew who it was. Feeling a hand touch his shoulders, Izuku turned to see Iida behind him.

"uh, hey there Iida", said a surprised Izuku.

"what are you still doing here, bub? School's done for today", said a not caring Creed

"I merely wish to check up on Midoriya. So, how's the broken finger doing", asked Iida calmly.

"oh, it's doing fine. Thanks to Recovery Girl", said Izuku. He then explained to them how Recovery Girl's healing quirk worked. Iida found it quite informative, while Creed cringed at the thought of it. 'we're definitely handing you over Eddie, Green Bean', thought Creed.

The three then walked together to leave the school grounds. Looking at glasses, Creed hated the thought of seeing this guy more often. Then again, he can't really do anything about it. At the end, he'll just have to get use to coexisting with Iida. It would be the best considering he needs to keep his cover and that engine legs here is probably going to be around them. Looking at Izuku who was looking at his fist with a banged finger, Creed could see that Green is full of thoughts of how he needs to get better with that quirk. God knows he needs to. Still, today proved that he was getting somewhere.

"I was a bit concerned about Mister Aizawa's approach for class. But I trust the school's judgement, Yuuei is the top program. Even so, lying is just downright immoral", proclaimed Iida.

'I thought he was scary, but that's not it. He just serious about school', thought Izuku.

'this fucking guy', thought Creed. He could see the irony though. Half of his SHIELD career literally involves lying. Hell, he was doing it right now just by being a student in Yuuei.

The three of them stopped when they heard a girl's voice.

"HEY, wait up you guys. You're going to the station, I'll join you guys"

They turned to see the brown-haired girl from before. Izuku was starting to get pink cheeks, Creed and Iida were wondering why she would wish to see them.

"you're that infinity girl", said Iida.

"I'm Ochako Ururaka. Let's see you're Tenya Iida, Victor Creed, and you're… Deku, right? Midoriya", said Ochako.

"Deku", cried Izuku

"yeah, isn't that what Bakugo called you. During the fitness test, he said"

"DEKU YOU BASTARD", said a bakugo thought bubble.

"well, I'm names actually Izuku. Deku is something Kacchan calls me to make fun of me", explained Izuku.

"that's real unsportsman-like", said Iida as he held his chin.

"Firecracker is a real jackass", said Creed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"oh, I didn't realize that, I'm sorry. But you know what I like Deku. It could make a real hero name. plus I think it's kinda cute", said a cheery Ochako.

"Deku it is", said a red face Izuku.

"just like that. But, didn't you say, it was an insult", said a confused Iida.

'this FUCKING guy', thought a smirking Creed as he was seeing Green Bean's red face.

After Izuku said something about a paradigm shift, the now group of four walked their way to the station. Victor Creed looked at the train schedule and map. He took note of when and where the train will be. 'If Logan is smart, he would do the same', thought Creed. Looking at the group he was with, he could see at least Izuku had an alright first day. He was smiling as he talked to his two new friends. Creed smiled at the sight.

'the last thing they need is a scary looking Canadian like me to ruin the mood', thought Creed. His mind then shifted to Logan and the possibility of what his first day was like. From what he heard from Iida, Somei Junior High was pretty much a private school for rich kids. He hopes Logan didn't run into any trouble.

… Few hours ago, after Logan left the train …

'This place better not be a pain', thought Logan.

The reincarnated Wolverine stood on the sidewalk as he witnesses the middle school campus of Somei from the other side of the street. Among him were the new first years. He would have found it awkward being the only second year of the group if he actually gave a shit about it. His eyes were focused forward as he ignored the curious stares he was receiving. At this point, it was getting annoying now. Once the crosswalk post lit green, he and the first years traversed through the street to the entrance of Somei.

Now on campus grounds, Logan wondered how big everything would be. from the brochure, all they showed was the main building. Pass the entrance, the Somei campus was made up of three buildings. A wide, horizontal rectangular building with an entrance that read P.E. section. The two buildings in front of it were similarly vertical rectangular. The left one read student center and the right read core education. It was a simple enough layout for a middle school, but what really got to him was the fancy shit that the whole place was covered in. a week ago, he had looked up Somei on the internet and there were several reviews on how it was a middle school that taught some of the wealthiest kids in Japan. If being not a local wasn't already a disadvantage, then clearly his economic background was going to be one.

'After seeing my parents dead and murdering my biological father, I was looked after by brother and we lived off the Canadian wilderness. So, how was your break? Yeah, that a damn nice way to break the ice', sarcastically thought Logan.

Logan then went through his bag and found his transcripts which were created by Forge. Remembering what the bandana wearing mechanic said, he just has to deliver these to the main head of the school. He was given instructions online by the faculty that he would be allowed to skip orientation to have a one on one with the principle on the in's and out's of the campus. Forge had also told him that the transcripts were made so that he would be put in the higher learning classes. Yeah, thanks for the pressure bub. The jackass even said to try to wing it and make up his own origin story of how he got here.

Since he didn't really have a team of his own, Logan wasn't allowed to bring up any indications that would reveal his involvement with SHIELD. At least the transcripts said that he's a transfer student from Merlyn Grant Middle School. Maybe with that he could pull a fake origin story out of his ass.

Logan proceeded to the main building and walked with his signature slight scowl. Looking left and right, rich kids at every corner and they all have very distinctive traits about them that his enhanced senses could tell. If he had to guess, then maybe in Japan the richest people have the best quirks. Yet another thing he's not looking forward too.

Logan then made his way into the main building where he could see the first- and second-year students have small reunions before entering a lecture hall for orientation. Ignoring the crowd, he would traverse through the halls until he finally arrived at the office department. There he would wait for someone to bring him to the principal. Seating on one of the waiting chairs, he would see all the students clear from the hallway and the sound of an announcer could be heard. After ten minutes, he would be brought out of his waiting by a slender woman with long black hair and dressed in gray business wear. Her faculty badge read Assistant Principal Zoe Ishihara. Her face had a calm, but cold expression that unsettle many people. Logan would have felt some chills if it wasn't for the fact that she's hot.

"you must be Logan", asked Zoe.

"I am", answered Logan.

"come with me", said Zoe.

Logan got off his chair and followed the assistant principal to the principal's office to have his transcripts verified. Entering the office, he could see Zoe standing next to a damn big bastard. The bub had red eyes, yellow scaly skin, and wings. To put it simply, he was a freaking eight-foot dragon man. Logan would have found him a bit intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that the big guy looked funny in that suit of his. The little sign on his office desk read Principal Zoga. If anyone else was in the office, then they could tell from the look of the principal's eyes that he really didn't like to have his time wasted.

The young Canadian and principal would stare at each other with neither one showing any emotions. The principal's eyes glow red and Logan's didn't care.

"long way from home, aren't we young man?", said the principal in a deep and groggy voice.

From where Logan was standing, he could smell that this guy had plenty of stake the other day. Any other element couldn't be picked up which told Logan that the principal wasn't the fire breathing type. If this guy was any other cheesy principal, he would answer like any other bub. However, the one in front of him was giving him bad vibes. He refuses to look like anyone else's bitch.

"seems like it. I figured I spread my wings and see the world", said a nonchalant Logan.

"so free spirited, are we? Far from home, away from family, and in a land that he knows nothing about. Yet, you seem to have no care in the world. It's good to be calm during stressful situation, but to be careless is a very bad trait in a person. Just how exactly did someone like you get into my school?", said Zoga.

"this will probably answer that, Principal", said Logan.

Principal Zoga looked over the transcripts and then allowed Zoe to see if they match the information in her digital tablet. She nodded in confirmation and he grunted in annoyance. He then placed the transcripts in his desk and brought his hands together to regain his posture. His red eyes once again meeting Logan's.

"So, it seems that you do have a position in my school. A school that accepts only the best of Japan. The seniors and the freshmen have all appear to show signs of quality people to be the future leaders of our fair country. Could you possibly ever see yourself be in such honors and high standings?", said Zoga.

The two had then turned their stares into scowls. Logan was really starting to hate this guy. Even if this bastard didn't literally say, it is very obvious that he really didn't want someone like him in this fancy shit school. Well sorry bub, but I'm staying.

"I'm not here to be anyone's leader. I'm no one's future boss and I'm no kid to some rich people or to some politician. I'm here to study, get good grades, and graduate. After that, we can happily never see each other again. You'll still be in this office and I'll be in Yuuei and become a hero in training", said Logan.

"So, you wish to be a hero. That's even worse. And from what your transcripts say, you are a rather bland quirked individual. Bone Claws, not really much hero potential in that. Especially with the variety that exist in Somei", said Zoga.

"I'm still trying. I'm going to graduate. If there's anything else, I think I should attend my first class now. Can't have a tardy, right?", said Logan.

The two continued to scowl at each, until Zoe spoke.

"Principal Zoga, he's slightly right. The orientation has ended, and the students are getting ready for homeroom. Shall I escort him to his classroom?", said Zoe.

Zoga waved his hand in accepted and Zoe lead the young Canadian to his homeroom. Once the foreigner left, he grunted at the thought of having to encounter someone of that ilk. To have some dirty low-class in his school filled him with disgust and anger, but he knew to keep his cool. Eventually, the foreigner will dig his own grave. And when he does, Zoga would gladly be the one to expel him from his great school.

… In the hallway …

Logan followed Zoe to his homeroom. He really couldn't expect much other then just more stares from the locals. If he had to be honest, he can't expect much from this experience. Considering that the principal of this place was one of those kinds of guys, the saying "the easy day was yesterday" sums up the rest of his time here.

"this is your homeroom. Do be on your best behavior and excel in your classes", said Zoe.

"thanks, I'll try", said Logan.

Zoe then walked away, and Logan reached for the door. Before he opened it, his enhanced scent tracking then alerted him to one odd thing. Turning his head to the left, he was surprised to no longer see the assistant principle anywhere. He then realized that she might have just used her quirk to disappear. Whatever her quirk may be, it had erased any trace of her, even her scent. That really got to Logan. But right now, his real challenge was behind this door.

Sliding the door moderately, Logan found himself in the middle of a home room introduction announcement. The room itself was average at best. A board, a teacher's desk, a few minor decorations made from construction paper, and a total of 30 desks. Unfortunately, the desks were filled, and all eyes were on the newcomer. The only adult in the room turned his head to see the foreigner at the entrance and then looked at his papers for any confirmation of a transfer student. Once finding the sheet, he then rose from his desk and his gestured for the young Canadian to come in.

Logan would then take his first steps into the homeroom and stood next to the homeroom teacher. They all just stared at him. Some were uncaring. Some were curious. And some, were just disgusted.

'well, fuck you guys too', thought Logan.

"Attention everyone, as we all know, your class as of this year down is now down to 26 students. Some very problematic events had occurred in your first year of Somei. Four of your classmates that were with you at that year have left us due to personal matters that I will not explain. But for right now, that means your class have some positions to be filled. Unfortunately, none of your other fellow classes wished to transfer any of their own to among you. Thus, the school sought out those of other schools. Again unfortunately, some applicants couldn't meet our standards. Somehow, a foreign transfer program recommended us a student from Merlyn Grant Middle School in Canada. Welcome your newest classmates, Logan", announced the teacher.

The class remained silent. Figures.

"please take any of the four empty seats at the back", instructed the teacher to Logan.

The young Canadian followed his orders and walked to the back of the room. On the way, he nearly got tripped by a leg that stuck out. Quickly recovering, he could hear small snickering and that made him grit his teeth. So, it's going to be like that, huh?

Looking at the four-empty desk, he decided to take the one that is behind a rather scrawny kid who wears glasses and the hair on his head is partially made up of feathers. Out of everyone in this room, he seemed like the less likely to try shit to him. Now claiming the desk, he sat back and I'd the front. The board currently read Home Room Teacher Shirow. So, that's his name. The rest of home room consisted of schedule debriefings and the updated school rules. After that, Shirow left to allow the next teacher to come in to start the first period class. This process would continue until the end of fourth period when the lunch period would begin. It was then that first day had now just been more annoying.

Leaving the core education building, he walked through the outside to see everyone heading to the student center building. There students could go to the upper levels to be a part of clubs or to eat at the cafeteria which is on the first floor. The line to the food servings wasn't so bad but what pissed him off was that there was barely anywhere to sit. Getting a tray and serving himself, he could admit that the food looked great. He then remembered that this is a school for rich kids. Now having his lunch, he could see two tables available. One where the feather head sat at and one that looked way nicer than other tables. There were literal red leather cushions on the table seats. He wondered why no one else sat there. It was like they were avoiding it.

Sensing that there wouldn't be no harm, Logan thought that he might just go to the nice-looking desk. Just as he was close enough, that's when he heard a murmuring from the table behind him. His enhance hearing allowed him to make what the other students were saying.

"what is that gaijin doing? Doesn't he know whose table that is?"

"he is a foreigner remember. Poor guy probably doesn't even know who the current rulers of Somei are"

"he better hopes the Silver Clan don't catch him. It's bad enough for him to not be on his homeland, but the last thing he needs is to make powerful enemies"

Processing their words, Logan wondered just who this Silver Clan were. That's when the cafeteria door opened for a group of 8 students. He recognized them as the 8 that sat at the front of the class in home room. Five boys and three girls. Not wanting to be stuck in an awkward situation, he moved away from the table and went for the one with the feather head. Now sitting at the table, he caught the attention of the person in front of him. The two looked at each other shortly, then the feather head started to carry his tray and stood from the table. "excuse me", he said and then left the cafeteria with his food.

Logan honestly couldn't tell what was wrong with that guy. The feather head was okay with a foreigner sitting behind him, but apparently sitting on the same lunch table was crossing the line. Fuck it. His food was getting cold and he needed to eat. After finishing his meal and hearing the bell sounding the end of lunch period, he then threw away his tray and walked to the exit. Before he could leave the building, he then stopped in front of the door to see something in the distance. Near the school's outer walls, he could see feather head talking to three taller guys who wore why different uniforms from the school's own uniform set. From what he could see of the students in Somei, the first- and second-years males are to wear black gakurans and the females are to wear sailor styles. The same could not be said about the third years, the seniors of Somei had to wear blazer styled uniforms to prepare them for the mentality of high school. However, their colors are different from the ones that these guys were wearing. Somei's senior colors are blue and pale turquoise. The guys that were with feather head had rosy brown and blue violet.

Logan continued to watch the interaction and a part of him wanted to see what this was. He then saw the feather head pull out his wallet. He was about to see the guy pull out some money, until…

"Ahem"

Logan turned around see the 8 juniors that made up the Silver Clan. They each held a bored expression on their faces. The tallest of the group is a guy who had long black hair and an athletic build. His face had a stern and calm scowl. The girl behind him is shorter than him by a head and has pink highlights in her black hair. Her face had a calm and bored impassiveness to it. Two of them that were on the right are twins and were the same size as the girl with the pink highlights. They too had an impassive look on their face. there were then two boys at the back of the group had half lidded scowls on their faces. Next, a really cocky bub who wore glasses and stood with a sense of authority. Finally, there is someone in the center of the group. It was a girl that didn't bother to look at Logan and instead was on her phone. Back to the cocky one, he was the one who was about to give an order to the Canadian.

"would you mind moving out of the way. Class will begin soon, and it would be impractical to be late. Especially, when it's the first day", chastised the cocky one.

Logan looked at him for a few seconds and decided that it wasn't worth it. Not because of the guy's fake authority, but of the fact that he can't afford to kicked out this early.

"whatever you say", said Logan in fluent Japanese and then moved to left to let them pass.

The cocky one quirked an eyebrow at the surprising discovery of the new foreign student being fluent in his country's tongue but ignored it to proceed through the door. The others ignore Logan and followed through the door. Before the Silver Clan completely left the cafeteria, the girl that was on her phone in the last second looked to her right to see the Canadian that was blocking her way. Her half-lidded eyes met with Logan's slight scowl. She then turned away and returned to her found. The group had then left the Canadian to himself in the nearly empty cafeteria.

Logan then tried to see where feather head had gone to, but he was no longer where he was at the outer fence. Logan then grunted and decided to just go to class. The later classes went smoothly if anything until the second to last class when feather head returned. This time he had a black eye. Some of the class snickered at the sight, but Logan wasn't amused. He remembered the seniors that he was with outside. It was most likely a bullying problem, but it wasn't his business anyway.

After the final class was done, Logan had packed bag and was ready to get this first day over with. The ones that called themselves the Silver Clan were the first to leave. Everyone else after. As he got out of the room, he proceeded through the halls as everyone got to their lockers. They all got their supplies and papers ready to bring back to their homes. Logan hadn't touched his locker yet, because he didn't really see the point of it. He would rather carry everything he'll need for the day, instead of just backtracking every time. The weight of his pack didn't really bother him. Back in Canada, he and Creed had to carry moose and bear during their hunts for food.

Logan had then exited the core education building and traverse through the separate crowd of Japanese teens to get to the main entrance of the campus. Finally of school grounds, he let out a sigh and really just wanted to get his apartment. He was about to take the next step to the crosswalk, until someone stopped him.

"you, Gaijin", said a girl's voice.

Logan turned around to see the girl with the pink highlights from before. 'so, that's what she sounds like', thought Logan. From what he could see, she had a calculative look on her face, and it wasn't showing any signs of friendliness. Other than that, they were completely alone. Most likely she wanted this encounter to be just the two of them.

"anything I can help you with?", asked Logan.

She then tilted her head to point at a tree and she walked towards it. Logan sighed and followed her. They were both now under an oak tree and were waiting for the other to speak.

"So, what do you want?", asked Logan.

"you have really terrible manners, you know that", said the girl.

"I get that a lot. So, is that all? Cause right now, I just want get-", Logan was then cut off when she pulled his collar and dragged him closer from her. Their faces were an inch from each other, and the girl was looking deep into his eyes. Logan however wasn't taking any of it.

"Is this how girls flirt in this country or am I getting mixed signals?", said an annoyed Logan.

The girl then glared and pushed him away.

"It's obvious you're not of a wealthy family from some foreign country. So whatever program that got you into Somei must have pulled a lot of strings to get you here", said the girl.

"yeah, that's probably the case. Is there a point to this?", asked Logan.

"There is. An assumption. Tell me, does this sound like you? Poor, alone, and have nothing left in life. Holding on to a dream that things will get better. And then some powerful people took you in", proclaimed the girl.

"Then darling, I would say you're some kind of mind reader. Or is it just your quirk.", said Logan.

"call it intuition. I won't explain it to you why I'm bothering to help you, but know I'm doing this to avoid any future problems for someone. So, do try to listen to me", said the girl who received a nod from Logan.

"the only reason today was easy was because it was the first day. The rest of the week you'll be challenged both academically and socially. You're new here, you weren't with us at first year, and to boot you're a foreigner. So, do everyone a favor and stay in lone wolf mode", demanded the girl.

"aren't normal teens suppose to make new friends?", asked Logan.

"do you feel like making new friends here?", asked the girl.

"well you got me there", said Logan.

"I'll only go through this once, so just listen. Anything you do will have a domino effect. Get in trouble and that will make our class look bad. If we look bad, then the class president looks bad. That will lead to him being mad and that will be annoying to deal with", explained the girl.

"Is he the guy you don't what me to cause trouble for?", asked Logan.

"I honestly couldn't care less about him. The person that I don't want you to cause trouble for is Mariko", said the girl.

"and that is?", asked Logan.

"the girl that was on her phone back in the cafeteria. If you do anything against our group, then that we will have the possibility of her being bother with bullshit", said the girl.

"at least tell me who is in your group, the Silver Clan or whatever it is", said Logan.

"Fine. The leader of our group is unfortunately Noburu Hideki, class president and student body president. He is the head of our grade. His class vice representative is Mariko Yashida, grade wise the highest honored student in our grade. Next are her four cousins. The students of Somei call them "The Fire Twins". Shiro and Leyu Yashida, they don't agree in most things, but they are inseparable. And then, there are Ichiro and Kirin. Those two are not ones to have idle chat with. Especially with what happened last year. And finally, there's Keniuchio Harada. He is the enforcer of our group. If you had denied complied to Noburu's wishes, then Keniuchio would have dealt with you.", explained the girl.

"I'd like to see him try… hey wait. What about you? Why are you with them?", said Logan.

"I'm Yukio, Mariko's best friend. Remember all this. It's the last time we're ever going to talk with one another. Don't try to embarrass yourself during your time here, otherwise go back to Canada", said Yukio as she walked away.

With their little chat done, Logan spat at the ground out how pissed he was. Seriously, this is a middle school. What's with the damn hierarchy? It didn't matter to him still. He just wants to go back to his apartment. He was about to make the next turn to the train stop until he heard a noise. He then took in any familiar scents. That was when smelled something that reminded him of the class. It was feather head. He tracked the scent to an alley where the three seniors from before were beating feather head against the wall. Behind them, Logan could only guess that it was feather head's bike. It had several dents on it.

Logan remembered what Yukio had told him. Don't make any trouble. Well, fuck it. Here comes trouble. He cracked his knuckles and gritted his teeth. "HEY BUB".

.

.

.

Next Chapter – The Trials of Battle


End file.
